Lethiferous Injurious Devastating
by lauren1379
Summary: Some time has passed since the Cullens left, they heard a news report the the Swan residence was burned down with Charlie & Bella inside. Peter is on his way back from a hunt and runs into her. She has a warning for the Cullens, Major and his SIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - Miss S Meyer owns it all

This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think and thanks for readin' it.

Lauren xxx

_**Lethiferous **_

Chapter One

**Peters' pov**

Fuck my life... This shit gets so depressing. In my 100 plus years I had to have killed thousands of criminals. I take pride in getting rid of them from society, but fuck, seeing the shit that I come across, you'd think that I'd be cuttin' the numbers down on sex offenders, but at least 60% of my kills, are just that. Sick fuckers.

Maybe if Char were still alive we'd be cullin' em quicker but I'm just one vamp and I can only eat so much. As it is tonight I had to chow down four fuckers. I usually only feed three times a month and most of the time I average two per feed so right now I am all sloshy, any more and I think I'd gag. I couldn't let em live though 'no fuckin' way', those ass-holes had three girls tied up. All I am certain were under sixteen with one of the girls very close to death. Fuck, am I glad the Major is visitin' for a bit I am in need of company.

**"Keep your mouth shut, turn around, and lean against the wall sweet tits do as you're told and I might let you keep that face pretty."**

**"What's the matter big boy, need that gun to do your work for ya. Not man enough to fight without a weapon. You tryin' to make up for your short cumin's."**

**"I'll show you whore. I don't need the gun.***Smack***You like it this way, you like it rough bitch."**

Fuck I took off runnin' this chick just starts laughin'. She's either fuckin' crazy or has a death wish.

**"Is that all you got c'mon you're a big boy. Fuckin' get this over with either fight like a man or shoot me already."**

**"Fuck you bitch you rough I'll play."**

Shit...Shit I can hear the scuffle... I took to the roofs. As I get them in view and jump down Miss feisty has the gun aimed at big boy, he fuckin' towers over her tiny frame. She takes a quick glance my way but is focused on her target. She steps back two paces still aimin' at him looks right at me, arcs one brow with the sexiest devilish smirk.

**"Hey sparkles, are you up for a feed or should I just shoot this walkin' sack of...Hmm, what are you big boy, A positive, O neg or are you one of those tasty rare steaks? Please say you're thirsty sparkles. It would be much cleaner if you play reaper"**

Well fuck me... She has struck me dumb...Whacked me with the fuckwit stick ...What the fuck.

**"Give my gun back whore, you won't ..."**

My growl rips through me and I stalk forward. Dipshit finally realises I am here with them and her words must have registered with him on some level as he starts shakin' and babblin' his pleas.

**"Too late fucker. You dare mark her by your hand; you dare try to take what is not yours to take from this angel"**

I reached out and gently placed my cold hand to her swollen bruised cheek. Her eyes are guarded but she didn't shy away from my touch.

My other hand firmly has big boys throat holdin' him at arm's length. Angel still has the gun aimed at him.

**"Angel you can lower the gun honey. He ain't goin' hurt you now no one is, you are safe now okay."**

She blinks and looks me in the eye, my hand still on her Cheek, her now leanin' into my touch... Part of me wants to fuckin' purr...So not fuckin' appropriate right now, but she's so warm and soft and beautiful. I take a good look at her to see if she's okay but also to check for further injuries. A feral growl erupts through my chest as I take in her neck, shoulders and what I can see of her arms. She has the marks of the southern fuckin' wars and she is human. My rage is makin' me shake as I try to control my growlin' and I must have squeezed my hand around the fuckers neck too tight cause he's makin' strangled sounds and he has lost control of his bodily fluids judgin' from the horrid stench, his bowls too...

**"Okay sparkles settle down cowboy. If you pop his head off, I may puke and pass out just bite and drink, it will calm you once you've fed." **

Angel had placed the gun in her bag and has her hand on my chest rubbin' smoothly up and down my sternum, which is rather calmin', but I am pissed and I want to know who the fuck has scared her and now.

**"Who did this to you angel? Who bit you?"**

**"Not know cowboy. You'll get your answers but you need to take care of him and calm down, it is a long story."**

**"I've already fed well, just before I got here. I can just snap his neck. Do you wanna turn around darlin' you really don't need to see this."**

**"Just drink, don't worry about me. I've witnessed worse and it will calm you down."**

With that I pulled the fucker to my teeth keepin' my eyes on the angel in front of me. Her

eyes are locked with mine and she truly doesn't seem scared. What the fuck has this angel been through and witnessed that she has had a gun pulled on her, physically assaulted and can stand there and watch a vamp drain the attacker, yet she stands here and...Oh...Good ...Lord ...I...Smell...Her...Aroma ...Her arousal...Fuck me. I can't help the purr, fuck I wanna drop this fucker and drink from her and not her blood...God her sweet spot calls to be worshipped. If I could bottle that fragrance I'd make billions and call it, DIVINE. Ambrosia ain't got nothin' on her.

I dropped the body once he was drained. Eyes still locked with the angel, I walked to her cuppin' her face once again, she leaned into my palm.

**"That feels so good, the cold is soothing"**

**"Darlin please tell me what happened to you"**

**"Mm ... Do you have a name vampgrowlsalot?"**

**"Sure AWA my name is Peter and you?"**

**"AWA?"**

**"Angel with attitude."**

**"My name is Bella."**

**"Just Bella?"**

**"Yep, just Bella. I have yet to find a sure name for myself and I don't figure I'll be around long enough to get used to one. I don't exactly have the connections you're kind does to arrange it. Christ I don't even have a clue which state I'm in right now."**

**"You're in Abilene Texas Bella. How is it that you don't know? How did you get here?"**

**"God this is embarrassing but...Um do you have a place we can go? It really is a long story and you are the first person that I have talked to in the week since I got away other than well, him."**

She pointed to the body. Her eyes were startin' to well up. I pulled her in for a hug. Angel melted and let out a choked up cry. I figure that she doesn't like to show this side of her, she quickly pulled herself together turned away to dry her tears.

**"So what do we do with him?"**

**"Well there's a dumpster just over there, I guess I'll just chuck him in and set fire to it. The body will burn enough to cover our tracks."**

The body was quickly dumped and lit. I turned back to Bella and took a better look at her. Her blouse was ripped open but she had a black singlet under it and she had on black cargo pants that go to mid-calf. She had bites on her legs too. No shoes. Her hair was a mess, she was a mess and she was deadly pale and sweaty, way too thin and her eyes were sunken in and very dark. She has a large suit case on wheels with her. As I get closer I

Notice she is restin' her weight on the wall she looks extremely weak right now. I have no idea how she had the energy to get the upper hand on that fucker, none at all.

**"C'mon sweetie let's get you home and comfy. I'll grab you some dinner on the way. What do you feel like havin'?"**

**"I'm okay"**

**"Pizza it is then"**

**"Peter, can you ... Do know many vampires?"**

**"I have a brother who is my sire, and his family and I know many nomads. Bella you will be safe with me they won't hurt you. Those I associate with are civilised and I am well respected among our kind"**

**"I'm not worried. Can I ... If I ...Um. Peter if I don't survive my injuries will you do me a favour?"**

**"What do you mean Bella? Where are you hurt? I can take you to the hospital. You're not bleedin'."**

**"Peter I am weak. I can barely stand at the moment. I am so tired and I can't go to the hospital it's not safe. Please I have to warn them she's coming and she has newborns"**

**"Fuck... Who warn who Bella?"**

**"Cullen's and a Major and his SIC. Mate for mate. Flesh for flesh. Ashes for ash..."**

Bella dropped, luckily I had her steady by the shoulders; I picked her up and grabbed her bag. Fuck I gotta call Jasper; this is Bella, Bella Swan. The one they have been mourning. The reason to why Jasper needs a break from all of their emotions. Shit… fuck… Shit the reason Edward pulled a Romeo with the Volturi… fuck.

I raced to my truck, got Bella in chucked her bag in the back and sped home, my mind kept racin'. I need to get her food… fuck medical help. I don't know what's wrong other than the bites, bruises, lack of food. I gotta call Jasper.

**"Major?"**

**"Hey fucker what's up?"**

**"Fuck Major, Jasper get your ass to my place, fuckin' fly. You know what get the whole family. Carlisle needs medical supplies. I don't... I don't know fuck... fuck..."**

"**Calm down soldier breath. I am at your place"**

**"Good I'm pullin' up. Call the family now, especially Carlisle"**

I hung up the phone. Fuck I am panicin'. I don' know what's wrong other than what I can physically fuckin' see, but she doesn't look good at all.

**"Peter, Calm down, your killin' me here. You got a human that doesn't need the whole fami…"**

**"Major, its Bella and she has been fuckin' tortured...Bites everywhere...Fuck, I don't know what else, but she's... Fuck just look at her"**

**Jaspers' pov **

**"Carlisle"**

**"Jasper. What can I do for you son?"**

**"Um look, I just a call from Peter. He is absolutely panicin' about somethin', he told me to get all of you here, and in his words fuckin' fly. You need to bring medical supplies, but he has no idea what kind so I'd say bring everythin' you can."**

**"Jasper what's going on?"**

**"I don't know but you know Peter, he doesn't panic. He's comin' down the drive now, so I'll call back when I get more details, but start gettin' every thin' ready."**

**"Okay son. We'll be on our way soon, they all heard you."**

I went out the front to meet Peter and was hit with massive amounts of fuck knows. It was a hurricane love, devotion' grief, disgust and rage.

**"Peter calm down, you're killin' me here. You got a human that doesn't need the whole fami…"**

**"Major it's Bella, and she has been fuckin' tortured, bites everywhere, fuck. I don't know what else, but she's... Fuck just look at her"**

**"What no, she's dead Peter"**

**"Major her name is Bella. No sure name, not safe. No hospitals, not fuckin' safe. Peter if I don't survive these injuries can you do me a favour?"**

**"Peter?"**

**"Peter I am weak. I can barely stand at the moment. I am so tired and I can't go to the hospital, it's not safe. Please I have to warn them she's coming and she has newborns"**

**"Fuck... Who? Warn who Bella?"**

**"Cullen's a Major and his SIC. Mate for mate. Flesh for flesh. Ashes for ash..."**

I raced to the truck. "Oh god… no no no… What did she do to her? Bella… god I feel sick. I gotta call Carlisle back"

**"Carl..."** I couldn't hold back the sob and growls comin' from me or the rage.

**"Son, what is wrong?"**

**"It's Bella"**

**"Jasper what are you talking about son? She's pa..."**

**"Jasper, stop growling and calm down"**

**"Carlisle it's Bella. God it's her, but she's bad. She's been tortured dad"**

**"What?"**

**"There are bites everywhere, but they sucked out the venom... God she looks so... I...Fuck. Dad, there everywhere and she's passed out, she doesn't smell like her... She looks almost dead dad. Hurry up and get here please"**

**"Jasper listen to me son, I need you to strip her and check for all injuries. Can you do that?"**

**"I don't know. I feel sick. How can someone do this? She's been dea... Gone for seven months dad."**

**"Jasper let me speak to the major. I need the military side of you right now to help Bella. That is my daughter and I don't want to lose her again"**

**"Carlisle I ..."**

"**I WANT TO SPEAK TO THE FUCKING MAJOR NOW"**

**"Carlisle it's me"**

**"Major where is Bella now?"**

**"Front seat of the Generals truck"**

**"Right, move here as gently as possible to a bed"**

**"Done. Right now what?"**

**"Carefully remove all clothes and access all injuries and talk me through what you're seeing"**

"**Okay Isabella has a swollen and bruised left cheek. Busted bottom lip; I'm takin' her clothes off...Fuckin' Christ... Fuckers are goin' die... She has at least double my scars on her upper half alone. Stab wounds to her breast and cuts to most of her torso, all sealed by venom. Severe bruisin' on her ribs and right shoulder. I'd say she has broken ribs. Her legs are covered in bites, stab wounds and hand print fuckin' bruises on her fuckin' hips and bites in her inner thighs. Carlisle I can smell a male. I am puttin' the General on I can't ... I can't... My Bell..."**

**"It's okay you did good major thank you. Please stay with her. Bring jazz back if that helps and put the General on"**

I couldn't take not even as the Major. If I let him take full control there would be a blood bath tonight. He even agreed with me that's our Bella on that bed. I am speechless. Fuckin' hell, I just can't think straight, too much is goin' through my head.

**"General"**

**"Major?"**

**"Tell him she needs blood and fluids and she has lost weight. Too much weight, um...Monitors fuckin' IV fluids and a… Fuck...A …r...ra… Fuckin' fuck ... A rape kit"**

At that, numerous growls of outrage where heard on both ends of the call. I didn't want to say it, let alone fuckin' think it. It was affectin' the General too. Peter and his animal loved her already, it was like his chest just ripped open. He knew as well as I did that there was the smell of a male vampire on her, faint but there. Add that to the prints on her hips and bites on her lower parts.

I helped Peter or actually the General, roll her over so we can gain access to her back half. The growlin' and emotions comin' from both of us are of protection of the highest level, and fuckin' fury. We both love this precious angel. So with Major and General out, Carlisle and the others need to proceed with caution.

**"General quit growlin' at me. Bella is hurt and she needs to be accessed. Use that fuckin' rage when were tearin' the fuckers who did this apart" **

Turnin' her over let Major out again and vicious growls erupted from both of us. She was bitten maimed and scared but written in scars scratched on her back was 'Mate for mate. Flesh for flesh. Ashes for ashes. And the family arrived and entered the room.

**Carlisles' pov**

My family is so torn apart. Each one of us holds ourselves with some level of guilt, remorse.

I know losing my son should have torn me apart and it has on some level, but Bella's death has affected each of us more so. She had such a kind heart and soul. We all loved, no love her and will

Always cherish her memory. A huge part of me is pissed with Edward and I guess that could be why I am torn more so over losing our Bella, more than him. He had a choice and made it selfishly. Not giving a damn about the rest of us, by first having had to choose to leave Bella, without saying goodbye to her at the risk of losing him. If I could have a do over, I'd let him walk and make sure my youngest daughter was safe. I would not have listened to him when he said Victoria was no threat to her.

Then he forced the Volturis' hand to end his life, putting the family at further risk because they found out that we had exposed ourselves to Bella.

Aro had personally called me to let me know of his demise, and the verbal vomit that Edward had spilled out to Bella to end the relationship. The family overheard the conversation. Things were already tense as Jasper had been in Major mode since hearing and coming back from checking for evidence of Bella's and Charlie's death. The house was burned the ground but he found Victoria's scent in the woods right by the house along with unknown scents of two others with her. Major tracked her scent along with one other to Seattle but the third had left in a car.

After Major heard of how Edward had ended things with Bella he let us know in no uncertain terms, that the fucker ought to be grateful the Volturi ended him because he got off too easy. A last feral growl and that ended all things vegetarian for Majors diet. I understood why Jasper and his inner animal chose to feed that way, he needs the extra strength to cope with the Cullen house hold emotional state as well as his own.

Jasper withdrew after leaving forks, wouldn't talk to anyone except Peter. Peter had lost Charlotte eleven months before we lost our Bella, and I guess they could bounce off each other with a common loss. To me it seemed as though Jasper had lost his soul mate. He wouldn't function until we heard the news report announcing the fire at the Swan residence, where Forks beloved the Chief Swan and his loving nineteen year old daughter Isabella were deceased. Jasper took off straight out of his bedroom window.

Alice left shortly after Jaspers change in diet. He was adamant that he would not be changing it with or without her approval. Major told her very bluntly that a lot was changing where he was concerned. He calling her out on the fact that she lied about them being mated. He had said he had known of her lie from the get go but he was content and happy living peacefully with her as a companion, but was fed up with her controlling every aspect of his life down to the brand of underwear he was to wear. So along with a divorce, he was also deciding to go commando from now on.

I was pulled from my musing when my cell rang, and speak of the devil it was Jasper. I was not expecting to hear from him as he just left an hour ago for a stay at Peter's. We moved close to him so Jasper could help him with his loss.

**"Carlisle"**

**"Jasper, what can I do for you son?"**

**"Um look, I just a call from Peter. He is absolutely panicin' about somethin'. He told me to get all of you here and in his words, fuckin' fly. You need to bring medical supplies but he has no idea what kind so I'd say bring everythin' you can"**

**"Jasper what's going on?"**

**"I don't know, but you know Peter he doesn't panic. He's comin' down the drive now so I'll call back when I get more details but start get every thin' ready"**

**"Okay son, we'll be on our way soon, they all heard you"**

I was a little stumped by this call but didn't have time to think much on it, obviously a human was badly injured or sick that Peter cared for, which was strange as he doesn't associate with any. So I gathered everything I had pain meds antibiotics vaccines IV supplies and three of each types of blood along with bandages and what not. I was starting the car as I got another call from Jasper.

**"Carl..."** Jasper tried to say my name but was a broken sob, my chest clenched.

**"Son, what is wrong?"**

**"It's Bella"** No what on earth is he talking about.

**"Jasper what are you talking about son? She's pa..."** I didn't get to finish as he let out a pained, frustrated growl.

**"Jasper, stop growling and calm down"**

**"Carlisle it's Bella. God it's her but she's bad she's been tortured dad"**

**"What?"** okay think, she's alive that registered but tortured...Fuck no...

**"There are bites everywhere but they sucked out the venom... god she looks so... I...fuck dad there everywhere and she's passed out she doesn't smell like her... she looks almost dead dad hurry up and get here please" **

Jasper was losing it or was really already lost and the doctor in me took over I needed answers as to what was wrong with my daughter, what her condition was. I have to stay in doctor mode so I can work first, break down later. She's alive. I was trying to concentrate on what I needed between Esme, Rose and Em in the car obviously hearing the whole conversation there were mix of roars and cries including my own constant growl rumbling in my chest.

**"Jasper listen to me son, I need you to strip her and check for all injuries can you do that?"**

**"I don't know. I feel sick how can someone do this? She's been dea... gone for seven months dad."**

**"Jasper let speak to the major I need the military side of you right know to help Bella, that is my daughter and I don't want to lose her again"**

**"Carlisle I ..."**

"**I WANT TO SPEAK TO THE FUCKING MAJOR NOW"** Yeah I kind of lost it but that's my little that I had believed was dead for seven fucking months I will not lose her again.

**"Carlisle It's me"** Never been so glad to hear from the Major, only a man with a death wish dares call him forth but I needed him now to take action.

**"Major where is Bella now?**

**"Front seat of the Generals truck"**

**"Right, move here as gently as possible to a bed"** I could hear him shuffling and moving.

**"Done, right now what?"**

**"Carefully remove all clothes and access all injuries and talk me through what you're seeing"**

"**Okay Bella has a swollen and bruised left cheek, busted bottom lip, I'm takin' her clothes off...Fuckin' Christ, fuckers are goin' to die... She has at least double my scars on her upper half alone, stab wounds to her breast and cuts to the majority of her torso, all sealed by venom. Severe bruisin' on her ribs and right shoulder, I'd say she has broken ribs. Her legs are covered in bites, stab wounds hand print fuckin' bruises on her fuckin' hips and bites in her inner thighs. Carlisle I can smell a male. I am puttin' the General on, I can't ... I can't my... Bell"**

Rose and Em let out feral growls hearing this as Esme choked out sobs. I was concentrating on keeping to doctor mode and not father. I needed to keep my head together. One thing that struck was that for the Major to be losing it like this, it must be bad. I mean the bloke did a bit of the torture game himself for a century on other vampires. Another thing is that I think I was talking to the Major and Jasper as one, I don't think this has ever happened before with him.

**"It's okay you did good Major, thank you please stay with her. Bring Jasper back if that helps and put the General on"**

**"General"**

**"Major?"**

The phone was passed to Peter or the General as he was at the moment probably due to Jasper projecting.

**"General is there anything further you can tell me? Is she bleeding at all?"**

**"No. Her skin is very pale; sweaty um she is so thin. I heard her being attacked by some guy but she fought him off and managed to get his gun and turn it on him then I showed up. I didn't notice anythin' wrong at first I was in shock cause she knew what I was then I noticed the marks on her face and grabbed him and then I saw the scars and..."**

**"Tell him she needs blood and fluids and she has lost weight too much um...Monitors fuckin' IV fluids and a fuck...A... R...Ra... Fuckin' fuck ... a rape kit"** came Jaspers voice cutting Peter off.

I was entering Peter's drive way so I let him know we'd be there in a minute and hung up.

Whilst pulling up and gathering the supplies I advised my family to assume a submissive stance, head and eyes lowered and if needed on our knees. I was correct in my assumption as the Major would kill anyone who he deemed to be a threat to Bella and as a sire to his second in command {SIC} Peter will protect what the Major protects with his life. We entered the room submissively and the Major and the General where crouched and ready to attack roaring a warning at us, I automatically dropped to my knees as did the three behind me and concentrated on only feeling love trust and concern.

**"Major, permission to speak"**

**"Speak Dr Cullen"**

**"Major I need to check Bella; you know I mean her no harm. I love her"**

"**I can feel you love my mate in a fatherly manner. You may come see to her but everyone else **

**leaves. My mate has suffered enough I don't wish for her privacy to be violated any further than it has been already"**

Well that shocked me **'mate'** well that explains a lot about his actions since leaving forks I guess.

**"Very well I agree with you Major. Esme, Rose, Em will you please wait down in the family room while I examine Bella, actually Esme can you bring a large bowl of warm water, Rose some towels would be great so I can clean her up a bit. Just leave them outside the door."**

**"Not needed I will bathe her once you check her. Now please get to work doctor I am extremely on edge not knowing if my Isabella is in danger of injuries or illness I cannot see myself and the fact that the ones I do see are horrendous in nature and caused my someone I do not yet have in my grasp I am teetering on line you don't wish for me to cross so get to work now"**

And that I did.

**A/N**- Okay so that was the first chapter please click below and review, thank you

Lauren xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- Hi, I just wanted to thank you for your reviews they are great. I really hope I can please everyone with Lethiferous- Injurious Devastating I really do enjoy writing and it has taken me a while to work up the confidence to do so. I will apologize in advance for any spelling & punctuation mistakes as I don't have a beta and don't know how to get one. I will also apologise now to my mother who absolutely hates when I don't remember to capitalize my i's... love ya ma xxx

Oh yeah I forgot Stephanie M owns it all. Damn her!

Also in case anyone was wandering about the title Lethiferous means - Injurious devastating.

**Lethiferous**

Chapter 2

**Majors' pov **

I hated Dr Cullen's' hands on my mate, fuckin' loathed that Isabella had another man's hands on her without her permission or her knowing but me and Jasper knew it was important to find out if there was any damage other than what we could see. The doctor was just doing his job and I could tell by what he was feeling that he was being very professional. It hurt me to think of what my girl has been through, I know how the Jasper part of us hates his scars and he feels ugly because of them. I hope our Isabella doesn't feel that way, we will make sure she feels like the goddess that she is. I am proud of all my battle scars, where we came from it was kill or be killed. I'd rather be feared and kill than have some fucker dance on my ashes. I am proud of our Isabella so is Jasper but he is in shock and hurtin' for her, we both are but Isabella needs us to be strong for her so she can keep being strong.

"**Major"**

**"Yes Dr Cullen"**

**"I am unable to detect any damage internally but as you are aware it is highly possible that she was sexually assaulted and as it is obvious that vampires are responsible for her injuries the risk of internal damage to her uterus and vaginal region is significantly higher it is very important that I examine her with the rape kit"**

**"I am aware of this Dr Cullen, as much as hate that it is necessary it must be done. Isabella's health and safety mean much more to us than the concern of you seeing and touching her. I feel your fear but you have no reason for it. I am keepin' her sedated so she will not wake during this process, she has suffered enough. Our only concern is Isabella's well-being be that mentally and physically. Please proceed"**

**"I will be inserting an intravenous drip in her hand for fluids and antibiotics and I will also need to set another in her other hand for blood. I believe the main cause for her to have lost consciousness is due to blood loss. Although she is not bleeding now she has many cuts and stab wounds. I believe it was their intent to cause as much pain and weaken her through blood loss than seal the wounds they may have been bleeding her to drink". **

I didn't want to think about this, I had low constant growls in my chest and I concentrated on Isabella's face runnin' my hand gently on her forehead while Dr Cullen was performin' the internal examination on her, his hiss and low rumblin' in his chest was my confirmation that indeed some fucker will die, that males scent is etched in my brain and I'll fuckin' find that atrocious nefarious creature. I won't be killin' him straight away maybe not for a long time but he will pray for his end to come, he will suffer a fate far worse than death. I will seek retribution from those responsible.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am man enough to admit that I was afraid for my life. The Major did put my mind at ease telling me that his main concern was for Bella's well-being. I was somewhat shocked as it is our instincts that usually make us attack any male that is in close proximity to our mates when they are hurt, we see it as our duty to protect, provide and heal our mated partner. For the Major to even allow me in the same room was astounding, but here I was starting the internal examination. Livid at the sight before me I lost control of my emotions and the rumbling in my chest alerted the Major, it was all the conformation he needed. Bella had been sexually assaulted. I finished the examination with super speed. The Major was losing control of his own emotions and my own wouldn't be helping either and I am sure the rest of the families affected him also. He was projecting his rage, he was murderous he wanted to seek and destroy those whose hands were responsible for this. His body was vibrating and the growls getting deeper and louder. I had to think quickly, we needed to get out of the house so he wouldn't have to deal with our emotion on top of his own. His priority will be Bella... Okay.

**"Major"**

**"Speak"**

**"I think it will be best if the rest of us leave you to bathe and tend to your Bella. I have finished my examinations. I believe she will be weak for some time but she is safe now. I will leave you to tend to her and we can discuss her medical needs once everyone has calmed down but she will be okay heath wise, just be careful not to disturb the iv's when bathing her and her ribs will need to be wrapped up there are a few brakes"**

**"Thank you Dr Cullen you may leave"**

The rest of the family heard me and had exited the house. As soon as I hit the front door I took off with the others following. My mind replaying the sight of my daughter lying on that bed marred with scars and... God the fucking arse-holes...I have never wanted to murder someone so bad but I swear I will be right there with the Major when we find those ...fuck I can't even think of a word vile enough to deem them. I dropped to the ground on my knees head down, palms over my eyes trying to clear the images of our Bella. The father in me was distraught at seeing his baby like that, sobs started to break through me, I just wanted to scream, hit, roar, cry, fucking murder, hold my baby girl and promise her the world, turn back the fucking time so I can take her away before it happened, curse at god for letting her be hurt. A ferocious growl ripped through me as I cursed out my eldest son.

Screaming at him.

**Fuck you Edward...Safe, her safety, was she fucking safe you coward bastard you got off easy...**

I was cut off by arms wrapping tightly around my shoulders and my head being pushed to their shoulder as I sobbed with Peter murmuring reassurances that our Bella will get through this, next was Esme, Rose and Em, we were all in a group hug crying on the forest floor releasing our emotions and holding each other together.

It had been a very hard year to get through for all of us with the death of Charlotte then Bella and then Edward. The separation between Alice and Jasper, her leaving, dealing with Jasper in his Major mode now to find out that Bella is alive but what she has suffered and that she is the Majors' mate, which explains Jasper's reactions after leaving Bella. I just didn't connect the dots; I wonder if Jasper himself knew it didn't seem that he did. Maybe it took his animal side to recognise his mate, Jasper in forks was calm there was no need for the Major to come out to play. Thinking back trying to see if there was any signs, at the baseball field after James's snack comment Jasper had placed himself directly in front of Bella and at the ballet studio the blood hadn't affected him he went straight to James to destroy him. He had argued about leaving her in forks and that her only danger was being human and if she was changed she would be as safe as the rest of us. He was pissed at Alice for leaving her best friend, When the Major was out he was pissed at me for letting two stupid teenagers run our coven when I was the meant to be the leader, that was a fun day.

There have been subtle signs. I thought a lot of his behaviour was due to him feeling guilty for attacking her but know I am not so sure that he was attacking her, as he charged forward he was going straight at Edward not Bella. He didn't veer towards her at all, he went straight for Edward.

**"Carlisle, is she okay...I mean she's not in any danger of dying is she?"**

**"No Esme she is very weak, she had lost a lot of blood and too much weight, she is dehydrated but she will physically survive this, I am just not sure if she will mentally"**

"**I think she'll surprise you there Carlisle, the angel I met in that alley tonight was a born fighter. She has the strength of a warrior; I think her mental state is a lot stronger than her physical. I wouldn't be surprised if she is pissed that her body is not as strong as her mind"**

**"Will you tell us what happened Peter? How you found her"**

**"Sure but I think it would be best if we discussed it with the Major at the same time and see if he has mellowed out yet" **

**"Will it be safe to go back, his emotions were horrible. I felt like a newborn again not sure whether to run or fight with those feeling flying around"**

**"Yeah Rose I think it will be somehow, there seems to be a balance between The Major and Jasper, by rights there should have been no way for me to walk away with my head intact after physically touching Bella but Bella is both The major and Jasper's main concern. With the balance he put aside his nature to make sure his mate was going to be okay. I think but I can't be sure that they may be becoming more of one personality rather than two separate sides. Most of us have our beast within caged, we don't need them most of the time and they are still us but our more primal side of us, the side of us that shows our natural instincts. The Major is Jaspers alter ego, Jasper is the calm, kind hearted and caring side but he can also be deadly when needed. The Major comes out when he is needed to take charge and control what Jasper is to kind hearted to deal with. He may have developed this hard shell during his time as the Major in the human war he was in, like a mask to deal with all the death around him and by him. He**** seems to be finding a balance and I think it has to do with the fact that both Jasper and the Major agree with each other and are both helping each other cope and becoming one with a balance of the both. Does that make sense?"**

**Peter's pov **

"**I think I get what you are trying to say. The Major and Jasper have never agreed on things. To the Major, Jasper was push over he didn't like that Jasper liked to reason with people. To Jasper the Major was a harsh cruel bastard. Now they have found they one thing they both agree on and are finally finding a way to team up and work together essentially becoming the one personality but an equal mixture of both because they have found their mate. Coming from a similar background as the Major I understand because Char was the one thing The General and I could both agree with each other on. I think when we bond with our mate we bond more with the beast as well because we both want the same thing. I think it may be a little harder for you fur munches' to understand it because you diet has somewhat tamed the intensity of your base instincts, you're not as primal as those of us that feed from our natural source"**

"**Does diets really make that much of a difference?"**

"**I believe it does Em, tell me when you and rose have hunted together and get goin' at it, have you marked her?"**

"**What do you mean, marked?"**

"**Okay, how do I put this? When our kind find and recognise our mate we have the natural instinct to claim them which is done through the act of sexual intercourse, this is obviously something that your diet doesn't restrict. Now to mark our mate is done in a more primal, rougher manner the male tends to be more dominate during the act and then as the release of each mate is happening they bite each other letting as much venom as possible seep into the bite leaving their marks on each other . It is a way to show other vampire's that they are mated and the scent of each other's venom is mixed with their own and it smells much stronger than normal physical and sexual contact. This usually occurs after sharing a meal, the male providing and tending to his mate's needs. After the marking of mates the male will tenderly bathe and nurture the female"**

"**Wow... That's very...Ah cavemanish "**

"**It is very natural Rose and a beautiful experience for both mates not just the males, it is the instinct of both male and female"**

"**Sounds fun Rosie maybe..."**

"**Shut it Em"**

We slowly made our way back home each stuck in our thoughts. Talkin' bout markin' bought back memories of my Char, God I miss that woman. She was a warrior and maybe that is why I felt so protective of Bella her strength reminds me of my Char and maybe I had an instant connection to Bella cause she is the Majors' mate and he is my sire, I honestly don't know the reason for it but that girl is precious and I love her already almost as much as I love my Char not romantically, fuck no I like my head where it is and my limbs attached. As much as there was an attraction to her and aroma was a scent from above, after learnin' what I have bout her and the Major and all aspect of the situation there is no chance I could view her as a companion in that way. It was a natural reaction I had to her beauty and her arousal, she is an enticin' woman beautiful even in her ill state and I am a man that hasn't had any lovin' in 18 months. As much as the idea of havin' sex is appealin' I really don't think I am ready to move on from Char, I don't know if I ever will be.

With Bella the connection is weird it's so close to a mated bond, I feel the need to protect her above all else the way I had with Char and I feel the need to take care of her and provide for her like a mate would do but any sort of romantic or sexual feelin' was gone the moment I realised who she was all that mattered now was her and that we couldn't lose her. I actually suspected that Bella Swan was Jaspers' mate by the way he would act and talk about her after they left her in forks. I was hopin' he'd realise it on his own and go to her; it was painful for me to watch my sire go through the pain of losin' her. He didn't understand why it hurt him so much. When he got back from forks after learnin' of her death he came to me lookin' like death, he had just gotten back from huntin' it was his first feed on human blood. He broke down and cried in my arms for hours just I had with him when I lost Char. Once he pulled himself together he kept askin' why it for hurt so much, that he barely knew the girl. He had hardly spoken to her but it hurt so bad.

I didn't know what to say to him. How could I have told him that I think it was a possibility that she was his mate when I wasn't sure myself and for him to hear that he lost his possible mate would have destroyed him more, it would have done more harm than good so I kept that suspicion to myself. As far as am aware we only get one true mate and Jasper was facin' the same existence as me since I had lost Char, sure we may have companions over time but not that all consumin' love nothin' could compare to the bond of a mate. It actually is painful, a constant ache in your chest when there away from you. With my Char gone I'll never be free from that pain.

**Jasper's pov**

Once Carlisle and the others left I was able to centre myself. It was a relief I didn't have to deal with the plethora of raw an excruciatin' emotion runnin' through the house, my own where painful enough. I was havin' a hard time tryin' to process what had happened to My Bella. I can't imagine why someone would what to harm her in any way let alone to the extent that they have. The Major recognised her as our mate and that alone was confusin' why didn't I realise this earlier? How could I not know?

I the water for the bath and organised the body wash, cloth and cleansin' stuff around the tub so I could reach everything easily along with a jug to rinse Bella's' hair after washin' it. I am keepin' her knocked out because I have to get in the tub with her for this it is the easiest way to hold her up and be careful of all the tubes comin' from her, I don't think she would feel comfortable wakin' up in a bath naked with me washin' her even if I have put shorts on. I may be aware that she is my mate but she still has no clue. Considerin' what she has been through I doubt she'll be all that welcomin' to a male for some time. I will be patient with her and as tender as can be, I know Rose went through a similar situation and it still affects her now to some degree. Sure her and Em have a healthy sex live but from she has told me in the beginnin' she would have panic attacks when bein' intimate and it took a lot of care and support from Em for her to feel comfortable with him. Although sex is the furthest from my mind at the moment these are things I'll need to be aware of in the future. Maybe Rose can talk with her about what she went through and help her to deal with what has happened and what to expect. It may benefit her talkin' to someone who has been through the same thing.

Placin' her in the bath and me sittin' behind her, I grab the wash cloth and soap it up and begin to gently wash her body startin' with her angelic face workin' my way down. Her skin id tattooed with scars much like my own but much worse I'd gladly take everyone for her, she is still gorgeous I just don't want her to feel less than the goddess she is because of them. The Major is correct we will be strong and proud of the marks we bare they are proof of what we survived warrior tattoo's in a way.

I start to wash her hair; it is longer than it was when I saw her last. I rinse with the jug and then apply conditioner and gather her hair on top of her head so I wash her neck and back when I notice she is branded with my Whitlock crest right under her hair line in the back of her neck. How the fuck did she get that? No one but Peter, Char and I have them and no one gets close enough to know the exact detailin' of the crest and this is done to perfection. This brandin' means she is under Whitlock protection and is a warnin' to others not to fuck with what the Major or Peter and Char protect. How the fuck did she get it? The mark has been sealed with venom and wasn't done today so Peter couldn't have branded her Char is dead I know I didn't do it and there are no other Whitlock's. Peter and I have the crest on our rings and Char had a locket with it but this has been sketched like a real tattoo with black ink and the silver linin' of the venom sealin' it. Whoever did this was flawless and did it with care, they didn't go too deep and they made sure it would heal well with the ink locked in too make it look beautiful. They didn't want this to be a harsh mark like the scars on the rest of her body. Whoever it was wanted her cared for and protected and knew my crest.

I got us both dried and dressed laid her in bed leavin' her with love comfort and security so she slept peacefully but was no longer sedated I went down stairs to meet with the family.

They were all sittin' quietly waitin' for me nervous probably not knowin' how they should approach me so I will do the honours.

"**Okay well I really don't know where to start. I guess peter maybe you should go ahead and tell how you found her"**

"**Yeah well I was just walkin' back to the truck after my hunt and I heard this guy tellin' her to keep her mouth shut lean against the wall or head fuck her face up basically. Then she starts mouthin' back at him sayin' he wasn't man enough to fight like a man that he needed the gun to make up for what he was lackin'. Then he whacked her after callin' her a whore I took off ' to em hearin' the scuffle goin' on. When I get there she has the gun pulled on him aimin' cocked and ready. I was silent when I landed from the roof but she still knew I was there one quick glance my way she knew what I am. She was still focused on the guy she barely spared me any notice at all and she said in her exact words."**

**"Hey sparkles are you up for a feed or should I just shoot this walkin' sack of...mm, what are you big boy, A positive O neg or are you one of those tasty rare steaks? Please say you're thirsty sparkles, it would me much cleaner if you're his reaper"**

"**I was fuckin' stunned, didn't know what to say or do but the guy hadn't noticed me till he went to step to her and I growled. I don't know why but I had this instant need to protect her nearly like the need to protect a mate but it's not the same close but not the same it's more like uuugh how do I explain this? The best I can possibly try is to say that she feels like mm a real sister, daughter and niece, Like her and Char would be ... I'd defend them both equally it'd kill me to loose either of em. The pain I felt thinkin' we'd lose Bella was so close to the pain I feel of loosen Char. It's not matin' I know that but there is a bond with Bella I can't explain any better than what I have."**

"**Anyway I ended the guy and it didn't even faze her to see it in fact I think it turned her on a little cause I smelt her arousal. Good luck with that one Jasper it is..."**

"**Peter shut the fuck up do not continue that thought."**

"**Jasper she is you mate and you need to be aware of how wonderfully potent her scent is cause strong and it calls to a male and it will call to you stronger than anyone else because she is your mate. You need to prepare for that so you don't go all primal on her."**

"**That won't happen with her, I will not allow myself to give into that and the Major is in agreement with me with Bella we are one team there is no conflict. Bella has endured too much and I am sure you're all aware that...she has been..."**

"**Yes jazz we are. It's okay we'll help her through this I sure Rose and mum will be great support man and I know I don't come across as one you can talk to about this stuff but from a guy's point of view Jazz I can give you some advice from what it was like with Rosie I can help you man any time you want to talk let me know"**

"**Thanks Em, actually Rose would you mind bein' there for her, let her know she's not alone, that she's not the only one please?"**

"**Jazz you don't even have to ask me. I do what I can."**

"**Thanks guys. Peter what happened after you finish with the guy?"**

"**Well I was cuppin' her cheek and she like the cold. We started talkin' she asked my name, I told her Peter and she told me Bella. I asked about a surname she said she hadn't thought of one yet and she didn't expect to last long enough to get used to one and that she didn't have the connections our kind does to obtain one . She didn't know what state she was in so I informed her that where in Texas. I couldn't understand how she had gotten here I mean it was obvious with all the bites and her over all condition that she'd been through hell. The first thing I thought when I first saw the scars was the southern wars and I wandered if she had travelled somehow from the Mexican border but if that where the case I don't see how she could have gotten away. She told me I was the first person she'd talked to in a week since she got away, other than the guy I just killed. After I took care of the body I really paid more attention to her and she looked so weak and pale. Anyway I offered to bring her home and I was goin' to get food on the way for her even though she didn't want any. She is way too thin and I thought it might give her energy or somethin' but she asked me if she didn't survive her injuries if I could do her a favour. I offered to take her to a hospital but she refused sayin' it's not safe and then she said she has to warn them that she is comin' and she has newborns with her. I asked who she wanted me to get the warnin' to and she said Cullen's a Major and his SIC. That's when she passed out and I got her in the truck and called you Jazz"**

"**Peter how would Victoria know bout you and me? And another thing who else knows bout the Whitlock crest well enough to brand a tattoo of it? Cause Bella has it on the back of her neck hidden under her hair and it is done to perfection with care, whoever it was wanted her safe and protected"**

"**Jasper the only person other than you and I is Charlotte and she's gone, there is no one else"**

"**If it wasn't you and I know it wasn't me, that only leaves Char are you positive it was her ashes?"**

"**You fuckin' think I don't know my mates scent Jasper?"**

"**I'm not sayin' that Peter...fuck I know you do I'm sorry man I am trying to figure this shit out "**

Right at that moment I was hit with a massive wave of fear among a storm of other shit to go along with it and a gut wrenchin' scream from Bella we all raced to the room and I had her in my arms before I even though of what I was doin' .

**A/N**

Hi guys, so this was chapter two I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have a Bella's pov and will explain a bit more please review and tell me what you thought and tell me what you'd like to see. Thanks for all your support and feedback it's been great.

Lauren xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

As you all know, Miss S Meyer owns it all but she can't have all the cowboys in Texas, we still have hope.

Once again thank you for the reviews, keep em coming

Love to all

Lauren xxx

**Lethiferous **

Chapter three

**Bellas' pov**

I was lying on the cold makeshift cot in this cold damp room once again. No this can't be... I got away, she helped me escape. I can't be back here. I need to find them. I have to warn the Cullen's, the Major guy and his SIC. She told me they will help us. I can't be back I found that guy Peter. I was safe he said I would be.

It is so dark and hot here and I hate them all except her. I can here there footsteps again I know their coming to hurt more but I still won't break, I still won't talk. I only talk to her and only when she says it is safe too. I love her that's why I can't be here I was going to help her get away from them too.

They open the door and it is so bright it stings my eyes but its better if I don't look at them. If I don't react they don't hurt me as much I learned that a long time ago. I know who is here they each have their own smell. I find the more evil they are the fowler the stench. They all smell bad but not her, she smells like honey suckle and cherry blossom. She hates what they make her do to me but we have to keep up the act they can't know she loves me or they will kill us both.

"We have had enough of your silence child if you keep this up your punishment will be worse I will leave you conscious while Malcolm has his play time"

I still talk they can't do much else to me. They already took my parents I didn't have any friends, saved a lot of people with my anti-social behavior and Charlie thought it wasn't healthy.

"**God child the Cullen's can't mean that much to you they didn't love you they left you all alone why you would possibly stay silent for them for look where they got you. Do you think we would bother with the likes of you if it weren't for them? They have done this to you doomed you to this everyday unless you talk"**

She is their Master. I plan to come back for her she will pay for what they have done.

She leaves the room but Malcolm stays, he smells like an ash tray and beer mixed with urine. God she is letting him do it with me awake...God no no no please. I scream in my head I will not talk I will not react god please

I open my eyes cold strong arms wrapped around me I can't breathe but I start to feel calm and love, Reassurance. I take deep breathes and it smells nice like rain and maple syrup it smells safe. Peter it must be him. He was real; I must have just had a nightmare that I was back there.

"**Peter you're real?"**

"**Yes Bella, I am angel. You are safe now"**

His voice came from across the room so I'm not his arms. Who the fuck is holdin' me? I look up and see red eyes, nothin' new there but I know that face.

"**Jasper, god Jasper is it really you?"**

"**Yeah sweetie it's me. Are you okay with me holdin' you darlin'?"**

Was he fuckin' crazy?

"**Fuckin' Christ Jasper, am I okay? I thought I'd never see you again. Don't ever fuckin' put me down. How did you find me? The last remember was the alley with Peter and shit... Jasper we have to contact Carlisle and he might know the Major and that SIC guy. They can help, they want them too she told me they will help. I have to find everyone and then I have to go back and help her once I find the Major she said... Shit where's my bag? I need my bag"**

"**Bella calm down, we have some great news for you, calm down and look around you will see there are a few others here with us"**

I looked around, and took in the people standin' around the room Esme, or mum in a flash she was on the bed arms around me and the smell of gardenia's pure Esme.

"**Baby girl, I love you. I am so sorry my baby. I thought that we lost you "**

"**I'm here, I am safe now. Please don't cry for me. I missed you so much and I love you too"**

"**Esme honey, could you share a little. I would love to hug my daughter too?"**

"**Carlisle your here too. Of course you are, who else stuck me with all these tubes?"**

"**My baby girl. Never again will we leave you ever. We can't, it killed us when we thought you were dead. I can't live with that again. I am so sorry baby"**

"**Dad it's not your fault. They did this to me. They took me and killed my human parents not any of you"**

"**But if we didn't leave you..."**

This blame game is a sure way to piss me and we don't have time for it.

"**DAD STOP...It was not your fault. All children at some point leave their parents, they go college or just have their own life to live. The situation may have been different but it wouldn't have changed anything, so stop. They still would have got to me. Now let me hug my big brother"**

"**Bells"**

"**Em come here, but be gentle"**

"**Bells I missed you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you"**

"**Come on Em no apologies and no more cryin' okay. I am fine see, a week and I'll be good as new"**

Em pulled away and no sooner was I in the arm of Rosalie.

"**Rosalie, hey beautiful. Don't cry, there's no need. What's got you so upset?"**

"**I love you Bella, I am so sorry I never showed it or said it but I swear you will always know it from now on. I promise, I will be the best sister you ever could have, if you let me"**

"**Rosalie you have shown me that you love me and you have been a good sister. You've just got tough love. You always told me the truth as best you could. I know you didn't hate me, you just didn't agree with my choices. It was your way of tryin' to protect me. I know you're a tough shell to crack and I love you more for it. That is what some true big sisters are like beautiful"**

"**You truly are an angel Bella. How are you are so strong?"**

"**Hey this body is just a vessel, they can never take the mind. Plus I had a friend there and she helped me, which brings me to Carlisle. Dad I need your help you have lots of connections, you may be able to help me, it's the only way to save her and they need to be warned too"**

"**What can I do Baby? What do you need?"**

"**I need to find the Major and his second in command the General. My friend she said they will help us and train us to fight the newborns when they come and they know others that may help us."**

"**Umm Bella sweetie" **

"**Yeah Jasper "**

"**Honey, I am the Major and Peter is the General"**

"**No cause you're Hale, the Major is Major Whitlock and so is the General he is a Whitlock too. They will help us, she marked me with the Whitlock crest so they know I should be protected by them cause she loves me. We have to find them so we can go back; I have to go back and save her"**

"**Bella I am Major Jasper Whitlock and that is General Peter Whitlock. Now, can you tell me who marked you with the Whitlock crest please?"**

"**The Generals mate... Charlotte. She's the only one that smelt good like honey suckle and..."**

"**Cherry blossom. Bella...Bella, what did she look like please?"**

"**Peter Whitlock, you really are the General. She has long blonde hair, nearly white, she's short but taller than Alice, southern accent. I picked it up a little from her, she is the only person I have spoken to the whole time they had me. I didn't talk to anyone, only her and only when she said it was safe to. She is so beautiful Peter."**

"**This can't be, no she's dead. I saw her ashes, it was her scent."**

"**No, she told me what they did. Peter they ripped her leg off, so she couldn't run or fight and they had this newborn with them and her time was up, she had no scent and they bleed Chars' venom from her leg onto the ash, they wanted you weak from the loss of your mate so you won't fight as hard."**

"**Are you sure it's her, I want so bad to believe you Bella but it's been..."**

"**Eighteen months, give or take a week. Peter where is my bag?**

"**In the back of my truck. Why?"**

"**Go get it sugar, I got some goodies for you and Major "**

**Peters' pov**

Well fuck me and bend me over, I am more afraid of gettin' my hopes that this really is my Char than I am of facin' the Major in blown battle mode. I would shatter if I let myself believe it could be her only to find out she is really still dead. I need more prove.

I darted out faster than even I could believe possible to the truck retrievin' the bag and back to the room

"**Here you go Angel"**

"**Thanks sugar. Now I have been given a secure phone by Char but we can't call her. I have to have it charged and on at all times but peter, I have some prove for you that she is alive. Right before she took me to the Wal-Mart delivery truck that I hid in to get here, she took this picture of the two of us together"**

I looked at the photo on the iphone Bella handed to me and chocked out a thank you to god and wrapped my arms around the angel that was still in Jaspers arms, so we were all huggin' each other, the three of us in tears. Well okay technically only Bella was in tears but fuck it, I don't give two flyin' horses nuts for technicalities. I was cryin' the happiest fuckin' tearless tears that I ever have. I still have my Char my baby... but crap she' were Bella was.

"**Okay she's alive when do we leave? Who has her Bella? Do you know where they are?"**

"**We can't go yet, she didn't give me a location. She said if she did there'd be stoppin' you from gettin' you're self-killed to get her out. It has to be done smart. We have both worked too hard to blow this. We need her on the inside"**

"**Angel, I can't just wait here"**

"**You can and you will. We have spent months on this Peter. Char has gotten as much information copied for you and Major. Sorry Jasper, I have talked so much about the Major with Char that I am more used to referrin' to you as Major"**

"**That's fine darlin' I don't mind. So what have got for us? Actually to start with, this can't be just Victoria that had you. I doubt she could get to Char, who took you Bella?**

That was a fuckin' good question.

"**No, not just Vicki. Remember the whole baseball and Phoenix thing?"**

"**Yeah, how could we not"**

"**Jasper they were scoutin'. It was a planned visit; I was just the bonus treat to a very sadistic prick. The whole hunt down the human, wasn't part of the plan. They were meant to just watch and get inside information, see what the coven's strengths and weaknesses were. James ruined that by startin' the chase, believin' that he couldn't be out down. Their sire just wanted them to worm there way into a false friendship the Cullen's, to see if and what gifts and skills you all had but that didn't work and Vicki lost her mate and the Mistress lost her favorite sadistic pet"**

"**The Mistress?"**

Jasper and I both shared a look and moved away from Bella we both had the same feelin', dread.

"**Yeah, the Mistress Maria. She is Vicki and James's sire"**

**Carlisles' pov**

The looks that Peter and Jasper shared, sent the mother of all chills down my spine and I'm a stone cold vampire. I was instantly on my knee's, head down, eyes down, hands palm down on my knees.

"**Emmett, Esme and Rose, get down now and be quiet"**

They followed my lead and did as I said. That one name uttered can wreak havoc and make even Hades himself wish there was a better place to hide, right now I'd hide right along with him rather than face these two right now. I know their eyes are pitch black and they are close to losing and I fear for any one that will cross their path tonight.

"**Mi fabricante encontrará su muerte.** My maker will meet her death. **Pero no antes que lo ruegue."** But not before she begs for it.

"**Sí hace pero no antes que cambie y me entrene Mayor.** Yes she will but not before you change and train me Major.

"**Mi Hermoso Isabella, será mi honor."** My Beautiful Isabella, it will be my honour.

"**Y así que será gracias."** And so it shall be thank you.

"**Primero, usted se mejora hermoso."** First, you get better beautiful.

"**El cambio me curare"** the change will heal me.

"**Su cuerpo necesita más sangre que perdió mucho." **Your body needs more blood you lost a lot. "**Prometo que lo haré tan pronto como su salud mejora."** I promise I will do it as soon as your health improves.

"**Dos semanas a lo más." **Two weeks at most.

"**El Dr hace es suficiente sana para el cambio por que?"** Dr will she be healthy enough for the change by then?

"**Sí Mayor, que creo sera." **Yes Major, I believe she will be.

"**Dos semanas es mi Isabella, que hare."** Two weeks it is my Isabella, I will do it.

"**Gracias Jasper"** Thank you Jasper.

"**Es más que da la bienvenida." **You are more than welcome.

"**Para ésos nosotros adoramos, protegemos con nuestra vida."** For those we love, we protect with our life. **honoraré mi marca y viviré por ello también."** I will honor my mark and live by it too.

"**Darlin' I am sure you will but your life is the one to be protected, be it human or vampire. Your life above all".**

We all watch in stunned silence as Bella tamed the beasts. The Major and the General had both settled down at her first reply in Latin, their eyes were still black but the growling stopped and gradually through the conversation the negative emotion the Major was sending out lessoned until they changed into feeling of delight, pride, love and that was just to name a few. I think I was feeling what humans feel when they take an ecstasy tablet. I can't believe she just negotiated her change with the Major in fluent Latin while he was going to go on a rampage any second. What I am more stunned about would be the fact that the Major had spoken his threat to Marie at vampire speed while still growling and Bella heard it perfectly. This girl will never cease to amaze me. Peter was damn spot on with her; apart from the nightmare she had she has not faulted once in being head strong. Most people would shy away from physical touch, have severe panic attacks, their whole posture would be rigid. She is not showing signs of post-traumatic stress aside from the nightmare. Her only tears so far have been happy ones for reuniting with her family and my god is she such a tender forgiving soul. She had nothing but love and reassurance for all of us. She's so not normal. She is too rational in her way of thinking for someone who has experienced what she has, a normal victim of torture would either curl into themselves or be angry and bitter at the world and hate anyone they could place blame on but our baby girl only held the ones whose hands were to blame responsible and she is refusing to lay down and let others seek vengeance. No she's demanding to walk right alongside us in battle.

"**Dad you are going to need to call in some friends, anyone you think will be willin' to have The Major and the SIC train them and to fight with us. But please warn them of who they'll be up against and that her army will be, at last count 72 newborns. We don't know if she'll send them all and we don't know if that is the final count. She has a number of camps with an average of 15 to 20 newborns to each and three elders to watch each group"**

"**Why is she doing all this?"**

"**Well dad, apart from the fact that she is just a sick bitch, she believes Major belongs to her. That he was stolen, by first Peter and Char and then by your coven. She is pissed at... from what I could gather, his loyalty to his sire, should have been the most important bond to him but it seems he has severed that bond between he and his maker, so she is blamin' all of you but she seems to see him as a traitor for turnin' his back on her, for what she deems, less than her"**

"**So this is all cause of me? she's doin' all of it cause I walked away?"**

"**Son, do not blame yourself for the demon she is. There is no way you could have known any of this would happen"**

"**I'll go, I'll give myself over"**

"**JASPER YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. Do you really think that if you walk in there and give yourself to her that we would stand any chance against her army? Do you think, that she won't find out what Char is doin' and not kill her? Major the fuck up and plan better. That is the stupidest thought you could ever have. I understand the feelin's you're leakin' out at us but they are not warranted. All you did, was seek out a better life for yourself. No one could hold blame on you for chosin' a life away from that warwhore. Why on earth would you believe yourself less deservin' then any other in this room? For a chance to have love and peace in your life? And if that don't work for you, try suckin' up your own words YOU ARE WORTH IT. You told me that a long time ago, now believe them for yourself"**

Jasper or Major, I'm really not sure which right now, was speechless. So maybe we all were during Bella's rant at him. Her eyes changed color. Gone was her brown, her eyes had an onyx outer ring, then a layer of electric blue, with another layer of a vibrant purple above that blended with the blue and onyx once again for the pupil. Her eyes were mesmerizing, I'd never seen anything like it. And her voice, it took on a tenor of allurement that made sure you could never doubt her words. I know every word she spoke to him was truth but there was a power within her, that could seduce and have you bend to her will if so chose to.

"**Bella your eyes. They change and your voice, it was you but with power?"**

"**I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to, you just got me angry and I needed you to know without a doubt that I was speakin' the truth."**

"**Why are you apologizin'? that was the purest form of truth and utter honesty I have ever felt, it was powerful and beautiful. I've never felt anythin' like it"**

"**Yeah, I kind of picked it up while I was away"**

"**I'm sorry to interrupt the both of you but I have to ask Bella, How did you hear the Major when he first spoke Latin American?"**

"**Ah, nothin' out of the norm gets passed you does it dad?"**

"**Guilty"**

"**No intrigued. Char and I believe it is the result of so many bites. Some venom was bound to stay and bein' bitten by so many vampire's, I have picked up some traits. The hearing, the sight, the sense of smell and obviously the enchantment, as Char called it"**

"**Yeah, I am definitely intrigued. You are amazing Bella"**

**Jaspers' pov **

God I love this creature before me. I'd walk through the fiery pits of hell and gladly turn to ash for her. She is a goddess, a seductress and an angel all in one. No one should hold such power over me. Her name should be Allure, cause she could lure me anywhere, anytime ,any fuckin' way she wants. I'm whipped, toast. Em is goin' have a fuckin'' riot with this, cause even he knows my balls are in her bag and my lips are already kissin' her feet. I'm fucked.

"**Angel, I was goin' get you pizza on the way back here but you passed out and I freaked out and we don't have human food here but I could order you some."**

"**Thanks Peter. I don't know how I'll go eatin' it but I will try my best. It's been awhile since I had a proper meal. Char tried to get me food more often when she could"**

"**Is she Okay there? I mean, I know its hell there and horrible but do they hurt her? have they harmed her at all other than her leg that you told us about?"**

"**Peter, I know what you're tryin' to ask. You have no need to walk on egg shells with me, I won't break down by hearing the word. For your answer, as far as I am aware, she hasn't been raped. She did get beatin' and bitten pretty bad one time, when she tried to stop Malcolm from doin' it to me. That nearly blew our cover and they forced her to bite and cut me to prove her loyalty. They aren't aware that we were friends or that she knew I was connected to the Cullen's or the Major. Her duty was only to feed and clean me and I never spoke one word to anyone other than Char"**

"**Bella how did you know you could trust her, that she wasn't trickin' you into false friendship"**

"**Her scent. She was the only one that smelt nice, smelt safe. The others smelt horrible. Malcolm smelt of ash tray, beer and urine. The mistress smelt like off meat and fruit. The bad ones smell retched. The good smell wonderful. You smell of rain and maple syrup Jasper. Dad smells of old leather and ink with a hint of mint. Em you smell like fresh baked cookies and cinnamon. Rosalie you smell of jasmine and vanilla and Esme I never forgot you r scent gardenia's, beautiful. So motherly."**

"**Well what do I smell like to you?"**

"**Come here Peter, let me sniff you."**

We all laughed at that it's not a very common request, she certainly is unique

"**Mmm, cherry pie and a summer night's breeze."**

"**That doesn't sound too masculine to me."**

"**Aw Peter, it is. The summer nights breeze over powers the cherry pie and it's like what I'd imagine a warn day on a ranch in Texas would feel like."**

"**My mama used to bake cherry pie every Sunday you know?"**

"**So you smell like home"**

"**I guess, thank you Angel"**

"**Don't thank me, it's your smell"**

"**Bella do you know what all that stuff is in your bag, the papers and what not?"**

"**Char packed it Jasper. I think she gathered all that she could All I know is that it is information we will need. She told me not to watch the video footage. That it's not somethin' I'd want to view. She has ****written a letter each for you Jasper and Peter. She will call as soon as she can"**

"**How did you get away my beautiful?"**

"**Char said they collect venom to seal and fuse limbs back on. She stole some from where they keep it and sprayed it all over me, ran me to the Wal-Mart delivery truck put me in the back with blankets, food, water and my bag told me to turn the phone on when I was safe, that I was never to call her, she would call me. She took me right after Malcolm had visited and she was meant to be out huntin', she had me walk a different direction than her then used the spay so it will look like Malcolm was careless and left the door unlocked but she also stole his venom so it may also look like he helped me if they followed the scent. Char covered herself in Kim's scent so hers was covered too"**

"**That was a brilliant idea. Alright, I guess we'll let you rest. We'll bring you're pizza up when it gets here. Peter, Carlisle and Em let's leave the ladies to catch up and we'll check out what Char's got for us"**

I gave Bella a kiss to her forehead and a gentle hug, grabbed the bag and headed down to the family room with the boys followin' behind me. It was time to Major up like Bella told me to and strategize to form a plan gather what information we could and contact our allies. That was first on my list.

"**Right, here's what where goin' do. Carlisle call any one you know that you think will be willin' to fight and train with us. Peter you do the same and I want the Squad here call Garrett, Micah and Dakota. Carlisle, Eleazar would be very beneficial if you could get him here and Kate. Where goin' to need to move, we will need some where to accommodate our guests and a trainin' field. Any ideas would be great but I do have somewhere in mind but we'll need to wait till I have changed Isabella, cause there's no toilet there and no kitchen. There are plenty of animals. For those of us who have a traditional diet, we'll have to travel a little further."**

"**Son do think the Volturi would help us?"**

"**No Carlisle. I doubt they will besides with our allies talents Aro will see us as a threat to him and the brothers. He may even want to take a few trophies"**

'**What do you want me to do bro?"**

"**Em, your with me. Were goin' to go through the footage with any luck, there will be some on how the army is trained and we can see what we're up against but first I'm goin' read my sisters letter to me, so just chill for a minute Em"**

Peter and Carlisle took off in different directions to make the calls and Peter took his letter with him. Em took to couch and set up the DVD player and discs ready to watch.

To my dearest brother, my sire.

I am so sorry you have been lead to believe I had perished. Sugar trust if there was any way I could have let you and Peter know I was still alive without riskin' all our lives I would have. I know you would've been there for him through this so thank you so much I love you even more for it. Now don't worry bout me I am fine but I need you to make sure Peter doesn't get stupid and try to come save me himself, kick his arse if he even thinks bout it for me. Okay bout my lovely Bella, I have marked her with the Whitlock crest because she is precious to me and I know that she was Edwards' girlfriend and he may be pissed but I don't fuckin' care sugar. I need you and Peter to protect her as you would me, please I beg you to follow the creed insrcipted on our crest. `Para ésos nosotros adoramos protegemos con nuestra vida' I love her Jazz, please do this for me. That girl has gone through hell and she is so loyal to you and your family. There may be some footage of her interrogation, don't let her watch it she's already lived through it, she doesn't need to see it again. I have gathered Intel on Maria's army, as much as I could without suspicion. Do not involve the Volturi, Caius believes the Cullen coven is a threat due to size and alliances with the Denali's and talks with Malcolm and Maria both. I have since overheard that Caius is Maria's sire. I will contact you with any Intel I gather when I can but I need to stay here to do so, if I was to leave it would only make her step up her game when she finds out you know what's comin'.

I love you my dear brother my sire

For those we love we protect with our life. It's our creed I live by

Love you for eternity

Char xxx

A/N well there you go chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Pretty please leave me reviews. I love hearing from you guys and I love the honesty

Love to you all

Lauren xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- Hey, first up* Miss S Meyer owns it all and I'm fuckin' spittin' chips cause I need me some Jasper or Peter. Fuck you know what I'd take em both {yum|

Second, my mum would like me to mention that she has been so supportive especially when I have called her at 5am to chat about how the story was going than to wake her up when she'd only had two hours sleep. Love ya ma

Third, I will use the excuse, that I was hit with the same fuckwit stick as Peter, cause I didn't research what I already should know. {I have two uncles in the army, pretty highly ranked too} I have been informed the a General out ranks a Major, so I am going to spin some new bull shit and add another little twist to cover my fuck-up up. I apologise for my lack of patients to research and thank you to Keeper of the covenant & Kitty-Krypt, for making me aware of my error. Your wonderful and honest, I truly am glad you did let me know and to all my other reviewers thank you too You just don't know how much it means to hear from you guys that you like my story.

Love to all

Lauren xxx

**Lethiferous**

Chapter four

**Peters' pov **

Unfuckin' believable, I am over the moon, pissed as shit, fuckin' ecstatic, livid and just fucked up right now. I mean my baby, my Char, is alive and I am thrilled, yet enraged that, that skeetsuckin', polesmokin' whore-whole still has her. I just want to go get her. Hold her in my arms. Fuck the livin' day light's o and tenderly make love to her all at the same time. I miss her so much. Eighteen damn fuckin' months I thought my mate was dead. God only knows what they have made her do. My Char is a mastermind, the plan she came up with to get Bella out of there was miraculous. I can't believe the strength of our girls. They will be a supreme force, especially once Bella is vamped up. I can't freakin' wait to see them in action together.

Alright on with the show I've got some calls to make.

Time to get all the Squad back together. We were all in the army before gettin' vamped, Garrett was a First Lieutenant in the revolutionary war, he has some kick arse skills on the field and is good at predictin' the end result of a battle plan. Micah was in army around 1990 he's the eldest in human years, changed at 29years old. He was a Staff Sergeant, fightin' in Africa. Poor fucker got hit with grenade and would have died if his sire hadn't bit him, he doesn't know who it was that sired him though. He lived off the nearly dead over there for three years. Once he was sure it was safe to be around the populace, he snuck on a plane and came home to the US of A. Dakota, she was a Staff Cadet in the Australian Defence Force. She was change by Micah, her mate, at 22 years old. She was over here helpin' out with the hurricane Katrina when some asshat tried to kill her.

Jasper was obviously a Major in the civil war and I was his General. I got screwed over, he bites me and I drop rank to his Second in Command. We all go by our human rankin' though, mainly cause I was pissed none of them dropped ranks when they vamped, it wasn't fair. So now we have Major, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Cadet and me General. The Squad don't have a leader. No one out ranks the other. We bring our skills to the table, put our heads together and work as a team. When one of us is in trouble, we all show up. Don't matter were, don't matter why. It would be nice just to get together for some fun again maybe after we deal with the cumguzzler. So, I pull out my phone and start dialin'.

"**Lieutenant, we're callin' the Squad, if you can make it, when can get here?"**

"**Sounds serious General. Well where the hell are you?"**

"**Texas, I'll text the address to you and Yeah its serious brother, you can bail on this one but we'd love you to help. Char's alive but held by Maria"**

"**I'm leaving now. Have a shower and clothes ready for me. I'll be there by night fall tomorrow. We'll get her back."**

"**Yeah we will but we have to wait, there's more to it. Just get here and we'll brief everyone then, and Garrett feed well before you get here"**

"**Not a problem. Running low on crims?"**

"**No Lieutenant, Major's mate is human and very precious to all of us."**

"**I really have missed a lot haven't I? No Alice?"**

"**No, thank fuck that cumquats gone."**

"**Alright I'll be there tomorrow General."**

One down two to go.

"**Sergeant, is Cadet there with you?"**

"**Ah General, this is a summons I see. yeah Cadets here with me."**

"**Yeah sorry man but it is a summons, you guys in?"**

"**Without a doubt, do you even need to ask?"**

"**On this one, yes I do. Char's alive Micah and Maria has her and some pretty fucked up shit has gone down"**

"**Fuck Peter, are you okay? We are absolutely coming brother."**

"**You know, Maria means newborns and lots em Sergeant. This is not a forced summons, you have a choice."**

"**And it's made brother. We are the Squad, Born in Battle. Fight together. stand together, for each other. Now you still in Texas?"**

"**Yeah bro, same bat cave and Major's here too."**

"**How's he doing? Is he still having a rough time after losing that human girl or is he doing better?"**

"**Bella. Well, funny thing that. She was taken by Maria too and tortured, she's still human. I found her earlier tonight in bad shape but we'll fill you in on the rest of that later. You should know she is Major's mate and you'll need to feed well cause she'll still be human for two more weeks while she heals and recuperates"**

"**Maria had her and she's human. What did that sick fucking bitch do to her? God Major's mate, Jesus Mary mother of fuck on a holy stick... shit bro."**

"**You okay there Micah.?"**

"**Um yeah, it's just..."**

"**A clusterfuck. I know. We still don't know everythin'. When do think you guys can be here?"**

"**About five hours, we're not far just in Georgia but we need to feed first, so we'll get gone and see you soon."**

"**Thanks for this guys."**

"**All good brother."**

With the calls over, that leaves me and my letter from my Char. I'm a bit nervous bout readin' it. I had the one thing on this earth that meant everythin' to me, grounded me to this planet and owned my heart, soul and essentially my balls, taken from me. Believin' she was dead fuckin' killed me, it still kills; my chest has this tenacious achin' pull. Eighteen months I have had this and I thought I would spend the rest of my eternity feelin' it. I can only imagine what she must be goin' through. It must've been horrific for her to watch Angel be tortured. Char has a magnificent soul and I know that she will be disturbed forever seein' that. I really hope she sees that she saved Angel more than she sees that she had to sit back and let it happen and what Maria already made her do to prove she didn't care for Angel. That would have ripped her heart out havin' to do that. I guess I can't put it off I need to read so here goes.

My love, My Peter

Words cannot ever express how much I love and miss you. I want you to know that I am okay. It hurts to be away from you but trust that I know what I am doin' and this is how it has to be so you can't come rescue me. I am sorry that they made you think I had perished sugar, If there was any chance that I could've safely contacted you I would have but I know you, and you would've done somthin' stupid to get me out. Please Peter, play this smart, trust your instincts and I know you don't see it as a gift but you have a sixth sense whether it's a gift or not, it's there trust it.

Now about my precious Bella, I trust and know that you will love and protect her because you know she means the world to me Peter, she is my best friend and sister. I marked her with the crest because I want you and jasper to protect her above all else, as you both would me. Sugar that girl has been through hell. I honestly don't know how she is still alive after what they have done to her. She is so strong Peter. She absolutely refused to utter one word, not one sound; she gave no reaction to any of the pain they put her through. God and the things they did. When the time comes you and I will be takin' out Malcolm and deliverin' her his head. I know she was with Edward Cullen but please try to convince her to stay away from that jerk. She is way too forgivin.' I don't think she would take him back after what he said and did to her but please don't let him worm his way back to her; she's too good for him.

She needs to be changed too, she will never have a normal live and if she crosses the path of any of our kind with those scars, I don't want to think bout what could be. That's another reason I had to brand her. She and I have discussed this and it is her wish and mine that she have Whitlock venom, please see to this peter, I love that girl and if we can't share blood, we can share venom.

I have gathered as much information for you guys as I could and I will call when I am absolutely sure it is safe to do so. Christ, I pray she that finds you sooner rather than later. I placed her in a truck headin' straight for you hopin' you'd cross her path, knowin' that when you saw her scars and then the crest you'd take care of her.

Please know that I love more than anythin' sugar and I Can't wait to be in your arms and damn do I miss our Peter and Char lovin,' so we will be makin' up for lost time sugar. I love you so much I don't even want to say goodbye in a letter. I just want to hold you, feel you, I miss your touch so much baby. Fuck I can't wait for this to be over so we can be together again.

I love you with all that am

Char xxx

Fuck I think I have cried more tonight than I have in my long fuckin' life. This is all so surreal. It is hard to get my head around everythin' that's happened in just a few hours but I don't have time to dwell on it I need to let the Major know the Squad will be here tomorrow.

**Bellas' pov**

God it feels so good to be safe in my mother's arms. I have missed them all so much. I never thought I'd see any of them again. The night Victoria killed Charlie and took me, I thought that was it; I'd never see anyone I knew ever again, let alone the Cullen's. They were always my family, even after they left. Things with Charlie and Renee just weren't the same after the Cullen's left, Charlie and Renee just didn't get why I was so messed up at losin' em. They thought it was because of Edward and he was a tiny part of it but truthfully, I was pretty pissed at him. My depression was because I lost two wonderful parents that treated me like a daughter should be treated; they were the grown-ups and took on the responsibilities, not me. It showed in the way Esme would always make sure I had a hot meal every time I was at their home. The way Carlisle would tend to my injuries with the softest touch, always with a kiss to my head and a gentle hug when he was finished, or the way Esme never let me leave the house without makin' sure I was well wrapped up with a jacket and never without her motherly embrace. I lost my big brother who played that role perfectly, always there to make sure he didn't miss the chance to make fun of me but always there to catch me when I fell, or to scare Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley off. I missed Em's bone crushin' hugs and his dimples when he smiled. I lost a sister that never wanted to show she cared but I knew she did. Rosalie is fierce when it comes to family. She didn't want me to live an endless existence. She wanted better for me than what she had for herself and therefore, was hard towards me. She didn't want to get close to me, she still held on to hopes that I would walk away and have a normal human life and if she kept her distance, it would hurt her less when I did. I lost my best friend even if she was over bearin' most of the time, I still missed her but as time went by, I was pissed at her and Edward. Don't get wrong, a part of me will always love Alice but I let her control me and my life along with Edward. I was told what I was goin' to do, not asked, and if I objected they manipulated me to get their way, so although part of me felt the loss of a best friend, part of me was glad it was gone. Jasper, I couldn't describe him as a brother, he was more of a presence. He was always there but out of reach. Never heard, until you needed to hear is words and it was that which let me know without doubt that he did care. I knew he had a hard time with my blood but he still stayed in the family room with us even when his throat would burn. He would calm my nerves with his gift or let me feel his humour when Em would give me crap and I felt his wave of pride when I gave Em crap back.

All of this I lost and Charlie and Renee just couldn't grasp that. Things did get better, I concentrated on my studies. I was doing an online literature course as well as finishing up senior year at forks high. I had applied for and obtained a full scholarship to University of Nashville, TN. I had a job waitin' for me; I was goin' to be a waitress/hostess at the Wildhorse Saloon in Davidson County. I was so close to gettin' out of Forks and bein' happy. I had it all set out ready to go; I was leavin' the very next mornin'. I had graduated and was spendin' my last weekend with Charlie; we'd gone to the diner for dinner. We had a great night. Charlie was so proud of me for movin' past everythin' that happened and for graduatin' with a full scholarship. When we pulled up to the house nothin' seemed odd, it was just like every other day, until we entered the house and turned the lights on. Vicki was there with Malcolm and Dale, Charlie pulled out his gun and shot at Dale and they laughed at the shocked expression on Charlie's face when the bullets just bounced off him. They broke, what I'm sure was every bone in Charlie body, while tellin' him how it was my fault cause my vampire family had killed James. Then makin' Charlie watch as Malcolm raped me on the couch in our family room. They took me and left Charlie to burn alive in the house when the lit it up. That was just the beginin' of my time in hell. I can't wait for the day that I will be able to get retribution for what they have done.

Esme and Rosalie didn't say much, they just snuggled with me on the most comfortable bed I've ever sat my skinny arse on. It was nice to be in their arms and just relaxin', thinkin' bout havin' them back in my life again. It will be different this time though. I am no longer naive, I will do what I want to do and when I see Edward and Alice, they will have to realise things have changed and I won't be walked all over. I'm nobodies fuckin' door mat. I have already discussed with Char that I will be stayin' with her when this all over and she's home, I just hope Peter doesn't mind me livin' with em. Thinkin' bout Edward and Alice I wonder where they are. Why they're not here? I mean back in Forks it was those two who were up my arse all the time. Fuck, it was impossible to fart in peace with those two. They made me hate Forks whether even more sometimes; there were times I prayed for a sunny day just to be able to have room to breath away from them.

"**Mum where are Alice and Edward?"**

"**Bella, you should just rest. We can talk about them tomorrow after your well rested sweetie."**

"**So, that means I won't like what I'm goin' to hear. Right?"**

"**Well, no probably not."**

"**Spit it out mum."**

"**Bella honey, Alice left the family after Jasper demanded a divorce. We don't know where she is but I do get a call from her every now and then. She seems happy and she has a Mate Ethan. I haven't met him but he sounds nice"**

"**Okay, and Edward? I don't care if he has found someone. If that's what you're worried bout mum"**

"**Oh Bella, that's not it. When we left you in Forks Edward was very depressed, we missed you so much. He would leave for weeks on end to get away from our thoughts of you, and he couldn't take it. He loved you so much it hurt him to hear our thoughts. He was away when we heard the news report of yours and Charlie's death; we tried to contact him with no success. Aro from the Volturi called Carlisle with the news that Edward had forced their hand in exterminating him. I'm sorry honey"**

Rage was buildinn' in me as she was talkin', how fuckin' stupid could he be. He could have bought the Volturi to their door to eliminate the rest of them and for what, he didn't care bout me.

**Esmes' pov**

Oh dear, she's very angry. Things in the room started to shake, books and picture frames started to levitate as did anything that wasn't nailed down.

"**Carlisle get in here"**

"**WHY DID HE DO THAT? WAS HE REALLY THAT FUCKIN STUPID? HE COULD HAVE BOUGHT DEATH TO ALL OF YOU. DID THEY FINISH HIM OFF, CAUSE IF HE IS STILL WALKIN' THIS EARTH, I WILL FUCKIN' END HIM. HE IS A SELFISH ARSE-PIRATE. HE DIDN'T LOVE ME. HE DIDN'T CARE. HE DIDN'T GIVE TWO FLYIN' FUCKIN' HORSES BALLS FOR ME. IT WAS THE DRAMA THAT CUMJOCKEY LOVED, NOT ME"**

Wow, well she has a way with words now doesn't she? The men had entered the room and took in what was happening and listened to her rant and all of a sudden Peter started cracking up laughing doubled over then Jasper joined him and the Emmett. Carlisle Rose and I were still stunned at the objects still floating around the room.

"**You sure as hell have hung round my Char"**

"**Bella you need to calm down beautiful. That anger isn't goin' to do you any good"**

"**Don't tell me what I need Jasper. He could have killed you all. Char told me Caius and the brothers already view the family as a threat to them. This is all they need to initiate the destruction of the Cullen coven, not to mention any and all alliances. Edward is a fucktard; I can't believe he would do this. Why would he?"**

"**Because he didn't want to live if you didn't."**

"**That's bullshit Esme. He didn't love me, he didn't care. I was a distraction for him in an endless life. somethin' to pass the time away until he was bored with pretendin."**

Jasper went to her and held her as angry tears ran down her face. My heart was breaking for her. I know she's acting all tough like none of what she has been through is bothering her but a mother knows. Right now she is focused on her goals and trying to push away any of the thoughts and memories of what happened to her. If she concentrates on the safety of her loved ones, of protecting and defending us and the rescue of Charlotte, then her issues are placed on the back burner so to speak, left to fester and reveal at an undisclosed time. I fear that if she doesn't release some of what she is holding in before her transformation, it could have an injurious effect. A newborn with that much hostility will be hard to control. Being a newborn is hard enough without all Bella's tribulations as well. I think as a family we can help her open up a bit about what has happened, if she can talk about it, it may help her. That's the best we can do with the time frame and situation we have right now.

As Bella's emotions calmed down while still embraced in Jaspers arms and talking with each other in a private conversation we couldn't hear, the levitated objects had settled back to their original positions and we silently left the room leaving Jasper and Bella alone to talk. I walked over to Carlisle I needed my loves embrace as the night's events settled on me, and he didn't fail on being able to reassure me that all will be fine in time, with just his warm smile and his arms around me.

**Jaspers' POV**

Peter had just come back from callin' the Squad and was bout to let me know how that went when I got an immense amount of rage flow through me and then heard Esme call out for Carlisle, so we all took off to the bedroom Bella was in. I was so worried somthin' was wrong with her, but she was the one with the rage, so that confused me. We entered the room to see objects floatin' around the room, even the bed she was on was skakin' and levitatin'. I half expected her head to spin and pea and ham soup to come spewin' out her mouth, and had to bite back a laugh at my thoughts. She started to yell bout, and cuss out Edward. I then understood her anger; she had very valid points on his stupidity and selfishness and quite possibly his sexual preference that she had insinuated towards with her arse-pirate and cumjockey comments. I mean he did die a virgin right, and he had, many offers from Tanya alone to rectify that issue. Who knocks back a succubus when you're single? Fuckin' idiot.

Peter started crackin' up and due to his humour I didn't stand a chance, which happens to be a good thing, cause if the humour didn't come when it did the lust I had, would have proliferate., Bella is sexy, Bella pissed is erotic, amorous, captivatin' and provoking' a certain appendage of mine. Humour was good.

I tried to get her to calm down after Peter commented bout her hangin' round Char, he was right you could tell Char has had an effect on Bella, but I like, no I love it. Any way she started havin' a go at me, pissed at how much danger the family could be in cause of Edward. Tears had started fallin' from her beautiful eyes. I just wanted to hold her and make it all better for her, take away all the pain and anger. When she asked why he did it you could see the worry in her eyes as the tears welled. Esme tried to explain why but she got angrier and more upset. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to hold her and soothe her stress. I had to do somthin', I couldn't just stand there. I wanted to hold her together; I want to hold her forever. How do I tell her that she is my mate, that she is my everythin', when she's already got so much on her shoulders? Maybe I could let her know but assure her that there is no pressure, we can take each day as it comes and get to know each other, but how the fuck do you open a conversation like that, I've never had to.

The family was silently exitin' the room while I murmured reassurances to my Isabella. It was weird cause at that moment, the Major was just as at the forefront as me. We were in harmony as one. I felt relieve, at peace for once. Since my change it was the first time in my long life that there was no conflict within me. My two sides united as one for a common cause. There was no Major, there was no Jasper, but both essences balanced to be just me, Major Jasper Whitlock, equilibrium of each. I couldn't help but communicate the ambience to Bella, it was just so serene. I wanted her to feel that too. I wanted her to feel nothin' but cherished, she deserved nothin' less

"**Hey beautiful. You feelin' better?"**

"**Thanks Jasper, I am. I don't know how you do, how you can feel so calm and peaceful with all that's happened and what's to come"**

"**It's you, you make me feel that way honey, and I've never felt this way before ever"**

"**How can I make you feel like that when my emotions are all over the place?"**

"**It's not your emotions that does it. It's you, holdin' you in my arms. Knowin' that your here with me, alive and breathin'. I thought you were dead and it tore me apart, it hurt so much Bella. I can't even explain how painful it was for me. It hurt enough to have to leave you in forks, but then to hear that you were killed. I wasn't whole; I was missin' a big chunk of me and no matter what it wouldn't stop hurtin'. I didn't understand it, I couldn't figure why your absence was killin' me. I hated everyone for makin' me leave you behind. I didn't want to do anythin' other than go back to Forks and get you. The more time that went by the angrier I became, I stopped talkin' to everyone unless I was arguin' with em. I fuckin' couldn't stand bein' round Alice she made me sick. I just couldn't grasp how she could say she was your best friend but barely be affected by leavin' you behind like that, and Edward I couldn't be round when he did show face. I would've fuckin' killed him; if he came home I stayed with Peter. So many times I wanted to just take off and go get you. I argued with myself all the time. I didn't think you'd want to see me after your party, I'm sorry for that. I never went hurt you, and I could never. It wasn't you I was goin' for, it was Edward. I felt his spike in want for your blood; I felt how strongly he wanted it and his indecision. I was tryin' to get to him and stop him from attackin' you; at least it diverted his attention enough to decide not to take your blood. I still apologise for scarin' you though, but I'll never be sorry for protectin' you Bella."**

"**Jasper I don't get it, In Forks we hardly talked to each other. I know you cared for me, with the little things like sharin' your feelin's with me or your few words of encouragement to me but for you to feel how you've just described it to me. I just don't understand."**

"**Bella I don't know if know is a good time to explain it you. I don't want to add any stress or pressure to what is already on you."**

"**I'm a big girl Jasper; I think I can handle it. Please tell me."**

"**Okay, like I said once we left forks and I was away from you, I didn't understand why it pissed me off so much and then the pain I felt thinkin' you were dead. I was so confused, your death shouldn't have affected me to that degree. I didn't understand it. Now I don't know how much Char told you about me or Major..."**

"**I didn't know that you were Major. We only ever referred to any of you as the Cullen's. I really wasn't aware that Char new any of you. We didn't speak of names only the Cullen's, the Major and the General or SIC."**

"**Alright you know me as Jasper, normally I am just the average guy, well vampire but you know what I mean, but I wasn't and I'm not always like that. You've seen what Marias' army is like and that's quite tame, compared to how it was a hundred and 40 odd years ago. For Jasper, it was impossible to cope with that, but my beast the** **Major, didn't have as much of a hard time with all the killin' and dealin' with things. Every vampire has their instinctual side off themselves. A beast within them, which is them but just a more primitive part. The part that enjoys all aspects of our instincts, be that huntin', sex or dominance. With the Major, he is a ruler and a dominate leader. He demands respect and doesn't put up with shit. He is harsh and cruel to those who he deems a threat. He is in control of my instincts and recognises things that I don't, and before tonight he has never been released in your presents, but as soon as he saw you, he knew what I didn't, and I am sorry I didn't know. If I did, you would have safe. If I realised, there would've been no chance of you bein' unprotected, no matter what any fucker said. I would have moved hell and high water for you Isabella and I swear I will from now on..."**

"**Jasper, what did Major recognise, that you didn't?"**

"That we love you, more than anythin', above all else. That you're the most important thing in this world to us. That you're our mate."

"**I'm your 'Mate' as in like, a vampire's soul mate?"**

"**Yes"**

**A/N **WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER FOUR I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOT IT. PLS REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ALSO I AM THINKING OF DOING EMMETT OR ROSE POV AND POSSIBLY CHAR'S. LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE.

LOVE TO ALL

Lauren xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** –Okay, we all Miss S Meyer Fuckin' owns it all.

Once again, I really am over the fuckin' moon about my fantastic reviews, I love you guys.

I am absolutely fuckin' thrilled. You guys inspire me to keep going with Lethiferous.

I'm happy you all liked my Squad and how I fixed up my fuck up. I think It was the best mistake I've ever made.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the others, pls remember to click the link at the bottom of the page and praise my arse. LoL

Congrats to my Ma, she was my 50th review – you know I love ya Ma, thanx for your support.

Love to all

Lauren xxx

**Lethiferous**

Chapter five

**Bellas' pov**

Holyshitfuckmotherofflamin'donkeysballs. What the fuck do I say to that? Crap. I can't fuckin' think. Shit -shit -shit –fuck. Okay slow it down Bells, don't panic. It's not like he's expectin' a declaration of your undyin' love, well I fuckin' hope his not. I can't do that, it'd be a lie. Sure he smells great and he's fuckin' hot as hell. The man is damn fine. But I hardly know him really, crap. What do I say to him? I'm thinking, he was honest with me and deserves the truth, crap.

"**Bella, please don't stress over this. You don't need to say or do anythin' beautiful. I know it's too soon for you to even think bout a relationship and we'll have an eternity to get to know each other."**

"**Jasper, I will be honest with you. The idea of a relationship scares me a bit, well not so much the relationship part but I... um, the physical side of things. I mean that's what 'mates' do right? I can't. I'm not ready for that, I know I care about you, and shit, I love you, I do. but, just not like that. I hardly know you Jasper. This mate thing though, it's kinda like a set in stone thing, like fate and destiny'n' stuff yeah? So I mean, you and I are meant to be. Right?"**

"**I understand your fear beautiful, and I want to make it clear now, that yes generally mates are very physical with each other, however you precious, are still very human and have been through a fuckton of crap. You are definitely not ready for that. It is set in stone darlin', fate and all that jazz. We are the equal counterpart to each other's souls. But like I said we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. I won't pressure you, we ride this at your pace, every step is yours to take darlin', and baby steps are fine by me. I will tell you now though, that I will be the one to take care of you and do everythin' that is involved in bein' your mate, aside from the physical aspect until you are ready. With our kind the main the characteristic of a mate is to ensure the well-being and to safeguard our partner. You are the one thing that matters to me, above all else. Bella I know I love you with all that I am, and yeah, it hurts that you don't feel the same yet but I understand it. It is different for vampires, we feel it as soon as the beast recognizes it and I guess in my case, even before the Major recognized you as my mate, I felt it. The reason it hurt so much was cause a part of me was missin'. We can take each day as it comes, talk to each other, learn bout one another and just let it happen naturally."**

"**It doesn't sound fair to you. All other mated couples get to have the sex and all the physical stuff straight away right? All the intimacy that other mates get, won't you be annoyed that you aren't gettin' any?"**

"**Bella, you're fuckin' adorable. I am a man. whether mated or not, I'm a man, of course I'll fuckin' miss it. And no, not all mated couples are sexually active straight of the bat. Em and Rose didn't have sex for a while, but I think she should tell you bout that. Rose can explain a heap more of the female aspect of bein' mated. When your dinner gets here I'll send her up here if you want to talk with her bout it, and I'll go hunt" **

"**Thanks Jasper. Can I ask bout your diet? Your obviously not chowin' down Simba and Mufasa Anymore."**

"**Mm no, I'm not. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but I won't change it. Humans are our innate food source and I won't deny myself of such a vital benefit; we are stronger when we feed from humans Bella. Now more than ever, I am goin' to need that strength to fight what's comin. On top of that, with my gift all the emotions of everyone over everything that has been goin' on, it wears me down and I don't mean I get tired or sick. It means the inner arsehole rears his ugly head and snaps at anyone that he crosses paths with. I'm a picky eater so I usually only select from the iniquitous pool of stock, those less deserving."**

"**What do you mean by usually?"**

"**I slipped a little while ago. The first human lives I'd taken in decades and took quite a few innocent lives"**

"**How long ago?"**

"**Seven months"**

"**That's, when I was taken?"**

"**Yeah beautiful it is. I won't go into details. You don't need to hear that. I was really pissed at the world and just everythin' in general. It hurt so much to hear bout your death. I went back to Forks prayin' that I'd find you alive, just one scrap of fuckin evidence that you weren't in the house when it went up. I would've search every fuckin' corner of earth to find you if I knew you were alive, if I found that one bit of evidence that you had gotten out of the house. I smelt three vampires and tracked two of em to Seattle, the other left in a car and I couldn't track his sent any further than the drive way. After losin' Victoria's and the other males scent, I was so frustrated and angry cause I knew it must've been a painful and terrifyin' death for you. I remembered what James had done and Victoria bein' in his coven, she would've been a sick and twisted bitch. I had all these** **horrible images of what you could've gone through at her hands. I lost control of myself on the back to Texas and was pretty much sidelined by Major. We got back to Texas without loss of life. I was fuckin' livid bout everthin' that had happened and havin' left you unprotected. I hated everythin' includin' myself. I fucked up and left you there alone. I should've fought harder or just refused to go. Not too longer after I got back Aro called and told Carlisle bout Edward and that fuckin' shit that came out of his mouth to you when he left you. We all heard the conversation and with everyone's anger on top of my own, everyone's emotions were just too much and I left to get away and ended up takin' the first drop of human blood in over 23 years"**

"**I'm sorry my assumed death was the source of your bloodshed, though I don't have any issues with your choice in diet. I don't plan on bein' a veggie vamp"**

"**Are you sure? You want to drink from humans?"**

"**Yes I'm sure. Char told me how her and General hunt and that's what I want to do. Besides I will be stayin' with them. If Peter doesn't mind. Char already told me I'd be welcome to stay as long as I want but I don't want to unless Peter agrees. I won't feel comfortable with the Cullen's. I love them all but Char is just ...she my Char. I can be without her, she's all I've had to keep me goin' the past seven months, and If not for her I'd be dead. I owe her everythin' Jasper. God I can't wait to see her again"**

"**You can live where you want beautiful. Peter won't mind trust me, you can have this room. I don't need a bed; we will have to share the bathroom though."**

"**Is this your room? I assumed you still lived with the Cullens."**

"**I have a room in all the houses Peter and Char have and vice versa. I stay between the two houses since Char died, well got taken. Things get a bit much for me at the Cullens with them all coupled up. Then the emotions, with all the misery over losin' you plus all the other shit. Peters pretty laid back and was dealin' with the same shit as me, even if I didn't understand it at the time, we still helped each other deal and cope"**

We were silent, just lyin' on the bed still cuddled up in each other's arms. I'm surprised at how comfortable I felt with him touchin' me, or any of them really. Maybe it's cause I know their safe, that they won't hurt me in anyway. But with Jasper, he makes me feel tranquil at just his touch. I feel like I could sleep easy and maybe nightmare free in his arms. I have been givin' a whole heap to think bout especially this 'mate' stuff. I don't know much bout it, like will it come naturally to me. Is it possible that I won't love him the way he loves me already. I don't want to hurt him anymore than he already does due to my lack of feelin's for him. I just don't know what is expected from my end of the mate-ship, and although I don't want to disappoint him, I'm not ready for anythin' serious and certainly no intimacy. I know he said that we'd go at my pace, what if I'm never ready for that? Part of me wants to try, not yet obviously, but I don't want to be afraid of having a healthy lovin' relationship and sex is a part of that.

Another part of me wants to run and hide. I know me as a person, my inner bein' I am beautiful and worthy of love and so much more. My vessel, my body is beyond repair. It's ugly and marred with the evidence of violation. I can never have a beautiful shell ever again. Even once I am changed this body will be spoiled, never attractive. The venom is the one thing that scars vampires and they made sure to seal every wound, every cut and slice with venom, even the cuts they made in my vaginal wall. Those stung like a bitch. Have you ever been stung by a swarm of blue bottles at the beach, they fuckin' Cain. I literally had fire-crutch after their slice and dice game. So anyway yeah, not to pretty down there.

"**Hey, sorry to disturb you guys but Demi-vamps pizza's here"**

"**Demi-vamp? What the fuck Emmett is a Demi-vamp?"**

"**Bells, have you not seen Percy Jackson and the lightning thief?"**

"**Ah, no Em. They didn't quite care too much for five star hospitality were I was, so no."**

"**Oh shit, sorry Bells. Well okay, DEMI in Greek means half. You know the legends of Greek mythology with the gods. Well Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, well all of em where believed to have come down from Olympus and had it on with humans, which resulted in offspring, half gods. In Greek mythology their called demi gods. So I figure, you got this whole vamp power and senses thing going on. You can't be fully human. So, I figure you're like, half vamp, half human. So I'm giving you a cool name Demi-vamp"**

"**I like it, you're a fuckin' nut case but I love ya Em. Do have the movie? I'd love to see it. I have probably missed a shit load of movies while I was away hey?"**

"**Yeah we can do a movie night, there's a few good ones that came out like Clash of the titans"**

"**You got a thing for these gods haven't yah?"**

"**A bit, it's interesting, I love Greek mythology. You should read up on it, seen as you're mated to Ares so you'd be his Aphrodite"**

"**Aphrodite. Goddess of love, lust, beauty, seduction and pleasure. I don't think so Em, that description fits Rosalie better than me."**

"**Bella, what do you mean by that?"**

"**Nothin' Em, don't worry bout it"**

"**Em, Jasper, you two need to leave the room Bella and I need to have a girl to girl chat"**

"**Rose I'm not leavin' her especially not with what she's feelin' right now"**

"**You are jasper; I need to chat with my sister. Trust me please."**

"**Guys don't argue, its fine Jasper. You need to hunt anyway remember. I'd like to talk to Rosalie please."**

"**Okay beautiful, I'll be back as soon as I can."**

"**Okay, I'll most likely be asleep when you get back. Thank you for bein' honest with everythin' sugar, it means a lot to me."**

"**Darlin' I'll always be honest with you. I have nothin' hide from you and I believe your capable of handlin' just bout anythin', so no need sugar coatin' shit."**

"**Thank you Jasper"**

"**No thanks needed. Goodnight my Beautiful Darlin'"**

"**Night"**

**Roses' pov**

When I heard her response to the Aphrodite comment, I knew what she was thinking and I'll be fucking damned {if I'm not already} if I'm going to let my sister think that way about herself. Fuck no, she has shown strength beyond reason with every fucking thing else tonight. She is not going to be self-depreciating. Bella can kick up a fucking storm for all I care about those vile fucking monsters that did this to her, about anything. Christ knows she has every right to, but I will not fucking let her think she is not beautiful.

I know it is a natural response to having all those scars on her body, but fuck me if they are not proof of how strong she is. They just add to her beauty. Bella has always had a natural beauty, she has never needed cosmetics, and they'd be wasted on her. Now with her scars, she looks like a warrior goddess.

"**Bella, could you explain to why you believe me to be worthy of the portrayal of Aphrodite, and you not?"**

"**Rosalie, are you kiddin' me? You are gorgeous"**

"**And what, you're not? Is that what you think?"**

"**Um, have you not seen me?"**

"**I'm looking at you right now and I see an extremely beautiful, strong woman. Yes, you have scars, and they only add to your natural beauty. I'm tempted to get some myself, but I want to earn them like you did, by being one bad arse chic, that doesn't back down in the face of true monsters. Well there is this one that Peter mentioned to us earlier tonight, I really want to get that one soon. Anyway yours are the scars of a warrior goddess Bella. Be proud, they show your strength, your courage, that you've walked through hell and survived. You will be a legend among our kind, like the Major Jasper Whitlock. No one suffers what you both** **have and lives to tell the tale without becoming legendary, especially with you being human Bella."**

"**What do you mean about Jasper?"**

"**The scars you see aren't the only ones he has; he has them all over his body too. Do you think it lessens his sexiness?"**

"**Fuck no, he's hot."**

"**See, now why would you be any different?"**

"**Rosalie ..."**

"**Call me Rose honey, family call me Rose"**

"**Okay Rose. These scars aren't just on the outside"**

"**Sweetie, all rape victims have their inner scars, we are affected more on the inside then what shows, but talking about it will help..."**

"**No Rose, that's not what I meant. I mean yeah, I know I'm pretty fucked up from it. That shit will fuck a girl up, but in time that part, I will heal from. I know it won't always be, fresh, in my mind. But Rose I mean I literally have scars on the inside"**

"**I don't understand Bella"**

"**Um ... they cut inside of me...in my vagina, they ...used tools... to cut me inside and sealed it with venom."**

"**Jesus Christ Bella"**

"**Yeah, I know. Stung like motherfucker"**

"**Honey that still doesn't take away from your beauty. It doesn't make you any less sexy"**

"**I hate to show, or rather talk about my insecurities, but Jasper...well, with us bein' mates, he's eventually goin' to want sex and well, so will I but, well I'm not normal down there anymore Rose and what if he..."**

"**Oh sweetie, come on. Honey let it out, it's okay to cry. Let it out."**

I was crying right along with her, I could hear Esme crying to. I think Em and Peter left growling. I was holding Bella as she let out heart wrenching sobs. Esme ended coming in and curling up on the bed with us rubbing smooth circles on Bellas' back while I ran my fingers through her hair, picturing how many ways I want to dissect the fuckers that did this to my sister. How the fuck did she survive it? Fucking hell. Venom is so freaking painful... ggrrh I want to rip those fuckers apart so badly. I can't wait for them to show up. That will give us all a chance to show them what fucking torture is. I swear the vile fucking evil creatures that touched my sister will be fucking begging for us to end their despicable lives.

Bella eventually fell asleep. She looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world bothered her. I can't fathom how she can be so strong. To go through what she went through. Her insecurities about her lower regions are to be expected considering what those arseholes have done to her. Though she has concerns about the visual appearance of her vagina, I doubt that she will feel physical pain during intercourse; I guess Carlisle would have a better idea on that as he saw the damage during the internal examination. I can't stop thinking of all the things I like to do when I get my hands...

"**Rose can you get down here?"**

Crap.

**Majors' pov**

I was just near the house after huntin' when I felt seethin' rage comin' from the house. I picked up my pace. I entered the house and felt that it was Roses' emotions. She was in the room with Isabella; I could tell Isabella was sleepin' by her even breathin' and heartbeat. I didn't like that Rose is near Isabella while feelin' murderous. I doubt Rose would ever harm Isabella but it's not a chance I'm willin' to take. If somethin' has her in that emotional state while round Isabella, it most likely involves her and I plan on findin' out what it is.

"**Rose can you get down here?"**

"**Sure Ja... Major, what's up?"**

"**Care to explain what has you feelin' murderous while bein' round My Isabella?"**

"**Major, I apologize for being in her presence while being so angry. I assure you, I was danger to her. I would never hurt her."**

"**I believe you never would Rose. Now once again what had you feelin' that way?"**

"**Just what she has been through Major, that's all."**

"**Why are not tellin' me the whole truth?"**

"**I am Major"**

"**No Rose you're not. Empathic here, remember?"**

"**Jas...shit Major, I can't tell you. It's too personal and not my business to say anything."**

"**That is my mate, if it involves her, it involves me Rose. You will tell me or I will make you."**

"**You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't Major"**

"**Dammit Rose, of course I wouldn't. I may be a fuckin' prick among other things but I wouldn't fuckin' hurt yah."**

"**Then how would you get me to tell you?"**

"**Trust, agreement, faithfulness, resignation. There all emotions Rose, and those are the nice ones. I don't need to touch yah to hurt yah, not that I would hurt yah but, you get my point. So, how are we goin' to do this? Yah goin' to tell me on your own, or do I need to influence yah to tell me?"**

"**Fucking hell Major, fine I will tell but not here, not in the house. You're bound to fucking break something"**

We left the house and took to the river a few miles away from Peters' home. I know she's pissed at me and I may seem like a sanctimonious prick but, I truly don't give a flyin' fuck. Somethin' to do with my Isabella has caused her to feel menacing. If it involves my mate I need to be aware of it no matter what it is or how personal.

"**Right, where as far as need be, spit it out Rose"**

"**Okay, but you make damn sure that she knows I had no choice in betraying her confidentiality because I want her to trust me Major and this is fucked up that your making me tell you."**

"**She will know you had no choice. She has been informed that her well-bein' is my business. So, if it has to do with her injuries, her worries, her mental state, her anyfuckin'thin' it has to do with me. I don't give a fuck if yah think it's fucked up. The only thin' I give a fuck bout is Isabella, now start talkin' or I'll make yah"**

"**Fine, she is scared of eventually becoming intimate with you. She's afraid of having sex."**

"**I'm aware of that. I already told her we will move at her pace, no pressure. That's not all is it?"**

"**No it's not. Bella...she...God don't make me do this please?"**

"**Sorry Rose, I need to know, especially with the way you're feelin' right now and how you were feelin' earlier."**

"**Fuck...okay, they tortured her something awful, they didn't just scar her outer body. Major, they used tools to...to cut inside, inside her vagina, then...they sealed the wounds... with venom.** **She's afraid that when the two of you do eventually get to that...um, when you see her lower regions...she doesn't feel normal, like every other female. She feels damaged, I guess in away deformed. I don't know to what degree the damage is, Carlisle would have better knowledge of that. It doesn't really matter to what extent it is; she will still feel self-conscious and unattractive, even with the smallest amount of damage. She's amazing Major, she has inner strength beyond anything I've seen. With all that has happened to her she knows that she will be okay at some point down the road. But those scars in her lower regions are the ones that bother her the most."**

"**Thank you Rose. I think it would be a good idea if you head back. I need to be alone ... you need to go."**

"**Major I'm..."**

"**Rose, just go"**

**Peters' pov**

Over hearin' the conversation between Rose and Angel, my chest was progressively buildin' a ferocious fuckin' growl, Emmett wasn't fairin' much better. I like to pride myself on bein' a laid back and placid bloke, there's only so much I can fuckin' hear before I fuckin' blow. I'd reached me limit. Em dragged me out the house to the forest, okay he didn't drag me, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me. Emasculatin', I know. It worked to distract me from breakin' out the Generals murder mode, he was still at the surface but distracted from his murderous thoughts by bein' hauled over the shoulder of a fuckin' Neanderthal turned vamp, what the fuck did his parents feed him, he's a fuckin' mammoth.

"**What the fuck Emmett?"**

"**Dude, I know that pissed you off, Bella don't need to hear our shit. So fuck up some trees or something. Fuck it, hit me. I need to vent too. A good fight'll do us both some good. So, bring it brother."**

"**Em, I could really fuck you up with how I'm feelin' right now, I don't wanna..."**

He clocked me.

I clocked him back

An hour later

We were doubled over laughin'; I don't know how this bloke does it. He was dancin' round like a fuckin' monkey on speed mid fuckin' fight outta nowhere, he just starts fuckin' round, yah gotta love him. He could even get Marcus Volturi to near piss himself laughin' I swear, which is a fuckin' feat for a vamp, cause our bladders are out of commission but you get what I'm sayin'.

All of a sudden we hear a growl that would make you think a hole had just opened straight from hell. Then we were hit with so many emotions. Infuriation, disgust, disdain, devastation, devotion vengeance, confliction, cantankerous, audacious. Fuck no.

"**Em follow me, Major is feelin' brave and darin' he's goin' to do somethin' fuckin' stupid."**

We both took off pushin' as fast as we could go, it wasn't fast enough. He was at the river but he'd taken off. We were just a few minutes behind. I had to push myself faster than I ever have in my life. If he gets to that fuckin' whore, he will get himself, Char and then the rest of us killed. We can't fuckin' chance it. I really, really don't want to be the poor fucker to stop him mid vengeance but some poor fuckin' souls gotta do it.

Shit he's fast when his on a mission. I pushed harder. I could see him now. I was on his tail. He knew I was on him, his instincts and senses are on high alert right now and he's dodgin' through the trees in erratic directions to stop me from takin' him down. Fuck this is givin' me the fuckin' shits.

"**MAJOR YOU FUCKIN STOP NOW. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKIN'?"**

"**I'M FUCKIN'THINKIN'THEY FUCKED WITH THE WRONG FUCKIN' FUCKER. THAT THEY ARE GOIN'TO FUCKIN'DIE FOR WHAT THEY DID TO HER. THAT IT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR THAT FUCKIN'PRICK TO TAKE HER VAGINITY BY RAPIN' HER, BUT HE CUT HER INSIDES AND SHE IS AFFRAID AND FEELS LIKE SHE'S ...LIKE SHE'S...FUCKIN' DISFIGURED...NOT LIKE OTHER...OTHER WOMEN DOWN THERE GENERAL. I HAVE TO DO THIS...I NEED... I GOTTA MAKE EM PAY FOR THIS...SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS...SHE IS SO...SHE IS SO PRECIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL. SHE WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE EVER AND THEY...DID THAT TO HER."**

"**I know Major, I know. But you goin' and gettin' yourself, Char and the rest of us killed ain't goin' to help her. We are goin' to play this smart. Sergeant and Cadet should be here soon and Lieutenant will be here by night fall. They will get their judgment day Major, but wait for the Squad. We can all put our heads together; go over the information and the footage. Come up with a better plan than this. This is suicide and yah know it. Are yah really willin' to put your Isabella, what yah went through when you thought she was dead? would yah risk doin' that to her? Yah willin' to leave her mate-less for eternity, after the pain and sufferin' that Angel has already gone through?"**

"**I just want someone to pay for this."**

"**I know Jasper, it's okay brother. She's tougher than us yah know, she's copin' better than any of us. I know it's fucked up Jasper; right now we really gotta do this smart so we get my Char out too. We will make these fuckers pay when we get our numbers up, a battle plan and lord knows the Cullens and Angel will need trainin', not to mention everyone one else we can get to help. I still got a fuckton of calls to make"**

"**Your right, I'm sorry Peter. I don't know what I was thinkin'."**

"**It's alright man, what are brothers for? And yah where thinkin' that someone hurt your mate and they did it in the most despicable way and that they need to die a very fuckin' pain filled and torturous death."**

"**Thank you for stoppin' me brother"**

"**Not a problem. Em had just saved my but from doin' somethin' stupid too."**

"**What'd yah lose it over?"**

"**Same thin' brother. I overheard the convo between the girls and it just, it was heartbreakin'. I love that girl nearly as much as I love Char and to hear that. It was just awful. I can't imagin' how Carlisle is dealin', he had to see the damage without warnin' of how bad it'd be and he really views Angel as he's baby girl"**

"**We should get back before the quad show up and see a bunch of weird eyed vamps in yah house"**

We set off back to the house in silence. I was reflectin' on all the events of the night. The first light of a new day was makin' its way in the sky. With any luck today will be better than the last one. I don't think I've ever wanted to be able to sleep as much I do now; all the emotional turbulence has drained me. I can only imagine how Jasper's feelin', poor fucker. We caught up with Em on the way back; he wasn't too far from us. He just hung back once he realized that I had talked Major down.

"**Jasper, I was thinking, we need a shit load of hands on deck right?"**

"**Yeah Em, we do"**

"**Well Rosie and I have done a shit load of travelling and met quite a few nomads along the way. There's this one guy, Conrad and he's a decent guy, and there's a bunch of others. Hayden, Jace and his mate Paige. I think maybe six or seven others if their willing to come to our aid. Do you want me to call em?"**

"**Em that'd be fuckin' great brother. We need all the help we can get. Just make sure you let em know of the danger involved. We don't want to waste time botherin' to train anyone that'll just walk before the fight and make sure to let em know to feed before showin' up."**

"**Sweet, I'll get Rosie to help me get on it."**

We got back to the house and all seems calm for the first time tonight it was a refreshin' feelin'

And then we heard Bella's phone ring.

**A/N **– so there you go chapter five done. Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see happen next.

Love to all you beautiful ppl

Lauren xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**- My God, you guys, I love you all. I can't believe how beautiful and supportive you guys are. I have always wanted to write but never had the courage to do so, but you guys are pushing me that much closer to doing it. That will make my kids happy, they loved a story I was writing a while back and want me to continue and get it out to the book stores, maybe one day.

I am so pleased that you all loved chapter five. It was a hard one to do. For many reasons. So once again thank you all so very much, some of you made me cry {I know I'm a sap} anyway I hope you all enjoy this one too.

Of course we can't forget who started it all cause she owns it all Miss S Meyer.

On with the story.

Please, again click the link at the end to praise me cuase you love me. lol

Love to you all

Lauren xxx

**Lethiferous**

Chapter six

**Chars' pov**

God I fuckin' hate it here. That thundercunt Maria thinks she is going to win this. If, all has worked out how I fuckin' pray that it has, Maria and her armies will finally be annihilated. I only hope my sweet Bella is safe with my Peter and my brother. I love that girl so much. It broke my heart every day to see her here and the things they did. It was hard to get through to her at first. Everyone thought she was comatose or somethin', cause she refused to react at all. I knew she was there and aware of it all. Her aura was still pulsatin'. Comatose people have very subdued colours. Bella's colours were intense; all I could see was strength and determination with her colours. Yes, there was loss and pain too but that girl is a fighter, she will be noxious when she is turned.

The first chance I got alone with her was three weeks after she arrived and I had to clean her up after I got in a fight with Malcolm, sick fuck he is. I walked in the room to feed her and just lost my shit at him. I couldn't just watch and let him rape and torture her. I grabbed his junk, intend on rippin' that shit off but fuckin' Vicki called for Dale to help Malcolm and they beat me, then Maria gave me a choice, to bite Bella like they have, or die. I had to do it to act like I didn't care bout some stupid human that was just there as food and somethin' to play with. I did it, cryin' in my head the whole time. when I bit her, as my teeth and venom sank in, I felt an energy of sorts lettin' me no she forgave me for doin' it, as I felt this energy I looked into her eyes as she opened them just for the slightest second. Her eyes were magnificent. I'd never seen anythin' like it. Whatever she was doin', it let me know, without a doubt that she didn't blame me for havin' do hurt her; she knew I tried to help her. When we were left alone for me to clean her up, I whispered in her ear how brave she was and that I would get her out the first chance it was safe to do so. She replied with her first words since arrivin', and they were 'AS LONG AS YOU LEAVE WITH ME'. That was the first of many wonderful conversations and the bigginin' of the best friendship I will ever have.

Over the course of her stay here we gathered information. Bella would listen to the conversations between Maria and her subordinates and they talked freely around her, believin' she was actually comatose. Fuckin' morons they are. I gathered the footage of trainin' sessions and whatever else they got footage of, problem there is the DVD's were not labelled only dated and I know they shot footage of some of the sessions with Bella. I didn't have time to check what was on them, only to copy them when I could and then haul arse outta there. I also got information on the main players in this fucked up game of Maria's. I got lists of the gifted and any battle plans they had come up with. I put together a diary of their routine and that included, feedin' times and when the main player's would leave the camp and when I could, the details of where they headed and for what. I have also been sneakin' some of the venom vials. I plan on usin' them so I can escape. I also sent vials of all the ones that tortured Bella, so that Peter and Jasper know the scent in case I am unable to be there to point the fuckers out. I really want them to suffer long and extremely pain deaths for what they did to her.

I hope and pray that Bella has found Peter; I did the best I could to get her to him. My concern is that she was awfully weak when I placed her in the truck after taking her to the motel room to clean up a bit better and putting her in fresh clothes. I got her food, water and blankets for her trip, packed the suitcase with everything in it along with a new iphone so I can contact her as soon as it is safe. Maria and her main minions have just left the camp for a few days to check out the other camps and scout for a few more people to turn.

So here I am in the motel room bout to make a call to see if Bella made it, God I hope she has. I am dyin' to hear from her but most of all I need to hear Peters' voice. I haven't heard it for just over eighteen months now and it's killin' me bein' away from him. With mated couples that have marked each other, we get this ache in our chests when we're away from one another, or if one was to perish. If in close enough range it can sort of act as a homin' device, we feel a draw in the direction to our mated partner.

With one last prayer I start dialin'. It rings the third ring I'm gettin' worried.

"**Hello"**

"**Bella, sugar it's me Char. How yah goin' sweetie?"**

"**Oh god Char, it is so good to hear from you. I'm okay. How are yah doin'?"**

"**Hangin' in there, listen where are yah?"**

"**Char I'm in Texas. I made it and General found me and you didn't tell me that Jasper was Major. Why?"**

"**Oh my god, thank Christ he found yah. I have been so worried that yah wouldn't make it. I'm sorry I didn't tell yah bout Jasper; it just slipped my mind I guess, I just assumed yah knew he was Major. God yah found them. Can I speak with my Peter please sugar?"**

"**Yeah he's right here bouncin' round dyin' to talk with yah, I love yah Char, see yah soon"**

"**Love yah too sugar"**

"**Char, baby...God I miss yah... I'm so sorry I wasn't there when they got yah...I felt yah were in trouble and took off to get to yah as fast as I could and I got there...I..I saw the ashes and it ...it smelt like yah...I thought yah were dead baby...I'm so sorry. If I knew yah were alive, yah know fuckin' nothin' on this earth would've stopped me from gettin' yah back baby"**

"**Peter Te quiero tanto**, I love you so much. **sé miel, sé.** I know honey, I know. **el bebé que estoy bien.** baby I'm okay. **Te quiero."** I love you.

"**Te quiero tanto, con que todo soy. **I love you so much, with that all I am. **Vuelva a casa por favor bebé."** come home please baby.

"**I can't sugar. I fuckin' wish I could baby but I can't, for all of us, I can't"**

"**Why?"**

"**Baby, you know that if leave, they will know I've gone straight to you, warned you and given you all the information and then she'll step up her game. Like I told Jasper in the letter, I found out Caius Volturi is Maria's sire. Baby if I were to leave she would bring them down on us too"**

"**FUCK...THIS IS FUCKED...I just want to fuckin' hold you in my fuckin' arms, eighteen fuckin' months Char, that cuntrag had me believe you were dead. I swear I am goin' to fuckin' tear her into so many fuckin' pieces and fuckin' send the fuckin' head straight to fuckin' Italy and let that fucker see what's left of his creation, then he can fuckin' come here and I'll fuckin' end him too for creatin' such a fuckin' repulsin' cunt. I'm sorry Char but I'm fuckin' fed up with this shit, what they have done to yah and Angel, Fuck Char..."**

"**Yah feelin' better sugar? Trust me baby they are goin' to pay for what they've done, especially for what they did to Bella but Peter yah need to keep yah cool baby, play it smart. Have yah contacted the Squad yet?"**

"**yeah, I think Sergeant and Cadet just got here and Lieutenant will be here by night fall, I only found Bella last night, and it's been a shit storm ever since."**

"**Good, call in as many as yah guys can get. She's expectin' yah guys to get some kind of warnin' through word of mouth, through travellers or somethin' like that. That's why she has such a large army and she knows yah and Major won't go down easy. If she was to find out that yah have inside information we'd be screwed Peter. I know it's fucked that I can't be there with yah. I promise as soon as it's safe for me to bail, I will. Trust me honey it's killin' me bein' away from yah, its hurts, I know. Hopefully I can get outta here soon. I have to get goin' if I'm away too long they'll get sus and word'll get back to Maria and I can't draw attention to myself. I was fuckin' lucky to get Bella outta here without bringin' attention to me"**

"**Puedo no bebé...I no puede despedirse."** I can't baby...I can't say goodbye.

"**La miel te quiero, prometo pronto que estaré en sus armamentos y en usted nunca tendrá que soltar."** Honey I love you, I promise soon I will be in your arms and you will never have to let go.

"**Nunca, te quiero. Está a regresa por favor y salvo a mí"** Never, I love you. be safe and please come back to me.

"**Siempre, te quiero"** Always, I love you.

"**Como te quiero."** As I love you.

**Dakotas' pov**

Micah and I arrived at Peters' while he was mid rant on the phone to Char and there was no bloody way in hell that I was goin' up to the room while he was so agro, fuck that. He was goin' off about Maria, tellin' Char how he's gunna give em what for. I don't blame him one bit.

I'd be spewin' too if the mongrels took my mate.

This bloke comes down the stairs and fairdinkum, he was built like a brick shit house. He was freakin' huge. Followin' him was this blonde chick, she was stunnin' but, she looked as mean as cats piss. I decided I'd play it cool and introduce myself.

"**G'day I'm Dakota aka Cadet and this is my mate Micah aka Sergeant, we didn't wanna go up there while Generals so pissed, thought it best to wait down here." **

"**G'day, I'm Emmett, you can call me Em and this beauty is my mate Rose, Pleasure to meet you both"**

"**Ta, so you guys Major's relies?"**

"**Major's what?"**

"**She means relatives, family."**

"**Ah yeah, thanks for explaining that Micah, she talks funny."**

"**Emmett, don't be so rude."**

"**It's all good chook; it takes a bit to get a hang of the Aussie lingo."**

"**Once again what?"**

"**Far out, you might be built like brick shit house but gees' you're a twit." **

"**Micah what the fuck is your mate saying?"**

After a few minutes of Micah crackin' up, he composed himself enough to interpret what I had just said.

"**She said, you might be a huge guy but you're an idiot"**

"**I like you already Dakota; I can see we'll get along great"**

"**Rosie she just called me an idiot, and you befriend her?"**

"**You are an Idiot Em, but I still love you"**

Two more people came down the stairs, a tall blonde fella and a pretty lady with caramel hair and a lovely smile; they came straight over and introduced themselves.

"**Good morning, please excuse our son's behavior, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme."**

"**It's good to meet you both, I'm Micah and this here is Dakota my mate."**

"**G'day, so you're Major's oldies?" **

"**They're not that much older."**

"**Ah, I know, sorry Em, oldies is another term in Australia for parents. I apologise; it's just the way we talk, sorry."**

"**Please don't be sorry, it's no problem"**

"**Ta Doc, so I guess when Generals off the phone we'll get down to the ducks guts and tee up how we go about getting Char back and take out those mongrels"**

"**How the fuck do you know what she's saying man?"**

***Whack***

"**Emmett" **

"**Ouch Rosie"**

"**Don't be so rude"**

"**Ah I see you've all had the pleasure of meetin' Cadet and Sergeant. Hi sweetheart, Micah, how've yah been?"**

"**G'day Major"**

"**Hey man, yeah we've been good how about you, how you holding up?**

"**Been better. Thanks for comin' guys, we really appreciate this. General might be a bit; he's up with my Bella. He just talked with Char for the first time since he thought she had passed, so he's a bit of a mess right now, it was hard for him. We just want to go and get her and kill the fucker's that did this yah know. But we can't there's too much of a risk if we were to do that."**

"**Not to worry cobber, we'll get it all sorted and get Char back here and deal that bitch Maria. We'll put our noggin's together come up with a plan"**

"**What the hell is cobber, duck's guts and tee up and noggin's, what is this woman talking about?"**

"**You're doin' that on purpose aren't yah Dak?"**

"**Abso-bloody-lutley"**

"**Y'all never change, will yah?"**

"**Not bloody likely. So, when do we get to meet your girl Major?"**

"**I can see if she's up to meetin' yah, she's been through hell but she's as tough as they come, so please just be yah'selves round her. And my ladies name is Isabella, she prefers Bella though"**

"**Not a worry cobber."**

"**Oh and Cadet, as for gettin' to the ducks guts, when Lieutenant gets her at sun down."**

The Major headed back up to his lady and Micah got talking' with Emmett, gee it was good to get a rise out of him, for such a big fella he's a dope. I find people eventually get used to the way we talk down under, but the way he reacted with the first bit of Aussie jargin' that came out my mouth, I couldn't help usin' it a bit more.

"**So, if you don't mind me asking what does ducks guts mean, and cobber?"**

"**I don't mind Rose, ducks guts is a term we use to basically say 'get to the matter, to the heart of the problem', ya know and cobber is a mate."**

"**Okay, but Jasper's not your mate."**

"**Ah, see this is why us Aussie's shouldn't be vampires, we generally call our friends mates, buddies. ya know like we'd say, G'day mate how ya goin' or like, Whatcha doin' buddy. It's hard to get outta the habit of it cause I've been sayin' it since I was an ankle biter."**

"**So what's an ankle biter?"**

"**A young child, a toddler"**

"**I like the way you talk, I can't wait hear more of it and keep it up around Em, it's fun watching him get annoyed at not knowing what you're saying"**

"**No probs chook."**

"**Thanks, but I got one more question, why do you call me chook?"**

"**Um, down under we use it as a term of endearment like Hon, sugar, darlin' sweetie, that kinda thing."**

"**Cool can you teach me more; I want to get under Em's skin too."**

"**Sure Darl."**

"**Hey guys yah can come up"**

"**Thanks Major, we'll be up in a tic."**

**Micahs' pov **

God I love that girl she's adorable. She was having a ball bugging Emmett. After Jasper called out we headed upstairs to meet his mate. We got to the room and sitting on the bed was a pretty little thing, Jasper was correct. She had been through hell. I had to bite back a growl at the sight of her; she was covered in vampire bites, everywhere. For a human to survive one bite is astonishing but to have hundreds. My god, the poor girl.

"**Hi sweetie, I'm Micah, pleased to meet you"**

"**Hi Micah, I'm Bella it's good to meet yah too, thanks for comin'."**

"**Not a problem sweetie."**

My lovely mate doesn't hold back, she went straight to Bella holding out here hand to introduce herself.

"**Hey, how ya goin' I'm Dakota...AHHH FUCK."**

Shit all of a sudden images and excruciating pain filled us, fucking horrid images of Bella being bitten, Bella being cut, vampires in a room around her saying horrible things to...the pain as they bite and then the cuts, asking her if she's had enough. If she's finally going to tell them where the Cullens are. My god and that guy touching her, oh god no don't.

Ferocious growls erupted from... I think everyone in the room as the fucking images played, and pain...fuck God.

All of a sudden it stopped all of us still had growls in our chests and breathing heavily, trying to return to ourselves.

"**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would happen. I can usually just keep it to myself but I didn't mean to see, it just happened. I'm sorry every one, I'm sorry Bella."**

"**How the fuck did we just see all that"**

Major was still growling eyes pitch black, General wasn't that much better nor was the doc. Esme was trying to calm the doc down, Rose was already at Em's side and I was trying to calm down my Dakota and my own rage, which was near impossible cause the Major was beyond reasoning and everyone else was feeding it to him and he was feeding it back. This could end up in bloodshed and mayhem.

Bella hoped off the bed pulling the pole with the Iv's attached along with her, poor girl had tears coming down her face as she walked over to Major; she put her hand on his chest and started talking in Latin American to him.

"**Oye calma mi amor, yo estoy aquí con usted, yo estoy a salvo ahora, calma por favor ahora vaquero.** Hey calm down my love, I'm here with you, I'm safe now, please calm now cowboy. **Mire en mí miel; ve estoy aquí, seguro. Debe calmar."** Look at me honey; see I'm here, safe. You need to calm down.

"**Hicieron que a usted hermoso?"** They did that to you beautiful?

**"Sí, lo siento que tuvo que ver que. Pero la miel que estoy a salvo, aquí, con usted ahora." **Yes, I'm sorry you had to see that. but honey I'm safe, here, with you now.

The Major wrapped his arms around her drawing her to him, he then picked her up and carried her to the bed and lay down next to her. What we had just witnessed, was nothing short of amazing. She had just somewhat calmed the legend known as Ares, with a simple touch above his heart, and a few words in Latin American. As soon as her hand had touched him the ferocity of his fury lessened, the more she spoke to him, the more it receded. It was like that saying, that music calms the savage beast. She is his music, his own personal timbre. As he calmed, the rest of us were able to do so as well.

Dakota was still distraught about what had just happened with her gift. I can't honestly blame her. She can usually control it, she hates invading some ones privacy. Sometimes she will still see their past but to share it to others is usually optional and she never chooses to. She always says peoples pasts are too private and no one else's business. She would never want what Bella went through aired in all our heads like that, Lord only knows what happened.

"**What was that up there? What happened?"**

"**That Carlisle was Dakota's gift, she has post-cognition. She can view and feel memories, a person's past and she can also project those images along with the feelings to others. Usually she can control the projecting aspect but something went wrong up there."**

"**I'm so sorry guy's. I swear I would invade her privacy like that. I didn't even know that I'd even get a glimpse. Most of the time, I don't. I might get small bits and pieces but I just ignore it. That up there, has never happened to me before. I think it was a massive overload of pain and, well ya saw what happened to her... I...It was just... Too much. I could handle all that enough to get control. I don't even know how it stopped. I didn't do that, I couldn't. I'm sorry."**

"**Baby it's not your fault; you didn't mean to do it. You had no control over what happened."**

"**He's right dear, it was not in your control. What we viewed...In that room it was...It was horrific, it was too much. No one could handle that alone sweetie. Don't blame yourself."**

"**Thanks Esme."**

"**SOMEONE HAS HANDLED THAT ALONE. MY BABY SISTER WENT THROUGH THAT ALONE. I AM GONNA SHRED THAT FUCKERS ARSE WHOLE APART WHEN THEY GET HERE. I SWEAR ALL OF THEM ARE GONNA FUCKIN' DIE FOR THIS. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO THEY ARE. HADES HIMSELF COULD BE WITH EM AND I'D STILL RIP EM APART."**

"**Emmett calm down or you're going to set Major and General off again baby."**

"**I'm sorry, I need to go hunt."**

"**I think that's a good idea son, the four of us can go together."**

"**Sure"**

The four Cullen's left to hunt and I was left with one very upset mate and General.

**Majors' pov**

My mind was suddenly invaded with images and my body racked with pain. The images of what my mate went through, at the hands of those fuckin' vultures was far exceedin' horrendous and it sent a terrifying roar tremblin' through me. The pain was agonisin' but, fuck me if I wouldn't endure that all over again and more if it meant she would have never gone through any of that. The images of her being cut open, and bleedin' and the fucker's lickin' up her blood off of her, bittin' over and over again and suckin' the venom back out. Then that soon to be fuckin' obsolete fucker, desecrated my Isabella. I was infuriated, revolted, I was livid. I couldn't for the life of even try to compose myself enough to pacify the others, which were in their own state of emotional storms. I was assaulted with the rage, terror, horror, regret, agony, worry, and on top of that the pain of eight others in the room.

When the images and pain terminated, I was still left with all of the emotions includin' my own seethin' rage and it was creatin' like an echo effect that just kept rotatin' back and forth between everyone. I couldn't restrain it. I kept replayin' the images and thinkin' off how many ways I'm goin' to kill each and every last one of them. My mind was clouded with vengeance. All I wanted to do, was seek and fuckin' destroy.

All of a sudden, a hand touched my chest where my stone heart is and the cloud cleared a little. A sweet voice started seepin' through; I could hear bits and pieces

"**Mi amor... Con Usted... Seguro... por favour... Vaquero... Segura...Calma."** My love...With you...Safe...please...Cowboy...Safe...Calm.

As she spoke the cloud was evaperatin'. I realized it was my Isabella standin' there. She shouldn't be out of the bed, she's not well. I was slowly startin' to come back to myself. Jasper was helpin' me concentrate on my Isabella but this time he wasn't tryin' to push in front, we were both side by side. Both there at the front. When the cloud cleared, I asked the first thing that came to mind. I couldn't for life of me understand how anyone, could do those things to anybody but they did it to my Isabella. I had to stop focusin' on it, or I'd end up killin' a lot of innocent people and I'd be no better than them if I lost myself in a fit of fury. I had to focus on Isabella; she was able to pull me back with her touch and her sweet voice, assurin' me that she was here with me and safe.

I wrapped my arms round her and held her, breathin' her in. Her scent was different now but beautiful nevertheless, oriental lilies and honey and just a hint of jasmine. I picked her up and placed us both on the bed. My mind still troubled by the recent images and pain I knew was hers. I started inspectin' her to make sure she was unharmed. I had to be sure she was okay. I wasn't happy with her condition but I knew that she was recoverin'. After I was sure she had no new injuries, I kissed her eyelids, her nose and her lips, just very gently and quickly. just a peck. I got up and ran the water in the tub for her and added the body wash so the bubbles would cover her up. Once the bath was full I carried her to it and sat her on the edge.

"**Isabella, I'm going to rip yah shirt off. It's easier this way with the tubes and IV bags attached to yah. I promise I won't harm yah or touch yah inappropriately; I bathed yah last night after Dr Cullen examined yah. I have seen yah body, not that I was lookin' in an improper way, but I want yah to know that yah are above and beyond gorgeous. I just don't want yah to be ashamed of yah scars, they only add to yah beauty."**

"**Yah saw me naked? It doesn't matter. I guess they all know and saw nearly everythin', before I could stop it from playin'. I'm sorry y'all had to see that. It's a terrible image to have in yah mind. But each day I remember what they did to me, makes me more determined to keep bein' happy and livin' how I want to live, cause what those bastards wanted was for me to be weak and miserable and maybe eventually to die. Why should I give them what they want? I won't do that, I refuse to let them win."**

"**Yah fuckin' amazing Isabella."**

"**I try sugar. But in all honesty, I have issues and insecurities bout my appearance. I'm quite certain that yah have...Um...Heard that I have damage... Down there. That's why I'm, I don't know scared, nervous and I don't know I just...Major, I don't have the words...I can't..."**

"**Darlin' yah did fine, more than fine at expressin' how yah feel and I told yah, baby steps precious. There is absolutely no rush, and as much as I'll forever have blue balls, if it never happens I'm fine with that too. Isabella I love yah more than I can ever express with words, and if I were push the emotions I feel for yah, to yah, ya'd most likely have a heart attack, cause yah human body won't cope. Now I'm goin' to go ahead and rip yah shirt so yah can bathe before the water gets cold."**

"**Major before yah do, Rose told me yah have a lot of scars too, under your clothes. Can yah take of yah shirt too?"**

"**I'm not ashamed of em Isabella, I'm actually proud of em. Each one is fuckin' testament that I survived somethin' that I shouldn't have. They are battle scars and each one of em could've ended my life if the outcome was in favour of the vampire that bit me. Each one of my bites was a victory for me. Yours are beautiful. Do yah know in some ancient tribes in Africa and a few other cultures they have warrior tattoo's and not all with ink, some are done with a blade or sharp tool and they cut the skin, sometimes in a certain shape, and sometimes it's the number of cuts that ascertain what level of achievement or strength, whatever it may be. The point is they were warriors if they had those scars or tattoo's and they wore them proudly, so yah should too."**

"**That is a beautiful story Major but I didn't get mine through some tribal warrior thing."**

"**No my Isabella, yah achieved a hell of a lot more. You went through hell for seven months and survived yah father bein' killed, most likely in front of yah, bein' held up in a hell-hole to be cut repeatedly, bitten repeatedly only to the venom sucked right back out. And raped repeatedly, and god knows what else. Isabella, name me one person that has gone through what yah have, fuck doesn't have to be human, name a vampire darlin'."**

"**I can't, I don't know of any."**

"**Yah know why you don't know of any sweetheart?"**

"**No, I guess not."**

"**Cause darlin', there ain't no one that has gone through what yah have, human or vampire and survived it and the ones that didn't survive didn't suffer do the degree yah had."**

"**Thank you Major. That really does help knowin' that. Now get yah shirt off. If I'm goin' topless, so are yah sugar"**

"**Yah gotta get naked to get in the tub; yah want me to do that too?"**

**A/N** – 1st I fuckin' love you all. Your reviews were abso-fuckin'-lutley amazing. They kept me writing this chapter – so if you want the next one I think you should definitely review this chapter, please let me know what you thought about it and the characters so far.

2nd I abso-fuckin'-lutley love you, all of you.

lauren xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **– Okay, where to start. You are all fuckin' awesome, freakin' love you all. Your reviews just keep me going. I hang for my reviews like you guys do for my new chap's. I'm stoked that you guys love Dakota, she's so Aussie and she is a favourite of mine but fuck, who am I kiddin', I love all my characters.

Miss S Meyer owns it all, but she can't have all the fun.

Don't forget to click there and praise me for genius-ness. LOL

**Lethiferous **

Chapter seven

**Peters' pov**

Well I thought the previous night had been a fuckin' shitstorm, if that was a shitstorm, today has started with a mothafuckin'-tornado. It was fan-fuckin'-tastic talkin' with my Char but it hurt havin' to say goodbye. I can't express how desperate I am to wrap my arms around her, I'd seriously be happier to have my fuckin' limbs torn off then go another day with her with me. It's just as fuckin' painful anyway. I hadn't even had the chance to say hi to Micah and Dakota before the next lot of tits and balls came rainin' down on us. The images and pain we were ambushed with will forever fuckin' haunt me but, fuck if I'm proud of that girl. I haven't a fuckin' clue how she didn't scream to the high heaven's, seein' that was indescribable. I have never experienced so many emotions and certainly not with such intensity. It was tremendously difficult to even want to try to calm down with toxic storm that kept bouncin' round the room between everyone. We were all passin' it to Major and he was slingin' it right back like we were playin' an emotional Frisbee war game and no fucker was winnin', none of us stood a fuckin' chance. I'm sure that if Angel hadn't calmed Major, there would've been carnage and even Carlisle would've tainted his score card for not feedin' on humans, let alone the friendlies.

Once the crap settled down a bit and I regained a level head, I found myself in the family room down stairs. How the fuck I got here, well your guess is as good as mine. All I remember was a replay of what I never wish to see again and the next thin' I know I have Daka slappin' me across my face.

"**What the fuck Daka?"**

"**Sorry Peter but you were off with the pixies for over an hour."**

"**Sorry, is everyone okay?"**

"**Yeah cobber, Major's up with his Bella, all seems calm there. The doc and his tribe took to the woods to hunt down some critters for their tukka."**

"**Where's Micah?"**

"**He went to the store cause I was gunna scrub up some grub for Buggalugs up there but there's not a crumb of human food in the kitchen and that girl needs to put some meat on them bones ta get healthy."**

"**Sorry, I haven't even said hi, I'm sorry Daka, how are yah sweetheart?"**

"**I'm great cobber, better now I'm where I'm needed. Ya know me, hate bein' as useless as a one armed trapeze with an itchy arse. Nope, I like to keep me busy as bat shit."**

"**Fuck, you got a way with words woman."**

"**Puts a smile on ya dial though don't it?"**

"**Just havin' yah pretty little arse round here could put a smile on my face Daka."**

"**Well, it weren't workin' earlier. The tension in this house; stinks like someone flung dung Peter."**

"**Gee's woman, Christ. I know what yah mean though; it's just been one shitfest after another round here. I feels like I can't breath and I know that's fucked up since we don't need to breath, but I'm chokin' on the tension here."**

"**I noticed the Jasper isn't into the four legged tukka any moree, why don't the two of ya go catch a crim or two tonight. With the stress ya two are under, ya need feed and it'll keep the both of ya chilled out."**

"**Sounds like a plan, I real well just fed last night but Jasper could definitely go for another feed, with all the extra emotions goin' round, he'll need it."**

"**Yeah the dark under his eyes stands out like dogs balls. Poor bugga, I really wish that, that didn't happen up there. Major'll shit bricks at me for that I'm sure."**

"**Nah, don't stress bout it Daka, he'll understand."**

"**I hope so, it's not the best first impression to make with someone, and I need to apologise to his Bella for it. I wasn't expectin' to see a thin' and it was just too much and I lost a handle on my gift. I tell ya, I'll think twice bout touchin' her again. That was horrible Peter I ain't seen nothin' like it."**

"**I know Daka, there aren't words for it. But don't blame yah'self for what happened up there. I'm sure Bella will be good with yah, she's quite forgivin' and I'm sure she'll understand."**

"**She's battler that one isn't she?"**

"**Ah, that she is Daka, like none ever seen before."**

"**So, how ya copin' after ya chin wag with Char?"**

"**Mm, where do I start Daka? It's fucked up, I don't know how to feel, ya know. I'm over the fuckin' moon that she's alive, but I need her here, to make it real. I need to hold her and feel her, just to make sure I'm not fuckin' losin' it or somethin' yah know. It just don't feel quite real yet, not till I can hold her."**

"**Cobber, I couldn't imagine whatcha goin' through, but if ya ever need and ear to lend or a shoulder talean on, mine are free."**

"**Gee's Daka yah gonna make me cry."**

"**Harden the fuck and put ya man pants on"**

"**Bitch"**

"**Tosser"**

"**Mole"**

"**Buttmuncha"**

"**Behave children"**

"**Hey Micah how are yah?"**

"**Good brother, you wouldn't believe the shit they have in the supermarket know. I didn't know what to get so, I got a shit load of stuff for her. I got woman things as well and I tell you now, never again. That shit is embarrassing, I was in that isle forever, how many types of bloody tampons do woman bloody need?"**

"**Ya went shoppin' for vampire teabags?"**

"**Christ woman, that is just fuckin' feral."**

Micah lost his shit and dropped the bags laughin' his arse off and the laughter comin' from up from upstairs from Bella and Jasper set me and Daka off too. Jasper was spreadin' the happy juice and we couldn't stop.

**Bellas' pov**

"**Yah gotta get naked to get in the tub; yah want me to do that too?"**

"**Ummm"**

"**I was kiddin' Isabella; I'll put shorts on same as last night darlin'."**

"**Okay, yah don't have to do this for me; I could get Rose or Esme to help me wash up if yah want"**

"**Baby I don't mind, I enjoy takin' care of you and soakin' in a tub with you will be relaxin'."**

"**Major?"**

"**Yah can call me Jasper; I'm calmer now and we're both one in the same. I don't know how yah did it, but it's like one mind at the moment"**

"**I'm happy for yah; it must be hard to have two separate personalities like that"**

"**Every vampire does, it's just mine are usually extreme opposites, one very placid and one very aggressive, and sure each can hold his own, but with the Major there's no reasonin' most of the time especially when it comes to threatenin' what he holds close to his heart."**

"**I understand that more than yah know. Help me in the tub and yah don't have to put shorts on. I trust yah Jasper, I would prefer yah um...this is embarrassing to talk bout."**

"**Beautiful yah don't need to be embarrassed with me, anythin' yah want or need just ask."**

"**I want to feel close to yah, with no clothes, just us. When yah hold me, I feel so relaxed and safe. I haven't felt relaxed or safe in so long and my body aches from the strain and tension. When yah hold me it feels so good, and I want to get used to yah touch and just get comfortable with yah. Does that make sense?"**

"**It sure does baby"**

Jasper finished undressin' me and then himself and God damn he is breathtakin', he has a deliciously chiseled body. He helped me in the tub and sat behind me with me in between his legs. I rested my back on his chest and my head on his shoulder and relaxed into him, he ran his hands from my elbows to my hand then interlocked our fingers so we were holdin' both our hands together crossed over my stomach, his elbows just at my ribs. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"**Is this okay baby?"**

"**Yeah it is. It feels so nice Jasper. I wish I could feel like this all the time"**

"**Mmm me too darlin'. I'm glad yah feel safe like this with me. It feels good to hold yah in my arms with no barriers, just bein' close to yah like this is beautiful."**

"**It's strange but beautiful. I shouldn't feel so comfortable with anyone so close. I haven't had anyone safely touch me other than Char in seven months Jasper and even when I was bein' hugged by the family last night I had to keep tellin' myself that they were safe and wouldn't hurt me, to try to get my body to relax a bit but it was hard. With yah it's different and I guess it all comes down to the fact that we are mates and meant to be. I don't want to fight it."**

"**Baby don't fight it; just go along with what yah feelin'. I'm so proud of yah baby, after seein' and feelin' what yah went through, no, yah shouldn't be feelin' safe or comfortable with me like this. Yah should be a nervous wreck. It might be that we are mates, I can't tell honestly cause it's a first for me too. We only ever get one mate, so I haven't the experience on it to tell yah. I do think that this, with us now, is just fuckin' perfect. I love holdin' yah like this baby and its one of those baby steps but a big baby step and yah doin' great."**

"**I love how I feel right now in yah arms naked and I know with each little thing, each tender touch the feelin' in my chest is growin'. I don't understand it but I won't fight it. But I'm scared Jasper."**

"**Baby what are you scared of?"**

"**Sex Jasper. I was a virgin when they took me. I still have never properly kissed a guy. I don't know what to do, or if I could please yah. What if I freak out or somethin', and then there's the fact that from what I assume, my bits don't look to pretty anymore."**

"**I haven't seen yah bits, as yah put it, to see the damage and by the sounds of it neither have yah. As long as it doesn't cause yah any pain, I am damn sure ya'd be able to please me without even tryin' baby and as for if yah freak out, we'd stop and I'd just hold yah till yah calm down and then some. We can start off with little stuff like kissin' and touchin', gettin' comfortable, yah know. We won't just jump into it. Baby I love yah and I want to help yah be happy and enjoy that part of us bein' together as much, if not more than I will but we go slowly. I can even help yah with my gift if yah wanted me to."**

"**What do yah mean, like make me want it?"**

"**No, God no. I would never do that even if yah ask me to. No, what I meant was I can bring yah pleasure with my gift, help yah orgasm without physically touchin' yah 'bits', I can help yah relax and just feel it and take away the anxiety."**

"**Oh okay, yah can do that with your gift, make people cum?"**

"**Ah yeah, but I don't. That is a for yah only offer."**

"**I didn't know you could do stuff like that with it. I didn't know orgasm is an emotion"**

"**God yah Beautiful Bella and funny."**

"**Hey how am I meant to know, yah the one with the orgasmic mojo."**

"**Sweetheart an orgasm is made up of a number of emotions to start with usually attraction, want, lust, bliss, desire, passion, euphoria. That's just to name a few. While feelin' those emotions yah own body releases the hormones to help yah reach yah peak. But I think we should stop talkin' bout it now cause it's effectin' yah and me both."**

"**Sorry"**

"**Don't be beautiful"**

We were sittin' in a comfortable silence. I was thinkin' bout what we had talked bout. I was intrigued and well, quite turned on. As he was talkin' bout givin' me an orgasm his voice took on this sexy huskiness and his cold breath blowin' along my neck as he spoke. God just thinkin' bout it is makin' my tummy tingle and tighten up. Jasper started placin' kisses along neck just under my ear down to my shoulder. It feels heavenly. I tilted my neck as he kiss back up to my pulse point.

"**I can't wait to bite yah here baby, to have yah forever. La mordedura eterna, para siempre mío."** Eternal bite, forever mine.

"**Mm uh ha, Para siempre suyo."** forever your.

Oh god it feels so good. I never felt anythin' like this. I can feel his erection in my back but it's not scarin' me, if anythin' the fact that he still finds me attractive turns me on more. God he's just moved my hair, starts kissin' the back of my neck over my mark. His hand is tracin' a line just under my breast. He's kissin' his way back to my ear, to my jaw. His hand under my chin as he gently tilts my face to him still kissin' along my jaw to my mouth, soft gentle kisses. I lift my hand and place it at the back of his neck to draw him closer, to let him know I'm okay. I want more, this kiss he doesn't pull away. He met my lips ever so gently slowly applyin' the pressure movin' his soft lips over mine. His hand on the side of my neck tracin' his thumb along my jaw. His tongue smoothly runs along my bottom lip seekin' entrance. I couldn't refuse. Oh god, he tastes like honey and vanilla. My god, he has takin' over me. I'm lost, all there is,is him. My breathin' is embarrassingly heavy and I can't hold the moan that escapes as his tongue entwines with mine. There's no fight for dominance, he is all power and force. A purr sounded from his chest like a content cougar. All this strength, yet such a gentle touch. He slowly ended the kiss placin' a few sweet pecks on my lips and then one last one the tip of my nose.

"**Yah chest is rumblin' like content cougar. It's cute."**

"**I am very content my beautiful. My purr, is not cute though, its rugger'd and sexy and... Just more manlier than cute. Babies and little kittens are cute Bella, not me."**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to insult yah manliness. I like yah rough and rugger'd purr. It is very sexy."**

"**That's the first time I've ever done it. I've heard Em and Peter purr with their mates. I used to think it was a sexual thing, like when they wanted to be with their mate that way. I thought it was them lettin' em know they were horny. It's not though, its bein' with yah mate and relaxed. Bein' happy to just hold each other "**

"**Do the girls purr?"**

"**I'm not sure; I haven't heard them do it. I think the only reason I heard Em and Peter Is cause their very affectionate with their girls and don't give a fuck if others are round em, not that mind it's nice to see how happy they are as couples. As long as they don't go too far with the PDA's I'm happy for em"**

"**Do yah show affection in front of them?"**

"**I haven't had anyone other than Alice and she was more private."**

"**What do yah like though?"**

"**Since I have yah and yah my mate, I fuckin' want everyone to know bout us. I think I like showin' affection whether it be just us two or round the other's, I find it hard to not touch yah. I'd like to Kiss and hold each other no matter where we are or who we're round but only if yah comfortable doin' that."**

"**So your fine with the PDA with us than?"**

"**Yes, I love yah Bella, I want the world to know. Now I think it's time to get out of this tub and get yah dressed. I'll get Rose and Esme to go buy yah some clothes and I'll grab Peter's laptop so yah can choose stuff for yourself online. Get clothes and whatever else yah need but get stuff yah comfy in. Whatever Rose and Esme get will be baggy and loose so yah more comfortable, cause of the bruises and broken ribs yah need em loose"**

"**Thank yah Jasper"**

"**No thanks needed baby, I told yah I'll be lookin' after yah and that involves everythin' what yah want or need. Now that reminds me yah goin' to need a new identity. I'll get my guy on it this afternoon but we'll need to go over that after we're dried and dressed and yah also need to eat yah hardly ate last night"**

"**I can't fit a lot of food in; it hurts when the food hits my belly somethin' awful."**

"**Maybe we can get some soup, my mama used to make me soup when my tummy was upset."**

"**Yah remember her? "**

"**Bits and pieces yeah, what I don't Peter can fill in, he remembers everythin' from us growin' up."**

"**Yah and peter grew up together?"**

"**Yep, he was best friends with my older brother Matthew. Peter had a shitty father, so he ended up livin' with us till they both ended up in the war. My brother was killed before I joined. Peter was pissed at me cause I lied bout my age to get in. He didn't dob on me though cuase I'd be in deeper shit then. We watched each other's backs then and still do now."**

"**So did you mean to turn him?"**

"**Come on we'll get fixed up and yah back to bed and I'll tell yah all bout it." **

**Jaspers' pov**

My gorgeous girl. I'm so fuckin' proud of her. Bein' in the tub with me like that isn't a fuckin' small step. To me that was fuckin' huge. But like I said, I'm goin' at her pace and she wanted me in the nud too. I was really shit stirin' with her but she asked me to actually do it. I was fuckin' nervous at first when she asked me. My thoughts were `what if she freaks out at seein' my trouser snake' but she didn't. I caught her gazin' at my body and felt her attraction and appreciation for me, which stroked my ego a bit. I was surprised at how open and honest she was with me about her fears and despite her fears, she still wanted us both in the razz. That just showed me how courageous she is.

During our talk bout our future sex life and how we can test the waters gradually so to speak, we we're both feelin' quite effected by it. I guess I didn't even think... I just did what felt natural when I started kissin' her down her neck. For a split second I thought 'shit what the hell am I doin', she'll panic'. No, my beautiful Bella shocked me again; she remained calm and responded by tiltin' her neck for me. Her desire was elevatin' and her lust was peakin' too. She wasn't scared or nervous, she was just goin' with what felt good. When I reach her pulse point all I could think of was that I was givin' honour of givin' her the eternal bite. I get to keep her forever. I whispered the words 'eternal bite, forever mine' in Latin American. The words that my Bella replied with, two simple fuckin' words that could've started the blood pumpin' through my cold dead veins again. It was the beacon to my dark doom. It was the brightest light I'd seen in so fuckin' long. Just two words. 'forever yours'.

I couldn't help but gently tilt her chin to me and press my lips to hers. I gave her subtle little kisses. Bella then wrapped her tiny hand round my neck drawin' me closer, lettin' me know she wanted more. I wasn't goin' to object. I started to kiss her tenderly and little by little built up the intensity runnin' my tongue faintly along her lower lip. She opened for me and good god, if I wasn't hard already. Her flavour was, no is so tantalszin'. I had a cast-iron love rod. There was no fuckin' chance of hidin' the fact that she stimulated all my sensory receptors. Every fuckin' part of me was respondin' to her taste, smell, touch and her feelin's. I was consumed with nothin' but my Bella and I'll be honest with yah, as masculine as I am, and I fuckin' am. I could've fuckin' cried right there. I mean fuck, come on. Yah gotta look at it from my point of view. My Bella has been violated in the fuckin' worst ways ever fuckin' imagined and she only recently escaped; now she is here naked in a tub and allowin' me to share such a fuckin' beautiful and passionate experience. It was fuckin' phenomenal. I slowly ended our first of, I fuckin' pray. many kisses. Placin' delicate kisses to her lips and then a last one to her gorgeous little nose.

She was all worked up, breathin' heavy just as I was. She is stunnin' when all flustered. Her scent when aroused is tremendously tantalisin'. It literally made my mouth water. I had to get out of the bath. Don't hold it against me, I'm a fuckin' man of course my thoughts would go further than they should and I fuckin' know it ain't right with this situation. That's why I'm gettin' outta the fuckin' tub okay.

I got outta the tub wrapped the towel round myself and then picked my Bella up outta the water and dried her off. Wrappin' her ribs up is emotionally hard on me. Just seein' the dark black and blue stains on her skin. A lump gets stuck in my throat. It's different with the scars, I guess cause there healed but these bruises are just so fresh, it's a reminder of how fresh it all is. I dropped to my knees and placed feather light kisses to them wishin' with all I am that I could kiss them away. I kissed all the marks I could from her ribs to her navel. All over her belly and made my way to a large thick cut on the her left breast, runnin' my tongue along the length of the scar. God I wish I could heal her inside and out. I just wish I could take it all for her. I made my way to her chest with slight shudders flowin' through me as I tried to hinder the sob that was threatenin' to seep from my chest; I was achin' like her pain was mine. Rememberin' what I now know she went through. Bella placed her hands on my head ruunin' her fingers through my her while gently pullin' face up so I was now eye level with her. Her eyes had taken on that mesmerisin' appearance. They are so beautiful yet heartbreakin' as tears run from them. Her voice with a timbre that is so alluring. I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"**I am here, with yah sugar. I'm not goin' anywhere. I am safe; they can never harm me again. Yah wouldn't let em honey. Now don't yah cry for me. I don't need that. I need my Jasper. My Major. My mate. I love that yah feel such compassion for me but I don't want the sympathy sugar. I know yah hurtin' for me right now but I can't do this with yah. I can't fall apart yet Jasper, so I need yah to stay strong so I can, please."**

**"I'm sorry baby; I know yah need me to be strong. I just fuckin' hate that yah had to go through that. It hurts me to see yah harmed in anyway but what y'ave gone through, had done to yah. Those images are in my head and there's pain in my heart knowin' the pain yah suffered and are still suffering. I want to take it all for yah and I can't. I feel useless unable to help yah and take it."**

"**Yah have such a tremendously gorgeous heart sugar. Yah are helpin' me. Yah touch is healin' and your soft kisses are soul soothin'. Yah are easin' the pain. Don't you see that Jasper?"**

"**Doesn't feel like enough baby."**

"**It is, baby steps remember, sometimes the healin' takes baby steps too."**

"**I love yah Bella so much baby. I know yah holdin' it all in and I get it. I know yah don't want to open that hole and let it out. But it will open and it will come out. I know yah not ready yet. Just please, know that when it does I will with yah. I'll always be with yah baby."**

"**I know yah will sugar. Now come on let's get dressed, I'm gettin' tired standin' here."**

Fuck this woman is astonishin'. She has an inner strength I fuckin' swear it's unheard of. I've seen some fuckin' atrocities in my long fuckin' life, committed more than a few and yet they don't hold a bar to what has been committed upon her. Yet she stands here battered, scarred and bruised. She has been violated beyond comprehension and her head is held high. She seeks no sympathy nor does she let me fall apart. She stayed strong when I fell apart. I know she will have her moment and sure, it will be a gut-wrenchin' experience but fucked if I'm not goin' to be there.

We were restin' up on the bed after gettin' all fixed and dressed. I was runnin' my fingers through the length of her hair. She was feelin' very relaxed. Her eyes still had that enchantment thin' goin' on but I could see her natural brown comin' through. I wonder how her eye colour will be after the change; I haven't thought of it before now but is it possible for her to get more gifts? She has the enchantment thin'. I prefer to call it allurin'. Enchantment reminds me of witches or somethin'. Well if Eleazar is comin' he'll tell us what it is. I still haven't had the chance to find out if he is comin'. Back to her gifts, she has obviously got telekinesis and she could block Edward from gettin' in her head. If Bella does carry these gifts over she'll be a super-vamp. Shit Bella is goin' to be a shitofanewborn.

"**So, I thought bout the name I want."**

"**And what did yah come up with darlin'?"**

"**Bella Charlise Whitlock."**

"**That's beautiful. Where did yah get Charlise from?"**

"**Well, I've always liked it since I heard of it. There's an actress Charlize Theron. She's so pretty, she looks a bit like Char. Anyway Charlise is a combination of Char, Charlie and Carlisle. So I figure it fits well."**

"**It does fit well and it's pretty."**

"**Yep it is. Now can yah tell me bout yah growin' up with Peter?"**

"**Okay"**

Well we're raised on a ranch in Austin Texas; it was beautiful, plenty of land to ride the horses. We still own it but the original house is gone. We built a huge home on the land. We'll be goin' there just before yah change, we'd go sooner but there's no toilet inside and I doubt y'all wanna use the outhouse.

My mamma's name was Evelyn; my pa was named Joel Matthew Whitlock. Before peter came along there was Matthew, myself and little Ebony my little sister. Peter came to live with us when I was eight or nine, I remember we'd get in the shit a lot but I don't remember why.

We grew up and were raised pretty much like a normal family for back in those days but us boys, we were thick as thieves. Matthew and Peter joined the confederate's bout a year before me. When Matthew passed away, I joined Peter at sixteen fibbin' sayin' I was twenty to get in. I'm tall so it wasn't hard. I became a Major when I was twenty a bit after Peter become General. We were a top team, always had each other's backs. Soon after I become Major, Maria bit me. I burned like lava for three days and woke up in hell. We came along Peter, he'd come searchin' for me and found me bout six months after my change. I was givin' the choice to either feed or change him. I was only a six month old newborn, she was countin' on me killin' him; I couldn't kill him so I bit him. And that's the cliff note version. We've had some great times but it would be more interestin' with peter's commentary."

**A/N** – so that was chapter seven, I hope you enjoyed it, pls click the button ?there and review

Love to all

Lauren xxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hey, it's a fuckin' boomarang, you praise me, and I praise you all right back. I am absolutely stoked with all of your reviews thank you all so much, you keep my brain tickin' and my fingers typin' it was a gutbusta readin' some of your reviews my belly was achin' from laughin' so much.

**mama4dukes** I'd like to let you know that I'm sorry for ruinin' that time of the month for you, it is our birth right bein' of the female species, that we have the god given fuckin' right to be pissed for those few short days per month, and now your goin' to be amused every time you look at a tampon.

**Lilybug1129**

I apologize for making you spit your coffee at your keyboard. {At least it wasn't tea}

I would also like to thank **Mynxi **for your wonderful advice and help with referring me to the very useful web sites, thanks heaps for that hon.

**Keeper of the Covenant – **sweetie, Darlin', suga, I adore you and your reviews; you have given me some great ideas for future chap's, thanx honey.

I know Miss S Meyer owns it – but she fucked up and made that pussy Edward one of the main characters and didn't give our Jasper many lines and we don't get to perv on him much, that shits me right off like you wouldn't believe'

Once again thank you all for the reviews, I read every single one of them and love them all, so please keep em comin'

Love 2 all

Lauren xxx

**Lethifierous **

Chapter Eight

Emmett's pov

I was seriously wondering if I was going to be the first vampire to ever cry real fucking tears, you know that feeling you get when you're so fucking angry and can't release it by punching the daylights out of someone, so you end up crying instead. I remember that feeling from when I was human, now multiply that by a fuckton of millions, and that may be somewhere close to how I feel about what my baby sis went through, about what I saw up in that room. Every muscle and tendon in my body was coiled so tight, I was fighting to keep myself from going on a rampage; at that moment I didn't give a flipping shit who would suffer on my way to get to those arseholes that touched her. I didn't give a fuck for my father's beliefs in humanity, I didn't fucking want humanity. I wanted to call forth the beast within me that has been repressed for decades. I wanted blood on my hands, I wanted to rip and tear at whatever my hands got hold of, sink my teeth into something, anything.

When we made our way down stairs, I had regained a slight amount of self-control but I was still ropeable, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I needed some sort of release from the anger that was inside of me and at that point in time all I had to go with was a verbal outburst. It wasn't even close to being enough, but it's all that was safely allowable until we got out to the woods.

Mum, dad, Rosie and I left the house after my outburst to hunt and fuck up the forest a bit, to get rid of some of the anger in me. Dad was smashing a few boulders while I was making fire wood and creating an excellent training ground. Rosie and mum had demolished a few trees. I looked over to my Rosie and noticed she wasn't growling and grunting in frustration like the rest of us, her back was to me and her shoulder were shaking in what looked to be a panic attack and sobbing. All thoughts of annihilation had left me and my thoughts were now consumed with my mate's welfare. I spoke low to dad letting him know I was taking Rosie hunting. I didn't speak to her, I just picked her up and carried her deeper into the forest. I kept running until I caught the scent of a bobcat, which is my Rosie's favourite. When just a mile off where the cat was I placed her at the trunk of a tree and took off to get the cat for Rosie to feed on, I bought bob back to Rosie, snapped his neck and placed him to her mouth. She sank her teeth in and drained him dry. I threw the carcass away from us for the time being, I would dispose of it later. I sat down and pulled her into me lap needing to be close and to comfort my Rosie.

"Rosie baby I know that wasn't easy for you to witness, talk to me please"

"Em, I don't understand how she does it"

"How she does what babe?"

"Continues, she just keeps going, I wanted nothing more than to just fucking die Em, and that was taken from me. I wanted to die and instead I got eternal life, Bella should be dead with what she went through, and trust me, I am fucking happy she is alive, but I don't understand how she wants to be, how she keeps fighting, how she can be so strong. how can she have the will to live after all that, and fuck Em, those images were stopped before it could all play out in our fucking heads, and those that showed were fucking more than horrendous enough. Just ... I don't get it, how can she not be a mental case, fucking suicidal, no one can be that strong"

"Babe, I know I may not be the smartest at times, but I think she is putting what happened to her at the back of her mind. She is so focussed on other things, that's her trick. Every time there has been an issue, she focussed on calming the Major down, instead of breaking down. But she does have the will and strength to keep going and fighting, it would be more devastating than it is already if she didn't. I don't know why she wants to keep living, but I'd guess it has a lot to do with her love for all of us. Think about what Peter told us. When they met, her last words to him before passing out, was to pass on a warning to us of the danger ahead. That was her only concern, not her own injuries or welfare, she was fighting and dragging herself around intent on finding us, to help us. We are her will to survive. Each and every person she loves and cares for, we give her the will to keep fighting. Us being in any danger is giving her reason to live, to defend and protect all that she loves. She's a lot like her big sister"

"She's stronger than me Emmett"

"Babe tell me even if you suffered to that extent you wouldn't try to fight for your family, your just as strong honey"

"Emmett there is no way I had the will to survive what I did go through let alone what she has"

"Babe you didn't have us then, you didn't have the love of, or for all of us that you do now. You are just as strong baby. You know, Bella will need you as much as she needs Jasper when she does start to deal with what happened to her. She'll need that strength of yours that I'm talking about to help her get through this. You know what it's like for a female to start having a physical relationship after being raped, she will have the same issues we went through. You can help her understand what her body and mind a going through better than anyone"

"Your right she will need me, she has already told me of her insecurities involving her appearance and that she's scared of intimacy with Jasper. I think it might help if you talk to him about what to expect, like the panic attacks and flash backs of what happened during intimacy, or he may freak out like you did a few times, that would be terrible for her and him both"

"Yeah I guess you're right, I didn't even think of that, I will have a chat with him. Are you feeling better babe?"

"Yeah I am, thank you honey. Em there's something I actually wanted to discuss with you"

"Hmm mm...And what would that be my precious"

"Umm...marking each other"

Well fuck me.

Dakota pov

I was glad to get a laugh outta everyone in the house especially Bella, lord knows she needs to laugh more and I will take every damned opportunity I can to get her to. I overheard her chatin' to Jasper bout her belly and him suggestin' soup, so I took to the kitchen and rustled up some chicken noodle soup my ma used to make with a real chook and noodles, not that fake crap in a packet. This girly needs the nutrician, not to mention a little fat to grab hold of. Nothin' but skin and bones at the moment, and there ain't nothin' wrong with little love handles for your man to hold when the time calls for it if you know what I mean.

I made my way up to the room with the soup and some watered down juice for Bella. I knocked on the door before enterin', Jasper called out tellin' me to enter. I was kinda nervous at how this would go; worried they'd be pissed at me. So here goes nothin'.

"Hi guys, I just wanted to get'cha some tukka and to apologize for what happened earlier. I really am sorry Bella, if I'da known I wouldn't have touched ya, I'm sorry"

"Dakota, umm it was kind of my fault, you have nothin' to apologize for sweetie"

"Darlin' not that it was Dakota's fault, but she is the one with pre cognition, so how could it be your fault. No one is to blame for anythin'"

"Jasper your right it wasn't Dakota's fault but it was mine, I didn't have my guard up. Like I told you, with you I feel safe sugar so my guard was down"

"Chook, no one can stop a memory from gettin' to me. Usually I can ignore it sweets, but yours were too much for me especially with the pain, but you can't block it from me Bella, no one has. It's not your fault either, I guess it's just somethin' we'll have ta keep a watch on, I just won't touch'cha okay"

"No Dakota, it was me. I can block all mental powers, they tested me. They had this girl come in and I saw her drop Dale on the ground without touchin' him. He screamed in pain, but it didn't work on me. And another one I think he could make you see horrible things, I didn't. I can feel when someone is tryin' to get in my head and the guard tightens around me"

Well shit I thought she was talkin' of a metaphorical guard. Jasper growled the instant Bella mentioned testin', I was shocked that she meant a real guard that had stopped her bein' hurt by vampire's gifts. I walked to her side and placed the tray over her lap so she could dig in.

"That sounds like you've already got a gift Bella and you're not even a vampire yet, that's cool"

"Umm Dakota, Bella has already developed a few gifts from what we can tell, She has telekinesis and this weird shit with her eyes and voice that is sort of, well it's fuckin' hard to explain but it's allurin' and commandin,' fuckin' enchantin' but I hate that word, she's not a fuckin' witch"

"Well bugga me, aren't you just the bee's knees chook, got any more goodies in ya bag that we'll need to know bout before you go vamp?"

"Not that I'm aware of Dakota. No that's bout it just the three gifts so far, but I do kind of get a sense of whether a vampire is safe or not by their scent"

"Bella three gifts is two more than I've heard of any vamp havin' chook and the scent thin' could be one too, you already got us beat by a mile and ya still human. Shit Major you'd have needed the Squad on deck just vampin' up your lady, let alone the trouble that's brewin'"

"Why would Jasper need all of you when he has heaps of experience trainin' newborns Dakota?"

"Do you wanna to take the lead on this one Major?"

"No by all means Daka go ahead"

"Thanks Major, Okay chook what do you know about newborn behaviour?"

"Well I know that they crave blood and are uncontrollable with it, I know they are stronger and faster for the first year or so and that it's hard for them to stay focused on somethin' for long periods of time. They run more on instinct and are volatile, if feelin' threatened they have a fight or flight reaction"

"You're well informed chook, and all of that is true and will be the case with you, but your gunna be harder for us to handle. Bella with your gift, if it develops further when you get vamped, well telekinesis would make it hard for us to handle you as a newborn cause you could end up throwin' us round, bouncin' us like your own personal vampballs, if you were to lose your shit and chuck a fit, with you bein' able to bounce us round the place, if you did go into fight, or even more worrisome flight mode how are we gunna stop ya chook?"

"Oh shit I didn't think of that. Surely I wouldn't be able to throw you guys round, I've only ever lifted a few things and only a couple of times, luckily it was only Char round at the time and I was able to stop it from happenin' when anyone else pissed me off, I just sort of shut down on the anger and think of good memories"

"Darlin' last night when you were angry bout Edward you lifted the bed, it kind of reminded me of that movie the exorcist. If you can lift a king size bed as a human, I am quite sure that if the telekinesis develops more once your turned then we will be easy for you to throw round"

After Jasper said that to Bella the three of us were quiet, I was thinkin' of how cool it would be to have telekinesis, when my Micah tapped on the door and strolled in followed by Peter.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but we heard your concerns with throwing us all around Bella and I think that Jasper may be helpful with you controlling it"

"What do you mean Micah, how can stop her?"

"Jasper it's seems to me that her emotions control it, Bella said that she shut down her anger by thinking of her good memories, so if you can throw some happy emotions at her that may help to stop her from losing control of the telekinesis"

"he 's right Jasper all you'll have do is send her some of that happy juice you spread round earlier when Dak made that disgustin' remark bout tampons, I still wanna up chuck thanks to you Dak"

"Like I said before Peter I don't like bein' useless, I done my job well didn't I cobber"

"You're a sick woman Dak"

"She's my sick woman and I wouldn't have her any other way" My Micah said as he wrapped his arms round my waist from behind me and kissed where his mark is on my neck, it always sends tingles down my spine when he kisses me there.

"Micah you mind not puttin' Daka in that mood, I really don't wanna feel that"

"And just how am I making her feel Jasper?"

"Do you really want me show you Micah, you want a man to make you feel that way?"

"Point taken Jasper, never mind. Dakota you want to get out of here for a bit babe?"

"Maybe later babe, sorry but I was kinda hopin' to have a private girly chin wag with Bella if you blokes don't mind, and of course if you don't mind chook"

"I'd like that Dakota, do you guys mind?"

"No beautiful, we'll take off and have some guy time, but Dakota please call me if Bella needs anythin' and if there are any problems I don't care how small, and if she needs the bathroom..."

"Jasper I get it, I'll take care of her and I promise if she sneezes even once I'll call you"

"Thanks Daka. Okay beautiful I'll be back in bout an hour I love you baby"

After Jasper said his I love you's to Bella and his multiple little kisses he finally left along with peter and my Micah to have their guy time.

"So what did you want to chat with me bout Dakota?"

"Bella I kinda overheard you talkin' with Jasper bout sex and intimacy, don't worry I was the only one who heard it, Peter was in a land of his own for a bit so he didn't hear it. I think I may have a way to help ya"

"Okay... you want to help me have sex?"

"Well yeah"

"Dakota I don't swing tha..."

"No no that's... god no Bella... that's so not what I meant "

"What did you mean Dakota?"

"Tantra techniques Bella"

"What's Tantra?"

"Tantra is a way to develop intimacy with yourself and your partner, Bella there is different levels of intimacy without actually having sex, there are ways that ya can naturally become comfortable with your own body and with his, simple ways that are so perfect when shared with your mate"

"What are some of the techniques Dakota, I'm interested, I want to be comfortable with Jasper in every way but I am scared"

"I know Bella but first because you feel unattractive which by the way you are not unattractive, I think it would be best if ya start with gettin' to know ya own body. You can start that by lighting some nice smellin' candles, puttin' on some soft soothin' music. When you're feelin' relaxed stand in front of the mirror and slowly remove your robe while still lookin' at yourself, keep breathin' in and out, concentrate on the flow of your breathin' and explore your naked body. Start with your face and slowly work your way down, learn your curves and when you feel comfortable you can learn how to make yourself feel pleasure, but you can go at your pace, what you are comfortable with. You don't have to do that part if you don't like it. When doin' this I want you to really look at yourself Bella and see all of your beauty includin' your scars, they are a big part of ya now chook, and they don't take away from ya beauty, they add to it"

"I don't know if I can Dakota. I think it was easier bein' naked in front of Jasper cause of the way he looks at me, the look in his eyes, All I see in them is love and I don't see that when it's my eyes. I feel ugly, and I see what they did to me and I feel unworthy of him"

"Hey chook, you are beautiful and you can do it. Do you trust me honey?"

"Yes, why do ask?"

"Because I know what you're holdin' in, it's chokin' ya chook and as much as Jasper doesn't wanna push ya, no one does, not even me, but from what I hear ya gunna be a newborn in two weeks. If ya don't deal with it, if ya don't let go of some of it, chook it ain't gunna be good for ya, your anger and frustration will be so much worse, it will escalate and your newborn mind will have trouble muddlin' through the normal stuff for newborns, let alone dealin' with pent up emotions. We feel it all a whole heap more than humans do. It will intensify so much honey and ya already goin' through more than anyone I've ever known. So I want to help you let go of some of it"

"Dakota have you ever been raped?"

"No chook, my demons are different to yours"

"Will you tell me?"

"Seems only fair, I know yours so you might as well know mine hey chook"

"You don't have to Dakota; I didn't mean to be rude"

"Bella ya weren't bein' rude and I don't mind tellin' ya

"You sure"

"Positive, he got his come upence. My demon was my dad, he was a nasty drunkin' bastard. He'd come home from the local waterhole tanked outta his mind and start yellin' at my mum, accusin' her of sleepin' round, she never did, the woman was too scared to look at another bloke let alone touch one. Anyway, sometimes he'd hit her just a couple of times but there were a few she'd end in up hospital. She lost my unborn brother cause of him. When I was seven he started taken it out on me sometimes, and I had scars on my back and the backs of my legs from the floggin' I'd cop with the belt cause I'd stand in front of my mum after the time she lost my brother. I was so scared he was gunna kill her too. When I was seventeen I hit him back, I'd secretly been goin' to martial arts classes and I fought back, but he did end up getting the upper hand on me, he knocked me out and as punishment he burned up the stoker to the fire place, I came to, he burnt my chest with it so I was pretty scarred up, and I too felt ugly Bella but I wasn't, he was the ugly one. That night was the last night he hit anyone, I got so angry when I got up I planted a round house kick to his ugly arse mug, he hit the corner of the stone fire place right on his temple and ended up with brain damage. Last I heard he was in a hospital for the disabled and my mum married the cop that was on duty that night. He let me go free sayin' it was self defence. Not long after that incident I joined the army reserves and a friend saw how I was with my scars and suggested Tantra to me"

"Shit Dakota I'm sorry sugar that must've hell growin' up like that"

"Nah don't worry bout me chook, what don't kill ya makes ya stronger ya know. We all have our demons Bella; it's just the different names of em. Every ones dealin' with somethin', even our demons have their demons; it's how ya deal em that makes all the difference. Right now we need to deal with yours. Are ya strong enough to walk to the mirror, I'll get the chair for ya"

"Yeah I can walk. I'm nervous Dakota"

"Its gunna be fine chook, remember breath in and out, keep it regular concentrate on just your breathin' at first"

"Okay I can do that"

"I know you can Bella, now here sit chook"

Bella pov

Here I was with Dakota, I know I can trust her and it's really not her I'm afraid of, it's my own reflection, scars from shit I just don't want to deal with. I don't want to face me, I don't want to see what they did to me, and that right there is why I have to, cause they won't win, I will not let them.

"Alright chook I'm gunna draw the blinds and light the candles, but its daylight so it's really for the scent. I'm gunna undress ya, remember chook I won't hurt ya, after your clothes are removed I won't touch ya again I'm only doin' it due to the tubes"

"It's okay Dakota, I do trust you"

She carefully removed the clothin' and then stood behind me. She had put some music on, it was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, it was playin' softly and the song took on a whole meanin' for me. I didn't want the world to see me, cause I didn't think they'd understand, everythin' was made to be broken, but I want to know who I am. I had my eyes closed and I was just listenin' to the music and breathin' calmly.

"Bella I want you to open your eyes, look at yourself start from the top of your head and slowly work your way down. See how beautiful you are sweetie"

I did exactly what Dakota said. I started at my head... To my eyes they were now in my enchantin' state cause I wanted truth for myself, I wanted to be honest with me. They are stunnin'... I moved on to my nose... it is a cute little nose... Not too pointy and it's just right for my face...On to my cheeks they look fine too... Once the bruisin' is gone and I put on a little weight they'll accentuate my face...My chin is perfectly curved to be in proportion with the rest of my facial features and my jaw is very feminine... My neck is attractive... And rememberin' the bath earlier... Very kissable even with the scars there...My breasts are round and firm... I bought my hand up to feel them and run my fingers on the deep scar that Jasper had run his tongue along... It wasn't ugly to me anymore... It was beautiful, I had a new precious memory for that scar now and I love it... My skin along my stomach is silky smooth and bumpy all dependin' on where I touch the scars add texture... Nothin' in life runs smoothly all the time... Sometimes there are bumps but we get past em ...I move my eyes and hand lower... Just above my delicate bits... And I am curious.

"Bella I want you to open your legs and look there too sweetie, you have nothin' to worry bout, you can do it, just breath through it"

I took a deeper breath and slowly... Very slowly spread them apart... Deep breath and exhale...It's not so bad... It's not perfect... There are some scars but not as bad as I had thought... A few little ones and I think three thicker ones... They still make me worry bout what Jaspers reaction will be, I can't say their ugly, just not what everyone else looks like, but not too different...It's only the scars that make a difference... There's nothing missin'... I'm okay with that...my thighs both inner and outer are a bit thin but nothin' that can't be fixed and I find that with the rest of me... I am not ugly... I am beautiful... not Rose or vampire beautiful... But most humans aren't...I look over all me as a whole...the silver lines take on intricate an weavin' of patterns... They do look like tattoos...There's no one with a pattern like mine and it is unique... I am beautiful and unique...Beautifully unique.

I didn't realize I had tears until one dropped on my leg, I just blinked them away as I kept starrin' at my reflection, as I was discoverin' me.

Jasper pov

Guy time was just what I needed, just fuckin' round with em. We didn't go far, I couldn't just leave the two girls alone like that and not be close, cause if anything was to happen and I couldn't get there in time, I don't even want to think bout it, it just wasn't a chance I was goin' to take. I just got her back; nothin' was taken her from me now. The boys and I just went a mile or two just to give the girls privacy but if they yelled we'd hear em.

After wrestlin' with each other, gettin' all that pent up shit out we sat on the river bank and got to talkin'

"Messed up ain't it Jasper"

"Sure is Peter and its only goin' to get worse before it gets better "

"You two have a heck of a lot to deal with, I wouldn't want to be walking in either pair of your shoes but you've both got great ladies and they are worth every step you both tread. If it were Dakota in either Bella's or Char's place, I would stop at nothing to get her back from hell and I know neither of you would either, so I am walking right along with you both, and Dakota and I are in for the long haul guys, because when this battle is over a new one will begin"

"What do you mean a new battle Micah? have you picked up Peter's gift? you know somethin' we don't?"

"Jasper those ladies have been in hell, as close as you can get to hell on earth. I don't know too much of Char's situation but your Bella is waiting for it to be over to let herself fall. That my brother will be one hell of a battle"

"Yeah I know Micah. She opened up a bit to me today and we even kissed, like a real kiss not just small pecks, and she actually asked me to get in the tub naked with her. It was amazin' guys, she told me some of her fears regardin' sex and we just talked bout it. I am in awe of he.r truly guys, you know I fell apart and cried seein' the bloody bruises on her and she pulled me back together and I just ...I don't know, she's just so fuckin' beautiful inside and out. There just ain't words to describe her"

"Ah there are many brother but none seem adequate do they?"

"No Peter they don't, and Micah I know she'll fall apart and lose it when this fight is over and I'll be there every step with her brother, and thank you for bein' there with us all. We're stayin' with Peter and Char after we kill those fuckers, Bella don't wanna live with the Cullen's and she wants our diet"

"You serious, you're like movin' in permanently, you for real brother?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want us too"

"Well fuckin' empath, you tell me how I feel bout it, huh"

"Hmm let's see, bout as happy as a pig in shit"

"Over the fuckin' moon brother, I love you both and next to gettin' my Char back, I want nothin' more"

"Good, now that you two settled that can we get back, because I'm picking up some strong vibes from Dakota, and my mate doesn't usually give them out so strongly"

As soon as the words left Micah's mouth I was runnin' back to my Bella, I got there within minutes, Peter and Micah were at least one minute behind me. As soon I got to the house I flew up the stairs and smashed through the bedroom door.

A/N – Okay so that was chapter eight I really hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think about it by reviewing

Thank you for reading

Lauren xxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Wow, I can t believe the reviews I have gotten; I read and love them all so much. They really are what keeps me writing thank you, I d hug you all if I could.

AbbeNormal you made me cry with your review it was by far the most touching review anyone could get, you are so sweet, thank you for your belief in my writing, you have no idea how much your words mean to me, your heart is beautiful, thank you.

Miss S Meyer owns it all - but she can t have Dakota she s mine, all mine.

If you like or love this story please review it, or even if you hate this story, I'd love to hear what you don t like about it and why the hell you re still reading it, please let me know.

Love to all Lauren xxx

Lethiferous

Chapter nine

Carlisle pov

Does it matter that I'm meant to the patriarch of my family, who would forgive me, if I did let go just this fucking once. Would it be so bad if I just didn't give a fuck right now, if a few innocent lives were lost, no fucking four legged furry animal seemed sufficient to satisfy my need right now. Nothing will ease the ache in my heart, or burn out the fucking imagery that is now forever fastened to my brain, forever lodged to the backs of my eyelids. The universe does work in mysterious fucked up ways, for close to four hundred years, the one thing that I d missed the most about being mortal was, sleep, after seeing my baby girl treated like less than the lowest form of life by those abominable fiends, I never want close my eyes again.

I am just so shattered at the events of the last... God it hasn t even been a full twenty four hours. Fuck blood, I may just hit the scotch tonight and act my human age...Why the fuck not, in fact it really sounds like a plan. Yeah fuck it. I was losing it, wouldn t you? What the hell are you meant to fucking do when you baby girl has had that done to her, and you were powerless to fucking stop it. Not happening again, those fuckheads are not getting the chance to get near Bella ever again, I have some tough decisions to make, that are surprisingly easy to come to terms with when it comes to my families safety, I feel like channelling a little of Michael Bubl'e, cause it s a new dawn, a new day, it s new life for me, and I m feeling good.

I walked to Esme; she d just buried the carcass from her feed. I strolled over to intent on telling her of my plans to call a family meeting and quite frankly expecting an argument from her at some of the choices I had made, but my Esme gave me the shock and delight of my life.

Esme took hold of the collar of my shirt and ripped it right from my chest exposing my torso to her, my shirt was in shreds as she pushed me into the boulder behind me... Roughly slamming her mouth to mine... Our tongues duelling for dominance neither winning nor losing... It was raw need... Passion... It was instinct with every intention of seeking claim for both of us... It was the unrefined need to let our animals take over... As Esme scraped her claws down my chest the blissful pain ripping a primal roar from my throat as I spun us around smashing her back to the rock and tore her clothes off her as she did mine...One leg wrapped around my hip...I lifted the other so the back off her knee rested in the crease of my elbow ... Positioned at her haven... Paradise...Wet...Fucking luscious ... MINE, I roared as I entered with a force I had never allowed myself to use...And fuck me if I didn t know why I hadn t before now ...FUCK ESME ...GOD BABY...Thrust after thrust ...Scratching... fuck... harder ...Thrust ...Growling... so fucking primal... Esme demanding for more ...Screaming my name like she was summoning god himself...Commanding for more ...Harder ...Faster ... Her walls tightening ...Her teeth in my neck ...My body coils... As my teeth sink in...My release follows hers...Our teeth sunken into flesh ...Pushing venom... And fuck Christ ...Our bodies tremble...As we both reach our second deliverance of ecstasy...Our chest desperate for superfluous breaths.

"Fuck me Esme, what was that honey"

"Just that sweetie, me fucking you Carlisle"

Bella's pov

My god that was a liberatin' experience, Dakota remained quiet while I sorted through my emotions. I am definite that I will be tryin' out more of this Tantra stuff; yep I will be grillin' Dakota on this shit. I know that I still have a hell of a way to go before I can fully appreciate my body and the way I view it, but this was a very good step in the right direction. I dried my eyes and took a few deep breaths and looked over my shoulder to Dakota, she looked very concerned for me, her brows creased with worry.

"Dakota are you okay?"

"Umm yeah, I was callin' to ya Bella and ya wouldn't answer me, I was gettin' worried. I thought ya'd gone into some sort of zombie land or somethin' chook, where'd ya go?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I was just thinkin' sugar sorr..."

The door flew open and broke off the hinges, as Jasper appeared in the door way, faster than my eyes could register Dakota threw a gown over my naked arse as best she could due to the stupid tubes, as Jasper stood there lookin' pissed, takin' in my appearance.

"Micah, Peter don't come upstairs, Bella's not dressed. Dakota do you think you could explain to me why My Bella is naked and has been cryin' and what are you doin' sittin' like that... In front the mirror Bella with Dakota with you"

"I can explain that Jasper, just calm down. Bella is fine"

"You better explain Dak and quick cause I don't like that you've upset her"

"Jasper please don't be angry with Dakota, she was helpin' me sugar. And I'd like for her to continue to help us"

"What are you talkin' bout Bella? Help us?"

"Jasper I was teachin' Bella Tantra techniques that help her discover and become comfortable with her body, that's what I wanted to talk to her bout. I overheard ya both chattin' earlier bout her fears and I just thought this would help ya both get comfortable with one another before ya get to the sex bit and Tantra can help with that bit too"

"Bella if it helped why have you been cryin' baby and why are you worried"

"I'm worried Jasper cause some nut job come burstin' through the door while I was spread wide flashin' all in front of the mirror, then you start in on Dakota after she just helped me feel the best I have bout my body, in god knows how long. She helped me realize that I'm not ugly that...I may be unique... But not some hideous mangled deformity that I have felt like... Until you touched me this mornin'... And, until she showed me that it was okay for me to look at myself in the mirror...I couldn't... I was afraid of what I'd see Jasper...But it's okay cause I can see that I am beautiful...Different yes, but beautiful... That's why I was cryin', cause it feels good to ..."

I didn't get to finish what I was sayin', Jasper had knelt down in front of me, mid rant and at this point I guess decided it was enough, because his cold hands took purchase on both sides of my face, as his thumbs gently wiped the tears that had spilled, as he drew his face closer, our eyes locked, holdin one another in our gaze s, for I m not sure how long, he was searchin for somethin that he must have found just before pressin his lips to mine, so delicately, so passionate, I could feel he was tryin to show me how much he loves me through this kiss without pushin the emotions onto me, he ran his tongue along my lower lip and I opened for him, he deepened the kiss as my hands moved to his hair tryin' to deepen it even more. He had taken over my senses completely, until someone cleared their throats, Jasper then slowly ended the kiss but kept hold of my face and restin' his forehead to mine.

"I love you darlin', I am so very proud of you baby"

"Thank you Jasper"

"I didn't do anythin' for you to thank me my beautiful. So you wanna give this Tantra thin' ago then huh?"

"Umm yeah, I'd really like to, it helped me so much Jasper"

"Alright we'll do it baby, so what is Tantra? What do we do?"

"Dakota should explain that, I don't know sugar"

"Okay darlin'. Dak I'm sorry I had a go at you, I just thought you'd upset her and she's been through enough, I'm sorry sweetheart"

"It's all good cobber; I can only imagine what it looked like to ya. Jasper I want ya to know that I'd never cause ya lady harm, I just really wanted to help Bella, I know what it feels like to think ya self-unattractive cobber, ya know my past. It was Tantra that helped me so I just thought it might help her too"

"Thanks Dak, I honestly can't thank you enough for helpin' Bella. Would you mind tellin' me more bout this Tantra thin', If it helps Bella I wanna know all bout it, please"

"Sure, can do cobber, but I think its best we get Bella dressed first. Bella do you have any clothes sweets?"

"No but I can just put the ones I was wearin back on"

"Nah I got some comfy pj's ya can wear, they'll be loose enough to not aggravate ya bruises, but not that long, so ya won't go arse over tit trippin' on em chook"

"Thanks Dakota"

"No probs, I'll be back in a tic"

"Bella are you really okay baby?"

"Yeah Jasper I am Honey. Dakota is amazin' and I like her accent, the way she talks, who says that stuff?"

"I know, when I first met her I didn't know how to take her. The thin's that come out of her mouth will shock the shit outta you, but she has a heart of gold"

"That she does honey. I will never be able to repay her for what she's done for me today"

"Dakota won't want any other repayment other than you gettin' better baby, she loves helpin' out, and it s just the way Dak is"

"Are you sure you don't mind doin' the Tantra stuff with me Jasper?"

"Bella I want nothin' more than for you to feel good bout yourself, and I am more than willin' to do what I can to help you with that. Baby I love you and I'd literally die for you if I had to, so doin' this Tantra stuff is nothin' compared to what I'm willin' to do for you"

"Thank you. Jasper, I know I haven't said it but, I do love you too, maybe not as much as you love me, but I do love you. I'm afraid, but I'm tryin' to fight the fear, and just let the love I have for you grow naturally. From the little that Dakota has told me bout Tantra, I think it will help me get rid of some of my fears"

"Bella I know you have the fear of us havin' sex, but that's not your only fear is it darlin?'

At that moment Dakota walked through the bedroom door way with pj's in her hands.

"Okay chook I'll hold ya up so Jasper can get ya all dressed and then I need to duck out, seems Ma and Pa Cullen have got' em selves in a bit of snag, that's what took me so long gettin' back with ya pj's"

"Are they okay?"

"Their more than okay Bella, they just called the house phone and Esme refused to talk to Peter or Micah cause their stuck hidin' in the bushes in the razz"

"Too much info Dakota, I really don't want to think of why they are stuck out there naked"

"Even the oldies need a good shaggin' now and then Bella. Come on let s get ya dressed ya Pa wants to change ya fluids and what not when he gets back and he's callin' a family meetin' for some reason too"

"Do you know what that's bout Dak"

"Nope, but I guess we'll find out soon their just by the river, so he won't be long Jasper"

Jasper and Dakota helped me dress, and Jasper got back into the bed with me. I am really gettin' fed up with bein' in this room, I'd like some fresh air. I was cooped up in a shity room for the last seven months, so it s a bit stiflin'. Although the star ratin' would definitely be at a five here, compared to zero star quality of my last room, I'd love to be able to see the rest of this house. Once Dakota was gone, I knew I'd have to continue my last conversation with Jasper. I don't mind tellin' him what I'm afraid of, why I'm scared to love. It seems stupid that I am afraid to love and I won't let my fears stop me, and shit I really don't have a choice were Jasper is concerned, that man has a way of gettin' to me. I couldn't resist his charm if I tried, and I am not goin' without his kisses, hell no. The way he looks at me makes me feel like I'm his own personal goddess made perfectly for him, and If I am bein' honest Jasper is made perfectly for me too. Everythin' bout him is just so right, it s like his body hums for mine and mine his. Just his touch...My god ...The way he was kissin' me all over my stomach and then ...God when he licked my breast...Yeah he is my personal god.

"Hey beautiful, those are some pretty strong feelin's floatin' through you, what on earth has you feelin' that good?"

"Oh crap sorry, I was just thinkin' bout this mornin' with you"

"Okay you got attention now, so what part of this mornin' with me has you feelin so stimulated baby?"

"Umm... we ll all of it really, but mostly when you licked the scar on my breast. You know, when I was doin' that Tantra thing, lookin' in the mirror at myself, that helped me, now when I look at that scar, I have that new memory of what happened with us in the bathroom, and it has replaced the memory of how I got it"

"Well maybe we can replace all of those memories with beautiful new ones Bella, I'm happy to kiss every one of em away, when you re ready for that. Will you tell me what you re afraid of now, we were interrupted earlier?"

"It's stupid really and I won't let the fear get to me, It's just that since you guys left Forks, everyone that I loved, left me, or was killed. I guess that I'm afraid to lose it all again. For six out of those seven months all I had to love and hold onto was Char and I could have lost her any one of those days whether it be her trainin' or her gettin' caught with what she was doin' to get the information and gettin' me outta there. Jasper for seven months I couldn't get used to the feelin' of havin' a blanket or a pillow, cause they were often taken too. Everythin' was taken from me. Charlie, Renee and Phil were taken from right in front of me, well they broke Charlie's body, then left him to burn alive, but ..."

"Wait Bella, you said Renee and Phil, their dead too?"

"Yes, the first week I was there. I nearly talked that time"

I could feel the rage buildin' up in me, my veins gettin hotter as the memories swirled round in my head. All of my body shakin' as I see what they are doin' to my mother, rememberin' how they broke my father, how they tortured Phil before finally endin' it for him. I can't stop it; I just want to kill them for what they have done. I want every last one of em dead. It will be ashes for ashes and it will be flesh for flesh, little did they know what I was fuckin' thinkin' as they carved that into my back.

Peter's pov

Things had settled down since Jasper got an explanation as to why Bella was, I am presumin' 'spread eagle' in front of a mirror while Daka was in the room. Not much had happened, the phone rang and I teased Esme for a bit cause she was so embarrassed bout losin' their clothes, for reasons that she refused to talk bout, but I knew, fuck it happens to all of us, on more than one occasion if you re lucky. When Char gets back I'm sure there will be plenty of calls, I plan on callin a whole bunch of times, or I may just pack a bag and hide it somewhere for emergencies.

Micah and I were just chillin' out while Daka took clothes to, as she now calls em 'Ma and Pa Cullen'. Jasper was with Bella talkin'. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, the air felt like the crack of lightnin' whippin' round me, as things in the house shook, I was hit with a strong wave of fear and violent rage.

"What the fuck is that Peter"

"Micah I think its Bella and Jasper"

We took to the room straight away. Jasper was on top of Bella, holdin' her arms down, as the bed was levitatin' and shakin', things flyin' round the room. Bella was shakin', blood was comin' from her nose, as she tossed her head back and forth, her eyes squeezed shut, as she kept repeatin' 'I'M GOIN' TO KILL EM' through her clenched teeth. Jasper was growlin' out for her to stop it, her feelin's of rage obviously effectin' him, and it was his fear for her cause she was bleedin', and she had ripped the tubes out of her hands, I didn't have a fuckin' clue what to do to help, Micah went and held her legs down to stop her from kickin'. Havin' to dodge shit as I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed a damp cloth, makin' my way back still dodgin' shit. I placed the cloth over her nose as gently as I could to stop the flow of blood but it was still comin'. Over Jasper's growlin' at Bella to calm down and stop, I could hear the others comin'.

"CARLISLE GET HERE NOW" I yelled for him to hear and out of sheer fuckin' panic.

"Jasper growlin' at her ain't workin' buddy"

"What the fuck am I meant to do Micah, I have tried throwin' happy shit at her, nothin' is gettin' through to her"

"Jasper throw it all at her, all the things you feel for her, now"

"Peter I can't, her body won't cope with it"

"Ease it onto her, can you do that?"

"Okay I'll try it"

Slowly, too fuckin slowly, she stopped repeatin' her death threats, but she was still shakin', and shit was still flyin'. The flow of blood from her nose was still there, but easin' a bit. Jasper was still pushin' his emotions through the room, so I was feelin' fucked up with a mix of my own fear and concern, and his love and affection for her. Carlisle entered the room, lookin' round in shock at the sight in front of him, followin' him was Esme and Daka. Daka went to Bella's side, brushin' her hair from her face. Daka looked like she was in pain as soon as touched Bella and her eyes were tightly shut too, but she didn't stop touchin' her, she lent down and started whisperin' in her ear"

"Calm down chook...Your safe... Breathe baby girl... C'mon sweetie breathe... In and out... Breathe... Your safe now baby girl... We love you... Come back to your Jasper...You know you re safe now... C'mon sweet girl Open your eyes... Jasper's worried for ya honey... C'mon baby girl... Come back to him... You feel his love for you...Breath it in and let yourself feel it...Your safe here... I know they're horrible memories sweetie...I can see them too ... You re safe now... Think of good times... Think of how you feel in Jasper's arms Bella"  
Bella was slowly calmin' down, the bed stopped shakin' but stuff was still floatin'. Daka's soft harmonic voice started to sing.

I don't like to be alone in the night...And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right...And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe...But I do love you, But I do love you...I don't like to see the sky painted grey...And I don't Like when nothing's going my way...And I don't like to be the one with the Blues...But I do love you, but I do love you..."

"Coyote ugly, Dakota?"

"Well it's the only song I could think of Bella, you gave us a fright chook, how are ya feelin'"

"My bodies achin' and I can taste blood, what happened?"

We all looked at each other, no one was sure exactly what to say, what the fuck did happen? I answered the best I could.

"Bella you went all she devil spoutin' death threats to god knows who, while throwin' shit round again, only this time you stepped it up a notch to include the rest of the house, not just your room. You were shakin violently and hitin' and kickin', Jasper is on top of you cause you ripped out your tubes and you were hurtin' yourself angel, the blood you taste is from your nose and you re bodies probably achin from you tremblin and the fight you were puttin up

"I'm sorry guys I don't know what happened, why I lost it, it s never happened before"

"Chook ya were trapped in the memory of what I think was your parents bein' tortured and murdered, ya were stuck on a replay of it"

"Dakota you saw that? Oh god, did everyone? Did you all feel that too?

"Bella it was just me chook. I was prepared for it, so I didn t broadcast it. I did feel it, but I knew I would, and by seein how ya were, I knew it was gunna be bad. I had to do it though so I could see what was wrong with ya

I m so sorry Dakota, I m sorry if I broke anythin and for worryin all of you

Baby don t apologize all that matters is that you re okay, are you okay? Are you in pain apart from your muscles? Your nose bled a fair amount baby

I m okay Jasper, I am tired and my head is a bit sore and I m thirsty, but that s it, I m fine really, I ve been worse you know

Not on my watch you haven t and hopefully never again, not if I can help it Isabella

Jasper there s no need getting shity at me for sayin what s true, I have been worse. A nose bleed and sore muscles are nothin and you know it

I m sorry for snappin beautiful, I m sorry. I think you just scared me so much darlin and you make it sound like it was nothin . I thought you were possibly havin a seizure or something , I had no idea what to do short of holdin you down cause you ripped the tubes out. Fuck Bella I was so fuckin' afraid for you

Sugar I am truly sorry for scarin you

It s over now. Carlisle can you fix up her hands, she may need stitches, she just tore at the tubes. Peter can you please get a fresh cloth for her nose. Mum do you mind gettin her a drink. Dak thank you so much for bringin her back, I honestly can t thank you enough

Yeah ya can cobber, ya can thank me by havin' a relaxin, night after ya hunt tonight, you spend the night just you and ya lady relaxin , the three of us need to have a chat bout those techniques. I have the perfect one for tonight

Okay thanks Dak

No probs Jasper

I headed for the bathroom for a fresh hand towel. On my way back I noticed all the broken glass from picture frames and candle holders, I passed the cloth to Jasper and headed down to get a dust pan and broom, only to find Esme cryin in the kitchen while fixin Bella a drink, I put my arm over her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

Hey c mon now Esme, she ll be fine. I know it was scary as hell seein her like that. Now I have to send you shoppin , a shit load of pretty stuff got broke, with her little trick there, could be a few trips to the store if you re lucky

Peter you are a cheeky shit, but you sure to know how to make me feel better, I do love to shop

Esme Cullen did you just say, shit?

I said fuck earlier today peter

Holy shit Mama C, you got a dirty mouth, and what on earth did Papa C do to you that has you so uninhibited, huh?

None of your bloody business Peter

Is that a bite mark on ya neck there Mama C

Rack off peter

We both headed back to the others, Carlisle was tendin to Bella, wrappin her hands up. Jasper was sittin behind her with his back against the head board and her in between his legs. Daka and Micah were pickin up books and other stuff that was sent flyin and I started sweepin , thinking how I wish all the other mess would be just as easy to clean up. The mess that Bella is in, the mess that Jasper is in cause of the mess that his mate has, and is sufferin from, the mess that Char is in and the mess I am in cause she s not in a mess here with me.

Jasper s pov

I can t fuckin believe this shit, everythin was lookin up after we cleared the air as to how I found my Bella and Dak in the room, that was definitely a sight to see. Okay not for you, but for me. It was delicious and fuckin confusin . For maybe a split second I was thinkin , maybe my Bella was batin for the other team , then my conscious slapped me in the back of the head, much like Rose does to Em, and I saw that Bella had been cryin , then I was pissed. It was quickly explained and I had my arse chewed out by my sweet Bella and I was set straight. So as I was sayin thin s were lookin good. We were goin to talk bout this Tantra business and try some of it out, but stupid fuckin me goes and asks Bella bout these other fears, and it sets her off into some fucked- up memory- trap convoltion- possessed -fuckin - throwin -and -levitatin -nose bleedin -scare -the -fuck -me -state. I thought my fuckin heart would start fuckin beatin just to be nice enough to give me a fuckin heart attack. I mean what the fuck, it ain t been a full fuckin day yet and, lord only knows what the fuck else could happen, that fucker must be laughin his holy fuckin arse off at us. Yeah, I m pissed the fuck off. Can you tell?

My girl has dealt with enough and shit keeps landin on her already overloaded fuckin pile. My girl needs rest, she needs a fuckin break from all this shit, we all do. And yeah fuck off, I know I need to hunt, I know it s not makin' thin s any better, but every time I leave her somethin fuckin happens. I ll have to go tonight. All that blood in the room didn t help with my thirst, that s maybe the only good thin bout this whole catastrophe, her blood is nowhere near as intoxicatin' as it used to be, so yeah good fuckin thin I don t want to eat my mate, well not for dinner anyway, and that way will have to wait, we re goin at her pace.

After some pain meds Bella fell asleep so we all got stuck into cleanin the mess that was created when Bella started throwin' shit round, she really upgraded her power stats from, we re- fucked when- she- goes- baby-vamp, to we re extremely- fucked -when she- goes- baby-vamp. How the fuck are we goin to control her, she shook up the whole house. I am prayin to Zeus {cause gods fuckin with us right now so he s out} that Bella doesn t get her period before she is turned. If that is her angry now, I really don t want to see the outcome of one of those memory traps while she is on her period.

Em and Rose come home half way through our clean up, lookin quite gratified with themselves, until they looked upon the mess round the house. We filled them in as best we could and their moods quickly changed. Rose felt a slight twinge of jealousy when we had discussed what had occurred throughout the day between Dak and Bella and the friendship that has developed with them two, Rose s emotions changed as the conversation continued to bein grateful toward Dak, which I am happy cause Dak is a top girl and Rose, Dak and Bella will be trainin together in a couple of weeks, trainin will be startin sooner but they will be teamed up once I turn Bella. I fuckin wish Char was here, she d be trainin my Bella to start with if she was. Char was trained by Peter and I, she s the best of any female I have seen to date, in battle, next to her would be Dak. Once Bella advances in her fightin skills I will be takin over with her trainin . Part of me doesn t want to see her as an opponent, but I want her trained for battle by the best. I don t want any fuckers takin her down and once Maria sees her and if she finds out she is my mate, she ll be the head they go for the most. Maria is fuckin pissed that Char, Peter and I got away, she ll be fuckin livid to find that a human escaped her, I almost can t wait to see the look on her rotten face.

I am now currently sittin out on the porch havin a bourbon and a smoke while tryin to unwind a bit which is goin to be short lived cause Em s makin his way to me radiatin determination and concern. Fuck me. Might as well deal with whatever s on his mind now.

Hey Em, what can I do you for bro?

Actually I wanted to see how you re holding up with all the stuff with Demi-v if that s cool with you?

Wow start with the light stuff huh? Okay it s fucked up bro, what else can I say?

Yeah, it is that. Bro, I can advise you on this shit, if it s one thing I do have experience with, it s being with someone that s been raped, I know what you should expect with being sexually intimate with her

Uh ha, and what s that Em? I figure there s a chance at her havin panic attacks, we ve talked bout that

Bro that s only a part of it. She could suffer any of the following, she s still human, so nightmares, a replay of what happened to her, while being with you, she could get flashes of it and think you re him. She will most likely feel disgusted with herself and ashamed, some victims self-mutilate and some use sex as a means to self-destruct, there are plenty of websites available with info man, I can help you find some if you want. It may help her too, to understand what her body and mind are going through. You may find that her body will be aroused at times when she isn t, some victims suffer a familiar based arousal, I m unsure of the correct terminology for it, but often during the act of violence the body goes against the victim, it reacts when they don t want it to, and later if they come across something familiar to what the perpetrators did or said, or even a familiar touch, it could set off that arousal. I m not saying any of these things will happen bro, but you should be aware just in case. If she does start screaming at you thinking you re not you, don t take it to heart bro, she loves you, she wouldn t try with you if she didn t, remember that okay, cause it hurts and you will feel rejected and helpless

How can people treat others like this Em, I just don t get how someone can be so fuckin sick. How they can just totally fuck up someone s life like that just for some sick and twisted pleasure

We never will bro; I think that s why I respect what you and Peter do with your diet. At least the human scum are being dealt with, and as for our kind that did that to Bella, they ll get what s coming to them too Jasper

My oath they will Em, I live by my crest, Para sos nosotros adoramos protegemos con nuestra vida

What does that mean? Bella said it last night to you.

It s the creed we live by Emmett For those we love we protect with our life . We live by it 100% if you love em, you fight for em

Right as we ended our conversation Carlisle called us all for a family meetin

A/N- well that is chapter nine done, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much if not more than the last eight. Please review and let me know what you thought of it.  
Thank you all Lauren xxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Miss S Meyer owns all rights *damn it*and characters except my Dakota

This is just a quick A/N just to thank you all so very much, I can't believe the great response I have gotten from you all, I made it past 200 review with just 9 chap's, I 'am so stoked with that, and please trust I read every one of em and love them all, you guys make me laugh sometimes, I really do love em. Thank you.

Lauren xxx

Lethiferous

Chapter *ten*

Emmett's pov

Well my talk with Jasper went better than I had expected, it was a very sensitive subject to hit on. It was hard on the both of us, with our memories we'll never be able to forget what we will, and have witnessed and the emotions that go along with it, a blessing and a curse in one. I can tell Jasper is at his emotional breaking point, he was getting sarcastic and snappy with me, until he realized I just wanted to help him to understand what he could have ahead of him.

When Rose and I started to become physical, she had many flash backs during intercourse. It gutted me, until I was able to except that it wasn't me that she was seeing above her, she was trying to fight off the men that hurt her, she knew I would never hurt her, but her mind wouldn't allow her to know it was me there with her during the time she was having a flash back. She never gave up though, she wanted to keep trying, and it would take a few days, sometimes longer in between us trying again. With a lot of practice, love and patients we got there together eventually, so will Jasper and Demi-V.

We were now headed into the family room for Dads family meeting; it was a much needed meeting. None of us have had the chance to exchange information yet. It has been constant drama since Peter had found Demi-V.

Jasper and I entered the room to find everyone siting, including Bella, she must have had one of the other carry her down from her room, she's looking much better than she had yesterday and even than she had looked this morning. I could never express how happy I am that she is back with us, and words could never express how heartbroken I am that she has suffered such things, and that I wasn't there to protect her. All I can do is be there for her now and help in the healing process.

I took my seat by my Rosie and Jasper took his beside Demi-V. Dakota was seated on Micah's lap; Peter was sitting next to Demi-V on the opposite side that Jasper was on. Dad was standing by mums seat ready to begin.

"Thank you all for being here, I understand that you would prefer to be relaxing right now, but I have some decisions I have made, one of which is specifically for the Cullen coven, and some of you may not agree with what I have decided, but you will have no choice in the matter. What I have decided is final. I am doing this for our survival. I have decided it is detrimental to our strength to change our diet. We will no longer sustain ourselves on animal blood"

"Carlisle you can't be serious, don't do this. You have never had human blood, you won't be able to live with yourself, please dad don't. If this is to protect me, I will fight harder and train more once I'm changed, please don't make them do this"

"Isabella my mind is made up. If I have to kill hundreds of innocent people, to protect you from that fucking scum that touched you, I'd damn well gladly do it. You are my baby girl and they will not get near you again"

"You won't need to fuckin' protect me dad, I already plan on a traditional diet, so I'll be strong. Plus, I'll have the newborn strength. Please don't make Esme, Rose and Emmett do this, none of you except from Em have tasted human blood, just don't"

"It's not up for debate Bella, those of you who don't wish to take life, I will be getting donor blood for, but I'd prefer to keep that as an emergency supply"

"Esme, Rose and Em you don't have to do this for me, Dad is obviously not thinkin' straight. Carlisle you can't make them do this, it's not right and you know it. You may be the head of this coven, but that doesn't give you the right to tell how to fuckin' eat, you don't have the fuckin' right to take away their choice. If you take their choice away, you are doin' the same as that scum, that took my choice away, it may be on a much lower scale, but it's still takin' away their choice, their right to decide"

"Isabella I will not let you compare me to the vulgar fucking bastards that violated you"

In the blink of an eye Jasper was in front of dad, and had him by the throat. Peter and I had hold of one of Jasper arms each to stop him from tearing into dad. Jasper eyes were onyx and he was spitting venom and talking through a clenched jaw, he was not Jasper, this was the Major

"Carlisle I don't give a fuck how angry Isabella makes you by comparin' you to them, she could compare you to Satan himself, but you will not talk to her like that. Raise your voice to her, or speak to her without respect again, and you won't get the chance to taste human blood, am I clear?"

"Yes Major perfectly"

The Major had released dad and went back to sit by Demi-V where he had been. Demi-V had tears running down her cheeks, which the Major was wiping away.

"I apologize Bella, I shouldn't have been so disrespectful to you I am sorry, but Bella, I love you so much honey, and for you to compare me to the fiends that hurt you, that hurt me Bella"

"I am sorry Dad, I shouldn't have said that. I was just angry I didn't mean it. I'm sorry"

"It's okay sweetie, everyone is a bit on edge, that is another reason for the diet change, there are just too many benefits that we will be lacking in, if we continue with feeding on animals"

"I'm sorry continue dad, I won't interrupt again"

"Thank you Bella. As I was saying, we are at a great disadvantage, as human blood is our natural food source, it is what our bodies respond to best. I don't condone the killing of innocent people. I much prefer to take the life of criminals, as the human drinkers that are present, do so now. And if you do not relish in the act of killing, then blood will be supplied, however it will not taste as good and you will lack in some of the benefits of a fresh kill. Now I need to hear any important information that anyone may have to share before I continue with my other decisions"

Dad paused briefly with a look of indecision on his face; he looked to mum, Rose and I, than looked to Demi-V. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling with a defeated sigh he continued.

"First I would like to know how you feel about the change in diet, because Bella has bought up a valid point with regards to choice. Emmett what are your thoughts on this?"

"Well I have taken life before and I don't much have an issue with it, as long as they are criminals, I respect the Whitlock's way"

"Okay thank you Emmett, Rose how do you feel about it?"

"Dad I'm all for it, if it means we have a better chance in the battle, and as long as I feed on criminals, preferably rapists, I think I can live with it"

"Good Rose, thank you. Esme sweetheart, what's your view on this?"

"I'm in honey, I would do anything to protect my family, and that includes all of you here. I want the best chance at surviving we can get"

"Thank you, now does anyone have information to update us with?"

"Yeah Rosie and I made some calls, I already spoke with Jasper and Peter beforehand. We have a few friends coming to help out. Conrad is coming from Ballina, Ireland. He should be here in three days. Jace and his mate Paige, are on their way they're from Athens, Georgia. Hayden should arrive midweek from Dale, Indiana. We are..."

"Hey beautiful what's wrong, why the burst of fear Bella?"

"Remember Jasper, I told you bout that young girl, she caused pain with her mind, they tested her gift on me, the guy they tested her on too, his name was Dale, he was one of them. The name just caught me off guard I guess, I'm alright"

This info must have gotten dads attention, he was now right in front of Demi-V, anger written all over his features as he blurted out questions, one after the other.

"What girl Isabella? What was her name sweetheart? What did she look like? Where there others with her? Did she say anything?"

Dad was seething as each second went by as questioned Demi-V, the Major was about to have a go at dad again, until dad raised his hand, in a stop motionto halt his actions. The Major must've picked up something from dads emotions, as he tilted his head to Demi-V, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know her name, but Dale; he dropped and screamed in pain. She didn't even touch him. The girl, she had blonde hair, she was young, sixteen, maybe younger. She was mad cause her gift didn't work on me. The Mistress, she called her sister and she had a guy with her, his name, I don't know they didn't say their names, he was huge like Em, but ugly"

Dad was growling half way through Bella's explanation, as we all looked on wondering what was going on; I was more pissed at the mention of this Dale guy, who I assume has also hurt my sister.

"Jane Volturi, that's who that girl is"

As soon as the name Volturi left dads lips, savage thunderous growls escaped all of us,

Demi-V ended up with her hands over her ears, eye's shut tight. She started to shake in fear, as books were flung at us; the Major instantly stopped growling, and scooped her up into his lap and started whispering words I couldn't hear in her ear. And I assume he was sending her delightful vibes, because he was sending us calming vibes too. Once Demi- V had settled down a bit the Major looked to dad and spoke in an authoritative tone that left no arguments.

"Carlisle we talk about the Volturi later, it's obviously a subject that's goin' to brin' out anger in all of us. I won't allow us to be like that in front of Isabella, she's got enough to deal with"

"Certainly Major, but it will need to be discussed tonight"

"It will be discussed Carlisle; you might as well join me tonight while I feed seen as your changin' you diet. Isabella do you want me to take you back to our room or would you like to stay for the rest of the meetin' beautiful?"

"I'd like to stay Major, it was just too loud and I wasn't expectin' it, sorry to freak out again, it was just so loud, and you were all so angry. Can I get a drink before we continue please?"

Demi-V went to get up but was stopped by the Major, who asked what she'd like and mum raced off to get her a hot chocolate and some biscuits. Once mum returned dad continued on with the meeting.

"So does anyone else wish to add any information that may be needed?"

"Yep sure do, Micah and I may have a couple of buddies that probably wouldn't mind havin' a crack at' a good blue, what d'ya reckon Micah, we give Bronte, Ronan, Daiton, Kai and Teagan a call, see if their all up for good smack down 'n' bon fire?"

"Yeah, I think they'll be up for it. Why not Blain? You didn't mention him; he can hold his own Dakota"

"Micah, I've seen shit form his past and I don't trust him, he'd be as nice a starvin' shark to Bella, he has little control of his mouth, I'm sure he'd be in balls`n'all, but I'd bet'cha the Major'd be blue'n with him more often than not"

"Dakota, Micah, we need every body that can help, I don't mind puttin' up with some smart arse remarks or whatever from this Blain guy, if it means we have one more fighter on our side"

"No Bella, he is anti-human unless you're his meal. He believes you only serve one purpose. I won't be callin' him. Chook, I have to care a whole bunch for you, if I heard him treat you without respect hon, he'll get me as mad as a cut snake, and I'd knock his block off myself, and Major don't need more troubles, he'll already be as busy as a cat buryin' shit"

"Thank you Cadet. Isabella he's not comin', I'm not havin' you in danger, nor will I allow you to be treated with disregard. We may need the numbers, but I refuse to have anyone here that is a risk to you"

"Your point is noted Major, but I think it is more important to have our numbers up. I can handle one jerk"

"Isabella this is not up for debate, our numbers are not more important than you. You will not argue with me on this"

"Oooow think the Major's gone and made a boo boo"

"I concur Em, he gone, stepped in the doo doo"

"yeah Peter he's in the shit alright, Rosie's got a look like that too, makes my balls shrivel, Char ever get that look?"

"Char's look don't just make my boys shrivel man, they'd set the flag at half-mast and retreat, cause all chance at getting' lucky was just down dead bro. I swear, Angel took lessons on `the look' from Char, wonder how far Major's boys have retreated"

"He ain't backing down Peter, It's a standoff"

Peter started whistling the tune to a western standoff and I soon joined him. Demi-V had stood from the Major's lap, one brow raised with `the look' on her face, lips drawn in a tight line and one hand on her hip like she'd be ready for the gun draw.

"NOT UP FOR DEBATE! I WILL NOT ARGUE WITH YOU!, SHOULD I GET ON MY HANDS AND KNEES AND KISS YOUR FINE FUCKIN' ARSE TOO. WHAT IS MAJOR, I HAVE TO BE THE PERFECT LITTLE GIRL AND DO AS I'M TOLD, BE SEEN BUT NOT HEARD. WHAT MAKES YOUR OPINION ON THIS SO FUCKIN' FINAL, THAT MINE DON'T COUNT"

"MY OPINION ON THIS IS SO FUCKIN' FINAL, CAUSE YOU ARE MY TOP PRIORITY ISABELLA, I WILL NOT PUT YOU AT RISK. I WILL KILL ANYONE THAT EVEN THINKS OF HARMIN' YOU, YOU REALLY THINK IT SMART TO HAVE HIM HERE, HE DON'T RESPECT HUMANS ISABELLA, AND LAST I CHECKED YOU HAVE A FUCKIN' PULSE, BLOOD RUNS THROUGH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE VIENS HONEY, BLOOD THAT HE WILL BE AFTER"

"I AM ONLY HUMAN FOR TWO WEEKS MAJOR, WHICH I WAS GOIN' TO SAY, HE COULD COME AFTER MY CHANGE, BUT I WAS TOLD TO BASICALLY SHUT MY MOUTH"

And the standoff is over as Demi-V left storming off as fast as she could, which was fucking slow, the girl is dragging a pole around connected to tubes, her storming out probably would have been the best storm off ever, had she been well. All humor aside, it was time for me to be big bro, so I went after her, scooped her up in my arms and carried her out to the back patio, calling out to dad and the othesr, to continue with the meeting and fill me in later.

Major's pov

FUCKIN' HELL. Fuck you'd fuckin' think after her fuckin' rant at Carlisle bout fuckin' choices bein' taken, I'd have worded that shit better. Where was fuckin' Jasper when we needed him, fuckin' ball-lickin'-arse-scruba leaves me to fuck up on me own. Can't even have good old make up sex, might have to flog the log later to release some tension, cause as much as I hated to piss her off, fuck is she hot when she's goin' off, even sexier when she's goin' off at me, is that twisted or what?

Everyone left in the room was now starrin' at me, while I'm thinkin' shit I shouldn't be thinkin'. Peter is feelin' amused, Micah is vexed, Carlisle is displeased, Esme is feelin' upset and Rosalie and Dakota are peeved, outraged, irate, I'm sure you get my point, not fans of the Major at the moment.

"I get that some of you are pissed, but I don't really give a fuck right now. Isabella is my only concern and I won't have her in danger, and if this blain guy was to try and take a bite out of her, or treat her like shit, or fuck even look at Isabella with distain, I'd rip his fuckin' head off"

"So let me get this straight Major, it's not alright for Pa Cullen here, or for Blain who hasn't even rocked up here, to treat her like crap, or talk to her without reverence, but it is fine`n'fuckin dandy for the fuckin' almighty Major to speak to her like she has less merit than ya do. Where the fuck are brains Major?"

"Cadet I suggest you leave it be"

"Or what Major? Huh, ya gunna show me how woman should be treated, is that it? How we should just shut up and do as we're told?"

"Dakota honey, please stop, Major is pissed and you're making it worse, baby we all just need to calm down"

"No Micah. Bella has dealt with enough fuckheads tellin' her what to do, and takin' her rights and choices away. Major ya got a lot of nerve raisin' your voice to her let alone tellin' her how is to be, I know damn well she's your top priority, but did ya fuckin' include her feelin's in that category too, or did ya just think of the mucho shit, defend, protect and provide? There's a shit load more that's involved in bein' a mate than that Major"

"You think I don't fuckin' know that Cadet? What you really believe that I can forget that she has feelin's, or that she has had her choices taken from her. I fuckin' know Cadet, trust me I fuckin' know, and that is exactly why It was not up for debate. How Isabella feels now, will be nothin' compared to havin' some arsehole here lookin' and talkin' to her like shit, not to mention what other thin's go through his mind concernin' human have you seen from him Cadet? Cause the feelin's comin' from you when talkin' bout him, are what made me decide there was no room for argument. Tell me what would you prefer Cadet, Isabella upset with me now? or would you rather see the result, after he tries to bail her up when our backs are turned? after what Isabella has gone through, what do you think she will be like if that were to happen, huh?"

"You still could've handled that with more care Major"

"Cadet, on that I do agree with you, but I will not back down from this, he will not be contacted, I'd prefer him on the other side than ours. If he is like that with humans, he's no better than them"

"There was never an argument with me on that issue Major, my gripe was for the way you treated your mate, my friend, the closest I will ever get to havin' a sister. I love that girl Major, and if that means goin' head to head with the Major our own Ares, then so be fuckin' it. I will live by the Whitlock creed for that girl, stamp it on me, I'll wear it with pride, cause I'd die for her, as I would for all the Whitlock's ya know that Major. We're not just the Squad Major, we're family. Char and Bella are my sisters, yah self, Peter and Garrett are my brothers Major, and I'd gladly smack down anyone that'd talk like shit to any of ya, especially my sisters, no matter what their name or fightin' experience may be. I love ya Major, wouldn't be here if I didn't, but I can't stand here and see her upset like that"

I took in a deep breath tryin' to calm myself; I walked over to Cadet and pulled her in for a hug. It had affected her to hear me raise my voice to my mate, most likely more due to her past. She doeslove us and see us as family, I'd be fuckin' proud to call her my sister, and I love her just the same. You'd think she was a Whitlock with the way she just stood up to me.

"So you want me to stamp you with the Whitlock crest, huh sis? You certainly have the qualifications, balls of steel, big mouth with, said balls to back it up, a huge heart, and fuck you already live by the creed. I'd be honoured for you to wear it, if you want to Cadet"

"Yah will mark me, Major?"

"Yes if that's what you want sweetheart, it'll hurt and Micah will need to seal it with his venom. I'm makin' a ring for Isabella with the crest on it, we each have the mark and an item of jewellery with the crest, so if you choose to be marked with the crest, you need to pick a piece of jewellery so I can add the crest to it"

"I want it Major"

"Okay Cadet, we'll do it tomorrow. Would anyone else like to be stamped tomorrow with the Whitlock crest, this is not somethin' that is given freely, I trust, love and value each and every one of you here, and this includes you Emmett, I know you're out there with Isabella, but I include you in this, as I am sure Peter does as well"

"Sure do brother, everyone here; I hold close to my heart and I would like to give that same offer to Lieutenant too, if that's cool with you Major"

"Of course Peter, I'd be happy for him to wear it too. So is there anyone else here that wants the crest?"

"Yes I'd love to have it Major, I may have played your twin for years, but I love you as a real sister does, and I love all the Whitlock's. I hope that Dakota and Micah will be my brother and sister too, I don't know Garrett, but I am sure if you guys respect him enough to offer the branding to him too, than I am sure he too will become a brother to me"

"Thanks Rose. Anybody else?"

As I asked Em entered the room carryin' Isabella and placed her back on the couch, Cadet had already taken her seat in Sergeants lap.

"I'm in, as long as it's My Rosie that's doing the licking to seal it. I will be proud to wear it bro"

"Alright Em, you can seal hers too, I don't like the thought of lickin' anyone other than my Isabella"

"Son I too would like the crest, I will wear it with pride and live by the creed. If and when called upon to protect any and all others that bear the mark, I will be there"

"I agree Carlisle, I will wear it proudly my son, and I will come when called upon"

"Thank you Esme and Carlisle. Micah that leaves you brother, what do you want?

I knew by his emotions that he was elated with bein' offered the crest brandin', he was actin' all indecisive, hand on his chin rubbin' it like he had a beared, brow lifted in a thinkin' pose.

"C'mon bro let me burn your arse"

"You ain't going near my arse bro, but you can burn my chest with it Major"

"Alright fucker chest it is. And Micah you know you've always wanted me near your arse, don't act all straight just cause Dak's here"

"Yeah your just so sexy Major, what have I been thinking? How could I possibly enjoy the sight of such voluptuous creature as my mate, when I have the stud that you are right in front of me Major? Mmm, you're just so fine and lickable, come here let me lick you"

Micah was off the couch and comin' toward me as he was talkin', in an exaggerated slow seductive walk, lickin' his fuckin' lips.

"Fuck off fucker, keep your hands and fuckin' tongue to yourself"

"Oh come on baby, don't act all shy, just cause your Bella's here"

"Fuck off Micah; I swear that fuckin' tongue comes near me…"

Fucker, he grabbed hold of me and pulled my mouth to his. SHOCK was the only emotion I had felt from everyone in the room, the expressions on their faces were priceless, so I decided to go with it, just to add to their shock. I placed one hand on Micah's hip and one at the back of his neck and made a moanin' noise.

What they couldn't see was Micah had placed his hand in between our mouths, his palm to my lips so he was kissin' the back of his hand. There's no way I'd kiss a dude, not for nothin', no way, I am 100% a ladies man, not a man's, man.

Em was the first to come outta his shock and call out.

"DUDES THAT'S FUCKED UP, ROSIE I NEED YOU TO TRY TO REPLACE THIS WITH IMAGES, LIKE ONLY YOU CAN BABY, I AM DEEPLY DISTURBED NOW"

"Well fuck General, when you called and told me about Major, having a mate, I'm quite sure you said SHE and HUMAN, what the fuck?"

"Garrett I assure you, the last I knew Major and Sergeant here, were 100% queer factor free. I'm not so sure now"

At this point I thought it was time to let them in on Micah's little trick, so I bent him backwards, leanin' over him, positionin' him so they too had a view of his hand in the way.

"THANK FUCKING CHRIST FOR THAT"

"What was wrong Carlisle, didn't you like the thought of me bein' with Micah?"

"Ah no, not really, It was disturbing on many levels son"

"Well that was a sight to walk in on that's for sure. I thought Micah took `cuming' to your aid to a whole new level, beyond what I am willing to help with"

"Oh cum on Garrett baby, you know we can share the Major. Plenty of yumminess to go around"

"You're a sick man Micah. Kota honey, you sure you wanna be with him, I'm better lookin' and an all-round much better package sweets"

"Sorry G, but it's not just the roundness that counts, its length and what you do with said package, so go angle ya dangle in a different direction G"

"Aw baby don't like that, you'll break my heart Kota"

"That throb in ya knob is not ya heart G, ya heart got broke and stopped beatin' when ya got bitten sweetie, didn't ya get that issue of vamp-it-up- n suck-em-dry, it was the article on all things vamp, it was right next to I-used-ta-b-all-manly-n-now-i-sparkle"

"Harsh woman, bit rough, you know we man folk have a complex on the sparkling exchange that we were dealt, besides I was under the impression you woman like sparkly things"

"Hey my girl loves my sparkly bits, it's all things G rated she don't like Garrett"

"Micah's right Garrett, I like em M rated"

Isabella was now in tears from laughin' at the comical teasing between the three of em, it was a nice change in ambiance. But we still had the rest of the meetin' to get through and I still had to have a chat with Isabella bout our argument, and then I really need to hunt.

We got through the intros and Carlisle got back to business.

"Okay my next decision was made with my call to Denali. Eleazar has informed me that a number of the older vampires getting fed up with our leaders, so I will be having talks with them and discussing what to do about them. The Romanians don't wish to be the ruling coven again, but it seems they are willing to fight along with whomever, if they deem the adversary adequate to take the reigning commitment. The Volturi have harmed or tried to harm, not only my daughter but many others, vampire and human. They mistreat and abuse their power as our leaders, they have become covetous and will stop at nothing to obtain what they covet. I will be suggesting an organization, rather than have a couple of leaders. The brothers have been allowed to dictate and change whatever they see fit because they only answer to each other. I think if we had an organization with many individuals running it, decisions could be put to a vote and discussed before judgement or change. With that said I will now move to my next decision but this one will be voted upon by all of us"

"Wait Carlisle you can't just tell us you wanna take on the Volturi and move on like you just told us it will rain soon, fuck dad what the hell, are you plannin' on taken em on before durin' or after we go head to head in the fuckin' biggest battle, in quite possibly the history of vamps, cause you know we still don't know that warwhore's final numbers. Last count noted, she was at 72 newborns dad, then you add the elder's, even more experienced at fightin' mind you. Three per group of baby-vamps, that puts their side at what approximately 84 dad, and that was last count. She's still scoutin' and most likely recruitin'. I'm in, don't get me wrong there, I want those fuckers to go down too, and I'm sure peter does too along with needs to be ended for creatin' and allowin' Maria to live. So when are you plannin' it, cause this battle will be big enough and hard enough as it is"

"I know that Major, I fully agree with you. Eleazar is actually calling the many that he is aware of, to ask for aid in this battle. He is explaining the situation to them about Caius's involvement with Maria, that she has been allowed to continue with her creation of a newborn army without consequences, due to her maker being one of the brothers.I will further include the details of Janes involvement in the mistreatment of Bella. Those that come to our aid will be partaking in discussions on how to proceed with the Volturi issue. I assure you Major the battle against Maria comes first"

"Okay dad, can we be involved in those discussions too?"

"I was hoping you would be, you and General are the drawing card, that will get most of them here. They have heard the legends of our Ares and Enya` with the both of you, and your legends people will know that we have a chance at taking out the Volturi's dominion"

"Who the fuck is this Enya`lius that they are referrin' to me as Carlisle?"

"Wait dad can I answer Peter, please it's my favourite subject?"

"Go for it Emmett"

"Thanks dad. Okay Enya`lius is the son of Ares and Eris; he too was referred to as a god of war. He loved a good war, just as his father, and he was nearly as skilled in battle. Individually they were feared by others, together, they were dreaded. Their opponents new death was coming, with no chance of survival"

"Sweet, I think I can live with that"

"I'm happy for you Peter, thank you Emmett for explaining that to Peter. Now, for my final decision. I would like to put to vote, if we should call in Alice or not"

A/N- well there it is, chapter ten of Lethiferous. I hope you all enjoyed it. I wasn't expectin' the whole chap to be on the meetin', but I write it as I think it, I don't know the outcome, it all just enters my head as I type away. I didn't know what I was goin' to write until my finger hit the keys, in the start of this story and it is the same now, I don't like things set in stone, just as I don't like Alice much, not in this fic anyway.

Please let me know what you all thought of this chap and once again I thank you all, who have reviewed and/or have added me to your fav's and alerts.

Just by pushin' a few buttons and or givin' me your kind words, you encourage me to keep at it. Thank you.

Love to all of you out there for your continued support and encouragement.

Lauren xxx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – He guys, once again I am amazed at all the reviews I received and I love every one of them, thank you, thank you, and thank you.

AbbeNormal, I could never say in words how beautiful you are, I absolutely adore you, thank you so very much for your continued support.

Miss S Meyer owns all rights to all original characters of twilight and anything to do with twilight and the saga's.

Please remember to review for me and tell me what you think.

I also just wanted to let you guys know there is another wonderful fic I have been reading called, Lessons Unexpected by AlexisDOTDanaan just get rid the DOT and use a{.}. It is a really great and different story, give it a go. It is five chapters in and it has me hooked

Alright my lovely people here is Chapter Eleven enjoy.

Love to all

Lauren xxx

Lethiferous

Chapter eleven

Bella's pov

I had to walk away, I was on the verge of tears, and I didn't want to show him any weakness after that fight. I was so pissed at him, what right did he have to talk to me like that? Fuckin' prick. If he thinks I am goin' to just put up and shut up, he's got another thin' comin'. If he wants this, whatever it is we have, to work than he'd better start showin' me equality and fuckin' fast. I put up with that fucked up `I know best' attitude from fuckin' Edward, I will not make that same mistake. I love him and fuckin' it hurts that he was so chauvinistic with me. I know I don't know Jasper that well or Major for that matter but I definitely didn't think he would have a sexist attitude. I get that he wants to provide for me and as fucked up as it is I have to concede to that, I don't much have a choice in that but once he bites me and I go through the transformation, with some trainin' I can defend myself.

"Em is he always that much of a prick?"

"Nah, sometimes bigger"

"I'm so pissed with him Em, I thought he loved me. How can he say he loves me and talk to me with no regard to how I would feel bout what he said?"

"Demi-V you know Major didn't mean it to come out that way, he just wants you safe and stress free and he won't take chances when it comes to you"

"Em he may not have meant it that way, but he wouldn't even allow me the chance to voice my opinions on the matter, until I was yellin' em at him"

"Baby Bell you've been through so much, it literally hurts him to know that, and for him to knowingly put you at further risk, he won't do it, it's not negotiable to him. I'm sorry Demi-V but I agree with him. You need to heal inside and out, what you've suffered can't be pushed away and forgotten, trying to do so will only make it fester and do more damage honey, it will make you a very angry and bitter person. Jasper only wants the best for you, in all aspects. You're his mate, and your his one and only concern. Being his mate means that you are connected to each other's souls, what affects one affects the other, so for you to be in pain physically or emotionally, he is too. He can feel your emotions deeper than you allow us to see, the ones that you push aside and won't let to the surface, and that's just his gift. When you consider that he is connected to you as a mate, it's even deeper. His focus is on protecting you, and he will do whatever it takes to do so."

"I can handle one guy Emmett. Besides like I said before, Blain can come after my change. I won't be human and he'd have no reason to say anythin' disrespectful to me"

"I understand what you're saying Demi-V, but he must have his reasons for being so adamant on the matter. Major doesn't do things for no good reason, and he wouldn't have been so blunt with you about it if it was nothing to be concerned with. I don't know this Blain and I don't know if Major knows him, but I don't think he is good guy"

"There's no point arguin' the issue even if we do need the numbers is there?"

"Nope. I don't want Blain to come here either. If he views humans in such poor taste, he can't be a good person"

"I get it; he must be a rotten person if he has that attitude towards humans. I owe Major an apology"

"I think the both of you need to apologize to each other, you were both wrong and right, He could have worded what he meant better than he did and let you voice your point, and you have to understand where he is coming from, he just can't allow any risk to you at all no matter what. Tell me, do you love him?"

"I do, it's strange to feel this way when I hardly know him Em. It's confusin', but I do love him. I always want to be close to him even now after our fight, I want to be in his arms"

"Can you imagine what it would feel like to lose him now that you have him and love him?"

"I don't want to imagine it Emmett"

"He scared of losing you again. You don't know what he was like when we thought you were dead. None of us, especially him, understood why he was such a mess. He was a mess when we had to leave you, but when we heard that you died, he was just so much worse. He couldn't function as Jasper, the Major in him took over, and he was pissed at the world. He was devastated and a part of him was missing, but he still didn't understand it, not until he saw you there alive. His missing piece was found, but the condition it was found in, has him heartbroken. For any of us to see you like this pains us Demi-V, for him it is beyond words"

"I'm okay Emmett"

"No you're not, I know what you do Bella. You push it aside instead of dealing with it"

"Em can we drop it please?"

"Yeah we can, but I want you to talk with Rosie. Demi-V, she had a similar experience before her change, she can help you with understanding what to expect, what you may go through as a result of it"

"She was raped?"

"Yeah she was Demi-V, but it's best you talk to her about it"

"Okay, I will Em. Thanks Emmett for helpin' me understand where Major's comin' from, but he still hurt me and I won't put up with him treatin' me like that"

"Good, I wouldn't want you too, I doubt he would either, he's most likely feeling like shit right now"

Emmett and I were silent while listening to Dakota and Major arguin', which then lead to everyone gettin' the crest. Emmett took me back in the family room and while witnessin' a very disturbin' sight, of what we thought was a passionate kiss between Micah and my mate, Lieutenant, Garrett, G or G rated had shown up. I like him, he has a good sense of humour, the banter that went on with him and Dakota was hilarious, my gut was achin' from laughin' so much. After the introductions, dad called for the meetin' to resume.

Dad had discussed his decision to have talks and eventually organise a takeover of leadership from the Volturi, I agree that they should be taken out of power and that this organisation thin' will be good. So I guess after the battle, our lives still won't be drama free.

Major and Peter are apparently well known legendary super heroes of the vamp land known as Ares and Enya`lius, for a brief second I had pictured Peter as Enya, the Irish singer, on a battle field with one of those ancient Greek costumes on, you know the dress that only covers one shoulder, he looked very pretty as a shemale, the eye makeup was very flatterin'.

Peter inquired bout this Enya`lius character, he looked worried; perhaps he had the same mental image as I did. Em explained who he was and Peter looked very relieved. Peter said it was sweet, so now we are back to dad for his next decision that he wants to discuss.

"I'm happy for you Peter, thank you Emmett for explaining that to Peter. Now, for my final decision. I would like it to be put to vote, if we should call in Alice"

**Oh fuck no, he can't be fuckin' serious.**

"Are you kiddin' Carlisle? You want her here, why? Wasn't it made clear that she is a heartless bitch, through the fact that she did nothin', said nothin' bout where I was for the past seven fuckin' months? What makes you think that she would help?"

"I agree with Isabella Carlisle. Why didn't she tell us Isabella was alive and sufferin'? She had to have seen somethin'; her visions are based on decision. Victoria decided to take Isabella, so did Maria. I don't trust Alice, somethin's off with her. I never would have thought of her to be deceitful or connivin' but I can't believe she didn't see anythin' regardin' Isabella"

"Major, Bella, I truly don't believe that Alice would have seen something and not spoken up about it. Alice doesn't see every decision every single person makes, if she's not looking, she rarely gets a vision off someone's decision. We could benefit from her being here"

"My vote is hell no dad"

"Your vote is noted Bella. Major?"

"No"

"Okay. Emmett?"

"I say we at least give Ali a chance to let us know if she had seen something, if she didn't she stays, if she did she goes"

"**If she did she dies**"

"Major"

"**No Carlisle, I will kill her if she saw somethin' and didn't tell me, I could've gotten her outta there, she wouldn't have gone through half of what did if I had known, I could've done somethin'. Alice will die if she has seen even the slightest of a glimpse of Isabella and you will not…"**

Major was fumin' his tendons tight and eyes darker than I had ever seen. I needed to settle him down, the only way I knew how, was to do what Char taught me and told me is one of the only ways she has found to calm Peter. The other way she told me, I will not try on Major, not yet anyway, nor in front of others. I stood in front of him and placed one hand on his cheek the other on his chest above his heart.

"Mi amor, por favor me mira" {my love, please look at me}

"Lo significo, se morirá" {I mean it, she will die}

"No, hace no. usted no matará a su Mayor {No, she won't. You will not kill her Major}

"Hago si podría haber prevenido cualquiera de ello" {I will if she could have prevented any of it}

"Hágale me adora?"{ Do you love me?}

"Sí, con todo que soy Isabella" {Yes, with all that I am Isabella}

"Hágale me permite sufrir sabiendo que una muerte fue a causa de mí" {Would you allow me to suffer knowing a death was because of me}

"Isabella que ella no puede huir con no me decir que mi amor fue dañado"{Isabella she can't get away with not telling me my love was being harmed}

"Mayor, no estuvo por la mano. {Major, it was not by her hand} Debemos hablar acerca de esto posterior mi amor, cuando es más tranquilo" {We should speak about this later my love, when you are calmer}

"Bien Hermoso, Isabella lo siento para lo que dije a usted más temprano. Te quiero a bebé" {Alright Beautiful, Isabella I am sorry for what I said to you earlier. I love you baby}

"Bien, hablaremos de eso luego también. Te quiero también" {Okay, we'll talk about that later too. I love you too}

I stood up on my tippy toes so I could reach his lips, he knew what I wanted and gently lifted me so I was level with him and he placed his lips to mine in a delicious and exquisite kiss. We were getting' a little carried away with it, until Peter nudged Major on the shoulder and announced that there are others that still need to vote.

"I say we let her come see what she has to say, then we can see what happens from there. Major you know I never liked her but Papa C is right, she may be useful. She may also be innocent"

"Thank you Peter. So far we have two no's and two yes's, Rose what is your vote?"

"Dad I vote she comes, I agree with Em and Peter, but if she is guilty I'll help you Major"

"Esme, your vote?"

"I want her here; I also want answers from her"

"Dakota?"

"No, Bella doesn't need more stress or drama. I can knock her block off another time"

"Micah?"

"Nope, sorry but we've been in plenty of fight without Alice's foresight, I think we can manage now"

"Garrett?"

"I think we need the numbers up on our side so my vote is yes, sorry Major"

"Okay so it is now four no's and four yes's. My vote is the one that determines the outcome…"

I didn't wait I knew his vote; he bought it up so he wants her here. I got up and walked out toward the patio, Major ended up helpin' me out there. I was surprised that he didn't just pick me up and carry me like Em had, my pace was slow enough that I was impatient with me. Major sat on the garden lounge and pulled me on his lap.

"Baby I'm sorry for treatin' you like shit earlier I'm so sorry Isabella"

"I know you are Major and I except you apology, though I do want you to know that if we are goin' to be together I expect equality"

"I agree and you are my equal Isabella"

"You didn't show me that in any way by words and attitude towards me, you acted like my boss not my partner, my mate"

"I know beautiful and I am truly sorry, I was an arse, I am an arse. I am stressed bout everythin' baby and I let it get to me, I'm snappin' at everyone but the one person I never want to hurt is you and I did, I hate that I raised my voice to you and spoke to you that way, I will spend forever makin' it up to you I promise. But Bella I cannot and will not back down on my decision were Blain is concerned sweetheart and it has nothin' to do with whether you are able to put up with or handle him. Dakota was givin' off feelin's of disgust and revulsion not to mention loathing, for her to have those emotions while talkin' bout him tells me he is a tremendously sick minded creature, most likely no better than those from where you've just escaped. I love you and I don't want anyone like that near you, can you understand that baby?"

"Yeah I can. I love you Jasper, I'm sorry for bein' a bitch"

"Baby I love you too and you are not a bitch, you had every right to have a go at me"

"You need to feed Jasper; your eyes are so dark"

"I know baby, I don't wanna leave you but I have to, or I'll keep snappin' at everyone and I never want you to be on the receivin' end again"

"I'll be fine, I need to have a talk with Rose and I still need to go online and get Dakota to help me buy some clothes. Esme and Rose didn't get round to goin' shoppin', so do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts"

"Of course I don't mind, you look sexy in my shirts baby"

"Thanks sugar, are we still goin' to have a chance to talk and try out one of the Tantra techniques after you go feed"

"If you're not too tired we'll give it a go, how bout while I'm gone you talk with Dak, find out what we need to do and when I get back after a shower I'm all yours"

"Deal. Now take me back inside and get gone, you need to teach dad how the real vamps eat"

"Real vamps drink Bella not eat"

"Okay butthead, drink then teach him how to catch a crim"

Carlisle's pov

I was both nervous and curious as Jasper, Peter and I headed out for my first ever human feed. I am not 100% comfortable with taking human life but I rationalize it, by them being less worthy of life than an innocent human and that it is for the survival of my family. I would never take the life of someone with a good heart; the lives that will be taken will be of the darkest foul creatures that would end up killing and ravaging precious lives and eventually ending up in the already suffocated prison system.

"Okay dad, we'll be takin' you to end the lives' of a group that I have been keepin' an eye on, I won't go into details, but know that you will be savin' a fair few children. I have been pickin' em off one or two at a time but they seem to get new members to the group, so I'm happy to have the help. My last count there was four of em left, three males, one female. They like to meet up in a ratty old farm house and there could be some children in the barn, last time I was out here the ones I fed from had just ended a call to some of the others, talkin' bout bringin' the next `litter of brats' here. So when we finish this lot off I plan on burnin' the place to the ground, that way it will leave them without a place to use if there are more of em"

"A child trafficking ring?"

"Yep, it's actually common dad, but this is a larger group of em. It occurs much more near the Mexican border. Unfortunately a lot of the illegal immigrants don't report missin' children, I guess they figure they'd get sent back and never have any hope of findin' their children if that was to happen. I don't know but from what I've overheard from this bunch that's where they collect from"

"That is sick. What do you plan on doing if there are children on the property?"

"It's never happened to me before but I'd say we take them to the closest hospital, and say we found em in an abandoned vehicle on our way back in town. We'll take one of the vehicles and park it just off a back road so it's visible from the main road, puncture the tyre, give it a flat, and say we stopped to help them but found the children and no adults"

"Why didn't you call me in to help earlier with this Jasper?"

"Peter it was one of the reasons I was coming' to visit with you, I had all intensions of discussin' it with you bro. Alright this is it we'll be comin' up on the back of the house so we can check the barn first, make sure there's no kids, if there is, we be as quick and as quiet as we can, if not, I want to make sure these fuckers suffer and feel fear like they never knew existed"

We came upon the barn and I thanked god there were no children. We did find cages, the kind they use for large dogs. There were dirty blankets on the floor of the cages, from the smell there had been no children here for a few days. I didn't let my mind wonder on thoughts as to where those children may be, as harsh as it may sound I pray that they have passed on to the afterlife where they can no longer suffer.

I found myself looking forward to ridding the world of creatures such as these. I felt a sense of pride for my boys for playing the grim reaper in these kinds of circumstances, they really are justice served swiftly, well that may not be the case in this instance, but justifiable none the less.

One hour and forty seven minutes later, and I'm feeling satiated and like vengeance was well delivered. Jasper has skills on summoning fear that would have the grim reaper envious and he didn't even use his gift. Surprisingly I feel satisfied at taking their lives, and a part of me even wanted to help Jasper with causing them the pain that they felt before feeding from them. I can't say that I will be continuing this diet when it is no longer a necessity, but I can't say that I would be able to knowingly allow such atrocities take place and do nothing about stopping it. Even if I were to place an anonymous call to the authorities, who's to say justice will be served; there are just too many loop holes and stuff ups in the legal system. Maybe this could be one of those things we can discuss along with the organization. Perhaps we could get a group together to investigate cases such as this, where it is too many for one individual to feed from, we could send a group out to eradicate such vile humans. Who knows, we vampires may have been created for this very reason. There are many things that will need to be addressed, many changes that will need to take place with the way we vampires have been living.

"How are you doin' Papa C? that was a pretty brutal kill for it bein' your first"

"I'm doing fine Peter, I believe they got their justice served. How often do you come across cases that you are unable to deal with alone, that you have to walk away from because you can't feed from the number of perpetrators involved?"

"Task force Whitlock have had to team up a number of times, and even then we can't get em all Papa C. Why'd you ask?"

"I plan to discuss these situations when I talk of the Organization; I think maybe we could possibly put some teams together for these kinds of cases. The police and legal system not to mention the prison system are over run and choking with too much on their hands, we have hungry vampires and vile humans that should be eradicated; we'd be lightening the load for the police and saving heaps of innocent lives. Task force Whitlock would be a great asset to the Organisation Peter"

Dakota's pov

Jasper, Peter and Pa Cullen had left to go catch a meal. My Micah, Em and G had parked their butts on the sofa playin' Prince of Persiar on the Wii. That left we ladies to busy our selves, I figured Bella needed to eat soon, so I was doin' a mental check of the ingredients Micah had purchased.

"Hey ladies how bout we head to the kitchen so I can rustle up some grub for Bella, we can take the laptop with us and help her do some shoppin' too. Bella are you up to sittin' out there with us chook?"

"Yeah, I don't want to go back to my room yet. You have no idea how good it feels to be out of the room. I can't wait to be able to go for a walk in the fresh air and just feel free, see daylight and feel the sun on my skin, a breeze through my hair. Such thin's we take for granted"

"Oh baby girl. I will take you tomorrow out in the garden; we can pack a picnic for you and set up a blanket with some cushions. Peter has a lovely garden out the back"

"Thanks mum that sounds beautiful"

"It will be my pleasure sweetheart"

"We could play a bit of rugby, girls v's the boys while we're out back"

"What's rugby Dakota?"

"Rose are you serious, you don't know what Rugby is?"

"No I don't, what is it?"

"Rugby is Australian football, I think it's pretty much like gridiron but rougher, we don't wear helmets or protective gear and the ball is shaped a bit different, it's a bit bigger too"

"Sounds like a good idea. I say we kick the boys arses at this rugby game"

"We can just call it footy; I'm just used to callin' it rugby"

"Okay footy it is. So Bella what style of clothing do you want sweetie?"

"Umm I'm not sure Rose, Jasper said to get comfy clothes so I guess sweat pants and t shirts"

"Hey chook ya can get comfy nice clothes that look better than just good old tracky daks. We can get ya some nice jeans, cruel girl brand are comfy and sexy, we can get ya a good couple of pairs of cowgirl boots to go with em"

Rose sat her butt in the stool next to Bella after settin' up the laptop while Ma Cullen got busy with fixin' the grub for Bella with me. We were makin' tender medium lamb cutlets seasoned, which means I chucked some fuckin' simple basil on em and lightly salted the cutlets, with some mash tata's with butter and chives and a side of salad, which baby spinach and rocket leaves, shallots and cherry tomatoes' with a light dressin'. To us vamps it smelt fuckin' rotten but Bella looked like she was close to droolin' at the smell.

Once the meal was done I helped with the shoppin'. Bella has an issue with spendin' money so Rose and I had to take over a bit and click the, add to cart button whether she argued that it was too expensive or not. Jasper had warned me that Bella hated people spendin' money on her no matter how much they had, he gave me his credit card and ordered me to get anythin' and everythin' I could think of that she could need and want, so that's what we are doin' and Bella is just gunna have to stiff shit"

"Bella stop your groanin' I have been givin' orders to get you this shit no matter the cost and no matter how much ya whine bout it, ya need this stuff chook"

"Dakota tell me why I need `tease for two kissable massage oil' from Victoria's secret or edible body icin', scented bath love rocks?"

"Chook trust me they'll become your favourite possession from all this crap that ya got, ya can use em in the Tantra stuff I'm gunna tell ya bout"

"Ooow, can you tell me too Dakota? It sounds like fun"

"Sure Rose"

"Me too?"

"Sure can Ma Cullen"

"Okay Bella the next thin' I want ya to try will involve Jasper too. There are a number of ways you can start off, in the shower or bath, hence the love rocks sweetie. Have the lightin' low or just use candles, durin' the bath or shower is the perfect time to get used to touchin' ya partner by slowly and gently washin' each other, but not at the same time, ya'll end up a mess of twisted limbs and there ain't nothin' sensual bout that, trust me. Get Jasper to close his eyes as ya wash him and ya gotta do the same when he it's him doin' it. So this part is workin' on touch but not sight. The next stage is touch and sight and this is where the tease for two oil comes in chook, ya stay in the nud after ya dried off and sit on a blanket with cushions in front of the mirror. Have some nice smooth music on low and scented candles lit. I have some vanilla and coconut candles and massage oil in my bag, we'll set it all up for ya when ya both in the shower or bath, which ever. We'll fix it up all nice and romantic lookin' for ya. Alright so now the next step is usually to massage each other, but that might be hard for ya to do Bella you can still rub him down with the oil but ya won't have the strength to massage him, he can do it though. The massage starts from the neck and slowly moves down all the way to the toes. Ya will be able to see each other in the mirror while givin' and receivin' the rub down or massage, this ads to intimacy, to see ya partner above ya amorously touchin' and caressin' ya naked body while he is naked too, is exquisite. Once the massagin' is done sit on ya knees facin' one another, take in the sight of ya mate and take it all in really look at him while he does the same. Now this part is where I would usually say to tenderly touch and caress each other, but Bella first I want ya to stay on ya knees facin' the mirror, I want Jasper behind ya, and the both of ya are gunner be lookin' in the mirror at ya selves', each other, and the both of ya together, and I want ya to tell him what ya see, what ya find beautiful bout the sight in front of ya and he will do the same. If and when ya feel comfortable ya can touch each other, soft affectionate touches, learn his body and ya own"

"Do we just stop there?"

"No Rose, raw passion tends to take over, but for Bella and Jasper obviously they are goin' slow and at her pace, so Bella you can keep goin' maybe move to tender kisses all over each other's bodies or you can stop, shit ya could go further if that's what ya want. I just stoped there cause I'm not the best to explain Tantra techniques that delve into the more personal phase of it, though I do have books on it. Also remember the breathin' technique, breath in and out evenly to centre ya self. Tantra, in the more personal phase is much like Kama sutra, but Tantra focus's much more on the connection, affection, the passion, it brings ya together on a much deeper intimate level and like Kama sutra there are ways to prolong an orgasm and ways to have extend the orgasm or have many"

"I take it Jasper and I won't be the only ones tryin' this out tonight"

"OH HELL NO DEMI-V, ROSIE AND ME ARE GUNNA BE BUSEEE"

A/N i hope you enjoyed it, please let me know..


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – ****Well here is chapter twelve ladies. I am so nervous postin' this, so please be kind. No please be honest with what you think bout it when ya review.**

**Thank you all so very much for your amazin' reviews I have read them all, I'd reply to all, but i'd have no time to write and do the research for story. Thank you all for takin' the time to review for me; I can't express how much it really does keep me writin'.**

**Miss S Meyer owns the rights to it all, but as you all know Dak is mine so is her Micah, they're a package deal and I love em both, I hope you do too. **

Lethiferous

Chapter Twelve

Micahs' pov

_Listening to them all getting along was great. I have never seen my Dakota so latched on to anybody like she has with Bella, Bella has Dakota wrapped around her finger like she were her real baby sister, the girl has a way to just grab hold of your heart, there's just something about her, it's like she's the missing link. She links us all together, every one of us cares for and loves her, it may be in varying degrees and in different ways. Bella is the missing link to each of us, Dakota's little sister that she always wanted, she meant every word she spoke to Major about Bella and I'd have to say I feel the same. I'd be there for Bella in a flash if need be; she has a way of warming cold dead hearts. _

_I was pissed that Major had spoken to both Dakota and Bella the way he had, I am no weak man and I can certainly hold my own, but I am fucking smart too, I know what battles to pick, any fool that goes up against Major won't see his next foolish thought, death dealt by Major comes in two forms excruciatingly or instantaneously, I would prefer neither. So yes I was pissed that he had such a harsh tongue towards the girls, but I was also more than concerned when each of them had challenged him, but fuck was I also proud of them both for doing so. If they had been people that Major cared little for or male the outcome could have been injurious._

_The ladies had moved themselves into the kitchen to cook some dinner for Bella judging by the foul stench coming from that direction and the clattering going on. While Emmett was kicking my butt at this stupid Wii thing, the girls were in a discussion about Tantra. Ah how I love Tantra, words could never explain how fucking awe-gasmic that shit can be, multi-gasms and ejaculation mastery was seriously a gift from the gods. _

_Emmett had the mother of all grins on his face, most likely due to the interest Rose was showing in Tantra. The ladies were hanging on every word Dakota was saying. Carlisle, Peter and Jasper had stealthily entered the family room as my Dakota was explaining the water ritual and the sensual massage techniques, then the guys were hanging on every word too. Bella questioned that she and Jasper won't be the only couple trying out Tantra tonight, and fuck no she wouldn't be. Emmett went and opened his big mouth and ruined our eavesdropping. Which lead to all of us guys dashing out of the house after being yelled at by Rose and Dakota for snooping on a private and confidential chinwag between them. Seriously we are vampires; finely tuned hearing came with the contract along with the shimmering like a fucking CD in the sun. _

_The guys and I ran laughing at the girls evicting us from the house; we ended up just by the lake._

"**Dude tell me you know some of this stuff your woman is talking about Micah, I beg you tell me everything you know. God I need to know more man"**

"**Oh do I know stuff Emmett. Tantric orgasms' are beyond euphoric, fuck it's deeper than that though and some of it, if I explain it, will make me sound like a pansy, but I swear guys once you experience a full body Tantric orgasm, multiple, implosive and ongoing orgasms', you will be grateful. I promise it will be life changing"**

_Emmett suddenly dropped to his knees facing me with his hands together like in prayer as the rest of the guys were looking at me with rapt attention._

"**Please Micah, I am begging dude, I will do whatever it takes to be Rosie's personal Tantra-vamp-god"**

"**Please you lot are goin' to be all gettin' it on in my home while I can't"**

"**Nah Peter there are goodies for you too bro. with Tantra it's also about getting to know your own body and ways to learn what pleasures you can achieve too"**

"**You mean have a bat? Bro I think I was well practiced and mastered that when I was twelve and fuckin' human"**

"**No Peter it's deeper…grrr, see this is what I was talking about, this sounds so fucking feminine, but it's deeper, more spiritual and sensual than just having a pull, but I ain't going into descriptive detail cause I'm not discussing your hand on Lingam action. I have some books an DVDs that will help you with that, you too G, if you're interested come see me after this"**

"**Now for your first Man-Tantra lesson. Please for the love of all things fucking holy shut the fuck up and let me get through this without interruption, I'm not completely comfortable talking about some of this shit with you bunch."**

"Okay I'll start with Tanta history. The origins of Tantra can be dated as far back as 300 BC. They are the Tantra's ancient texts passed down over the years and used in Hinduism and Buddhism. In Hinduism the texts take on the form of conversations between the male and female deities. The Tantra's were secretly passed on from teacher/ Guru, to pupil. These texts are basically Instructions to practice, the aim is that the student gains liberation from all earthly attachment, to achieve unity through the affirmation of all aspects of being, and it goes even deeper, with regular practice one is re-connected to his or her divine source, your body and sexualities are enlightened and can achieve the goal of liberation and release.

Okay that was your history lesson, if you want a more in-depth lesson please look in the books that Dakota and I have, they can explain it much better. I know you guys want me to get to the good stuff; I'm no fucking Guru so I'll tell it the best I can.

First I'll start with the massages. I presume Dakota is telling the ladies all about the `Lingam massage', which is the Tantric massage we gents get the fucking glorious pleasure of receiving, that being said, I best be telling you about the `Yoni massage' or I will surely have my `Lingam' removed by the ladies.

In Tantra the female sex organ has been blessed with the beautiful name of Yoni, it describes the female sex centre appropriately and respectfully. The word Yoni comes from Sanskrit, translated in Hindu means vulva, womb, shrine or source. In symbolic, worshipping words, she has been honoured and sang to over the centuries as a fragrant flower, holy womb or gate to life. Many women and men don't know the secrets to the `magic flower'. During the Yoni massage, which is a healing massage, men and woman learn a new, very conscious contact with the `female temple of lust'."

"**So what your saying is we get to massage and play with pussy?"**

"**No Emmett, you've gotta think of it on a more spiritual level. It's not just pussy and not just sex; you can get that with any chic. This is your mate, your soul's connection, the core reason for your life's worth. Without your mate what would you have left of importance to you? Her essence is connected to yours and yours to her"**

"**Okay so we are to worship our mates Yoni, her temple of lust?"**

"**Yes Emmett, and now I will advise you on how to worship the female temple of lust or Yoni through Tantric massage."**

"First is best to start with the `water ritual', which is to set the mood. The water ritual is to bath or shower in low lighting or you can use candles. Each of you will take turns to wash each other with tender caresses; this is done with the receiver having their eyes closed, because this exercise is all about touch, not sight. It helps with building trust.

Next you move onto the sight part of it, were you sit across from your each other, still naked, eyes closed while you focus on centring yourselves and concentrate on the rhythm of your breathing, it should be even breathes in and out, when inhaling picture everything you love about the bond you have with your mate and when exhaling, let go of all your stress, breath it out. Once you feel relaxed and centred, open your eyes and look into each others, then you slowly take in the sight of your mate, truly see her, inside and out, focus on her inner and outer beauty. In this part you can voice what you see and feel for her and about her, to her, and she to you. Let her know how much you love, adore and cherish her.

The next step is sight and touch. You start by applying massage oil to your hands. Massage starting with her neck, shoulders, arms and work your way down her back, hips, bottom, and the back of her legs all the way to her toes. This is a full body massage, there is even an anus massage technique, once again refer to the fucking books guys cause I am not going there with you. You can skip that if you're not comfortable with it, as Dakota and I do, we only do what we are comfortable with and what we enjoy. To each his or her own, do what you are okay with. Alright so now you have massaged her back half, she turns over and lays on her back, you once again apply oil and start at her shoulders, chest, arms, breasts, working your way down but pass her `temple of lust', move onto her legs, massage down one thigh to her foot and toes. Once you're done with that leg move up her opposite leg, working your way up till you reach her `temple'. Now the Yoni massage begins"

_The guys were so intrigued and so focused on everything I was saying, all sitting crossed legged and had formed a circle. I felt like we were some kind of Manclan, a brotherhood of the ManTantric secrets. I am their Master and they shall be honoured with thy name of `my young grasshoppers'. I have never seen Jasper so engrossed in anything that didn't engage in some form of warfare, he was absolutely captivated with Tantra. Emmett was so enthralled it was like was telling him where the Holy Grail was kept, giving away the mystery of what's inside Pandora's Box. _

"Alright, to begin the Yoni massage, apply more oil to your hands, rub and gently massage the whole outer temple area tenderly. Slowly work your way to move onto her folds, continuing with gentle pressure. You both continue with the breathing in and out during this whole process, though I assure you from here it will become heavier. Gently place your thumb on her clitoris, massage in a clockwise motion and then a counter clockwise motion, adjust speed and pressure as you go based on your mates body's response to your motions. Now you can use your thumb and index finger to gently squeeze the clitoris, place your middle finger into your mates Yoni and explore at various speed and depths, again according to your mates response. Focus your finger up towards your mates `sacred spot' or her `G' spot and go on with this while she journey's through her continuous and liberating orgasm. Bit by bit release pressure and speed until she has released to her full extent and her breathing is once again even.

Once you have done this, you will receive your Lingam massage, and I'm not fucking telling you about that, so don't ask, just fucking thank me tomorrow when you're ladies are wearing the biggest fucking smiles you've ever seen, and you can thank my Dakota for your smiles.

Now my Man-Tantra-Clan, we must convene here tomorrow for your next lesson, which will be `RAMPER', which happens to be the teaching of `Ejaculation Mastery'. Now go forth, collect your mates, re-connect with her divine source, worship her fucking temple, and become enlightened as you both receive liberation and fucking release."

"**Well thank you Guru Micah"**

"**Your quite welcome young grasshopper Carlisle. Now the rest of my young grasshoppers shall leave except grasshopper Jasper, I would like a private word with you alone if that okay"**

"**Of course Guru Micah"**

Dakota's pov

_Sneaky fuckin' bugga's, they were all here listenin' in like flies on the wall to me tellin' the chooks bout Tantra. I'm fuckin' glad I didn't go into depth bout it with em or start on the Lingam Massage yet cause fairdinkum that will be the most mind blowin' surprise for the fellas when these little ladies perform that technique on them. _

_We ended up bootin' the gents out so we could go into detail bout it without havin' the blokes hear all the nitty gritty. _

_We gathered in Bellas' and Jaspers' room. Rose removed Bella's IV's from her, apparently she had assisted Papa Cullen a few times and she has studied nursin', so she can easily put it all back good as new later. _

"_Okay my ladies as I explained earlier, you go through the water ritual and then move onto the Tantric healing massage. Now as ya man gives ya a `Yoni' massage, which is another name for ya Vag or lady bits in Hinduism Sanskrit, we have been blessed with nicer names to call it then pussy, punani or my least favourite, cunt. It is referred to as, magic flower, Temple of lust and Yoni, hence the Yoni massage, where your mate worships our temple of lust, stimulates our magic flower, and ya will be enlightened and liberated as Yoni has never had such pleasures, your release will be astronomically heightened and extended. As he performs the Yoni massage focus on ya breathin' and relax, surrender to him, all the sensation and emotions ya feel durin' it. Feel every touch he gives ya"_

"**Bella if ya not comfortable with Jasper touchin' ya Yoni or ya temple of lust let him know. Ya can both just keep it at gentle touches and kisses all over the body avoidin' ya sexual areas, ya can still give and receive the full body massages, with the exception that he won't feel the pressure of the body massage, it is still sensual touchin' and your body heat will have a wonderful effect on him. Ya can still try the Lingam massage on him if ya comfortable touchin' him there, even if ya not comfortable with him givin' ya the Yoni massage chook, ya gotta go with whatever ya comfy with, but remember that ya safe with Jasper and the Yoni massage is a healin' massage, ya will release emotions hon, more so than us other ladies and I think it will help ya. Just try to relax through the whole experience and trust Jasper; he will take care of ya"**

"**I'll try Dakota; I think I'd be more comfortable givin' rather than receivin' though"**

"**That's natural chook, for everyone. We are totally surrenderin' to and trustin' our mates, but that's just it, they are our mates, our souls other half. Tantra allows us to connect to the very essence of each other. It is pure and raw love and sexual intimacy with the one and only connection ya soul truly has on this level. Ya can have a soul connection with ya mother, ya sister, brother, best friend, but your soul only has one true other half. Without that half you're not complete"**

"**That's beautiful Dakota"**

"**It's true Bella, Jasper is the only one, and he will never mistreat ya. You can trust him in every aspect, especially when it comes to surrenderin' to him sexually. Our mates can never harm us, we all may have disagreements but we can never harm one another, to harm our mates, we harm ourselves"**

"**She's right Bella, you have no idea how many times I'd like to really hurt Emmett for the idiotic shit he does, but I can't, I love him too much"**

"**Rose can we talk later, maybe tomorrow, Emmett told me I should speak with bout what happened me. Is that okay?"**

"**Of course it is sweetie; I was going to come to you soon to tell you my story. I may be able to help you to understand some of the things that may happen when being sexually intimate with Jasper, but I really only know from what I have gone through myself. I'm not an expert and I don't have any credits baecause i haven't studied in the area."**

"**That's fine, thank you Rose"**

"**You're welcome Bella. Alright Dakota tell us more on this Tantra"**

"_Okay, where were we? Okay yep got it. I won't go into all the history, ya best be lookin' in the books to learn it all and I advise that ya do so. In Hinduism Sanskrit words for the male sexual organ is `Lingam' loosely translated means `wand of light'. The wand of light channels creative energy and pleasure._

_Although it is not the goal to orgasm durin' the Lingam massage, it is a very welcome, desired and pleasurable side effect. The goal is to allow ya mate to surrender to a new form of pleasure he may not be used to receivin' and for him to release emotions he has held tight to. These new pleasures are achieved by ya performin' the Lingam massage by massagin' his Lingam, the whole area, his shaft, testicles, perineum, above shaft or wand of light and round his pelvic bone. If you feel comfortable ya can also massage his outta prostate, which is referred to as a `sacred spot', that fuckin' sacred that I won't go there, but whatever floats ya boat, go for it and look in the books. There is another way to get the same result as touchin' the anus or outta prostate, which is the other `sacred spot', it will be explained soon, when I mention the sacred spot I will be referrin' to the one I am willin' to talk bout. _

_Remember the breathin' exercise as ya massage him, start by usin' the oil on ya hands, begin the massage at his neck, shoulders, arms and work ya way down his body. Once he's turned over repeat the same, start from the top and work down, skip past his dangly bits , move straight down one leg to his toes, then move to his other leg workin' up till ya reach his Lingam area and his wand or shaft whichever the fuck ya choose to call it._

_Apply more oil, but this time try drippin' a bit on the tip of his shaft straight from the oil bottle, it adds to the sensation for him. Begin to gently massage his testicles and scrotum, this will relax him. Massage above the shaft on his pelvic bone, the perineum, the area between the testies and the anus, this area between his testicles and his anus is the other area known as the sacred spot, so this is the area I am talkin' bout. Take ya time massagin', let him relax into it while he keeps his breathin' even. The next part is where ya begin to massage his shaft, take ya time and vary the pressure and speed. Gently squeeze his shaft at the base with your right hand, pull up and slide off then switch to ya left hand, keep repeatin' this motion and take ya time doin' it, then ya change the direction by startin' at the head of his shaft squeezin' and workin' down and off , continue to switch hands from left to right, again keep this up for some time._

_Massage the head in a gentle squeeze and twist motion, massage all round the head and continue down his shaft. He may become soft and harden again during the Lingam massage, this is normal and is the natural process and desired Tantric experience. It adds to the pleasure spectrum. Just keep doin' everythin' even while he's gone soft, he will go stiff again, trust me. When he hardens and the pleasure builds up, if he's goin' to cum, back off a bit and allow him to soften slightly before ya pick up ya pace again, do this several times. Comin' close to release then backin' it off will assist him with learnin' the art of `Ejaculation Mastery', by bein' close to ejaculation to then lessen the stimulation, but the breathin' is key here too, it all softens the urge to cum, eventually with ejaculation mastery ya can make love for as long as ya want without him cumin' and ya can have multi-gasms._

_Okay now we move on to find the `sacred spot', there is a small indentation, bout the size of a pea, between his testies and his anus. Be gentle as you push inward while massagin this area, he will feel pressure deep inside and it may be uncomfortable for him at first. Eventually as ya gently work the area he will relax into it, this will help him with the ejaculation mastery and to expand and extend his orgasm. You can keep massagin' his shaft while workin' his sacred spot at the same time; ya got two hands girls use em well. When he is close to ejaculation push just slightly harder on his sacred spot, then back off so he doesn't release, he may have strong emotions while ya massage this area as he is truly surrenderin' and connectin' to ya much deeper and more spiritually than ever before. He will be releasin' built up stress and tension, just keep goin' and let him know how much ya love him._

_Once he has released all the emotion and is more relaxed, and the pleasure is buildin', when he is to the point of ejaculation this time, let him release, keep massagin' both areas as he rides it out and slowly ease off till he's reached the end and his breathin' evens out. Then allow some quiet, just relax and cuddle with him" _

The ladies all sat quiet and were very interested though out my explanations. I really hope I did a good job at explainin' it, the books and DVD's will go into further detail bout it all.

"**alright I say we set up for Bella and then head to do our own rooms, the boys will be back soon and I for one am looking forward to trying this out with Carlisle"**

"**Eew mum"**

"**Oh Bella honey, you will need to get used to the fact that your dad and I like to have a good and healthy sex life, we are really only in our twenties you know and we are forever at this stage, so you will have a very long time to get used to it sweetie"**

"**Trust me Bella, Emmett and I have tried to avoid it, there's no use"**

"**Great"**

Jasper's pov

I entered our room, Bella was in the bathroom so I followed her scent and heartbeat and found her just bout to step into the steamin' shower, she was holdin' the rail for support and I noticed her tubes had been removed. I quickly undressed and helped her in over the small step. Bella had set up candles and the lights were off, she stepped under the water as did I. I just held her in my arms enjoyin' the feel of skin on skin.

"_Hey beautiful, I had a chat with Micah and he suggested we have a safe word_s_ for us to use if you start to feel paniced __and __get flustered_**, **_we can colors, pink for slowin', blue to just cuddle with each other and red to stop everythin' includin' the touchin', __that way we can either slow down or stop. How does that sound to you baby?"_

"_I think that is a brilliant idea Jasper, I really want to try it though. I know it's early in our relationship, really early, but I have never felt this close to any one and I have never experienced, well anythin' and I want to, with you"_

"_I'm glad you do baby, but there is no rush or pressure okay. Micah said we can just do the body massages and skip the Yoni and Lingam massage, if you'd prefer?"_

"_I want to try it all, I'm just not sure if I can"_

"_You're so brave beautiful, I can feel it Bella, your pain, fear, nervousness, desire and longin' baby. Do you want me to ease some of it?"_

"_Umm no, I want to feel it honey, unless I start to freak out, then you can ease it, is that okay?"_

"_Of course beautiful, Bella are you absolutely sure you want to try this? We can do it small just the water ritual, then do a little bit more each time"_

"_I'm sure I want to try, but not sure if I'll get through it all, but I want to, that's why I want you to use your gift and help me if I need it"_

"_Okay baby turn round and close your eyes, remember the breathin' darlin', in and out, even breathes"_

My Bella turned round and closed her eyes, once her breathin' was even and she was relaxed I grabbed the loufa and soaped it up with coconut infusion body wash that wasn't here last time we showered. I started by movin' her hair to the side and makin' slow, gentle circles on her neck, movin' onto her shoulders, down her arms, down her back and bottom in her creases, down her legs. I moved to stand in front of her, god she is so beautiful, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as she's relaxed and focused on her breathin'. I begin the slow circles on her chest, washin' down her belly… I am fuckin' nervous and take in even breathes to centre myself…I slowly approach her temple with some body wash on my hand and gently apply pressure as I separate her folds… I am keepin' check of her emotions as I very tenderly paid attention to this area, she was breathin' through her nerves, but enjoyin' it… And my god fuck the scent from candles, the scentof her arousal is fuckin' heavenly, I've never smelt an aroma with such an enticement. My god if her arousal smells so divine the taste could only exceed delectable. I slowly eased away from her fuckin' heavenly temple of lust, and fuck, were they right, temple of fuckin' lust, cause man am I lustin' for her now. I made my way down her legs, which was fuckin' excruciatin' cause that only put me closer to her divine smellin' temple and I was that close I swear I could nearly taste her on my tongue, I had to swallow a few times before I finished. I moved to stand behind her again and applied shampoo to her hair, the scent of the magnolias from the shampoo helped to ease my problem, but it was still strong due to the steam. I massaged her scalp then rinsed her hair out, then applied the conditioner and left it in as she turned round to face me, eyes open. She made the hand gesture for me to turn round.

Bella soaped up the loufa while I closed my eyes and relaxed with the breathin'. She began with the same process as I had, her touch is heavenly, such little exercises really do make a difference, this is not so much sexual, and it really is deeper. She moved her way down my body her nerves picked up as did mine as she washed and touched my arse, but we both breathed through it and she continued down my legs to my feet. Bella then moved to my front, I could feel little electric tingles, the energy round us was buzzin' as she moved in slow circles makin' her way down to my… Wow …Breath …My shaft… With her hands all soaped up…Breath Jasper…God… The sensation is unbelievable; she was payin' extra attention to my shaft… And then my sack …Jesus fuck… How am I to handle ejaculation mastery when this feels so fuckin' good? Bella grabbed the loufa again and continued her way down my legs. She then grabbed the shampoo but I stopped her to do that myself.

"_Thank you baby, that was amazin' , but I can wash my hair your much shorter than me and it will be easier if I do it, you're still not well darlin' and I don't want you stretchin' that much with your ribs all broken and bruised up"_

"_Thanks sugar, that was a beautiful experience wasn't it? I could feel, like an energy round us"_

"_Yeah I felt it too, it was an amazin' experience. Baby what has you curious?"_

"_Umm shit… I…well when I was washin' your Lingam area… you were hard…and well… how is that goin' to fit inside me?"_

"_Aw baby, it will when the time comes for that, it will fit. I know I'm…large, but we were made to fit each other my beautiful. Don't worry, when we are ready to take that step, I promise sweetheart I will take care of you Bella, I won't hurt you"_

"_I know Jasper, I trust you, it's just so …big, it scares me that I don't know, I guess that I'll tear when you enter me or somethin'. I know it's stupid"_

"_Darlin' it's not stupid, it's not goin' to happen like that. C'mon let's get out and dry off, I got a massage to give you"_

"_Ah ha, and me to you too"_

"_Yeah Micah mentioned that, but refused to tell us any more than what it's called, you know he is now our Guru and we are his young grasshoppers?"_

"_You're kiddin'?"_

"_Ah no, Guru Micah wants us to convene tomorrow by the river bank again for our next ManTantra lesson"_

"_Oh I have gotta tell the girls bout this, Dakota will love it"_

After Bella settled down from her laughter, we began the next technique.

**A/N – **_W_ell my grasshoppers, that was chapter twelve. I am so nervous to do the next one cause we know there will be some lovely Tantric lovin' goin' on, but… mmm…. Who should it be between? Let me know what ya want and we'll see what happens.

Please review for me and tell me what ya think and what ya want.

Love to you all

Lauren xxx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Hey everyone, thanks for all your beautiful reviews. I am pleased to see I have inspired some of you to either buy a book on Tantra or try some of it with your hubby's *lucky bugga's*.

I was very nervous with chap 12 and I am with 13 too, but with all the great feedback I got, it has kept me going. Sorry it has taken a bit longer than usual, I scratched my eye and had it patched. It was a real bitch tryin' to read or write.

I wanted to let you guys know that I have pics of the Lethiferous crew and some great ones of Jasper and Bella together too, so if you want you can send me a PM with your email address and I can send some to you. It won't show up too well on fanfic. I promise once you send me your email and I have sent you the pics I will delete your email address so it will be safe. I swear I don't cyber stalk {if I did Jackson would not be safe. LoL}.

Also I am so excited I just recieved my 100 Monkeys Grape cd, we can't get it in Australia {trust me i looked all over} I had to order throught their official website and Nimbit who they use. I love the song Jackson sings Reaper he's a fantastic freak, I fuckin love him, crazy wacky just so free and acts how he wants too, love it. but I won't syberstalk him, The poor bugga probably gets stalked as it is by wierd chicks, so i'll leave him be, but shit I wish they'd come here and do a few shows, unless I win lotto then I could travel to the States see 100 monkeys and go to all the places i'd like to go *sighs* *frowns*... * biulds bridge and get over it*.

Okay once again Miss S Meyer owns all rights to twilight and all that jazz.

Thank you all for reviewin', please do so again with this chap.

Love to you all

Lauren xxx

Lethiferous – Chapter Thirteen

Jaspers' pov

The room was set up for the next phase of our Tantra session with a quilt and large cushions in front of the mirror. There were more scented candles lit all round the room and soft music playin'. I honestly couldn't tell who was singin' but she had a great voice. Bella walked over to the quilt and knelt down with her oversized red towel still wrapped round her, I still had mine round my waist too. I joined her on the quilt and sat on my knees facin' her. Her heart was poundin' and she was full of nerves. I was goin' to ask if she was okay to do this but she closed her eyes and began the breathin' exercise to centre herself. I followed suite, closin' my eyes I began to replay all my memories of Bella. The first day in the high school cafeteria, seein' her nearly squished by the van, her smug look toward Rose at the baseball game, her sleepin' at the hotel in Phoenix, her broken body after James had his play, her screams of pain at the ballet studio, her in that cast once she returned from the hospital, her in her formal dress at the prom, the last time I saw her alive, her forgivin' face at her party. I remembered the agony I felt at findin' out she was killed, then seein' her for the first time alive and so frail, but she still has such beauty and she still has the most breathtakin' smile grace her face.

I had centred myself with all the images of my Bella, so I opened my eyes to see her there in front of me, eyes still closed. I removed my towel and waited for Bella while I took in the magnificent sight before me. Bella slowly removed her towel and opened her eyes. Her eyes fixed on me as she too soaked in the view. I sat up on my knees and moved closer to her as she too did the same. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her soft warm lips, it was slow and sweet, just right for the settin'. Once the kiss ended we focused our gaze on one another again drinkin' in the sight of each other.

"**You are the most glorious sight my eyes have ever seen Bella, I know that you feel self conscious bout your scars, you don't need to be, you are gorgeous, absolutely breathtakin' darlin'. To me you are perfect inside and out Bella."**

"**When I had normal human sight, I barely noticed your scars, but I did see some of them. Even then I still thought you were attractive. Now I see them as clear as you can and I believe you, if you see me as I see you, then they only add to the attraction. You are beautiful Jasper, when I look at you, I see your strength, what you have overcome and I see the man I love without a shadow of doubt, I see the one being in this world I trust with all of me, my heart, my soul and my body. Jasper I want to experienced it all with you, everythin'. I want what all couples can have, with you. I know I'm not ready for it all tonight, but I want it."**

"**I know you do beautiful, we'll have it, in time we'll have it all baby. I love you Bella, I love you beyond what I ever believed to be possible and I'm an empath. I feel like I'm at peace when I'm with you and when I hold you in my arms. When I touch you I feel like all is set right in the world like nothin' could be wrong."**

"**I love you too Jasper, I feel the same, safe, like I'm home but even more comforted than what home ever felt."**

I cupped Bellas' cheek with one hand and rested my other on her naked hip as I drew her close to join my lips to hers in a very passion filled kiss. The energy swirlin' round us was makin' my skin tingle; I imagine it is what goose bumps would feel like to a human. I slowly ended the kiss as Bella still needed oxygen, restin' our heads together, lookin' in each other's eyes as we gained control of our breathin' again. I ran my hands along her arms as I placed one more kiss to her lips, movin' along her jaw, to her neck, I made my way to her collar bone and slowly descended to her right breast. I kissed and licked makin' my way to her nipple gently suckin' it into my mouth and swirlin' my tongue round her erect peak as my other hand had made its way to her other breast, my palm and fingers gently caressin'. I kissed my way to her left milky mound as her hands traced my body all over, runnin' her nails down my chest to my hips, up my back till they landed on my head, her fingers grippin' my hair. I moved my hands to her lower back and the back of her neck and gently laid her on her back while still latched onto her peak, movin' down her stomach lettin' my tongue run the length from one hip bone to the other slowly makin' my descent down her left leg, up the right all the way back to her beautiful face and her lips. I kissed her with as much love and passion I felt for her, brakin' the kiss so she could breath. I reached for the oil and poured some in my hands. She rolled to her belly and moved her hair to the side. I rubbed the oil over her creamy flesh and began massagin' her neck, takin' some time before I worked my way to her shoulders, arms, back and hips. The moans Bella was makin' were both pleasin' and a good indication that I was usin' the right amount of pressure. She was feelin' very calm and relaxed. I massaged each of her cheeks and made my way down the back of her left leg all the way down to her toes; movin' to her other leg workin' my way up, she then rolled onto her back. I took my time massagin' and caressin' all over her arms, chest, her glorious milky peaks. I rubbed and gently massaged her belly and descended down her left leg to make my way back up her right. She sighed and moaned as I was nearin' her temple of lust. I sampled her emotions as I applied more oil to my hands. I glided my hands along her inner thigh, reachin' her temple, rubbin' gently, takin' time to ensure she was relaxed and enjoyin' it. My hands worked her temple with care and light pressure, leisurely gliding to her moistened fragrant flower. Placin' my thumb lightly on her bud, rubbin'small gentle circles, slowly increasin' pressure and rhythm. Her breathin' was deeper and moans were freely leavin' her luscious lips as I separate her petals. I ran my index finger along her opening, she was so moist with her intoxicatin' nectar. I started my motions with my thumb in the opposite direction as my index finger moved to her entrance. Her emotions were of want and desire with an undercurrent of anxiety and a slight amount of fear.

"**Baby do you want me to help ease your nerves and fear, or do you want me to stop?"**

"**I'm okay, I just need to relax... I know I'll be okay... It feels so good please don't stop"**

"**Okay beautiful, just breath and enjoy it darlin', remember it's me here. I'll be gentle and go as slow as you want"**

"**God Jasper it feels too good... I know it's you and I trust you... Please I want more."**

"**Alright baby, I'm goin' to place my finger inside, are you okay with that?"**

"**God yes… please Jasper."**

"**Remember our safe words darlin, pink to slow, blue we just cuddle and I hold you, red we stop all contact. Okay?"**

"**Okay"**

I kept up my movements durin' our talkin', Bella began to pant as I circled her entrance while my thumb was still workin' her bud; I smoothly entered her, sliding in her with the most tender care I could. I could feel her scarrin' on her inner walls but now was not the time to let my emotions bout how she had been mistreated get the better of me. I forced those thoughts away and focused on her. Lovingly caressin' her aromatic flower, softly thrustin' my finger in and out of her, little by little increasin' pressure and momentum. Her breathes deeper, her moans louder as her tiny hands fisted the quilt as her pleasure was intensifyin', her chest risin' and fallin', body slick with sweat. She was stunnin', bitin' her bottom lip in an effort to hinder her increasingly louder moans. God her aroma was heavenly, I was swallowing venom frequently. I want so bad to taste her and drink from her place of worship. Fuck, do want to worship her with my tongue.

Keeping up my manoeuvrin' with my fingers I slowly added one more finger... feeling her emotions of yearning, desire and her thriving lust. I placed my lips to her hip kissin' and lickin' a trail from one hip to the other... slowly descendin' lower. I kissed and licked my way to her mound... kissin' her petals... lickin' her centre and tastin' her fuckin' delectable nectar. I removed my fingers from inside of her and ran my tongue flat along her openin' soakin' up as much of her essence as I could before savourin' the taste and drinkin' it in. Keepin' my eyes fixed on her face I penetrated her entrance as far as my tongue would reach. Her fingers reachin' for and then tightenenin' in my hair forcin' me even deeper as her moans and whimpers were growin'. My name slidin' from her lips... her hips tryin' to rock back and forth to get more... my tongue thrustin' and lickin'... my thumb and index finger twistin' and pinchin' her bud. Her breathin' and moans now out of control... her walls begin to quiver and clench... she screams out my name as her orgasm takes over her... I continue my actions as she slowly rides through her first wave. I switched positions so my fingers were again thrustin' and I was vigorously suckin' on her bud, and it doesn't take long for her next orgasm to rise. I slowly eased my motions as she released and rode it out.

I kissed my way up to her face to find tears were fallin' from her eyes. I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my clean hand and sat her up placin' her in my lap. Her emotions were too many for me to grasp hold of any single one of em. Panic was settlin' in on me as I thought maybe I went too far.

"**Baby are you okay, what's wrong? Please baby talk to me, did I go too far?"**

"**No…I'm okay"**

She didn't say anythin' more, she just cried for so long. I didn't know what to do. I just gently rocked us back and forth while I rubbed her back. I was so worried I'd fucked up, but I couldn't get a trace on any fear from her. I was thinkin' of callin' for one of the girls when her cries turned to sniffles and her emotions began to ease into a lighter flow of confusion, peace, love, serenity, tranquillity, desire and a Bella amount of embarrassment.

"**You had me worried sweetheart. Are you okay?"**

"**I'm sorry for makin' you fret. Thank you Jasper… for doin' that for me. It was magnificent. I've never felt like that before. I'm sorry I cried and ruined such a perfect moment for us. I just… I don't know… I was feelin' so good and so much…I didn't know how to stop it and it all just built up, but I feel so much lighter…my chest it's not as tight."**

"**I get it baby, you didn't ruin anythin'. I know what happened. Micah said the Yoni massage is a healin' massage and that it releases emotions that have built up. You just let go of some of your pain and other emotions you were hangin' onto darlin'. You really feelin' better?"**

"**Yeah I am. I can't explain it properly but I guess the best I could say is that I feel invigorated, lighter and free from some of the pressure that weighs on me"**

"**Good, I am so happy to hear and feel it from you baby. I wish I could heal it all for you, take all of your pain and stress. I love you so much Bella. It feels like my chest rips open at the thought of you hurtin'. I can't bear the thought of you ever bein' hurt again. It's a fight with my instincts not to take you away from everthin', take you somewhere no one can find us. I know you don't want me protectin' you like that and bein' overbearin' and I would never do that cause I know you're strong. Stronger than anyone I know includin', myself. You have such inner power Bella, the intensity of your determination, loyalty and love, your devotion to those you love is unmatched by any. You above anyone deserve happiness Bella and I promise I will do all I can to make every day of your existence as tranquil as I can."**

"**I love you How can I not? You are unbelievably so perfectly mine. I don't understand how I can feel this way for you so soon, and yet I can. You just touch the right places and I don't just mean physically, I mean you touch deeper, inside, my heart, every part of me. It just feels so right."**

"**I know what you mean my beautiful."**

"**So, I guess it's your turn now sugar."**

"**No baby, let's just leave tonight as it is, we can just relax and hold each other. It's really late and I can feel your exhaustion. You need your rest or you won't be ready for your change in two weeks"**

"**Oh you're good. You know what to use againsy me, don't you?"**

"**Yep. Seriously you need to rest. I want to bite you just as much as you want to be bitten."**

"**You do?"**

"**Mm hmm.**** I want you with me, by my side forever. Each of your precious heart beats could be your last and that scares me. I can't lose you again. I want you immortal as soon as possible."**

"**You really love me that much?"**

"**Isabella I'd marry you today if I could and I'd bite you without a doubt if you were healthy enough for the change right after our I do's. Yes, I love you that much and much fuckin' more"**

"**I love you that much too Jasper"**

I picked Bella up and carried her to the bed, pullin' back the blankets. I lay down with her and covered us both. I joined my lips to hers and shared one last passionate kiss with her before she fell asleep for the night.

Garrett pov

To say Peter piper was pissed, was putting it lightly. He was in a house full of couples getting their romp on, while he and I were handed books by Micah before he rushed off to get his jiggy on too with his damn fine misses, lucky prick. That woman oozes `fuck me' all over. She is by far the finest specimen I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. I can only pray to be as lucky as that bastard. I would never seriously touch another man's mate as Micah had said to me the first time I met them `man who fishes in other man's well, may get crack in face' and he is dead serious, he would crack my fucking skull. He loves his little fucking quotes, like the one he told Peter and I as he handed us the Tantra books `learn to masturbate, come in handy', fucking smartarse. His little quote came too late during one sparing session I had with Kota, his oh so helpful quote was `never raise hands to angry lady, leaves groin exposed'.

After Peter had a good bitch and cussed, with what I am sure was every letter of the alphabet, we sat in silence. Well, we were silent, others not so much. We each look over some the Tantra books. They were interesting but I lived as a nomad and I just wasn't close to any of the fly by flings I've been with to try stuff that is much more personal. This stuff was for couples, life partners and mates. Some stuff was for yourself, to get to know yourself and I may try it.

About two hours had gone by when all of a sudden Emmett came running down stairs looking quite panicked, towel covering his junk, Rose following dressed in a robe, holding her stomach in laughter while trying to get words out and failing miserably, she was panting trying to gain some control.

"**YOU ARE NOT MASSAGING MY `RECTUS FEMORIS' ROSALIE"**

"**Em…it's…"**

That's all she got out in reply to his outburst. Peter and I soon followed her with laughter, The others, minus Bella had heard the commotion and had joined us in the family room. They were shocked at the sight before them. Rose in only a robe, hair all sexed up and Emmett towel clad, chest heaving and sheer horror etched upon his face.

"**Son what is wrong? Why are you panicky ?And why are they laughing uncontrollably?"**

"**Dad Rose wanted to massage my rectus femoris. I told her no. Guru Micah said it was fine for us to say no and skip that bit, but Rosalie kept pushing saying it is fine. It's not fine. I'm not comfortable with my rectus femoris being touched like that."**

Carlisle only made it about half way through Emmett's rant and he too lost his shit. He literally was on the floor rolling in laughter. The mood obviously affected Jasper because he soon followed along with Micah, Kota and Esme. A few minutes later Carlisle had calmed down a bit.

"**Emmett, the rectus femoris is not what you think. Rosalie how could you be so mean to him. He is honestly afraid, you are nasty"**

"**I have always wanted to see what his reaction would be ever since I learnt what it was in nursing school and I've never had the opportunity till now"**

"**You are an evil woman Rose. Emmett, the rectus femoris is the outer thigh muscle just above your knee. I.t has nothing to do with the rectal area son"**

"**Well, how was I to know. It says `rectus'. That word alone could bring fear to any man. Rose you did that to me on purpose?"**

"**I'm sorry Em, I didn't think you would react like this. It was just a joke babe. I am sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you"**

"**What do you have in mind?"**

Rose whispered something in his ear and they both disappeared after Emmett made her agree to no Dinozzo's for at least a week. I was very fucking curious as to what the fuck a Dinozzo was.

"**What the fuck is a Dinozzo?"**

"**Garrett I take you have never seen an episode of NCIS"**

"**No Jasper, I'm a fucking nomad. It's not like I can carry a television on my back and plug it into a tree when I feel like parking my arse."**

"**Okay well, **_**NCIS**_** is a TV series based on the United States Marine Corps. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. The team is led by Gibbs, his senior field agent is Tony Dinozzo Whenever Dinozzo stuffs up Gibbs wacks him in the back of his head, much like Rose does to Em. Therefore he calls it a Dinozzo."**

"**Okay thanks for explaining it to me Jasper."**

"**Not a problem bro. It's a great show, beats the rest of the shit on TV these days."**

Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and headed back to their room. Jasper quickly ran up to his room to check on a sleeping Bella and to blow out the candles that were still lit and he soon joined Micah, Kota, Peter and I in the family room, the entire Squad.

"**So am I ever going to get caught up on what's going on here? I see with my own eyes that someone seriously fucked with your Bella Major"**

At my words, fury was felt as Major growled at me.

"**You have no idea how literal that statement is Garrett, so I suggest you choose your words better next time."**

"**What do you mean Jasper? I can see all the bites; I know it's quite literal her skin is covered."**

"**Garrett it went on everyday for seven months and the bites aren't all they did to her, they cut and stabbed her, bled her and sealed the wounds with venom, they sexually abused her and… and more"**

"**G, I can show ya some of it We all accidently got a show of it when I touched her. It will help you to understand Major's reaction to ya and I can catch ya up on other thin's that's gone on while Micah and me have been here if ya want, it'll be quicker and easier than tellin' ya cobber. I must warn ya though; I can't block the pain ya will feel."**

"**Alright Kota, hit me with it"**

"**Kay, give me ya hand so I only pass the images on to ya and not the others"**

I held out my hand, not prepared at all for the sheer and utter excruciating pain that seared through my body, nor was I equipped to handle the fucking horror that stained my brain as the sobs broke free from my chest. I watched this beautiful, very human, very frail young woman being tortured, tormented and sexually abused before my eyes. I wanted to murder that fucker. Not just him all of em. Every fucking cunt that touched and hurt her. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and save her. Get her away from them. I wanted to end her suffering, surely death would have been merciful. As the images ended, I found myself wrapped in a circle of arms and bodies, each of them had viewed and seen it with me once they touched me and Kota. All of us, the whole Squad were locked in a group hug, all feeling it and all crying for what Bella had suffered.

"**She was so… brave Jasper Why didn't she just tell them?"**

"**My Bella is fiercely loyal brother; she would walk straight to the devil and sacrifice herself if it meant someone she loves walks free."**

"**We will kill everyone whose hands harmed** **her. I don't care how many I have to take on. I don't understand how she can be so sound minded after that, let alone alive."**

"**Garrett none of us do brother, but I sure as fuck am not goin' to complain that she is alive. She has more than her fair share of healin' to go through, but she'll get there with all our love and support. She actually let go of a bit of it tonight. I want to thank you both Micah and Dak, you guys have no idea how much you've both helped us."**

"**The only thanks we want Jasper is for you to continue loving and taking care of her. We both love her man."**

"**Yeah I do too Micah. I haven't even known her but a few hours and have hardly said two words to her but after seeing and feelin' that, how can you not feel something for her. What confuses me is the enormity of the love I feel for her. I don't understand it; I already love her like I do Char and Kota"**

"**Garrett I was thinking on this same thing earlier. The way I see it is that she is a link that connects to each of our hearts and she also links all our bonds with one another stronger, like a magnet pulling us all in close."**

"**That is a brilliant way to put it Micah. You know when I found her two nights ago in the alley, I immediately felt that love and protection nearly on par to the way I feel with Char. I'd fight to my death to save and protectour angel."**

"**I think that's how it was for each of us Peter. What do ya guys think it is with her? It can't be just that we've witnessed and felt some of her sufferin'. It feels stronger than that to me."**

"**I don't know Dak, but on her first day at Forks high school when we entered the cafeteria, it was like an instant pull for each of us. Emmett felt protective of her at first sight, we all did. Rose and I were concerned of the danger of exposure but we couldn't deny that. There was no way we could end her when she had discovered what we were and then when we actually met her, we felt that stronger draw to her. That protectiveness was beyond what I'd ever felt. I was even prepared to kill Edward to save her on her birthday when his cravin' for her blood escalated when she cut her finger. That was what led to us leavin' her. They all thought I was goin' for her when I was tryin' to get him away from her. I don't get how that one drop of her blood effected him. When she was attacked and bitten by James, the Nomad that hunted her, Edward had sucked the venom from her wrist to prevent her change, yet on her birthday that one tiny bit had his thirst soarin' and I panicked and went for him fully prepared to rip him apart. I know Bella is my mate now but until two days ago I didn't, but everyone seems to be drawn to her in some way. Carlisle and Esme instantly saw her as their daughter, Em and Rose a younger sister. Rose was so protective that she didn't want her to be a part of our world no matter how much she herself would be saddened and miss her once Bella had lived out her natural life. Rose was quite nasty to Bella to scare her off."**

"**So when do we get to planning out the details and getting information on this coming battle, so we can make sure nothing happens to her again Major?"**

"**That Garrett I have been procrastinatin' with, cause quite frankly I am fuckin' afraid to see what's on the discs Char sent"**

"**Why, what's on them Jasper?"**

"**Char warned me in the letter from her that some of the footage may contain bits of Bellas' torture and interrogations Garrett."**

"**Fuck, shit bro."**

"**Yeah I know, but I got no choice. I have to see what Marias' army is like with their fightin' skills and if and what extra abilities any of them may have so we know what we're up against."**

"**You have a choice Jasper, I'm giving you one."**

"**What Garrett? I have watch em so I might as well suck it up and get it over with."**

"**I'll do it Jasper; I'll get rid of the ones with Bella on them."**

"**No Garrett, thanks for the offer brother but I can't ask that of you We all love her and no matter who it is that watches em, we're goin' to be fucked up durin' and after watchin' it and there may not be footage of her, Char warned me just incase."**

"**Okay Jasper ya just said ya 'self that we all love her cobber, so why don't we do it together. ****We are the Squad. Born in Battle. Fight together. stand together for each other. Jasper we will be with you through this, all of it."**

"**Thank you Dak and you guys too."**

"**Not a worry cobber we love you too, just as we love Bella. After we get through these discs, Bella wants some fresh air today so we're gunna pack her up some tukka and go out back so she can enjoy a picnic. We are gunna play some footy Aussie style, Girls verse boys"**

"**Okay Squad let's get to it than so we can get to the fun part of the day quicker."**

After the major said for us to get to it he retrieved the discs from wherever he has them stashed. We got ourselves into our military modes and prepared ourselves for whatever it may be on the discs. Major grabbed the remote after inserting the first of nine, he sat down and pressed play.

**A/N- okay so that was chapter thirteen, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Lauren xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Hey, well I am so blessed by all of the reviews, alerts and favourites. The response has been beyond what I ever dreamt of receiving. Thank you all so much.

I read all reviews and love and cherish all of them so much. You are all so beautiful for taking that extra time to send me your opinions and thoughts, I love it. It really does make me keep writing Lethiferous.

So, I know so many of you have been waiting patiently for the footage scene, well my lovely's, seek and you shall receive. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Also just to clarify in case anyone was confused the only Squad members are Jasper, Peter, Garrett, aka G and G rated, Micah and Dakota, aka Dak, Daka, and Kota. They are the only characters that were in the army/military before being reborn as vamps. All other mentioned so far to show at a later date are friends or associates of the current Lethiferous crew.

Another thing I should mention is that I am no Guru nor am I an expert with Tantra. Though, I certainly would love to demonstrate it on Jasper and Peter, even at the same time. I can multitask.

Okay boring shit now – Miss S Meyer owns all rights and all that crap, we all know but it must be said and she deserves the cred.

**Lethiferous**

Chapter fourteen

Bellas' Pov

Holy fuckin' hell spread my wings and lick my clit, does my man have a fuckin' tongue blessed by the mother of all fuckin' gods. Fingers that could put an angel playin' the harp to shame. And I was worshiped by them. I am a lucky bitch. I know I don't really have anythin' to compare it to, but fuck it if I cared. I honestly don't believe anythin' could or should be compared to it. It was a splendid moment owned by us. It was ours and ours alone and that was my minds mantra as he lavished me with the most tantalising fuckin' feelin's that have ever been invoked in me. He was ruthless in his actions provoking my inner slut to surface as he devoured and drank all from me, drawin' out of me the most awe-inspiring fuckin' orgasm. I felt like my muscles and tendons would snap when my body clenched and tightened. It built up so much in me, too much. I'd never been treated with such care. I'd never been so loved, so much, so unconditionally. Never had I imagined a mans' touch could be so gentle and powerful at the same time.

I wasn't prepared for, nor had the thought of tongue action crossed my mind, but when he went down on me I was converted to lickityclit fan club. Sign my fuckin' name up for life time membership. It was a Jerry Maguire moment `He had me at first swipe'.

Oh, but those fucked up emotions, they surfaced, they swarmed upon me like herpes to a sluts twat. It built up and it was too much. There was so much there bubblin', boilin', burnin' for release. To be freed from its confines. It all wanted to rise without my fuckin' consent. I didn't want to taint want belonged to us and no one else. I wanted only us to own this moment just like the last, not them. I didn't want them to impose on what was special to Jasper and me. I felt like I had let him down when the walls came down and it was free. I held back what I could. I wanted to spare Jasper from the bad and the ugly, especially when he had just given me the sublime and beautiful. But he held me. He rocked me. He comforted me, still after the bad and the ugly, he loved me unconditionally.

I felt better after my after my Bella fuckin' breakdown moment. I was so embarrassed and disappointed in myself particularly when Jasper thought he'd gone too far with me. I worried him after he'd given me our moment. I felt like such a fuckin' bitch. I couldn't get the words out to ease his worry. God how I wanted to let him know that he did nothin' wrong, that he surpassed what I had ever dreamed of feelin' from a sexual experience. That he by far exceeded lovin' me more than I believed to be possible after they had marred me so deeply. I managed to choke out that he didn't do anythin' wrong and that I was okay and I continued to cry all over him. When I was all cried out we talked some more and he laid with me as I reluctantly fell asleep.

I was dreamin'. Dreamin' of great and wonderful thin's. I was dreamin' of our shared moment, a delightful extended vision of last night, more moments of ours and ours alone. Alone in our moments, in our bed, in a home of our own, in the shower, and by the river bank. Moments that are free from fear and unwanted feelin's and thoughts that taint and tarnish what is ours and ours alone. Touches and kisses, skin on skin, tongues and teeth, penetration and thrusts. Love makin' and sex, juices of our love tasted and mixed, and all ended in orgasmic bliss.

The thunder rumbled and the animals let free growls that shook the earth, it woke me. The animals that growled so loud that it shook the earth continued even though I was now awake. I made my way to the growls of the now uncages and untamed beasts. I reached the family room to see what had made the beasts growl in their rage and those fears and those thoughts that tainted and tarnished, they bubbled and boiled, they scratched and they fuckin' tore. They ripped and shredded, Bit and cut, tortured and bled me raw. My family, my mate, all those I love, they saw.

I couldn't, I know I wouldn't bear to see the looks on their faces. The shame and disgust that they will now surely see. I couldn't take it. Those fears and thoughts were all comin' and takin' over me. I couldn't contain all those feelin's as I saw the TV screen and the scene before me, when I heard and felt the rage and disgust from those I love, my body trembled, my muscles tensed, it felt like they were tearin'. I was losin' all control. I felt my fist clench tight. I knew it was comin' but I couldn't stop it. There was no way I could stop it. It was just too much. I shook and trembled, all I could hear now was the buzzin' and the loud hum. I shook and clawed at my head tryin' to get the noise to stop. I trembled in all my effort to stave what was comin'. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't get control.

Peters' pov

After the disc was inserted and we were all seated the Squad got in military mode, focused on the task of calculatin' the opponent's moves. Findin' their faults and weaknesses. Looking for who is a priority take down, what their abilities were and how we can counter attack. Watchin' how they move, what their fightin' techniques are. By the sixth disc we could see that their fighting skills had improved and how they had been separated into specific trainin' groups from fresh born untrained beginners to intermediates and advanced. They had one gifted that we had noticed, but we were no fools. Maria never liked to show off her prized trophies and with 72 in her army there was sure to be more. The gift we did see was trivial and not a very formidable one. The guy was an ash reader, able to detect the life and history of the life that the ash belonged to. It took me a few seconds to think on any way that may hinder us and found none. It may be a shit ability to have durin' a battle but it fucks Char up… Fuck, if they use him to test or examine the ash, if she uses ash for her escape, they will know she got away and didn't perish. I will need to bring this up with her on our next call.

The seventh disc was a blessing and torture for me. Char was there trainin', she was fightin' for her survival and she kicked arse. She was takin' on a male and female. She was doin' great till the male snuck up from behind her. As she had just ripped the females hand off he sank his teeth into her shoulder. Growls erupted from the room as we watch him latch on refusin' to release her from his hold, then the female was punchin' her. The growls grew. I was droolin' venom, chest heavin'. I was seethin'. The rest of the family excluding Angel had entered the room. Our growls and most likely Major emittin' our rage among any other of the numerous violent and painful emotions runnin' through us at seein' my Char bein' attacked and not bein' able to help her, must have drawn their attention. Rose started yellin' at the TV screen.

"**Come on Char kick his fucking arse off you, flip that fucker. Kick that bitch in her snatch, Char come on girl.**"

"**She's doing it babe look...look… look…** **Go Char. Did yah all see that move, she just matrix'd the fucker.**"

Emmett was right it was a matrix move. Fuck she was awesome. She used the guy as her support as she bought up both legs and power kicked that bitch, she went flyin' out of camera range, then Char… god she was hot, determination was written all over her face as she had her hands gripped round the fuckers head, usin' the momentum she had to kick the female away and the concrete wall to run along, twistin' his neck, by the time Char was on his back she just had a little more, and pop goes the fuckin' weasel, fuckers head was off. I could see her smug arse gorgeous smirk as she took her chunk of flesh from his mouth, then booted the fuckers head like it was a football. God I love that woman. We all cheered and yelled our relief. Pride and awe was now bein' emitted throughout the room. I could see venom well in Majors' eyes and he swallowed thickly. He was a very proud sire. He just watched his baby sis win a battle that not many would survive. He looked to me and I know I looked the same. He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms as I let go and choked out my pride in her and how much I fuckin' miss her and love her.

"**I need her here bro, I fuckin' want her home"**

"**It will happen, I promise one way or another we will get her home. She has a plan General and we can not disturb it. You know Char better than anyone, she's smart. She's tactical, she premeditates her moves and most of all she is fuckin' determined Peter. Did you see her face; there was no way she was goin' to let those fuckers take her. Char has a goal and that's to get back to those she loves to help kick some warwhore in her ****Concha (cunt). Now we got more to watch, are you okay now bro?"**

"**Yeah I will be. It was fuckin' hard to watch though"**

"**I know Peter. I love you bro and Char, you know that right?"**

"**Of course I do Major, I love you too bro and you know Char does too"**

We looked up to see that the family were watchin' us, venom welled in their eyes too. I took in a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh. I went and kissed Daka on her head as she was tucked in Micah's' arms silently sobbin'.

"**C'mon Daka she's okay you know that. I just spoke with her yesterday on the phone. She's as tough as you sweetheart and we need to stay strong for her and figure out how we're goin' to fuck these mongrels up"**

"**I know cobber. I'm not cryin' cause I'm upset I'm cryin' cause I'm pissed the fuck off. That bitch whose father shoulda settled for a fuckin' blow job has Char there in that fuckin' hell. That wank stain fuckin' jizzwhore is makin' her fight like that and I can't fuckin' be there with my sister to help her fuck em up. For what they're doin' to Char, what they've done to Bella and for what they're plannin' on bringin' to us, I swear everyone of those fuckers will burn and we will fuckin' dance and sing round their fuckin' flames with tequila slammers and karaoke. I'm gunna get Teagan to target that cumguzzlin' whore."**

"**What's this Teagan got to do with it? Why would she target Maria?"**

"**Peter, Teagan has the gift of confusion, in weak minded people or unsuspectin', she can control them. A newborn could walk straight into the flames with her ability. She can only use it on one at a time though. If we get her to target Maria, she'd be as confused as a blind lesbian in a fish market. Bein' that Maria would be suspectin' some of us to be gifted; she won't go to the flames. But maybe, be confused long enough for her to be torn apart or at least lethally wounded. We could get the upper hand on her." **

"**I'm likin' this Teagan already Daka. Are any of your other friends gifted?"**

"**Bronte is. He's an Impede."**

"**Dak what the fuck is an Impede?"**

"**Major, an Impede can temporarily impede or prevent the use of one's ability he can stop them from workin', again it's limited though."**

"**Alright, this is good if you can get them here. It would certainly benefit us. Thanks Dak"**

"**No worries Major, I'll call em soon"**

"**Okay. Em, Rose, any of your friends gifted?"**

"**Yep Conrad can amplify or negate an ability, he can't target one at a time, it's all or nothing. So if he amplifies you, he'll amplify all gifts surrounding him and if he negates it, the same outcome, all are negated"**

"**Good, thank you Rose. Let's get the rest of these discs over with, Bella will be up soon and we're havin' a family day out apparently. It'll be good for us all to unwind a bit after this and Dak is goin' to show us how the Aussie's play footy"**

Once the Major had finished talkin' he popped in the next disc. We had all takin' our seats, with Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Em joinin' us to watch the footage this time. The first was pretty much the same as the ones before we saw my Char. The eight disc was inserted and it was much different. It was footage of a white two story house with a red truck and a police car out front. Major and stiffened and low rumbles were growin' in his chest, Carlisle and Em hissed as Esme gasped, Rose covered her hand over her mouth. I was confused until I saw Angel walkout the front door with a man in a police uniform. I know understood, this was Bellas' home before she was taken and that was her father. She kissed him on the cheek and they both got in their own vehicles. The shot ended there.

The next scene was at night outside their home but the camera was getting' closer, till there was a very pale hand knockin' on the door. Bellas' father answered with a confused look askin' how he could help em. The one holdin' the camera and the red haired firecrutch pushed passed him while the guy with short black hair and medium build grabbed her father by the throat as he yelled for Bella to get out of the house and run.

Angel came from what looked to be the kitchen and paled as she recognised what was happening. She started beggin' for them to let her dad go, that it was her they were after, they didn't need him. She said she would go willingly just let my dad go she pleaded. The red head laughed and slapped her across the face. After more relentless pleadin' and Bella bein' slammed and slapped, Red call for Malcolm to take Angel so she could play with Bellas' dad. He grabbed her roughly and had her against the wall, his body pressed firmly into hers. His tongue draggin' along her neck to her cheek. We could hear her dad tellin' him to get his fuckin' hands of his daughter. The camera now moved to focus on Red and Bellas' dad as she snapped his elbow right back. The blood curdlin' screams that came from Angel could still be heard over the growls comin' from Major right next to me as she cussed at Red callin' her, to her. ` TAKE ME YOU FUCKIN' VAMPWHORE. YAH KNOW VICKY, HE DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK FOR YOU. ALL JAMES CARED FOR WAS THE THRILL OF THE GAME. NOT YOU VICKY, HE DIDN'T CARE FOR YOU, HIS LAST THOUGHTS WERE FAR FROM YOU'. Bella was tauntin' Vicky, tryin' to get her focus away from hurtin' her father.

Malcolm punched Angel hard, blood was drippin' from her brow down her cheek, he licked it from her and grinded himself into her. The camera moved back to Vicky and Bellas' dad again as Vicky started explainin' exactly how they became acquainted as she snapped more bones. `DAD, I'M SO SORRY. YOU FUCKIN' LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FUCKIN' BITCH. YOU KNOW, I WAS THE LAST THING YOUR JAMES EVER TASTED, HIS LIPS ON MY FLESH VICKY, NOT YOURS. YOU WERE NOTHIN' TO HIM, NOTHIN'. That did it and got Vicky's attention. She dropped Bellas' dad and was at Bella in a second, holdin' her up by her throat diggin' her nails in, blood was runnin' down Vicky's' hand. Bella held her gaze. All of a sudden a few gun shots were heard and the camera dropped. The three vampires all laughed at Charlie, as I came to know him as, due to hearin' Esme's whimper of his name when Vicky once again grasped his head. She told Malcolm to take his time with his new toy, so Charlie could see just what fun his daughters' future was goin' to be like.

The room was a constant chorus of vicious menacin' growls as we were all barely holdin' on to the very last thread of control. I know my own claws had gripped the couch and torn at the material and wood, beggin' my beast to gain better control and not go on a rampage. It wasn't the only snaps and breaks I heard, there were many. Major was drippin' venom and he was tremblin'. His whole body was vibratin', as we continued to watch it like a car accident you just can't take your eyes off.

The footage then changed again and there was a lady and a man in the room Bella was in last time we saw from Angels memory, Angel was there too, so was Maria with the three vampires from Bellas' home. They did the same, to what I came to know as Renee and Phil, as they had done with Charlie. Snapped every bone, only from these two they drank. Malcolm then stepped up to Angel with tools in his hands.

The growls continued and soared as the rage and disgust in these foul heathens intensified. Major lost control on his own emotions. We all felt his murderously lethal fury pour out and heard the most wrathful and ferocious growls erupted and ripped free from him. He picked up the coffee table and sent it flyin' through the front window. All of a sudden shit was flyin' round the room and I could hear her heartbeat closer.

I turned to see Angel standin' at the bottom of the stairs, watchin' the scene before her, then her eyes fell on the TV screen. Her body was shudderin' and quiverin' violently, hands fisted so tight. Her head shakin' back and forth as if tryin' to shake away the image and scene in front of her. She had the most heartbreakin' torn expression on her face. The longer she stood there, the more debris flew round. She began to fist her hands in her hair and shook her head more. Majors' fury forgotten, he made his way to Angel grabbin' her fists and untanglin' them from her hair. She raised her eyes to him and then to the screen, where the scene that was playin' out was more than I, or any of us could bear to watch, but Bella was. Her eyes had changed to a vibrant jade color. Blood began to spill from her nose. Her hand rose in the direction of the TV screen, she then swiped her hand in a large swattin' motion and the TV was bein' thrown through the same wall that now had a smashed window.

I was focused on the flyin' TV until all movement stopped. All was still. The only noise heard was Jasper callin' to Bella. I turned to see her limp in his arms, blood pourin' from her nose still.

"**DAD, ROSE HELP, PLEASE HELP HER**"

They snapped out of their stunned and vengeful states and were at Jaspers side in an instant, then all three were racin' up the stairs.

**A/N – I know this is a shorter chapter, but I really wanted to leave ya'll hangin'. Lol. *runnin' from flames comin' from your eyes now* I hope you enjoyed it. Even though it is an emo chap. Thanx for readin'.**

**Lauren1379**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **– Hey, I am so happy to see that ya'll liked chapter 14, it was scary puttin' that up cause it was a very emo and kinda violent chap. I tried not to be too descriptive and let ya use yah own imagination in parts of it. But I apologize if it was a bit much for some, so far all feedback has been great, I just wanted to apologise to any that it may have disturbed.

Thank you to those of you that so graciously take the time to review especially those who support me and bless me with your thoughts and kind words each and every chapter. I feel as though some of you are truly friends here on fanfic.

Twimama77- BTW if ya try to call Major or General home, I will fight, I will claw and bitch slap ya sweetie. They are MINE (I really kinda need em to continue with this fic) LOL.

There are so many of you, if I have not named you I truly am sorry, bitch at me if you want that's fine, I have tried to remember you all.

I have been blessed with my second fan girl moment last week; the first was being reviewed by the awesome Mynxi. The second was last week when I was reviewed by the spectacular Spirare. Words cannot come close to expressing what it feels like to have such fanfic writers review my story and actually like it. I honestly believed that those I hold in such admiration and respect for their supreme writings, wouldn't give my work a second glance, so I was all like OMG, babbling my thanks like a freaking idiot to Spirare last week. Poor thing, I am sorry but you really are brilliant.

Miss S Meyer is the creator and owner of all rights regarding twilight and her original characters, but she can't have mine.

Thank you all again for the reviews, alerts and fav listings.

Lethiferous

Chapter fifteen

Majors' pov

Watchin' the scene on the screen was fuckin' horrific. My venom was boilin'; it was drippin' from my chin. Thoughts of distributin' my own brand of horror and torture were materializin', fightin' with my need to confirm that my Isabella was here and safe, with me. My mind was a storm of confliction. Do I run to seek retribution and fuck those vile cunts up? Do I go check that my mate is still here? Part of me was irrationally believin' that she was there with them and all of this was happening and I had to keep listenin' for her heart beatin' and her breathin'. When that soon to be very fuckin' dead fucker bought out tools, all that was sane had left me. I was goin' and I didn't care for right or wrong or Char's careful planin', I just needed them fuckin' dead and gone. I'd get Char out even if I didn't make it, then I thought of what had happened to my Isabella's' parents. She'd already lost so much. Could I risk her losin' me too? With that thought and my not bein' able to kill anyone right now, my anger and frustration needed some release or I'd go on a fuckin' killin' spree that would put the death toll Hitler caused to shame.

I didn't know my Isabella had come downstairs in my rage and my outburst of throwin' the coffee table, I wasn't payin' attention. The look on her face when she realised why I was so mad, was heartbreakin', what's worse were the emotions comin' from her, not one of em good. Shame, self disgust and loathin, immense amounts of fear and from the numerous other emotions I was getting' from her I think she must have thought we'd not love her anymore. She was tremblin' and shakin', I was scared as her heart was poundin' in her chest, so fast. She grabbed at her hair pullin' at it and shakin' her head, I was there instantly all my anger turned to fear and concern for her. I removed her hands from her hair, her heart beat was too fast, then her nose poured out with blood. I didn't know what to do. I was callin' to her to get her to focus on me and calm down but her eyes were on that screen. It was like she couldn't hear me. She raised one hand and at the flip of her wrist the TV was airborne, flyin' into the wall. Blood covered her mouth, chin and chest, her heart racin'. I was callin' to her with still no indication of a response from her. I felt her whole body go limp and fall into me; panic took over as I yelled for dad and Rose to help, to do somethin, anythin'. I was so fuckin' scared. Should I just bite her now? What if she dies? I can't fuckin' lose her.

I was payin' close attention to dad as he was racin' round connectin' stuff to Isabella, shoutin' orders to Rose, placin' somethin on Isabellas' arm that blows up and measures her blood pressure. He wasn't happy with the result. All of a sudden all my ears register is 30 compressions two breathes. Fuck me!

"**Carlisle I'll fuckin' change her now"**

"**Major if I don't get her heart beating properly she won't change, she'll die."**

"**FUCK. NO."**

Peter was at my side draggin' me from the room, I was fightin' him until he called for Micah and Emmett to help. I was growlin' and snarlin' at em, pissed that they were makin' me leave my mate when she could fuckin' die, my teeth sunk into one of em and I wasn't lettin' go. Whoever it was just held me and started rockin' me as my body shook with sobs, they didn't try to release my teeth they just held me. Then I heard the song we used to sing when we were human and got into Pa's moonshine stash with Matthew.

_My friend._

_When yah down on yah luck, and life just seems ta suck. When the world is a restin' on yah shoulda, and when yah feelin' so much olda. _

_Look to me, a friend I'll be, in yah time of need. Cry on me, shed yah fear. I'll be that ear ta listen. I'll give yah my shoulda, yah can lean on me, till yah all trouble free. I'll be the best friend I can be._

_Cause I've been down and out a time or two before, and I've come a knockin' at yah door. _

Peter continued singin' and rockin' me till I calmed. He kept hold of me. I don't know how long I was there with Peter and I didn't even notice Micah and Em still with us, also holdin' me in place, I must've put up a hell of a fight cause they were all still grippin' me hard.

"**Hey Major, welcome back brother. Can you stop bittin' me now? Cause it really fuckin' hurts."**

"**Sorry Peter"**

"**Don't worry brother I understand"**

"**How long was I gone for? Is Bella…?"**

"**I think dad and Rosie got her stable but they're still with her cleaning her up"**

"**Thanks Em, I'm so sorry for losin' it guys. I just can't lose her."**

"**Angel ain't goin' nowhere, I'll fuckin' keep doin' compression to keep her heart beatin' through the whole fuckin' change if I have to, but she ain't goin nowhere."**

"_**Thanks Peter, I'll hold you to that**__**." **_

I slowly got up and out of the mantangle and made my way back to my room to see my Isabella. I needed physical proof that she was still alive. My nerves were wrecked, my emotions on overload. Every muscle tense and I felt like I was walkin' to my demise_**.**_ __I didn't know what condition my baby was in and I feared the worst after hearin' that they had to perform CPR on her.__

I entered our room, the sight before me tore at my heart somethin' bad, she had tubes in her nose and arms. She looked so pale.__

"_**Dad. Is she goin' to be okay?"**_

"_**Son, I won't know for sure until I wake her, which won't be for at least 24 hours." **_

"_**What happened? Why did you need to do CPR on her?"**_

"_**My diagnosis of Bellas' condition isn't good son. She is at risk of heart attack and or stroke. She is suffering with hypertension, which is high blood pressure. We are extremely lucky she had the nose bleed, if she didn't bleed out she could have stroked. She also has heart arrhythmia tachycardia; her heartbeats are much too fast in high stress situations. Her heart went into ventricular fibrillation, which is SCA {sudden cardiac arrest}. If she goes into cardiac arrest again the outcome may be devastating Jasper. She could end up with brain damage and that's if I can get her heart to beat again. I am keeping her sedated for 24 hours like I said, with 0.5mg of a short acting drug called triazolam, which is a benzodiazepine derivative drug. It's a strong sedative and muscle relaxant. Depending on her condition and mental state when she wakes I may need to administer more."**_

"_**Is there anythin' else we can do to help her dad?"**_

"_**At the moment her body and mind need time to recoup, that is the reason for her sedation. As can see I have inserted feeding tubes to her nasal passage, she is malnourished. Her body needs the nutrition from the feeding formula. She will be on them for at least four days and we'll slowly introduce her to protein shakes in a few days since she wasn't taking to eating a decent amount of normal human food. I will be leaving shortly for the hospital to get some more blood bags and an AED {automated external defibrillator} because I can't take too much from the hospital I will be ordering more bloods and feeding formula plus any other supplies I think of from my contact at Metrix Co."**_

"_**What if somethin' goes wrong while you're gone dad? Can't someone else get the stuff?"**_

"_**Son, I would make a call and tell the chief of staff I have an emergency home care patient, I would need documents of said patient. What I am about to do is larceny."**_

"_**I can't lose her dad. What do we do if she goes into SCA again?"**_

"_**CPR, you get Rose to keep her heart beating and if need be bite her as fast and as much as you can. Get all the venom into her that you can, even if that means having someone else bite her too. Do not stop CPR at all you need to keep her heart going or she'll die, venom or no venom"**_

"_**Okay. Anythin' else"**_

"_**Yes, once she wakes she is not to lift a finger till she's changed. In the mean time, one or both of us should be at her side at all times. She is to do nothing. If she needs the bathroom, she is to be carried. We need to keep watch of erratic heart beats, chest pain, dizziness, sweating, shortness of breath and fullness in her throat and or neck. Bella is to avoid exertion of any kind, rush of adrenalin, anxiety and emotional upset. I need to get going to the hospital to get back to her as soon as possible. Do not leave her side and listen close to her heart. I will be bringing and ordering blood bags for you, Rose and me, that way all three of us can be on hand and not leave the house."**_

"_**Thank you dad, I don't know what I'd if I lost her again."**_

"_**I know Jasper; there is no need for thanks. Bella is my baby girl in every way that matters. I can't lose her either son." **_

Dad left to go get what was needed from the hospital. I took my place layin' next to my beautiful baby thankin' the powers that be that her heart continues to beat. Rose refused to leave Isabellas' side too. Peter soon joined the heart guard in the room with us, no doubt fully intent on pumpin' her chest to keep her heart beatin' for eternity if need be. If it comes to that I'd have him help me bite her while Rose performs CPR. I pray to whatever god will listen, that she makes it through this and makes a full recovery so her transformation will be easier for her. I want her as healthy as possible for it. Each minute that ticked by with dad gone was scary as fuck. If I could produce sweat I'd fuckin' stink like a fat man by now. I don't think Rose, Peter or I breathed a breathe of air the whole time. Mum stopped in the room and kissed Isabella on her head and walked out feelin' hopeful and saddened. Garret came in and sat with us and informed us that Micah and Dakota had left to get some clothes and thin's to keep Isabella entertained for when she wakes up since she can't lift a finger. Dak figured she'd get bored and she still needs clothes till the deliveries come.

Finally I heard dads' car pull up in the drive and I exhaled the breathe I'd been holdin' in since he left. Garrett went to help him bring in supplies. When dad reached the room, his eyes were more red than orange, so he'd freshly fed.

"_**Son, I got some home delivery, he's in the trunk of my car. He and his friend were trying to coax a young teenage boy into their van. Peter, once Jasper has fed could you please dispose of the corpse for him?"**_

"_**Sure can Papa C. I am impressed. You snagged not only your own meal but one for your son too and it was only your second time. I feel like tearin' up Papa C. I am so proud; you just passed step two of real vamp101 `Steppin' out on your own'."**_

"_**Piss off Peter, you arsehole. I would have done something about those men even if I was on an animal diet. I just wouldn't have drank from them. I figured it would fill Jasper and I up a bit since we will be living off blood bags until Bella is healthy enough to be changed."**_

"_**Thanks dad. I'll be just a few minutes."**_

"_**Okay Jasper. Take your time. If anythin' happens you'll be just down in the drive way and I have the defibrillator now, she will be fine."**_

"_**Okay"**_

Emmetts' pov

This shit was fucked up. Demi-Vs' life is hanging on a thread and all we can do is wait. I felt fucking useless, so I decided to fix all the damage and clean up the mess. Mum helped after going to see Demi-V. The heartbeat coming from upstairs was like music and it kept me moving. I know she is strong and fucking stubborn, she ain't going nowhere, not without one hell of a fight. Fuck just look at what she has survived already. Mum called Dakota once we had fixed up the wall and window to ask her to get some paint in two shades, one called nutty brown and the second was called camel cord. Weird fucking names. Mum was an expert of interior design, so I figured it would be fine. Dad got back and went straight up stairs to tell Jasper he got him some meals on wheels and that made my excitement grow; I followed Jasper out to see him grab the rock-spider out of dads' trunk and followed him out to the back of the house. Jasper didn't bite straight away, which confused me. He lightly slapped the guys face waking him up.

"**Bro, what are you doing? Isn't it snap, sink, and suck?"**

"**Yep usually, but for the ones that like to play round with kids, they get special treatment, plus I kinda need to take my anger and frustration out on somethin' and can't go far, so it's this fuckers lucky day."**

"**Oiy feltchwad, wake up. It's time for us to play a game and I don't have a lot of time."**

"**Who…who are you?"**

"**You could call me**_Azriel, the Angel of Wrath_**. I am goin' to send you to meet your master Abaddonn. First we're goin' to play a game"**

"**What...what do want?"**

"**No I ask the questions, you answer. Now how many young boys have you touched?"**

"**I'm not telling you nothing."**

"**Wrong answer fucker."**

Well I won't go into details but that guy had some lungs on him and Jasper could summon the most girliest sounds from even the manliest man. I cringed half the time and covered my eyes like I was watching the scariest horror flick out. My cock`n'rocks nearly ran scared at watching Jasper maim the rock-spiders junk with a blow torch and the stench was making me gag. The guy was begging to die near the end. After about six minutes of brutal well deserved torture Jasper did snap, sink and suck. He then called for Peter to get rid of the trash and went back up to Demi-V.

I decided to join them and go see how Demi-V was doing. The misery seeping from that room was suffocating. They seriously needed to pull their heads outta their arses. They're acting like there is no hope, like Demi-V is doomed to die. It was pissing me off that they'd have such little faith in her.

"**Knock this fucking shit off the lot of you. She's not fucking dead nor will she fucking die. Have you all got such little faith in her, even after what she has already survived? Has Demi-V not proven her fucking strength and determination to live for us? She travel for a week half dead after seven months of fucked up treatment just to get a warning to us, because she loves us. Now with her having more to fight for, she won't give up. Cheer the fuck up or get out of her room, she don't need your misery around her."**

"**His right you know, you lot are a dismal crowd. Like Em said, cheer the fuck up. I'm not goin' nowhere."**

"**Bella baby. What are you doin' awake? Carlisle I thought you said you sedated her and it was goin' to be at least 24 hours."**

"**Jasper, I'm awake cause, well I woke up and Em's fuckin' loud."**

"**Son, I did give her enough to sedate her for 24 hours. I don't understand why she is awake."**

"**Beautiful, how are you feelin'?"**

"**Okay, my head is a little sore and my muscles too. Why am I all tube'd up?"**

"**Bella you gave us quite the fright. You went into sudden cardiac arrest. It was caused by hypertension and heart arrhythmia tachycardia; you are to remain on bed rest until your change and everything is to be done for you"**

"**No fuckin' way dad. I can't stay in bed all that time, I'll go insane."**

"**I'm sorry Bella but if your heart goes on you again, we may not get you back and if we do, you could suffer brain damage baby girl. I can't risk that and neither can Jasper, you mean too much to all of us. We already lost you once Bella."**

"**Was it that bad?"**

"**Worse, my beautiful. I was prepared to change you right then and there but because your heart wasn't beatin' I couldn't. I can't lose you again Bella, please don't argue with dad on this."**

"**Okay Jasper I won't. But it will stress me out if I don't get air soon."**

"**Dad what if we carry Demi-V outside with her fibi thing? We could set her up comfy on a couch out there or something."**

"**What's the fibi thin' Emmett's talkin' bout?"**

"**The defibrillator. Due to the arrhythmia you need the AED. If your heart was to beat at dangerous levels it will give you a shock and get it beating normal again hopefully but I will be close by just in case."**

Demi-V was silent for a while just snuggling into Jasper as he ran his fingers through her hair. She slightly raised her head as Peter entered the room looking confused, most likely due to her being awake so soon. I got to thinking about why the drugs didn't keep her in the land of the nod. And I think I may be a genius. It all has to have something to do with her name, the one I have named her, Demi-V.

"**Dad I think I know why the drugs didn't work right with Demi-V."**

"**I've just been trying to figure that out myself Emmett. What is your theory son?"**

"**She's a demi vamp dad. Bella has certain gifts, why wouldn't her immunity to simple human drugs be affected. She doesn't sleep as much as normal humans and I know you all think it could be medical but she doesn't eat much either. She could be more half vamp than just her abilities; it could be all the venom that still seeped through her bites."**

"**He could be right dad. I have improved eye sight and hearin' too. My appetite is crap. I find that I am more thirsty than hungry all the time, I still like food but I don't crave it like I used to and after I eat it hurts and I feel sick. My brain function is also improved too, it's like there's more room in there for more thoughts to come quicker."**

"**This is fascinating, I never even thought about it and I should have when I noticed you could understand Jasper the other night when he spoke at our natural speed. You do sleep less than the typical eight hours that humans do, you've been averaging around 5 hours a night at most and with you current and previous health conditions you should be needing more than the typical eight hours. Bella how do you feel about feeding through the tubes?"**

"**Dad I'm not hungry, more thirsty. My throat feels dry all the time no matter how much water I drink."**

"**I'd like to try something Bella. You may not like the idea of it but I have noticed a drastic difference in your colouring and vitals when you are hooked up to the blood bags."**

"**What are you getting at dad?"**

"**Bella you used to feel ill at the sight of blood and the smell, correct?"**

"**Yes, I'd pass out even when it was my own blood"**

"**Yesterday you were bleeding for quite some time before you passed out, so I don't believe blood effects you as it has in the past. I'd like for you to smell some blood and tell me how you feel about it baby girl, could you do that for me?"**

"**Why would you want her to do that Dad? What purpose would it serve?"**

"**Jasper, if Emmett's theory is correct, which I'm starting to think it is, Bella may require both diets. Vampire and human."**

"**You want her to drink the blood?"**

"**No Jasper it can be fed through the feeding tubes, she won't even taste it but she may actually enjoy it if she is part vampire already"**

"**I'll try Jasper. It's okay. Dad if I am part vamp already how could I have gone into cardiac arrest then?"**

"**Bella this has never happened before, so it's all new. I think you have extra senses but not at the level we do and you haven't the immortality, your body is still weak baby girl"**

"**So, if I drink the blood what do you think will happen?"**

"**It is just a theory at this point Bella, so please don't get your hopes up. When we drink from our natural source we heal faster and are stronger because of the blood. I am hoping it will be that way for you too."**

"**I'll go warm some blood up now."**

"**Jasper, it is just theory son, don't get your hopes up."**

"**I know dad but if this improves Bellas' vitals and decreases the chance of her heart goin' out on us again, well, enough said. I'm goin' to heat the blood; I'll be back in a minute."**

Jasper darted out the room faster than I'd ever seen him move. The mood in the room had lifted and everyone was now finally fucking hopeful. I could smell the blood from down stairs and the burn in my throat increased a bit but it manageable. I would need to hunt soon though. I can't wait to bag me some yummy scum. Don't get me wrong I love me a grizzly but to have a real meal for a change has my taste buds tingling.

"**Who's up for a meal later tonight? I need to hunt soon, so who wants to join me?" **

"**Sorry bro, I had a five course meal the other night. Four courses of that before I found Angel and then the last course was the douche that tried attackin' her. I still feel bloated."**

"**Did you feed in front of her Peter?"**

"**Yes Em, I did."**

"**Why would you do that? You could've lost control and gone for her not to mention that must've scared the shit out of her."**

"**Believe me Em the only person that had the shit scared out of him was the douche bag and quite literally too. Stunk to the high heavens I tell yah."**

"**Em, Peter was quite in control. He was nothin' but gentle with me no matter how angered he was. He even asked me to turn round. I refused. I have seen much worse."**

"**Okay dad here's the blood. I just put it in a thermal mug, is that okay?"**

"**That's fine Jasper. Alright Bella, are you ready?"**

"**Yep, give me a whiff"**

"**Jasper, Garrett can you help Bella to sit up?"**

Jasper took the mug from the side table where he had placed it to lift Demi-V. He lifted the lid and held it beneath her nose. We had all started to lean in towards them; I have no fucking clue as to why we did. It isn't like we could see any better or get an answer quicker. We looked like fucking idiots, so I quickly sat back to my original position and waited for the outcome of her smelling it.

"**Mm. It smells like cotton candy or toffee apples with maybe a hint of cinnamon."**

"**Does that appeal to you Baby?"**

"**Would it be wrong if it did Jasper?"**

"**No Baby. If this theory is right than it's natural for you to want to drink it. Don't be embarrassed baby. Do you want me to drink some with you too?"**

"**I will too Demi-V. We all will if you want. We're all going human anyway; it's just a smaller bag sis."**

"**You'd all do that for me, even after what ya'll saw on the discs?"**

"**Fuck Angel, do you think we love you any less? That was not your fault."**

Demi-V didn't answer Peter; she just gave him a tight lipped nod. Jasper grabbed hold of her chin gently but firm so she couldn't look away from him.

"**No Bella, you will not ignore Peter. He is right. We all love you. That footage changes nothin'. Don't you dare think that we would love you less, beautiful. Do you think so little of us that we'd be like that? What those fuckers did, you had no choice. It was done to you against your will. Don't give them the power of destroyin' you baby, if you believe any of what happened was in any way your fault or if you believe that we don't love you to the extent we do, they win. Don't you let them win; you're stronger than this Bella."**

All of a sudden I was blanketed in so much love I wanted to howl like a fucking baby. It was beautiful. Demi-V gasped and tears had started to fall as she looked in Jaspers eyes with a look of awe and wonder.

"**Is that… is that really how you feel for me."**

"**No baby… that's not even half of it. I told before your body can't cope with the amount I do feel for you Bella."**

"**I love you too Jasper."**

"**I know you do beautiful. So, are we all joinin' you for dinner baby?"**

"**Yep, if I gotta drink it from a bag so do ya'll."**

"**I'll go warm up seven more snack packs then"**

"**No Jasper stay with Bella, I'll go."**

"**Thanks Garrett."**

"**Peter, Em, can you guys help me carry them back up?"**

We both gave our agreements with a nod and followed him down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, which was stocked full with blood bags and started pulling a few out.

"**So guys, I actually had an ulterior motive for getting you both down here."**

"**And what would that be Garrett?"**

"**Peter that girl and Jasper, well everyone, needs some fun and relaxation and I think I have just the right thing."**

"**What have yah got in mind G-man?"**

"**Well Emmett, Peter has all sorts of instruments. How'd you blokes feel about putting together a band and giving that angel a concert of sorts?"**

"**I say fuck yeah, I know just the song I wanna sing."**

"**Play what song Em?"**

"**Oh hey Dakota, Micah. You guys are back."**

"**Yeah cobber. What's goin' on? How's chook doin' and what's with ya warmin' the bags up?"**

"**A fuckton of shit has happened Daka. Turns out Angel has real bad heart problems, it stopped beatin' for a bit as you know and Pa Cullen and Rose did the CPR. Em here used his brain when she woke from sedation when she was s'posed to be out for some 20 odd hours longer, he figured it could be that she isn't all human but part vamped already. She just got duped on a few thin's. So any way Pa C thought if she is half/half, she may need both diets, so here we are heatin' up some bags cause we're drinkin' too so she feels more comfy bout it."**

"**Well heat more for Dakota and I, we'll do it too. If it helps her, we're in. So you mentioned singing a song for someone, what's with that."**

"**I suggested we put on a concert of sorts for Miss Bella, she needs some fun and entertainment. Doc said it was okay if we carried her outside as long as she all hooked up to her tubes and what not. So let's give her a show, I know you can sing Kota and Micah you're wicked with the drums. I can do keyboard and sing. Peter's got a good set of lungs. Jasper has a freaking awesome voice. I don't know about everyone else but the Squad can rock it."**

"**Stone the flammin' crows G, how'd ya think've that all by ya 'self? Did it hurt darlin'? Want me ta rub it better?"**

"**Kota sweets, you'd have to rub the head that most men think with, please be my guest honey, please."**

"**Garrett. He, who thinks by the inch and talks by the yard, deserves to be kicked by the foot."**

"**Noted Micah. I apologize Miss Dakota May Ryde."**

"**Is that your full name Dakota?"**

"**It was Em. I have taken Micahs' name, Chase, as we are married. Thanks G."**

"**I think you going to have trouble no matter the surname if you don't change your middle name Dakota. I can think of heaps of last names to pick on you with, with May as your middle name."**

"**Well have a crack Em. What ya got."**

"**Mm, Dakota May Swallow; Dakota May Buckerman, Zuckerman, Kilpatrick, Kilroy, Sinncock and Shareman. Should I keep going?" **

"**No."**

A/N- okay so that was chapter 15. I hope you all enjoyed it. The song Peter kept singin' to Major, My Friend, was written and created by me. Especially for this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you all thought.

Thank you

Lauren xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**- Well, I guess I'll start with the typical crap we have to say {I think we do, everyone else does} so, here goes. Miss S Meyer owns all the rights to anything in relation to twilight. She gave us the avenue to let our lovely minds create new plots that now have Jasper as the leading and better man.

Thank you all so very much for all the reviews, alerts and fav listings. I've said it before but they really do keep the story going. All of your kind words are so uplifting and inspiring. Thank you all.

As I mentioned last chap I have had a couple of fan girl moments. Well, it has happened again when the creator of my all time favourite fic reviewed my story last week. Once again, JamesRamsey, thank you so much you're bloody awesome review and I really do miss reading Insecurities, I wish there was more of the story to read. It was brilliant.

**Rec time**

**1****st**

There is a sweet little chook out there named **leachlover09**. Her story _is _**Falling** **Into The Darkness.** It's a Jasper/ Bella fic that is M rated. She is 14 years old, with a fabulous imagination. I saw that she had been asking for a beta, so although I am not one, I have offered to do it for her. Edited chapters should start being re-posted soon. Please check out her story, if she can write like this now I can only imagine what she'll be like later in her life.

**2nd **

I have read another brilliant fic that I'm addicted to like a crack whore, **Rise, Rebel, Resist by leggy freak003 **also a J/B fantastic fic. I was so disappointed when I'd caught up to the last chap posted. I really wanted more to read.

**3rd**

**JaspersSweetie** also has a wonderful and fantastic unique J/B story **Forever My Queen**. I'm a junkie to her fic, so fuckin' addicted. It is just awesome, action from the get go. I was fuckin' gushin' at getting' a pm reply that she has sent our to her reviewers that was from Major Jasper Whitlock himself and I think he was flirtin', tippin' his hat and winkin' at me. ***flutters and some naughty nasty's were being imagined******* It was so fuckin' cool, I loved it. Thanks JaspersSweetie, you made my fuckin' day with that darlin'.

**4th**

Okay, so I know it took me longer to post this chap. I have good reason. As I was trying to type this up, this pesky fuckin' plot for another J/B fic kept getting' stuck in my head so I have started to write it. I will post the first chap of **The Last Mission **soon. Please let me know what you think of it and whether it is worth it to continue. Lethiferous will be my main focus though.

Okay now you can read...

**Lethiferous**

Chapter sixteen

**Bellas' pov**

My health condition with my heart had me concerned. I would have probably panicked if I didn't know that my heart was goin' to cease to beat in a little less than two weeks anyway. What was grinding at me was that I couldn't do shit for myself. I know back in Forks I'd have hated the idea of goin' for a walk, aside from the fact that Forks was the most miserable cold soggy place I'd ever been to and Mordor was more appealing to me, I took a lot of shit for granted before I had my visit to our own version of orcs. At least in Lord of the rings they had elves' to help in the battle not to mention those fuckin' talkin' trees. If Alice shows face we'll have a hobbit. She even kinda looks a bit like Frodo, Same hair cut, no tits. Sorry got side tracked with my thoughts there, so back to my gripe bout me not bein' able to do shit. I am desperate for fresh air and sun shine. I feel fuckin' stifled here with the same four walls, so if chuggin' down some of what the good Texas citizens has so graciously donated, has even the slightest chance of improvin' my health so I can get the fuck outta this house, so be it. Besides if I don't like the taste dad said they'd tube feed it to me. I actually really liked the smell of it. It was like findin' just the right snack your after when you have a craving for somethin' yum but everythin' is just the same and borin' to yah, you want somethin' new that doesn't exist. Well I think for me, I have just found that it does exist.

I was thrilled that the family were goin' to share this moment with me. This is really our first meal together. Garrett, Em and Peter came back to the room joined by Micah and Dakota. They passed a bag of crimson liquid to each of the family. They looked nervous.

"**Should we give thanks or some shit like that?"**

"**Why would we do that Angel?"**

"**I don't know Peter, Maybe cause people were willin' to fill these bags to save a life and now that life is mine. Also cause this is kind of a special moment for me, I had to sit and dine while my family watched but never got to have a meal together with em. This is the first time."**

"**Do you wish to say what you're thankful for Bella?"**

"**I want us all to say what we are thankful for dad, I'll go first. First I give thanks to Char for getting' me outta Mordor and remainin' there to give us all the best chance against the orcs. Second I give thanks to dad and rose for getting' my heart tickin' again. Third to Peter, I see you have a fresh bite so I take it Major lost his shit for a bit and you got him settled down, Thank you. Fourth is to y'all, I love each of you. I consider each of you my family. If Char was here it'd be complete. Last I am thankful to my mate, for lovin' me even though I am a high maintenance pain in the butt. Thanks Jasper, I love you."**

"**No thanks needed for that baby. Okay, I am thankful that Em used his head and has givin' us hope for improvement to Bellas' health. Thanks Bro. I also give thanks to Char and whatever power that be, that bought you back to me Bella, I love you too and your high maintenance arse."**

Jasper gave me the most gorgeous smirk as he bought his lips to mine. We were enjoyin' it till Em cleared his throat bring our attention back to the family who had yet to give thanks.

"**I'd like to say I'm thankful to nerds cause without them I'd be bored as fuck with no video games and I'm thankful that I have my family almost complete ****again. Also for my Rosie for loving my sexy arse."**

We went round to each person. Mum was thankful to the donators of the blood and havin' more children to add to her family. Dad for bein' blessed with a family to love after bein' alone for so long and for all that help that will be comin' in the upcomin' battle. Rose, said thanks to her sexy arse mate for lovin' her bitchtastic self and for family. Dakota was thankful for music and singers with a set of decent pipes. For bein' in New Orleans helpin' out with the aftermath of Katrina. To the tosser that stabbed her causin' Micah to rescue her and give her this life. Micah said thanks to his unknown sire for savin' him instead of drinkin' him dry. For trustin' his gut and goin' to New Orleans and for havin' the friends and family he has. Garrett was thankful to Micah and all the whimsical fuckery he bestows him with. For the family he has gained. Peter made me cry.

"**I would like to say thanks to Angel. Not only did yah stay silent, not givin' a crap of the sufferin' yah went through for yah silence but yah travelled many miles half fuckin' dead and determined to give warnin' to the family that left yah behind and to two vamps yah didn't even know. Even if yah did know Major, yah didn't know yah did at the time. Angel yah have bought us all together, bonded us all stronger and as Micah has said yah linked us together and yah have givin' back my reason for existin', my Char is alive and I will get her back. I wouldn't know that, if not for yah Angel. I am also thankful that my extra sensory is startin' to kick in."**

"**Extra sensory. What are yah talkin' bout Peter?"**

"**Angel, I have esp. Yah could call it intuition. Since I lost Char it's been on the blink but I'm getting' somethin's come through."**

"**What are yah gettin' Peter?"**

"**Jasper, I think it best we drink up and talk later brother."**

Jaspers' jaw was clenched as he gave Peter a sharp nod. I took my first sip. When the thick liquid met my taste buds I felt like the hair on my arms rise and goose bumps form. It was sensational. As it slid down my throat the dry scratchy feelin' was placated. I guzzled it down like a fat man on fried chicken after he's been livin' on carrot sticks. My body was tinglin' and I felt more alive than I have ever felt and needed more. Everyone was lookin' at me with stunned expressions on their faces, which was makin' me kinda nervous to ask what I really felt desperate for.

"**Beautiful, why are yah feelin' nervous and so much need?"**

"**I like it Jasper, I want more but y'all lookin' at me funny"**

"**We were all just worried bout yah reaction to drinkin' it. If yah want more we'll ****heat some more up baby."**

"**Please"**

"**Of course baby"**

"**I'll get it warmed for ya chook, will one Bag do it for ya?"**

"**I think so. Thanks Dakota."**

"**How are you feeling Bella, any different?"**

"**Um, yeah a little dad. I feel more energised and tingly."**

"**That's a good sign Bella. Your body is responding well to the nutrients and oxygen." **

I was happy that my body was responding well to drinkin' the blood. I was ecstatic to see Dakota re-enter my room. I wanted to jump the woman to get to the goods, to which Jasper gave me a dubious look with a brow raised. I returned that look with a guilt-ridden one, wrinklin' my nose and bitin' my lower lip.

"**Baby, don't feel like that. I was just surprised at the intensity of your desire for the blood, that's all."**

"**Me too Jasper. But I really want it so bad."**

"**Well than here ya go, have at it chook."**

"**Thanks Dakota."**

I did just that enjoyin' every luscious velvet drop even belchin' quite loud and satisfactory afterwards. Fuck did I feel alive possibly even high. I lay back on the bed, closed my eyes and just let myself get lost in the euphoric bliss as I start to sing the song that got stuck in my head.

**Whole**

A moonlit tide, a winter snow

The summer breeze and autumn leaves.

Season storms build up inside

Feelin's summoned from me, I cannot hide

Sweet kisses you devote, tongues caress

The softest touch straight to my soul

Arms round me make me whole.

You're bringin' me back from a darkened place

You are my savin' grace.

From shattered dreams and broken bone

From my solitude and calamity

to tranquillity, you've bought to me and set me free.

Twisted thoughts, tortured and tainted

My body maimed and desecrated.

Chorus

You, you're showin' me a whole new way

Promises of better days

You repair each scar, with simple touch

Heal my heart, mendin' my soul

Make me beautiful. Make me whole

Eyes that see a deeper depth.

Hands that hold me, don't let go

Love you show, sets me free

Forever yours. Eternally.

From the shadows they came

Felt the razers edge, skin on fire

Hands had touched, without my desire

Demons speak, whose souls are sold

Greedy wants supremacy with the old

Guardian came, protected me

Marked my flesh, lovers crest.

Set me free, put me in the right direction

To family, love and affection

Into your arms, into your heart

Never again will we part.

Chorus

You, you're showin' me a whole new way

Promises of better days

You repair each scar, with simple touch

Heal my heart, mendin' my soul

Make me beautiful. Make me whole

Eyes that see a deeper depth.

Hands that hold me, don't let go

Love you show, sets me free

Forever yours. Eternally.

**Jaspers' pov**

Lookin' at my Bella laid back and feelin' stoned like she had just smoked with Cheech and Chong, was quite amusin'. She looked so high. A song I had never heard before flowed from her lips. I could imagine it bein' played with instruments, part of the song she sang with a rough and aggressive falsetto, the chorus was mellowed out. Her vocals were magnificent. The song had an Evanescence feel to it. Bellas' voice was as equally as captivatin' as Amy Lee's. Even though she was singin' acepella the song was very Rock/ Goth. Very much like the song Haunted by Evanescence in the manner of how Bella had sung it. I was quite certain I'd heard all their songs, they are one of my favourite bands but I didn't know this song.

Everyone in the room was amazed and awestruck by Bella. I had never heard her sing before today and by the reactions of the family, neither had they.

"**Wow Demi-v, who'd have known such a little thing like you, could have a set of pipes like that. Damn girl, you can sing."**

"**Thanks Em. Song just popped in my head, live band `n' all. It was awesome Em. If only yah jumped my head and seen it for ya 'self. I feel sooo good."**

"**Is she okay dad? What's wrong with her?"**

"**I can answer that bro. She's fuckin' high. The blood has gotten her stoned."**

"**You're shitting me, right jasper?"**

"**No Em, I'm not."**

"**Fuck, can you spread that around to us bro?"**

I answered with a devious grin and pushed the emotions my Bella was experiencin' out to the rest of the room. Esme started gigglin' like a little girl. Carlisle was trippin' out on the rainbows on his hand caused by the light comin' though the window. I lost it lookin' at the fuckin' goofy look on Em's face and double over in laughter; everyone else had no choice but to join in with me. Once I had settled down, they did slowly too. I kept up the Bella bliss ball of fun. Somehow, Bella had started a singin' game where she started singin' one line then passed it to the next person to make up the next.

Bella-"**I see dead people every day; wanna get one in the sack." **

She had wiggled her brows at me in a very suggestive manner as she sang, then pointed to Em and made a continue on hand gesture.

"**Would that be **_**necrophilia? Or just necromancy?" **__Em motioned to Garret._

_"__**I prefer other nec's with nectar crimson red"**__Garrett pointed to Rose._

_"__**If there is **_**energy and intensity, I say let sparks fly"**Rose passed it to dad

"**Can we change the subject, please? I think I want to die"**Dad passed it to Peter. Big mistake there.

"**Oh, c'mon Papa C, we've all heard ya's goin' at it. Mama C is loud and the grunts comin' from you, I'd say you were quite pretty proud" **Peter gave me next go.

"**Peter, please don't remind me, those memories aren't the best. Bella my beautiful, I'd take yah up on that offer. Please baby, be my guest. And Garrett there are better nectars than the neck can supply, It's a little further south and requires skill with yah mouth." **I winked at Bella and proceeded to motion next to Micah

"**Ah, my young grasshoppers, the Yoni is the best" **Micah shoulder bumped Dak to go next.

"**Micah would ya like ta worship it after ya seal my crest" **Dak nodded towards mum who was last to take a turn by now we were all tryin' to stop from laughin'

"**Just to stir you kids up a bit, Carlisle knows the trick, Peter when you heard me scream he just bit my cli…"**

The rest was covered by the yells of protest. No fuckin' way did I want to hear that shit. I don't give a monkeys arse how fuckin' high I feel, I don't wanna know what dad does with mums bits. Bella had tears streamin' from her eyes she was laughin' that much at our reaction to mums song line. Em looked like he wanted to upchuck, I'm not sure I fared much better than him. Peter the fucker looked quite fuckin' entertained lookin between me and Em. Dad the fuckin' stoner was lettin' of the lust bomb which was addin' to my venom bile wantin' to surface to my throat. I am so happy that I am not human right now cause I am certain I'd be tastin' myself. I remember what reflux was like and there was nothin' worse than to taste what your insides taste like.

With all the drama of Bella's heart issue's this mornin' I'd forgotten bout markin' everyone today. Peter can help out and it won't take too long. I already have the markin' crest in my safe. I think we should all just chill and enjoy the buzz for a bit. We've all had too much shit to deal with lately and I can tell yah know I'll be hangin' with my Bella every time she drinks some of the B-juice from now on.

"**I feel like singing a fucking AC/DC tune right now"**

"**Which one will it be Em."**

"**Well, stonerbella. I was thinking that my bro here could help me out with this one. I don't think you'll know this one Demi-v, it was pre-Bella born days."**

Em came and whispered in my ear what song he wanted me to help with. This was goin' to be fun. He and I used to have this blarin' on the stereo just to piss Edward off back in the 70's. We had our singin' routin' down to a tee. I whispered to Peter to get his electric guitar and what song to play. I knew Peter would know it. He loves AC/DC. When he came back he got the amp plugged in and we were set.

**I've got big balls**

I'm ever upper class high society,  
God's gift to ballroom notoriety,  
I always fill my ballroom  
(The event is never small)  
The social pages say I've got  
The biggest balls of all

Oh I've got big balls  
I've got big balls  
And they're such big balls  
Dirty big balls  
And he's got big balls  
And she's got big balls  
But we've got the biggest balls of them all

And my balls are always bouncing  
My ballroom always full  
And everybody cums and cums again  
If your name is on the guest list  
No-one can take you higher  
Everybody says I've got  
GREAT BALLS OF FIRE

Oh I've got big balls  
repeatSome balls are held for charity  
And some for fancy dress  
But when they're held for pleasure  
They're the balls that I like best.  
My balls are always bouncing  
To the left and to the right  
It's my belief that my big balls  
Should be held every night

Oh I've got big balls  
repeat And I'm just itching to tell you about them  
Oh we had such wonderful fun  
Seafood cocktail, crabs, crayfish...  
Ball sucker.

**Roses' pov**

Well that was definitely a first, nine vampires and one human off our faces. It was awesome and that song that my Em and Jasper sang had us all in stitches, they had a dance routine along with very well placed hand gestures. They had even ballroom danced when it came to that part in the song, it looked so wrong with Em playing the female role. Picturing my Em's bulk with Jasper tilting him back was funny; they even paused and pretended they were going to pash for dramatic effect. When Jasper kept getting closer Em's eyes widened with fear and he faltered and fell to the floor.

After about an hour more of being buzzed, Jasper pulled it back and asked if we were ready for him to burn the crest on us. We all gave our agreements and headed to the back patio. Jasper carried Bella down while dad trailed behind carrying all the medical equipment. They sat her on the patio lounge with a blanket and some cushions. Peter had started a fire in the fire pit and Jasper ran back inside to get the branding crest.

I was more than nervous of the pain but I am more than willing to go through it. This is such an honour to be given this. Jasper stoked the branding iron in the flames while we all psyched ourselves up. Seeing that fucking thing glow red was fucking scary, had I been human I'd be so close to shitting myself, I'd be touching cloth. I'd be sweating like that fat mama from what's eating Gilbert grape and stuttering like Leonardo Di'caprio was in the movie. Great now I have that song he sang in it stuck in my head, you know the one I mean` Match in the gas tank, Boom Boom'.

Jasper looked to me and sent me a good shot of reassurance. Fat lot of good that's going to do me, he's not the one whose about to be branded like a fucking cow. I want this, I really do, I just don't like pain. It was decided that Micah was up first, then Em. Micah took his shirt off opting to get the crest seared onto his left peck. He laid on the bench seat, gripped onto both Peter and Garretts' hands. Jasper stood above him and lined the iron up perfectly. The sizzling sound was accompanied with the stench of burnt vamp flesh along with his grunts of pain. I instantly screwed my face up and flinched, going out in sympathy with him. It smelt terrible and the sizzle sound sent a shiver down my spine.

Dakota immediately went about sealing the wound, tenderly licking every inch and soothing her mate. My Em was up now and I had to fight with myself not to punch Jasper for causing the pain he was about to receive. The same process was followed with my Em, only this time I felt a strange tugging sensation that was giving me the feeling that my mate was being harmed and feeling discomfort. I released a warning growl at the man holding my mate down and was about to attack Jasper when I was grabbed around the waist by Dakota and mum as my body went limp with lethargy. I sagged into mum resting my head on her shoulder as she whispered that Emmett was fine and that everything was fine. I was taken from her arms as my mate took me in his. I checked him over and went to fixing his mark. Gliding my tongue over it, secreting all the venom I could produce to seal it as quick as possible, I didn't want my mate in pain and the sooner he was all better, the better I would feel. I have never felt this protective or possessive of Em before and that tugging in my chest, my god, did I want to tear those man-bitches to shreds for hurting my monkey man.

"**Rosie baby, I'm fine Okay. See all better now. What happened? Why did you lose it?"**

"**I don't know Em, I felt angry because they were hurting you and I felt your discomfort. I've never felt like that, ever."**

"**You've marked each other, that's what I was talkin' bout the other night Rose. You're now bonded closer to your mate. You will feel any distress that the other feels. You will feel the pull like a homin' beacon."**

"**Is it always so intense Peter?"**

"**Yeah Rose it is, until yah too far away to feel it. Like now I can't feel my Char, I feel a constant ache cause she's not here and I think it intensifies at times she might be distressed but I can't get a fix on where she is due to the distance and that makes it just so much ****worse."**

"**Will I rage out at you guys too bro?"**

"**Fuck yes, worse. We'll have to hold yah down before we even start markin' Rose. Em it's far worse for us bein' the male, we're far more protective of our mates cause it is our natural instinct to protect and provide for em. It is our role to assure that nothin' displeasures em." **

"**In that case Peter, I think it's best that I warn you all, Esme and I have marked each other too."**

"**Not a problem Papa C, we'll pin yah down and watch Mama C don't go snappin' her chomper's at us."**

Garrett went next and they continued down the line. When it came to Dakota, Mum and I held her down while Garrett, Peter and dad had to hold Micah back from ripping Jasper apart. Dakota had decided to get her mark above her right breast, the opposite side to Micah so that when they would hold each other the crests would touch. It was more symbolic. We had all chosen to do the same.

When it was my turn all those feelings from earlier come flooding back into me. Fuck, was I nervous. Jasper lent down and whispered in my ear.

"**Hey baby sis, easy there. Yah goin' to make me fuck this up with them feelin's comin' from yah. Do yah want me send yah a mix of good vibrations, sweet sensations?"**

"**Fucking smart arse. No Jazz, I think I'll be okay. I want to feel this. This is such an honour to be getting and I want to earn it and be proud."**

"**Sis, y'ave already earned it by havin' such a fierce lovin' heart and for always standin' yah ground for what yah believe is right, for standin' by yah loved ones, whether wrong or right but tellin' em when and what they've done wrong."**

"**Thank you Jasper, I'd still like to do it on my own though."**

"**Okay sis, ready?"**

"**Ready bro." **

And fuck me, did I curse like hooker getting screwed after getting screwed. That mother fucker cane'd. I was surprised mum didn't chastise me.

"**Stings like a dirty fuckin' stingray don't it rose?"**

"**Fucking oath it does Dakota. Burns like ****gonorrhea** **gone on too long."**

I could still hear my Em going ape shit at the guys so I sucked it up and got off my arse and went to him to reassure him that I was okay. His tongue was on my chest within seconds. My panties were soaked in less than 2.5 seconds. From the very first lick to the very last vibration from his purr, all there was in my world was my Em and me. I will be embarrassed later for all the moaning and mewling that I was doing. I didn't give a nun's hairy canary who heard me. Em's ministrations, is all I cared for.

Once everyone was marked, it was time for Bella to have another feed of the b-juice or the crazy-crimson-crush, depending on who was getting for her. She got fed and we all decided on settling for a movie night.

**Peters' pov**

We had all settled in to watch a movie. It was decided that since Angel had gone the last seven months missin' out on all the new films that had come out we'd get started on catchin' her up. Em won the arm wrestle with Garrett over who had first two picks. So, we were all well brained trained in all thin's mythologically fuckin' Greek. First pic was Percy Jacksons' some fuckin' thin' that was accused of takin' Zeus' rod of lightnin'. Fucked if I'd give a rats arse if he took that, I'd be more worried bout another fuckin' rod that pansy was lackin' in that fuckin' dress he was wearin' and what the fuck is up with those strappy shoes? The second movie was much better Clash of the Titans, at least there was descent tits`n'arse in that one. The action was so much better too. It did get my curiosity workin' though. One pic had Perseus depicted as Poseidon's, the other as Zeus' jizz load all grown up, talk bout mind fuckin' with a vamp's head.

Thin's were as fan-fuckin'-tastic as can be in our current predicament. But, since I have been aware that my Char was still one of the walkin' undead, my spidie senses have been kickin' back in. It is bout fuckin' time too, If they had been workin' fuck knows, we'd 'ave been aware of the shitfest that has become our norm, way before Angel rocked up. My inner oracle was at an all time high right now and I was jumpier than then next girl in line to be Paris Hiltons next BFF. What is it with that chick? All her `friends' end up in rehab or prison, just look at the list. First Nichole Richie then there was Brittany Spears and Lindsey Lohan. I mean, when will these gals connect the dots that's she's a rep wrecker.

I was on edge. Someone was goin' to be arrivin' shortly and the outcome could go one of two ways. Fucked or fuckta, take yah pick. Jasper had picked up on my heebie jeebie's and nodded his head toward the front door. He whispered that he'd be back soon to Angel and joined me outside in his Major persona.

"**Talk General, and I don't fuckin want half arse shit. None of yah cryptic fuckin' talk, just give it straight, yah got it?"**

"**We're goin' to 'ave a visitor, your ex wife will be arrivin' soon and it ain't goin to go good. You need to feed Angel. Both diets. She's goin' to need all the strength she can get Major."**

"**Fuck, Peter. Go fuckin' head her off."**

"**Too late Jazzy, I'm here." **

"**FUCK ME."**

**A/N- I** know, I got y'all bittin' yah nails. Let me hear it.

Click the button below and give me an ear full, I look forward to it.

Love ya's *puts hands together in prayer position and flutters lashes*.

The song Bella sings called Whole was written and created by me for this chapter in Lethiferous.

Lauren. Xxx


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**- Wow, tic'd a few of you off with that cliffy ha! You should know by now, I like to give you somethin' to come back for. I love all of my reviews; there was a lot more expression from some of you this time. I haven't replied to you this week due to massive boo boo's with fanfic, I have been havin' trouble getting' pages to open without an error message. I am sure you are all aware. Pissed me off. I'd be readin' a good story, go to click to the next chap only to get that fuckin' message.

Anyhow enough of me bitchin'.

Thank you all for takin' that extra time to let me know that you appreciate my work. Most of my pleasure writin' Lethiferous is in readin' your reviews, so thank you, thank you, thank you. I honestly could never say it enough. Also to those who have added me as a fav and/or alert, many thanks to you lot too.

Okay as we all know Miss S Meyer owns all rights to any and all things Twilight related. She is the creator of the original plot, we're just buffin' it up and addin' some twists cause she screwed us over by not givin' our Jasper enough lines and scenes in her version. WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE THINKIN'? {Sorry I did say earlier enough of my bitchin', my bad.}

Okay ya can all read now, I'm shuttin' up.

OMG, I just read that Jackson Rathbone said in an interview that he'd love for them to make a back story on Major Jasper Whitlock's past cause he loved playin' the bad vamp. The followin' are his words.

"**Honestly, I would do, like, **_**Twilight Saga: Origins**_**, Jasper's back story," he added. "I'll sign up! I'd get to play an angry civil war vampire again."**

"**We'd watch that!"**

Fuckin' oath we would, we need to get a worldwide petition or somethin' goin' {Imagine a whole movie with him as the lead role as the bad arse sexy vamp} they could do a shit load of back stories. The Volturi back story would be a good one too. But I'd be more than satisfied if they just do a Jasper one. Fuck I wish they would. Oh, and they should definitely make it M rated or X. Does it go any higher?

Okay, sorry now read, I promise, really this time.

**Lethiferous**

**Chapter seventeen**

See I told ya I'd shut up, now shush and read.

**Majors'pov**

Oh fuck no. That voice, I instantly had the hair on the back of my neck rise and my fuckin' fist clench as a growl began buildin'. I knew my eyes were onyx, I was strugglin' to contain the fury that was dyin' to be let out and released on this fuckin' tit-less troll. I turned to face the bitch and spoke with gritted teeth venom lacin' every fuckin' word.

"**Did yah fuckin' know Alice, did yah know she was alive? Did yah know what she was sufferin'? What she had to fuckin' go through?"**

"**I just saw her a few days ago, she looked fine Jazzy, I just came to tell you that I saw her and sh…"**

I lost my shit; I was holdin' her in the air by her throat before she could get another word out. Growlin' and spittin' venom with each word I spoke.

"**Fine? You call bein' raped and fuckin' tortured fine? What kind of sick fuckin' bitch are you that you would think she is fine after seein' all those bites on her? She was treated as their fuckin chew toy Alice. She was your best friend and you didn't say a fuckin' word. I could've gotten her out. I could've gotten em both outta there. But yah only tell us what's convenient for yah to tell. Did yah know she was my mate?" **

"**Charlotte was not my best friend and she is not your mate, Bella was…I mean…"**

The fury intensified tenfold. She fuckin' knew Isabella was my mate. I was bout to sink my teeth into her neck and rip the fucker off, when some fucker with a death wish side tackled me. We both went skiddin' into the earth sendin' dirt and debris flyin'. I rolled into the fall and flipped my body so I was up on my feet, ready and in position. I came face to face with who I can only assume is Alices' mate. {if she's not lyin' to him too} He was an average lookin' guy, shorter than me and a bit leaner. He came at me head on; I waited for the very last second. I spun; grabbin' hold of his left shoulder and flipped him so he landed face down, still holdin' his shoulder I place my foot between his shoulder blades and got hold of his other arm too, so I now had both bent back. One wrong move and this fuckhead was gunna be two limbs short. I could hear screams and protests tellin' me to let him go and a shit load of fuck knows what; I wasn't carin' for it to listen.

"**General, get here and don't let him move. 1 inch and the fuckers' arms are off. Got it?"**

"**Yes Major, Angels out here so you best be calmin' down. She's worried bout yah. She wants to come to yah she's but all hooked up to the tubes. Yah need to go to her so she knows yah okay."**

I gave him a nod of agreement and made my way to my Isabella. I didn't give a shit what else was happenin', she is and always will be my number one priority and right now she can't have any stress. I reach her checkin' her emotions on the way. Mostly she felt concern and hopeless but there was anger there that I could tell she was tryin' to suppress. I immediately pulled her into my arms and sat us down on the porch seat. I began checkin' her over makin' sure her pulse wasn't hittin' dangerous levels. It was faster than I'd like it to be and she was startin' to get pale again.

"**Rose, go heat some bloods please. Make it three bags."**

"**Yes Major."**

"**Darlin', I'm goin' to calm yah down cause I'm worried yah hearts goin' too fast."**

"**Okay baby. Are you okay? He didn't hurt yah, did he?"**

"**No gorgeous, he didn't. Just lay back darlin', I need yah stay as calm as possible. I can't lose yah Isabella and I've already had one scare with that today."**

"**Baby I'll be alright."**

"**Yeah well, I'm not takin' chances Isabella. You're fuckin' pale again."**

"**Why is she here? Dad hadn't even called her yet."**

"**No idea beautiful but I intend to find out."**

Rose appeared at our side and handed Isabella a large tumbler. She had the straw in her mouth faster than I would have thought she'd be capable of and started suckin' away makin' sounds that were bein transmitted straight to my man-rod and I had to bite my lip to hold in the groan that was threatenin' to escape. That was until I heard that god awful fuckin' noise comin' from that bitch of an ex-wife of mine. The moment her first question left her lips I was growlin' wantin' nothin' more than to start the fire and torch the fuckin' midget mole.

"**How are you alive? Why are you drinking blood Bella and better yet why are you sitting on my ex- hus…" **

She didn't get a chance to finish as Cadet flew at her with a right hook to her jaw followed by a left. Then Cadet had her by her hair on her knees, head tilted, one hand placed under her chin ready to take her head off.

"**Ya speak ta my sister like that again cunt-fungus and ya gunna be meetin' the flames. As for why Bella is on his lap ya know that answer, ya said it ya self ya fuckin' crusty-cooch. Bella is Majors' mate, so I suggest ya don't bother her cause it ain't just me ready and waitin' ta fry ya arse and party round the pyre."**

"**You can't talk to me like that, you don't even know me."**

"**Wrong there faux fairy, see I have a gift too and I have just seen what ya have done ya manipulative fuckin' bitch. You were fuckin happy when ya heard that Bella died. Ya set ya brother up with his singer hopin' he'd take a bite and drain her. All cause ya wanted ta keep a leash on Jasper but he broke the chain, no longer a weak link once he felt the loss of his mate. Ya didn't see that comin' did ya? Ya thought he'd come to ya for support, instead he let Major out and ya knew there was no chance of havin' him as ya puppet, so ya left."**

Every word Cadet had said was the truth, I could feel her honesty among a horde of disgust and rage. Cadet was only just holdin' on to her control. She was close to tearin' the bitch apart. I still had some questions I wanted answered.

"**Cadet, did she know Isabella was alive?"**

"**No Major. But she did know in advance that Victoria was comin' for her and the intent of what was in Victorias' mind at the time for chook and her father. She then saw the events as they had occurred or just as decisions were decided. She didn't see that Bella had been taken alive from the house, nor has she seen a vision of Bella since then. She did see Char in a hotel room talkin' on the phone and a few glimpses since but that was just two days ago. Seems Alice was here to inform Peter and ya 'self that Char is alive. But once again there is an ulterior motive; it wasn't from the goodness of her heart. I could get that much from her feelin's from the memory of when she decided that she would make the trip to tell ya's bout Char."**

Blind fuckin' rage is what I felt soarin' through me and I didn't know whether it was just mine or a combination of everyone else's too. Judgin' by the magnitude of ferocious growls that ignited from everyone, I'd say it was a mix. My own fury was enough; I was already makin' my way to Alice only to be beatin' to her by General. He had her out of Cadets hold, holdin' her in the air, grippin' her throat, chest heavin'. Like me, he was unable to speak as venom was drippin' from his chin. He was swollowin', tryin' to get out what he needed to say to her but he gave up and just bit into her arm, tearin' it off from the elbow. She let out an agonized scream, it was music to my fuckin' ears but that was nowhere near what I wanted for her to endure. Peter threw her arm away and bought her face closer to his.

"**That's just one fuckin' bite, yah fuckin' vile bitch. I'm not goin' to kill yah Alice, that'd be to fuckin' kind. Seven fuckin' months Alice; Seven months of feelin' that pain every fuckin' day, that's what Angel had to go through. All of which could've been prevented."**

I stepped up to them and took over where General left off. Forcin' her to her knees; I started to walk round circlin' her while decidin' what I should do with her. I still had a few answers to dig out of her and I wasn't plannin' on makin' it fun or pretty for her. She knew Isabella was my mate. She had purposely and selfishly kept that knowledge from me. She set my mate up to be murdered by our brother. All the lengths she'd gone to, to eliminate my Isabella all to have me as her puppet. She led Edward blindly to his death makin' him believe that my Isabella was fated to him. Alice has just shown me that she is evil incarnate right up there with the war-whore. Mm, Maria is comin' with newborns. I think I have just the solution.

"**How can you even stand to look at her Jasper? She's hideous. All scared up like…."**

I was not lettin' her spew shit like that outta her mouth bout my beautiful. I bit down on her shoulder hard, growlin' my warnin' at her. She tried getting' free but I wasn't allowin' that. I tore at what was left of the arm that General had bit off. Once her arm was gone I walked to face her getting' low, so I was now eye level with her. I was enjoyin' her fear and found that I had a sadistic smile grace my face as I formulated my plan for her bein' here to work in our benefit.

"**Oh Alice, look what yah gone and done to yah self. My mate suffered cause yah wanted me as yah puppet. Well, guess who's pullin' the strings now. Yah see Alice, for every scar, for every cut, every bite you will feel it too. I have big plans for yah Alice. First I want answers cause soon yah not goin to be able to talk."**

"**Major? May we have a word please?"**

"**I am not lettin' her get away with what she has done Isabella."**

"**She deserves to suffer for what she has done to you, Charlie, Edward, me and the rest of the family. But, if by your hand you will suffer more Major. Jasper will suffer; she was his wife for half a century. Yah know Major, Ghandi once said ****An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind'****. Alice will have to face her demons one day."**

"**Many people have said many thin's darlin'` ****Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere.' - Martin Luther King. ****Or I could quote Sun Tzu,****It is only the enlightened ruler and the wise general who will use the highest intelligence of the army for the purposes of spying, and thereby they achieve great results.****Darlin' I know yah don't like this but if I let her go, she'll 'ave free rein to cause havoc more so than what she' done already. Can we make a compromise?"**

"**What'd yah have in mind?'**

"**Well, yah did say not by my hand, so what if it wasn't mine? Don't get me wrong she will still be enforced into tellin' us what she sees if she doesn't do it freely, just not by my hand. She will also meet her end, just not by any of us but it will benefit us in the battle."**

Isabella didn't answer me. She had Cadet help her the rest of the way over to me, she knelt down facin' Alice.

"**Alice, I loved you with all I had. Look at me Alice. Yah had the guts to **control all those round yah when and how it suited yah, consequences be damned. Are yah too much of a coward now to look me in the eyes?"

"Coward? I'm not afraid of you Bella. You're just a pathetic scarred up deformed human."

"**That I may be Alice but I'll still go on happy with my life, bein' loved by the family that love me back just as much and with my mate. The man you lost in a twisted game, you lost. My heart beats are limited but not how you wanted it. My days in this life will end very soon but I'll still carry on, as if you didn't. I've already won Alice. I have a love so great, that he doesn't even see the damage you helped create on my shell and when he does take a closer look he see's beauty and strength not disfigurement. When he touches me, he heals me. Each touch I feel a love greater than you ever have or will. One with evil inside like yours, could never give love like that so therefore, you can't receive it. You may think I'm ugly Alice and that's fine****.****`Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.'****Kahlil Gibran."**

"**He won't change you. He would drain you dry, he doesn't have the control for it. I haven't lost yet."**

"**Isn't that yah mate Ethan over there sittin' appalled by yah Alice? If you have a mate now, why are yah so hung up and jealous of Jasper bein' with me? Is he not yah mate? Or is he just another puppet to yah?"**

Alice was mute, refusin' to answer Isabella's questions. Ethan stepped forward and I was crouched protectively in front of Isabella the second I saw him approach. I could feel anger and despair comin' from him. He lifted Alices' chin so he could see her eyes.

"**Answer Miss Bella now Alice. You played a huge role in her pain and sufferin', you could very well be my mate but if they let you live you will be payin' for your misdoings. You will be stripped of all you hold dear. Now answer the fucking questions."**

Still she would not reply. Of all the times I've wanted this fuckin' bitch to shut her trap, she picks now. I turned my attention to the family to take note of their positions and realised all the woman were bein' restrained by their mates and General was flankin' me keepin' Isabella blocked from both Alice and Ethan. Low growls were still comin' from all of us. It was the only sound other than Isabellas' breathin' and her heart beat which was a rhythm I was startin' to get concerned with, her emotions were not as calm as her façade. I turned my focus to her. She was too pale and she had the sweats yet her skin was cold. I nodded to Peter lettin' him know that I was expectin' him to take the lead with Alice. Isabella's breathin' was comin' out more strained. I picked her up quickly, called to dad and Rose. I raced her to the family room couch as I ordered Rose to get more bloods and dad to do whatever the fuck he needs to do to get her in a safe zone. He ran up the stairs and was back within seconds with an oxygen tank and mask. I was pumpin' as much calm and whatever warm and fuzzy stuff I could think of at her. That was a feat in itself cause I sure as fuck wasn't feelin' warm and fuzzy. I was feelin' like maybe I'd need that oxygen mask on me. Can vamps have panic attacks? I fuckin' think I was. All the images of her crashin' this mornin' were flyin' through my mind along with dads' words `if we get her heart beatin' again. If, If.' It just kept goin' and goin'. I was clutchin' at my chest tryin' to breathe. I'm a fuckin' vampire I don't need to breath, fuck me. My chest was tearin' open. All of sudden Peter and Micah had their arms round me. I was sandwiched between em as they forced all the love and assurance they had at me, soakin' me in it. I started to hear my name bein' shouted at me followed by them tellin' me that Angel is okay, our angel is fine, she just needs rest. Peter repeated over and over.

I got my breathin' and self calmed enough to leave the confines of my brother's arms and went to my girl. I have never been less than in full control ever, till my Isabella showed up here. Jasper has lost his shit. It doesn't even sound right to talk of him as the second person, we really are mergin' as one nearly to the point that there is no him or me. At the forefront or pushed back. Not one caged and one free, just we, us or is it me? This is fuckin' weird. I pushed that shit aside, Isabella is more important. I knelt down in front of her and took her hand in mine leanin' in to kiss her head. She was still so cold and clammy. I grabbed the throw blanket that was on the back of the couch and placed it over her. She still had yet to have more blood, come to think of it she had most likely only finished that one tumbler full if that, Fuck. I'm a fuckin' idiot. I lost my shit with Alice and placed Isabella on the patio seat so I could go deal with Alice. Isabella wouldn't `ave had time to get anymore than that one cup down.

"**Darlin' I'm so sorry, I should've been more focused on yah sweetheart. I lost it with Alice and I wasn't thinkin' bout much other than tearin' her apart and all thin's pain related. I should've made sure you were fed and full, sorry baby."**

"**Aw baby, it's not your fault. I put the cup down cause I was statin' to get buzzed and I needed a level head. I'll be fine now as long as I don't have to see her for awhile. I was lettin' my anger get to me, I wanted to turn her into humpty dumpty when she said shit bout yah not havin' the control to change me. I mean for fuck sake Major, I've had full blown nose bleeds in front of yah. She is rotten, her stench is as vile as Victorias'; Dakota wasn't far off base when she called her cunt-fungus. She smells of rotten mushrooms."**

"**Yah won't `ave to see her again darlin', she's goin' in the basement where she can't escape to cause problems. With everythin' that's come to light tonight, I `ave no doubt that she'd try to get to yah. I ain't takin' no chances, especially when it comes to yah. Now I'm gunna get someone to organise some human food for yah and tell General what's to be done with Alice, I'll be right back. I love yah Isabella."**

"**I love yah too."**

Well, I can tell yah one thin', at the description Isabella gave for Alices' stench, I am utterly revolted at the fact that I had allowed my pistol to ever shoot or be sheathed in her. Nothin' I can fuckin' do bout it now. Well, maybe I could warn Ethan that he should keep his man-rod from plungin' into her murky waters.

**Carlisles' pov **

Holy hell, the shit pile just keeps getting more dumped onto it. Alices' verbal diarrhoea had my venom boiling. To think that not two days ago I was here, fucking defending her. I may be pissed at Edward for his ludicrous choices, even if he was influence by Alices' deceit; it was still his decision to leave Bella and to end his life therefore risking ours. But, that is nothing compared to the utter rage and hatred I feel for that bitch I once called my child. I am grateful that she is not my creation; to create a beast such as her is surely to have karmic consequences. If it were not for Bella being right in front of Alice at the time all the women were itching to rip her apart, I would have let Esme go and do as she pleased. I am certain that is the same and only reason Emmett and Micah held their mates back too.

With all the shit that has been going on these last few days since Bella has come back into our lives, I think I'll be asking Jasper to share the Bella buzz later when she feeds again and has her next lot of meds. I could have really enjoyed being a hippy in the 70's had the effect of weed generated any buzz in vampires. Part of me is praying that Bella will continue to get high on blood once she's changed. I have no clue what could be the cause to this reaction in her to the blood nor do I really care to study it. Bella has always been anomalous. Why should she be any different now? Her uniqueness is just one of the many things that draws us to her. Being able to get us high with Jasper's help is just an added bonus.

I was currently sitting across from Bella monitoring her heart beat and breathing. Jasper had just stepped out to organise with Peter how to deal with Alice and to get one of the ladies to fix a meal for Bella. Dakota walked passed us and straight to the kitchen still looking quite pissed. I don't blame her. She had handled herself well out there with Alice, I could see how hard she fought with her inner beast to not just rip Alices' head off and torch her. She has such a loyalty to Jasper, especially when he is more in his Major persona. She follows her orders without delay. Not because she fears him but because she really loves him as a brother and respects him as a leader. I know not to fuck with Major. Anyone who values the continuance of their life or appendages knows better than to piss him off. I'll admit it; he fucking scares the shit out of me. I like to think I'm a smart man, so I try not to give him reason to choke me but it has happened on occasion. With a fast apology and agreement he will generally loosen his grip, a not so friendly threat and he'll release you, sometimes. I have seen him kill without remorse when he helped rip James apart. He was focused but also bored with the lack of effort needed for such an easy kill for him and that was Jasper. I have yet to witness Major in action but I can hardly wait. I want every one of those bastards to feel his retribution for harming his mate and I want Alice to pay for her maliciousness towards Bella. I am not usually a cruel son of bitch but for my family, I'd do anything and Alice has betrayed us in the most vindictive and unforgiving ways. I have no idea what Major has planned for Alice but I don't care either as long as the end result is death.

"**Here ya go chook. I fixed ya up some creamy pumpkin soup and some toast."**

"**Thanks Dakota, thank you for defendin' me out there earlier too. I really do appreciate it sugar."**

"**I know ya do chook and there's no thanks needed. I'd happily tear her apart. From what I saw from her memories, she is a vile beast. I best be getting' back out there with em. You take it easy chook."**

Not long after that Major re-entered the room, his face full of concern and some of the residual fear of losing his mate. I was shocked to see him have that panic attack earlier; it is very unusual for a vampire to have one. For Major to have an attack was definitely something I never thought I'd ever witness. He has had a hell of a lot to deal with ever since Charlotte had been thought dead; it's just been one thing after another since then. Now to have the possibility of him losing Bella when he's just gotten her is enough to push him to breaking point. If Alice has an iota of any common sense left, she'd do well to obey any command given by Major and his comrades. I don't know how we are going to deal with Ethan; my heart goes out to him. He is just another poor sucker that's been pulled by her strings.

"**What's on yah mind dad? Yah feelin' a lot of pity there."**

"**Major, I was wondering about Ethan, Alice needs to suffer the consequence of her misdeeds toward not just your mate but all that have suffered by her doing. The problem is that Ethan will suffer too at the loss of his mate when Alice is terminated. You know the fear of losing your mate Major. Ethan will actually have to endure it. I can't help but feel sorrow for what he will feel."**

"**Dad, first you can address me as Jasper. We have merged. We are in complete agreement with each other, therefore both in charge as one. Second Ethan isn't mated to Alice, she was in need of a new toy and he was ripe for the pickin', lonely and in need of a female companion. Their bond is not that of mates. I think he is becomin' aware of that seein' as he knows he could never wish harm upon a true mate. He has some strong negative feelin's toward her. He is disgusted at her actions. He will need time to heal from her lies and he feels deeply betrayed and foolish."**

"**That's to be expected. Are you willing to allow him to stay with us Jasper?"**

"**Dad, how could you even ask that of Jasper? You know Jasper wouldn't turn him away without cause. He may be a harsh bastard when need be but it is only when needed. Have you ever seen him be so cruel without cause?"**

"**Bella please, I only asked because Ethan had attacked Jasper as you saw and I am just unsure of Jaspers' view point and stance where Ethan is concerned."**

"**Thank you baby for standin' up for me but please, I need for yah to stay calm and not get so heated up. Every time your heart beats faster I feel like I can't breathe Isabella. I know that sounds stupid cause I don't need to breathe but it hurts my chest somethin' bad, so please stay relaxed darlin'. It scares the crap out of me. My mind goes into a replay of this mornin' and what it felt like when you were gone those seven months."**

"**I'm sorry sugar, I promise I'll try my best to keep a steady beat, I'm not goin' anywhere. Now help me sit up so I can eat my soup and drink more of my Bloody Mary, or should I call em Jane or John doe."**

"**Mary's good. Those that supplied this are not corpses as far we know baby girl. Jasper, what are your thoughts about Ethan?"**

"**I'll need to talk with him but I see no problem with him as yet. As for him attackin' me, he was only doin' what is expected from a mate. He was just tryin' to defend her. I hold no animosity at all toward him. If anythin' I respect him for it."**

"**So what are you planning to do about Alice?"**

"**Well for now, I need to clear out some valuable items from the safe room in the basement that Peter, Char and I have acquired over some time and Alice will be placed in there until the battle. I will have her be our eyes. We know the main players are Maria, Malcolm, Victoria and possibly Caius, so I will have her look for any decisions they make, then durin' the battle she will be a great distraction. The newborns will be in frenzy and too focused on her, which will make it easier for us to take em down."**

"**How will they be distracted and frenzied by Alice, Jasper?**

"**What makes newborns frenzied, dad? What is it they desire most?"**

"**Blood."**

"**Exactly."**

"**A/N- **hey, so tell me what you thought of chapter seventeen. It was fun to write while picturin' Alice gettin' some of what she deserves, my devious mind is picturin' more to come.

I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you'd like to see happen.

Lots of peace, love and mung-beans to your all, go forth and prosper, while you fantasize about Jasper.

Lauren


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- just a quick one this time to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews you guys have graced me with, they made me smile huge and give me the confidence to keep going with Leth so thank you all so much.

Miss S Meyer owns all regarding Twilght. (Lucky bitch)

**Lethiferous **

Chapter eighteen

Micahs' pov

It still leaves me awe struck that Major can be in all out massacring maniac mode and Bellas' presence can make all the difference in him. I watched as Major had gone from talking to and threatening Alice with nothing but pure hatred and maliciousness in his intonation. His whole being was oozing power and control over the beast that was knelt before him. My Dakota had carried Bella at her request over to Major; I was astonished at the extreme modification in Majors' posture, timbre and approach as he went from addressing Bella. Even when he was speaking to Peter, Major still exuded that authority and had that `don't fuck with me' mindset. The hard onyx eyes that make you want to run but also told you if you were to try you'd die. Not with Bella, there was such a tenderness when he looked at her, even when they were debating Alices' fate and in disagreement he spoke so softly to her, his voice floated smoothly like he wanted the ambience of each word to caress and sooth her. Although his eyes were still jet black, there was a softness as he fixed his gaze on her. He was still very much in control of all around him; to each vampire he was in charge. If he were to command an order it was to be followed no questions asked. It didn't need to be stated, it was just known. In spite of everything going on at that moment, everyone else's emotions, the desire of not just himself but nearly all those around him wanting to inflict some kind of pain onto Alice, Major still manages to be so gentle and calm with his mate. It was truly beautiful to watch.

My Dakota never ceases to amaze me; I was so full of pride for her at how she had handled herself with Alice. Dakota was balancing on brink of her control, struggling with whether or not it'd be worth facing Major's wrath if she were to tear Alices' head off without his say so.

I couldn't believe the shit that had spewed from Alices' mouth to Bella. The bitch was fucking deranged. She bloody well had to be, I mean for fucks sake, she'd already had her arm half torn off by Peter and Major himself had not long finished off the remainder of said appendage for what she had inflicted upon Bella and then she was ludicrous enough to vocally drip her shit toward Bella. If it weren't for Bella, she'd probably be a mound of midget residue. I would bet my bottom dollar that if Bellas' health didn't catch Majors' attention when it did, Alice would be gone with the wind by now.

Major set General in charge in his absence and he was definitely no longer the humorous down to earth happy go lucky quirky bastard he usually is, well was, before Char went missing. My point is right now he was just one step down from Majors' temperament; it was nearly like Peter has evoked the Majors' life-force within himself. Ethan the poor son of a bitch had unknowingly walked himself into a Whitlock whirlwind of whoop-ass. He looked torn between wanting to stop her from being harmed and wanting it to be by his hand. She still had yet to answer his questions about them being mated. I think he has figured the truth out for himself; her silence had pretty much answered it for him.

I had unconsciously made my way to flank Ethan and General. I didn't know why but curiosity burned within me. How can such a tiny thing be filled with so much maliciousness?

"**Alice, why won't you answer Ethan? Does he not deserve at least that from you after what you have just walked him into?"**

"**I'm not answering any of you. You all side with that little mangled freak. She's taken everything from me. All she had to do was fucking die and she couldn't even do that properly. She's a stupid pathetic human, it should've been easy. The dumb bitch couldn't even walk without falling down but she's always got someone willing to fucking save her. Why? What is so fucking special about her that everyone wants to keep her fucking breathing?"**

General was in her face spitting venom and vibrating with rage, his words coming out as strained as he appeared.

"**Ya wanna fuckin' know what's so special bout Angel? I'll fuckin' tell ya, ya fuckin' soul suckin' slut. She has been in the demons den and not only survived the torture that she endured there but she stayed silent throughout the fuckin' lot of it, to not only save your family, she did that to save you too Alice. To her you were included in that family. She got out half fuckin' dead Alice and kept her fuckin' heart beatin', her eyes open all to get a fuckin' warnin' to us, myself included. The very second that warnin' left her precious lips her body gave in and she passed out. But she held out till she got it out. She has more strength in her than you will ever have, more courage than you, a fuckin' vampire will ever dream to possess. Angel loves us all for who we are, not what she can benefit from us. After everythin' she has been through at the hands of vile fuckers, vile fuckin' vampires, she is still able to love when our own kind have bitten her repeatedly every god damn day, cut her inside and out and fuckin' raped her, Alice. That ain't even all they did to her. I promise ya one thing Alice yah gunna feel the pain she had to suffer."**

Alice began to smile and then laugh with pure glee with a twisted cheerful look on her face. I've never wanted to light a fire so damn fast in my life. General did light it. Dakota had come up behind me at some point during Generals speech. I think at first all of us that had witnessed the exchange were too bloody shocked at her reaction to even blink, until somethin' snapped in Esme and Dakota. Dakota held Alice while Esme laid into her, punch after ear-splitting punch. The sound of rock hitting rock resonated throughout the woodlands surrounding us. I hadn't paid attention but Major had re-joined us at some point and from the looks of him, he hadn't missed the exchange either.

"**Enough. I want that bitch alive, Esme. Peter, throw her fuckin' arm in the fire now." **

"**Why would you let her live?"**

"**I didn't say I was goin' to let her live, I said I want her alive. She is goin' to be our eyes and ears and then our distraction in the battle. That is the only reason she still exists Esme. General organise the safe room to hold what's left of that fuckin' bitch in there. And take her other arm off. But don't burn it. I'm goin' to stay with my mate. If there is a problem I expect ya to handle it General. Lieutenant, Sergeant and Cadet, I trust that y`all help General when needed. Isabella is okay for now but I'd still like to be at her side, she needs to rest and feed some more but she will be fine. So if ya need me, ya know where I'll be."**

With that he turned and walked back to his mates' side. I turned to see and hear that all too familiar shredding of stone as General mercilessly tore at Alice as Major had ordered. Alices' agonized ear-piercing screech made me cringe back. The bitch weren't laughing now but something sinister in me had snapped and I started laughing at her and her pain. It was sick but I found so much fucking pleasure in her pain. I wanted to see this vile bitch suffer all that pain and more, to pay the consequences for what she had caused Bella.

My Dakota came to me and put her palm to my cheek. I knew she was seeing what had me acting as I was. Once she had gotten her answer from my memories and the feelings that accompanied them, she just gave me a tight lipped nod then stretched up to kiss my cheek where her palm had been. Peter slowly started to resurface as General was being placed back to his confines until he was once again needed. Peter started dishing out orders and we went to busy ourselves with said set tasks. With Alice laid on the grounds of the front yard in her armless heap of venom oozing misery, he had the ladies watch over her as she was incapable of attacking them in her present condition. Garret and I were given the task of clearing out the safe room. It was located at the far end of the basement, made of thick ass heavy steal that even with vampire strength would take a very long time to break through and a heck of a lot of noise. Alice definitely wasn't getting out of this, especially with her lack of limbs. We made quick work of organizing all of the valuables into boxes and wrapping any pictures so they were protected from the elements, some of them where from Jasper and Peters' childhood. There were numerous painted portraits of them some with them both and who I presume would be Matthew on horseback, climbing an old willow tree by a river and swinging from a rope to jump into the water. I retrieved a small portable safe to place jewellery and documents into. We carted everything that was in the safe room to a storage room upstairs. We placed a mattress on the floor of the safe room so our task was now complete. We made our way to Peter who we found in conversation with Ethan.

"**Hey bro, we're done with the room." **

"**Thanks Micah, Garrett would ya mind takin' her down and there. I don't want to see her again tonight, If she says one more thin' against Angel I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from killin' her. Micah ya can head off and do whatever with Daka if ya want."**

'**We could do with a hunt I guess but so could you after what's happened, so why don't you head out with someone. Take Emmett, Esme and Rose if you want. They still need to learn how to feed the Whitlock way Peter. Jasper ain't going leave Bella so that job is now yours, we could come with you if you want."**

"**Nah, it's cool. I know what you and Daka get up to after a feed. If I wanted to watch animals goin' at it I'd watch the discovery channel. I don't think Rose'll come with us but I'll see if Em and mama C are in need of a feed." **

"**Okay Peter. Ethan, how you coping man? It was quite the welcoming into the family, ha?"**

"**Micah, is it?"**

"**Yeah sorry man, yeah I'm Micah and that lovely creature standing over Alice with Esme is my mate and wife Dakota."**

"**Hi, I'm Ethan Barnes and the cretin that lay before your Dakota, is not my mate. As I have already said to Peter here, I apologize for her actions that I was unaware of until we were greeted so invitingly. I know she is not my mate because I don't think one could wish harm on a mate as I am her. The things that have come to light about her disgust me."**

"**I'm sorry man; I can't imagine what that'd feel like to be betrayed like she has done to you. It is not for you to apologize for her actions. Seems to me you were just another pawn in whatever sick game she had going on in that head of hers. I'm just glad you're finding out what she's like sooner rather than later."**

"**I am too Micah. I have had doubts since I met her five months ago. Every time I had decided to go my own way or question her weird behaviour, she'd somehow sidetrack me or change my mind and convince me that we were meant to be. I asked her many times why she'd be standing there staring off in to space but she'd just say she was thinking of her family and missed them. She never told me she could see the future. I didn't even know that she was gifted." **

"**Yeah well that psychotic seer has always worked her gift to her will, she fuckin' near had Jasper turn into her own personal bitch-boy, tellin' him what to wear, how to act, what he can fuckin' eat. He was turnin' into a fuckin' pansy till he lost his shit thinkin' Angel was killed. If Major hadn't have been released from his cage, Alice would still have him in her clutches. He always knew that they weren't mated but he still loved her. He was content to be with her and do what he could to make the bitch happy. I've always hated her; my tingles were always on high alert when it came to her. She just seemed to always be hidin' somethin'. I put it down to her deception bout them bein' mated and just let it fuckin' go cause Jasper knew bout it. But now I'm not so sure Alice hadn't known of Angel before she was even born or there's somethin' more that she's been hidin' for a fuckin' long time." **

The three of us sat in contemplative silence at what Peter had just said. If Alice knew of Bella before her birth and has been actively putting her plan into motion since then, there is no telling what the bitch could have gotten away with. She could have more cunning plans up her sleeves. Well fuck, maybe not her sleeves as she no longer has any arms for said sleeves but you know what I mean. For all we know she could have been weaving more into her web of lies and deceit than we even want to consider.

**Ethans' pov**

To say I'd blindly walked myself into a vat of shit piled so high that the stench lingered thick was an understatement of epic quantity. In an attempt to defend whom I thought to be my mate, even if I was sceptical, I had unknowingly attacked the legendary fucking Ares, Major Jasper Whitlock. I should have fucking summed it up with all the scars that layered his flesh but at the time all I was thinking was that some asshole was physically harming Alice. I am grateful my head is still connected to the rest of me, though I'm not so sure how long that will remain so. Major may be pre- occupied with his mate at the moment but I'm sure he'll seek me out so he can dismember my head for interfering in his dealings with Alice.

I was torn between wanting to run for my fucking life and being the man I was and standing up and facing my fears. All I can do is explain my actions to Major and apologize for attacking him. I was not a coward and if his judgment on me is death, then so be it. I know he is a ruthless man but from what I had witnessed tonight, it is not without cause. I had also witnessed a compassionate and loving side to him that I have never heard anyone who has spoken of him make mention of. The difference in his dealings with all around him to how he conducted himself with Miss Bella was a sight to behold. How a ruthless lethal killing machine can flip a switch and change to the most loving creature with such a tenderness, it was amazing. To bear witness to two mates having an argument without argument was confusing. There were no raised voices or harsh words, no dominance or submission. It was intellect and gentle views put forth, discussed and negotiated in the most awe- inspiring of ways. Seeing them interact with each other like that even when they didn't see eye to eye, made it very clear to me that my doubts of Alice truly being my mate were right. When we had disagreements, which were many, I just wanted her to fuck off and leave me alone. She had this annoying whinny voice that got under my skin and when we didn't see eye to eye, I didn't have it in me to comfort her or compromise. In truth I had the urge to piss her off more.

I have no clue what I will do or where I will go but I have been a nomad for many years and enjoy travelling from place to place so if I survive judgement from Major, I guess I'll go where my feet may take me. I doubt that any of them here would want someone that they don't know hanging around, particularly with a human being with them. The sight of Miss Bella was heartbreaking. It was obvious that she had been attacked by vampires before any of them had spoken the words but to hear of what she had suffered at their hands was gut-wrenching. I don't blame them for wanting Alice to suffer for her involvement in Miss Bellas' pain.

My thoughts were disturbed by a hard manly slap to my shoulder. I looked up to face none other than who I'd come to know was General Peter Whitlock. I swallowed the lump of nerves that had climbed from my gut to my throat. I pushed back my fear and decided I had to man up and approach him as confidently as I could manage, which was a fucking feat as he was Majors' second in command back in the southern wars. I had heard stories of him and he was known to carry out his orders with precision no questions asked. No remorse. He got the job done without error or failure.

I raised my eyes to make contact with his; he held out his hand with a very cocky grin plastered on his face.

"**Hey Ethan, I'm Peter Whitlock. Ya got some rocks in ya bag there goin' at Major like that. Don't give ya `self an ulcer worryin' bout Major tearin' ya arse apart for it. He knows just how that bitch works with her lies. He too has been lied to bout bein' mated to her." **

"**Hi Peter, nice to meet you. For the record no matter the size of my rocks, I wouldn't have attacked Major if I had known who he was."**

"**So, how ya handlin' all this shit so far?"**

"**Not sure man, it still needs to sink in. Part of me is fucking relieved that I no longer have to consider an eternity with that whinny bitch, I was wondering what the fuck I had done in my former life to have that dealt to me. On the other hand there was a part of me that loves her or who I thought she was. I guess I have to do my best to separate what she showed me and the real her, I can't believe the difference between the two. That vile creature is not who I met five months ago and yeah she could be as annoying as dog shit on your shoe but to go from that to this, is a fucking drastic bloody difference."**

"**No doubt, I hope ya get used to it sooner rather than later cause she has not suffered the half of what's comin' to her. We plan on makin her pay for what she's done to Angel and she'll pay for it without interference from anyone. If ya get in Majors' or my way or protest against it, he won't hesitate to do to ya exactly what ya feared earlier."**

"**You will have no protest from me Peter. I am sorry for what she has caused Miss Bella. If I had known of Alices' doings, I would have ended her myself knowing what I do now. She deserves to suffer. Not that I want to see it happen but I feel better knowing that she won't get off easy."**

"**She won't be getting' off easy at all. Major has big plans for her and she will die for what she has done to his mate."**

"**Do you know his plan?"**

"**Not exactly, no. I do know that for now she will be held in our safe room and he will be usin' her visions to our advantage."**

"**She never told me she was gifted. She may not cooperate in telling you what she sees."**

"**She will have no choice. Between Major and Dakotas' gifts she has no way to hide it from us." **

My night continued with introductions and conversations with the people I thought were going to become the first family I'd have since being turned forty seven years ago. Alice had told me of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. She made no mention of anyone else here; I had overheard her on the phone to Esme asking about a Jazzy but paid no mind to it. Peter had gone to feed with Esme, Garrett and Emmett after some more insightful discussion with him and Micah. I had seen and talked with all of them, bar Major and Miss Bella. He had taken her up to their room some time ago while we were outside.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Micah and Dakota had filled me in on the events that have taken place in the last few days for them and the shit that is coming their way. I was shocked to hear that Charlotte Whitlock was taken by Maria and her minions and more than impressed at what she has done since being taken. She is one brave and intelligent woman. Once Peter and the other two returned the couples went off to do whatever they do. I was left with Garrett and Peter who decided to teach Garrett and me how to play something called a Wii. He handed us both these mini steering wheels and we sat in front of a massive image that showed up on the wall after he fiddled with some cords and pressed a few buttons. I have never had so much fun in my life. I chose to play some funny looking guy called Louigi, trying to drive around the course while shooting things out of the ass of the car, skidding on banana skins and being blown up. It was awesome. We were swearing at each other whenever we'd get hit by something we'd put in each other's path. Eventually we got that riled up and loud that Major had come down to tell us to shut up cause we would wake Bella up. He looked different when he came down, calm and peaceful and his voice didn't send shivers down my spine. Peter quirked a brow at me in question, I don't know how the fuck he knows I have something on my mind. He knew earlier that I was thinking of my demise at the hands of Major and now he is just waiting for me to ask what I am curious about; he probably already knows what I am going to ask. Fucker does, he just got that fucking cocky smirk again.

"**Fucker, you already know what I want to know, so why wait for me to ask?"**

"**What makes ya think I know what's goin' on in ya curious little brain fucker?"**

"**That cocky shit eating grin you have plastered on your face now, just like the one you had outside earlier when I was picturing Major ripping my head off for attacking him. Your gifted aren't you?"**

"**Nope, I have extra perception. I get feelin's on certain stuff and just know thin's. It's hard to explain."**

"**Well wouldn't that be a gift, like I don't know, advanced intuition or something?"**

"**I guess, but it's not very reliable. I don't control what comes to me and what doesn't, so I don't see it as a gift. If it was a gift, it'd work when I fuckin' need it to. It didn't even fuckin' work to let me know that my Char was alive."**

"**Do you think that maybe it didn't work because you were emotionally fucked up at the loss of your mate. I may not be mated but I can only imagine how fucked up that could make you. Emotional shit can fuck around with gifts. I met this guy who lost his sire, for a few months he had to stay in the woods away from metal because he lost control of his gift. When he was hit by one too many cars he figured it best to stay out of public."**

"**What the fuck was his gift?"**

"**Metal manipulation."**

"**Well where the fuck is this Magneto dude, he could be useful. I don't know how we could use his gift but fuck, either way I'd like to see what he can do."**

"**I don't know where Scott is, Peter. The last time I saw him was twelve years ago in the woods in Canada. He wasn't a very social guy but than again he had just suffered the loss of his sire."**

"**It's a shame I'd really like to see what he can do. Anyway back to your curiosity."**

"**Oh yeah, Major looked different when he came down here and sounded different too. I guess I was just wondering why."**

"**cause that was Jasper not so much Major.'**

"**Has he got split personality?"**

"**No, his beast is just more dominant and ruthless than most. Jasper is calm most of the time when thin's round him are calm, just like everyone else. He likes thin's peaceful but when shit needs to be done Major gets it done. Major and Jasper have always been in battle with each other. Jasper likes the calm, Major liked carnage and thrived on fear. He is ruthless but never unjust. Punishment is never given without warrant. He doesn't like to waste time with useless shit or pussyfoot round. If a job needs doin' ya get it done; he'll strategize and work the best way to get it done without incident. He is cut throat and doesn't give a fuck bout if he hurts ya feelin's to get what he needs to complete a task. If he has a goal, he won't let anythin' stop him from achievin' it. Jasper is more sensitive to the feelin's of others, he is the compassionate side and until Angel come along they were buttin' heads with each other, the beast and the man never agreed, one too soft one too hard. But now they're merging, they're in agreement when it comes to her. Apart from all that, he's more mellow now cause when Angel feeds on blood she gets high so he's most likely stoned from her emotions too." **

"**You're fucking kidding me, right?"**

"**No he's not Ethan. Can I have a word with you before my Bella wakes up?"**

"**Sure Major."**

I got up from my seat and followed him. The whole way to the river bank I was thanking Christ that I could no longer shit because I'd surely be touching cloth by now. I was as nervous as a virgin on prom night. Once we got to our destination Major turned to me and cocked his head for me to take a seat with him on a boulder that he had parked his ass on. I reluctantly sat down and quietly waited while he was most likely strategizing what would be the best and most efficient way to off me. Either way it would end with fire, so sitting by the water was most likely his way to fuck with my head, giving me a false sense of hope. I was bought out of my thoughts by his hysterical laughter. I think he may still be stoned or he really does thrive on ones fear of demise, sick fuck.

"**I'm not goin' to kill ya Ethan; I just wanna chat with ya."**

"**Then kill me?"**

"**No. I don't have any need too."**

"**But I attacked you."**

"**Yes ya did but I understand why ya did, I would think less of ya if ya didn't charge at me tryin' to defend a woman. Especially one that ya thought was ya mate."**

"**So you really just want to talk, to me?"**

"**Yes, why do seem surprised that I'd want to talk to ya?"**

"**Well I guess cause you're Ares, the Major Whitlock. And I'm, just me."**

"**I'm not fuckin' Elvis, Ethan. I'm not a fuckin' celebrity."**

"**You are a legend among our kind Major."**

"**Please man, call me Jasper. As Peter explained to ya, when I'm chilled out and not set on task to rip shit up, I'm just Jasper. As for the legends, while some of the tales are true and perhaps are, I don't know cause I haven't heard em told, I don't wish for ya to fear me unless ya do wrong by me and mine."**

"**I have no intention to do wrong by anyone here. Well, apart from Alice. I'm sorry for what she has caused to your mate; Miss Bella seems like a lovely lady and in no way deserved what she has had to suffer."**

"**Thank you Ethan but really it is not your job to apologize for actions that aren't ya own. Bella didn't deserve what she went through and those who hurt her will meet their end. She is tough and sees thin's different to most, she views what she went through as a path in her life that she had to walk to get where she needs to go, that her sufferin' was endured to help her be who she's meant to be. I don't know how she can be so strong and I know she has a fuckin' lot of healin' to do but she will heal. She refuses to let them win and have more control of her than they already took."**

"**She sounds amazing. I hope I find someone to cherish how you do her someday."**

"**She is beyond amazing. I'm sure ya will find a gal just right for ya Ethan. I wanted to let ya know ya welcome to stay with us but as ya know we've got a fight comin' our way so if ya don't want to, I understand."**

"**Do you need more help with it or would you rather me gone?"**

"**We need the help but I'll be honest with ya, this battle will have casualties on our side if we don't get our numbers up a fuck load more than what we have. I'm getting' impatient cause I don't have definite numbers for our side and as it stands so far the enemy have an army of 72 newborns with the elders that puts them at a number of round 80 give or take a few. By the time they get here who knows what their numbers will be and we have found out that Caius Volturi is Marias' sire, so we aren't sure of their involvement but either way after this battle we will be seein' to takin' them out of power. So ya need to really consider what ya options are, if ya stay I'll train ya with everyone else but please don't waste my fuckin' time if ya stay, ya stay to fight and in return ya will get one of the most lovin' families ya ever seen. We are loyal and fierce in protectin' our own. Not the one of us hold anythin' against ya for what Alice has done and if she had been innocent ya would have been my brother in bein' mated to her, I'd still like ya to be my brother. I won't think less of ya if ya wish to walk but I'd like for ya to stay and would do even without the fight ahead but, if ya stay I expect ya fight with us. I'd like to be able to say that ya could stay and not fight but I can't, I need all hands on deck to play their role in this fight if we are goin' to have any chance of survivin' it. I don't have time for pleasure and socializin'. The cooperation and participation from everyone is paramount in the success of winnin' the battle."**

"**I'm in Jasper." **

**A/N- I** hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I may be delayed in my next update because my kiddies are on school holidays for two weeks so I apologise now. I will still try to fit in as much typing as I can of Leth and The Last Mission and my sister and her tribe are coming to visit too, so I can bounce some ideas off her. Wish me luck, my poxy little home is going to be jam packed with ankle biters and I am used to peace and quiet so its gunna be hectic here for me.

Lauren.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Hey, I want to apologize to you all for taking so long to update. During the kids school break, I had to start back up on my chemo meds and it knocks me around a bit. I just wasn't in the right head space to write anything post worthy at the time. I am hoping that the wait was worth it for you all. Thank you all so much for your patience and for those of you who nagged my arse to get back to it, thank you. I really did need the push and shove, it gave me the determination to get back on the ball.

Thanks for all the reviews from the last chap, I love all of them and they brightened my spirits when I was feeling like shit. Your words really do encourage me to keep going.

Miss S Meyer gets the cred.

Lethiferous

Chapter nineteen

Carlisles' pov

I am known by our kind for my compassion and of course my strange diet. I have never been a hateful man; I have never been a supporter of violence. I believe that karma plays a big part in ones punishments for their wrong doings. I believe that there is a higher power that has created all of us for whatever reason and that when his creations knowingly and willingly go about committing harm to another, said creator will deliver reprisal. So, how can said reprisals be dealt when the wrong doer can see what is to come? I may be compassionate but fuck, even I have my limits. That thing, I had considered my daughter, given my family name to. For Christ's sake I even gave that fucking treacherous bitch my family crest.

I have never loathed something as much as I do her. Yes, I fucking hate those bastards that have done despicable things to my baby girl. Words just simply can't express the utter hatred I hold towards those responsible for inflicting the horrors my little one has suffered; but I can tell you that I hold a shit load more hatred for that bitch in the basement.

See, she knew without a doubt just how selfless and loving my baby girl is, she fucking knew of and deliberately withheld information for her own selfish gain. She has been devious and manipulating, trying to eliminate my baby girl just so she could have a fucking puppet; a fucking pet. She didn't even love Jasper. It was all just so she could have control over him. Greed and power; to have dominance over the most dominant; she wanted to have control over the legend that is known to our kind as Ares. She wanted the Major Jasper Whitlock to submit to her, to jump to her beck and call just as he had for Maria. She planned on him having to suffer an eternity of losing his true mate just to feel supremacy.

No, never have I wanted anyone to suffer in the deepest pits of hell as much as I wish it for her.

To me, she is worse than all the others that will pay for their part in harming my baby girl. Alice had betrayed and deceived my family; she didn't just do wrong to Jasper and Bella, she had fully shattered all our hearts with the loss of Bella. She knew of the love we all had for Bella and she would have had pre knowledge of the devastation that we felt from that loss. For her to see how it had literally killed and ate at our souls to lose Bella and still go ahead with her plans to deceive us, that just tells me how black her soul must be. And as I sit here across from her, looking into the windows of said black soul; all I want to do is send her to meet her knew master.

She sits here looking like a picture of innocence, armless, venom oozing but innocence none the less. She is the complete opposite of the image she depicts. I am so truly grateful that it is not my venom that runs through such a beast.

"**Why look at me with such disdain dad? You're the one sitting here with red eyes. My, my, the saint hath fallen from grace. Yet you are here to judge me?"**

"**I make my own choices Alice and will gladly fall as you put it, for the sake of those I love. My choices come from good intention, not for selfish reasons unlike your own."**

"**Wasn't it you that said all life has importance and value?"**

"**Yes, but even the most compassionate of all have their limits and you Alice, have breached mine. I can honestly tell you now that I have never hated with all I am, until now looking upon you." **

"**Oh please Carlisle, I may have planned her death and lied about what I had seen so that her death would come but it was never by my hand. I have not taken life. You have, you have committed murder and drained the life of humans for the first time in nearly four hundred years. You have played god, judge, jury and even executioner; and you look down at me? I have stayed true to your beliefs, your legacy Carlisle. You are the one who has taken life by your own hand but still judge me."**

"**Taking the life of those who harm and kill innocent children to save my family is a hell of a lot different to plotting the death of a girl who did nothing to you Alice. Bella was and is family and you have actively tried to have her killed. You betrayed your own family, the people that have done nothing but love you, all for what? You didn't even love Jasper, so why would you go trying to get his true mate killed? Was it just to have power and control?"**

"**Bella is not family, she is a worthless human. She doesn't deserve him. I have made him what he is. I groomed and trained him for me, not her. He will love me and do what I want him to do, just as he has for the last sixty years."**

"**You are fucking delusional Alice. Has the fact that he ripped you fucking arm off for what you have done to his mate not given you a clue as to how much he fucking hates you? Has the fact that he plans to sacrifice you in the battle not shown you that you have lost. I'm sure you have had plenty of riveting visions of your own demise by now. I know you must have seen that he is going to use you as the main attraction in the midst of the battle to guarantee his Bella lives. Have you seen what he has planned for you Alice? Still think he loves you? He doesn't even feel one bit of confliction at what he's planning for you, in fact none of us do. The pain you have caused him to feel at what has happened to his mate has eliminated any guilt or remorse he may have had for your death, you signed your own death warrant Alice."**

"**He won't go through with it. He's just mad; he will come to me when he calms down. Carlisle once you all calm down and get over this stupid human, we can all be a family again. None of you truly want me harmed; you're all just angry because you think you love her. She is just a pet, just as a poodle is to Paris Hilton."**

"**Alice, I'd be more than fucking willing to light the flame that ends you myself but I know that Jasper wishes to leave that honour to Bella. Now I'm sick of having to look at you so I'll be going. I will see to it that someone gets you some animal blood."**

I left Alice and headed upstairs to seek out Emmett. I honestly can't comprehend how fucking blinded we all were to Alices' deception. I guess she was in a mental hospital as a human for very good reason, then again how do we even know she told the truth about her history before we met? She had come to us with Jasper. We have no idea of her life before they met other than what she has told us, which is very vague. There was a good few years in between the time she was turned and when she had met Jasper. She had said it to him herself _`you've kept me waiting a long time'_ were her words when she approached him in the dinner where they had met. God only fucking knows what the truth of her history is, I'd never once thought to check her story. I just trusted her so completely, as did the rest of the family.

I found Emmett in the family room, No surprises there. He seems to always have his hands on a game controller, if not, they're on Rosalie. He was playing a game of Mario cart with Peter, Garrett and Micah.

"**Where are the women folk?"**

"**Who knows pop, you know what women are like. They're most likely blowing off steam after dealing with Satans' stinky bride."**

"**Emmett, where did you come up with that one? I get the Satans' bride part but, stinky? She smells just like us, sure with her own unique fragrance…"**

"**Pop, you haven't heard what Bella said she smelt like have you?"**

"**No."**

"**Well, it seems Dakotas' description of cunt fungus wasn't too far off the beaten bush. Bella said Alice stank of rotten mushrooms. According to Pete here, Jaspers' face looked priceless when he walked out after she'd told him that tid bit of info."**

"**I can imagine."**

"**Yeah, must have shrivelled his shlong thinking about banging her bush for fifty odd years; especially having his new mate to be the one to tell him of her odour issues."**

"**Emmett that is disgusting. I actually wanted to ask if you could hunt for Alice."**

"**Why not just give her a bag of blood?"**

"**I'd rather keep that for Bella, Jasper and I if possible and for emergencies. Besides I don't really want her healing, animal blood will just keep her strong enough to be useful with minimal supply. Shit, get her a fucking squirrel for all I care but nothing too fulfilling."**

"**Sure thing pop but if Rosie flips her shit at me for getting this for Alice, I'm sending her and her claws your way."**

"**That's fine Emmett. Pass me the control; I want to see if this game stuff is as fun as you say it is."**

"**Are you feeling okay pop? Since when do you play Wii?"**

"**Since now, I need to just chill out. I can't wait for Bellas' next feeding time."**

"**Wow papa C, are ya tellin' us ya big on the wacky sap, that ya like bein' a stoner?"**

"**That I am Peter, don't tell me you don't like feeling all mellow and just fucking letting loose."**

"**Oh fuck no, I'd never tell ya that. I fuckin' love bein' high; I'm just surprised that ya hangin' for her to have some buzz blood so ya can reap the benefits of the red reefer." **

"**I guess I just want to act like my human age a bit. I love the life I have and the responsibilities that come with it but fuck Peter, I am twenty four and having to act like I'm older for so long, it just feels good to be free to show and feel young."**

"**I get it papa C. We are plannin' a party night for Angel. We're all goin' to rock some tunes for her and let her have some fun. I think it will benefit all of us. How long do ya think it will be before she's up for a bonfire, band and booze doc?"**

"**That's hard to say Peter. The blood is definitely working, her colour has improved already and she coped quite well last night considering what she had to deal with. I've never seen a case like hers so I honestly can't give you an estimate of when she will be in the clear of further heart problems. But I don't think it will take too long."**

Emmetts' Pov

I left while pop was chatting with Peter. I didn't want to be too long cause pop don't let loose like this, ever. It is nice to see that he is embracing the inner stoner in him. The guy needs to relax. I get where he is coming from about wanting to act his human age. I love and respect the man as my father but I have always wished that we could hang out as buddies too. It kind of seems like he is having one of those mid life crisis things humans have. He has gone and done a 360 with his behaviour, eating humans, getting buzzed and fuck, he's even playing Mario cart. I can't say I blame him for the changes; he has had a fucking stressful time these past five days since Demi-V has been back in our lives, since we left Forks it's been nothing but stress for all of us.

Pop set me a task and well, I have just the perfect meal in mind; skunk for the stanky skank. Blood is blood and if she's fucking thirsty than she'll drink it. Plus, I have my own brand of torture for her. She won't know what she'll be drinking till it's too late. I just need some vinegar to wash my hands in and a small rabbit.

I ran through the woods for about twenty minutes before I'd found everything I needed. Luck was not on my fucking side; the fucker freaked out and squirted me with that rancid yellow spay. I nearly dropped the fucker and thought of abandoning my mission. Retreat, fall back, move as fucking far away from the furry fucker as possible, bathe in bleach; who needs testicles, vamps shoot blanks. I was gagging and retching at the stench. Christ how can something so cute, smell so damn bad? I guess Alice has a bit in common with her next meal.

I finally, fucking finally drained its blood into the canteen I bought with me. With all of my gagging it took me longer than I would have liked, I ended up finding two acorns and shoved them in my nostrils to lessen the smell. I buried the body headed for the river to uselessly try to get rid of the vile odour on me. Realizing it ain't going to work, I gave up and headed home. Just as I reached the front yard I ran into Dakota.

"**Holy mother of stinky snatches Em, what the fuck did ya roll in? That is worse than fresh dingo dung."**

"**Sorry Dakota, I know. Alices' meal had an accident all over me."**

"**Jesus I'd rather die the most painful death than drink that, what is it?"**

"**It's skunk."**

"**Oh, good goin' Em. Can I watch when she drinks it?"**

"**Actually Dakota, do you wanna help me with it?"**

"**What do ya want me to do Em?"**

"**Well, I stink like a fucking garbage tip; if she was to smell me like this she'd know what she was given to drink. I need to bath in vinegar then shower and with some of that fragrant shit Rosie always gets, maybe put a fuckton of cologne on too. I may grab a bag of the b-juice too; I can taste the rancid smell on my tongue. I got some rabbit blood too, so what I want to do is use the bunny blood to overpower the skunk by soaking the flask in the bunny blood and having it poured on top of the skunk blood so the bunny blood is at the top all nice and warm and the skunk Blood will be a bit cooler so the smell will be more bunny but when she tilts the flask she'll get the skunk blood first."**

"**Okay, but I don't want to touch nor smell the skunk blood."**

"**You won't, all you need to do is hand her the flask and hold her if she doesn't drink it willingly. Also don't make a decision about it or she'll see."**

"**Yeah I got how her ability works from her memories. I have been mindful of not makin' decisions with anythin' since seein' into her past."**

"**Cool, I'm heading into shower, bathe, bleach, whatever it takes to remove the stench. I'll give you a shout out when I'm ready."**

"**Not a prob Em, I'll be round here."**

I left Dakota and headed in to wash. Close to an hour later, two baths with vinegar, one with eucalyptus oil and some vanilla and cocoa bean bath bombs that tickled my balls. Still the stank clung to me, diluted but still on me. I wanted to cry. I started to second guess whether my malice meal mission was worth it. After scrubbing every inch of my sexy body and when I felt some cologne and deodorant could mask the persistent pong I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to do my business.

Entering the house earlier, had not gone over well with the others. There was a chorus of complaints and twitching noses before they all dived for the exits. If I hadn't been so focused on ridding myself of the very thing that sent them all evacuating, I would have found it hilarious. I am praying to my Zeus that this shit comes off me soon cause as much as Rosie loves Gucci, she likes it in small amounts and I had used a fair bit to satisfy my paranoia.

When I made my way to the kitchen the others were in there and I couldn't help but notice that every window was open and all fans were on. As I approached my family, it was like I was Moses parting the red sea. They cleared the way, noses scrunched, bodies pressed against the kitchen walls as far away from me as they could get. It hurt my feelings. Jasper gave me a sheepish yet apologetic smile. Rosie looked torn, unsure if it was safe to approach or if she should steer clear. All of them were holding their breaths. I now understood what it felt like to be outcast; I felt as though I had the plague or something.

Jasper was the first to give me reprieve from my out casting and came to give me a manly pat on my shoulder, braving the task of inhaling for the first time in a very silent and uncomfortable three minutes and forty two seconds. He gave me a very tight lipped nod as he exhaled through his nose.

"**It's safe guys. I just smell strong cologne and a very mild remnant of god knows what that stench was."**

"**Are ya sure bro? Cause I swear, I just might be the first vamp to vomit his intestines up if I have to smell that again."**Peter asked in a strangled voice still holding what oxygen that was left in his lungs.

"**Yeah bro, I swear he just smells of really strong cologne and a tiny bit of stink."**

They all inhaled at the same time then exhaled with a sigh of relief; way to make a guy feel welcome. I swallowed my feelings of despair, hopelessness and gloom, as I continued toward the fridge to retrieve the canteens of blood. I went to the cupboard under the kitchen sink to get some plastic gloves in case of spillage. I removed the acorns from my pocket and sneakily and discreetly plugged my nose with an evil, mischievous grin planted upon my face; in my mind, I had my pinkie placed at the right side of my lower lip, echoing a very Doctor Evil mwah ha ha ha mwha ha ha ha. I had them feeling all safe just to pull the rug out, well, the stank out from right under their noses. I removed the cap to the skunk blood to place it in the microwave to heat it up.

I had once again run my family out of the house.

Bellas' pov

I was kneelin' with my body stretched tall, my back resting against my Jaspers' chest. My gaze fixed on us through the reflection of the full length mirror. Jasper was placin' open mouth kisses to my neck as his hands roamed my naked flesh. As his mouth reach my shoulder, his right hand reached my lower abdomen just above my pelvic mound. His hand ever so slowly makin' it's way lower. My breathin' was becomin' heavier, his suction on my skin becomin' torturous; I remember just what his mouth could do and I was prayin' for my membership to the lickity clit club to come in to play very soon.

Jasper took hold of my hand and placed it to my left breast as he manipulated and controlled my hand to pinch and tweak my nipple. He then captured my free hand with his and continued the body roamage. He glided my hand from my neck slowly makin' the way down to my outer thigh, back up to my pelvis; he cupped my hand over my heat, his hand still very much dominatin' mine. He slid our fingers across my folds separatin' my lower lips, feelin' the wet moisture he released a very sexy groan makin' my moisture flow more. I could feel his very prominent erection rubbin' against my backside, I couldn't hold in my moans as he controlled our fingers to circle my entrance gatherin' my wetness then directed us to my clit; we rubbed circled and pinched, stimulatin' my bud. My whole body was stimulated, all of my senses on overdrive. I could feel his naked flesh on mine, smell his delicious scent and my arousal and the sight in the mirror before me was one to behold. I was pantin' and moanin'. Just as I thought this feelin' couldn't get any better Jasper slid two of his fingers into me while keepin' his thumb over my fingers that continued to circle my bud. His hand that was to my breast moved to take hold of my hair, he gathered it and wrapped it round his hand and tilted my head to capture my mouth with his.

He demanded access for his tongue to enter my mouth and I happily granted it to him. His fingers penetrated in rhythm with his tongue, bringin' me to new levels of euphoria. I removed my hand from my breast to place in on his member, grippin' his length I rubbed my thumb over the tip to spread his pre cum then began to pump his shaft in beat with our other ministrations. Both our hips were rockin', breathin' heavy. My pleasure was reachin' the peak; my heart was startin' to pound, all of a sudden I felt a massive shock.

"**Ouch. What the fuck"**

I shot up in bed, opened my eyes to find I was fully dressed in Jaspers' shirt and shorts. Bein' shocked awake I remembered I was still attached to the portable defibrillator. Jasper burst through the door followed by dad.

Now, I haven't blushed with embarrassment in a fuckin' long time but ya would too if you had the man ya view as ya father and ya new mate burst in ya room panicked after havin' CPR performed the previous day. How the fuck do I explain that I was zapped cause I was havin' an erotic dream and was bout to have a mind blowin' orgasm? What's worse is that I know that they can smell my arousal.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight; feelin' the blood rush to my face, highly fuckin' mortified. When I opened my eyes I found Jasper inhalin' deep with coal black orbs.

"**Dad, could ya please leave Isabella and me to talk? Her health is fine."**

"**I can see that son, I'll be with Esme. Good night baby girl, Jasper."**

Dad left the room with a smirk while shakin' his head and shuttin' the door behind him. Jasper had an extremely satisfied grin upon his face, arms crossed over his chest and a brow raised. He was enjoyin' seein' me fuckin' squirm, fucker will pay for this. I will get him back for this.

"**Shut the fuck up Jasper."**

"**Didn't say a thin' baby."**

"**Not out loud."**

"**And, just what have I silently said, beautiful?"**

"**Ya know exactly what."**

"**Please, enlighten me my darlin'."**

"**Fuck, Jasper."**

"**Oh, I'm quite sure we were leadin' to that. Did we get that far?"**

"**Not quite."**

"**Mm, well did ya at least get ya release?"**

"**Can we just drop it?"**

"**Tell me, please."**

"**No."**

"**Why?"**

"**Ya know why, Jasper, please stop tormentin' me."**

"**tell me what we were doin'. I may be able to help ya out baby."**

"**I don't think that's a good idea Jasper."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Cause it didn't work out to well for me in my dream."**

"**What do ya mean? Did ya have a panic attack or somethin' darlin'?"**

"**No, it was all goin perfect; it was beautiful, then right when I began to climax the fuckin' defibrillator zapped me."**

**A/N- **Please let me know your thoughts. Click below and let me have it.

Love to you all

Lauren.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Hey, I wanted to thank you all so much for being so understanding with my delayed update for the previous chapter of Leth. I want you all to know that I'm okay, I felt I needed to give you all the truth about the delay instead of just telling you that real life was keeping me from updating and to let you know that if I do feel like shit and get delayed again, you'll know why. So many of you have been with me since I started Leth and a few of you I have come to view as friends. Mary, bless your soul. You are beautiful and I truly value the friendship that we have, please email or pm whenever you want hon.

All of your reviews have touched me and some have made me cry, happy tears of course. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. It took me a bit to get in the right mind set to do that last chap, your reviews kept me going and gave me the push I needed. Even when I feel like absolute shit, I am always running through ideas to type up for you guys to read and it is the kind words, support and feedback that's letting me know that I'm doing a good job at pleasing you guys. I wish there were better words than thank you because that just doesn't seem like enough. I do thank you all.

Miss S Meyer is the owner of all things twilight *DAMN IT*

**Lethiferous**

Chapter twenty

**Dakotas' pov**

Holy Hell did that shit stink, I give Em credit where it is surely due; any man that walks round smellin' like that with a woman like Rose has got some knackers in his dacks that's for sure. I'm sure Rose'll box his ears in for this stunt or withhold sex from him for an undisclosed period of time. My god did that crap hit like mustard gas; Achmed the dead terrorist ain't smelt nothin', Walter farts have nothin' on Em and his Microwave of gut mud. When we all evacuated the house, it was decided that Esme and Rose were to leave and go get a new microwave. Jasper absolutely refused to allow Bella to consume anything that went inside the microwave after that.

Em and I were preparin' to feed fungus flange, the others kicked up a stick cause they'd all miss her reaction. We sorted that out easy enough; we are usin' a video recorder. If she questions it, we'll just say that Jasper wants it set up for her interrogations. Since he promised Bella that he would not harm her personally she should fall for it. Before we told the others the plan they were warned not to make any decisions or think of what we were doin'. With any bloody luck miss mouldy muff won't have a clue what we have planned.

Em and I entered her lair to see the most pitiful sight to be seen, she really is a mental case. She was dry sobbin' and rockin' back and forth mumblin' shit bout how she'd win and the human will die, please bitch.

"**Heya Ali, how are you doing? I got you some blood."**

"**I'm not drinking human blood Emmett."**

"**I know Ali; pop told me you were sticking to animals so I got you some bunny blood. Sorry I couldn't get you your favourite but I had to be quick, you know what Rose can be like when she's in the mood for some Emmett erotic time."**

"**S'kay Em, thanks. Why are you drinking from humans Em?"**

"**Alice, You know Maria is sending an army after us, right? We need the strength. Plus to be honest I'm sick of always being thirsty."**

"**Oh, okay. Why is that bitch here?"**

"**Aw don't be like that Ali cat. Dakota's okay."**

"**She's on the humans' side, I don't like her."**

"**Well, ain't we just gunna get along great. Here I was hoping' to be bff's with ya. Just hurry up and drink so I can get to the fun part of getting' the information outta ya for Major."**

"**I'm not tellin' you anything bitch."**

"**I think ya sadly mistaken. I can and I will get what I need from ya Alice. Hurry up or I'll start the fun whether ya have the energy for what I have install for ya or not."**

"**I am not telling you a thing. I don't care what you do."**

"**Ali just drink up and please just tell them what they want. I don't want you hurt any more than you are sis."**

"**Alright Em I'll drink but I'm not talking to her."**

"**Okay Ali but you will just be making it harder for yourself."**

Em handed her the cup, she scrunched her nose but was not deterred. She removed the cap, put it to her lips, tilted her head and took a swig.

Fuckin' priceless; she couldn't spit it out cause she had swallowed it and she was now hackin', tryin' to find somethin' to wipe her tongue on but comin' up short due to her lack of arms. I lost it and cracked up laughin'and Em was fairin' no better. If I was still human I'd of pissed my pants with how hard I was laughin'.

"**What the fuck did I just drink?"**

"**Oh come on it can't be that bad Alice. It doesn't smell too different from ya own stench."**

"**Fuck you bitch. What was that?"**

"**Skunk for a skank. On tomorrows menu we will have swine brew for Satans' bride. You didn't seriously think I'd let you get away with hurting my baby sis did you Alice? I fucking hate you for what you have done. You deserve what you have coming to you and I just hope I get to see it happen."**

"**Emmett, how could you choose her over me? I have been your sister for over fifty years; you've known her for less than two fucking years. You can't be fucking serious. My God, what is it with that little fucking bitch that has you all jumping to her beck and call. She is nothing but a stupid human, a fucking sorry excuse for even one of them."**

"**Alice, I have never laid a hand on a female but so help me, you say one more thing about my sister and I'll fucking beat the bitch outta you."**

"**What, you would hit me just because I say the truth about the fucking bitch. She deserved everything she got. Every fucking mark; she should be fucking dea…"**

"**I FUCKING WARNED YOU ALICE!"**

And he did. The sound of stone hittin' stone echoed round the room; feral growls comin' from em both. Hit after hit, Em let loose on her; tossin' her from one wall to another. Fuck, he'd end up killin' it and Major would be pissed**.**

"**Em, come on man stop. Major don't want it dead yet."**

Nothin', he still kept goin'. Shit, how the fuck am I gunna be able to stop this fuckin' mammoth? I had to try. I took a leap of faith and jumped on his back tryin' to get my arms round him. Fat lot a good that did, it was as useless as tits on a bull. He flung me like I weighed bout the same as a bug hittin' the windshield of a car and that's how I fuckin' felt too when I hit that bloody steel wall. Okay, on to plan B.

"**GENERAL, LIEUTENANT, SERGEANT, GET HERE NOW EM'S LOST HIS SHIT AND I CAN'T TAKE HIM DOWN."**

I tried one last time to get my arms round him. Same result only this time I ended up hittin' and bowlin' down Micah and G while Peter dived at Em getting' between him and Alice. Micah and G quickly got to their feet and grabbed Em's arms and retrained him. He was feral. The growls rippin' through him made louder by the metal walls. He had given himself over to all the built up stress and anger in him. By the looks of Alice, she would need a good feed to survive that beat down. She had gashes drippin' venom and her face was missin' a chunk that went flyin' as his fist made impact. Vamps can take a beatin' and I'm a pretty tough chick but shit did my back ache from hittin' that fuckin' wall.

"**Emmett, get a hold of ya self man. Garrett, Micah, get him outside. Daka can ya get him some of the blood bags, he's not gunna calm down without it. I'll grab the camera gear. She'll live for now. I'll have to get someone to hunt down a fuckin' deer or somethin'. Fuckin' hell" **

The guys took off with a very aggressive Emmett. I went to fetch the blood. I set a pot to heat on the stove to heat it up since the microwave was out of commission. Once it was heated I took off outside to calm the beast.

I handed the first bag to a snappin' Em and stepped back to a safe distance.

"**You okay Dakota?"**

"**Yeah babe, my back took a bit of heat but I'm good."**

My Micah did not look pleased that I got hurt but I'm sure he understood that if Em was in control of himself there'd be no way he'd harm me, it wasn't his fault and I'd be fine soon enough. Poor bugga loves Bella so much and he was a silent tickin' time bomb waitin' to go off and the filthy fungus farm fuckin' flicked his switch, she pushed the button that made him blow.

I braved steppin' forward once he'd chugged down the forth bag and wrapped my arms round the big lug. I could see the pain and shame written all over his face. He looked so broken and lost that I couldn't help but comfort him. As soon as my arms wrapped round him, he tensed. I knew exactly what was goin through his head. I could see it as he replayed his attack on her and then as he was comin' back to himself. I could feel his shame and disgust. He felt like a low life that had just beat on a woman. I couldn't allow him to feel like that. He did no worse than what Peter and Jasper had done, nor what they have planned for her. She deserved what he did and she had been pre warned. She's a seer, she should have seen the consequence to what she shat from her trap, then again he did act without thought or decision so she may not have seen. Either way, Em needed to be guilt free.

"**Em, listen to me cobber. What happened in there was her own fault; ya warned her. Ya are not a woman beater. She deserved that and I know that you'd never lay a hand on any other woman that didn't deserve it. Think 'bout it Em, when the battle comes you are gunna have to take out women then too. They are the enemy and so is she. She has every intension of killin' ya baby sis. She is the enemy."**

"**But I hurt you too Dakota, I'm so sorry and she's so tiny. How could I do something like that? She was my sister for fifty god damn years. I have done nothing but love her. I just don't get it, why is she like this?"**

"**Em, sometimes there are no answers that will ever make sense to us sane people. She is fuckin' deranged. I have seen glimpses of her past and her rationality and thought process to some thin's just seemed, well, fucked up. She'd talk in the mirror to herself like that evil bitch in that fairy tale and then she'd start laughin'. I didn't get what she was sayin' but I could tell that it wasn't good, her feelin's were not ones of the mentally stable. As for ya bein' her brother, I don't think she really loves any of ya; ya'll are just a means to an end for her. Pawns in her own little mental movie of how she wants it to work to her benefit; and hers alone. She may love the idea of the perfect family but she doesn't love the perfect family."**

"**Thanks Dakota, I am so sorry for hurting you. I don't think I should go in that room again, as much as I hate what I did, I just don't know if I could stop myself from going for her again. Rosie, ma and pop are going to be disgusted for what I did. How am I going to face them?"**

"**Rosie will support you Em and ya know it. As for mama and papa Cullen, well if they have a problem they can bloody well deal with me. Ya did nothin' wrong and I'm sure once they see the footage, they'll understand. If they don't I'll do my damndest to make em see it as I do. I'm with ya on this Em; ya won't face em alone okay."**

He closed his eyes, tightened his jaw and lips as he took in a deep breath nodding his head, comin' to some kinda conclusion. He pulled me in to a stone squishin' hug and then kissed my cheek. He then walked back inside, no doubt to play Wii.

Tonight altered the connection with Em and I and solidified it; he is now, and forever will be my brother. I knew the instant I saw him look so dejected and my heart ached to take his worries away from him. Before tonight I saw him as the big funny bugga that I could rile up, a buddy. Not now, the link has connected to the rest of the chain that has become our family.

**Jaspers' Pov**

My poor beautiful darlin', she was so embarrassed for havin' a sexual dream; It was only made worse cause dad had entered the room too and it was clear from the scent permeatin' the room, that luscious, mouth waterin' ambrosia; that her heart was fine and that it was clearly her excitement that had set the machine off.

I asked dad to leave the room, he wasn't sure whether to laugh at the situation or high tale it and avoid making eye contact with Bella. He was very amused as well as relieved that she was in fact not goin' into cardiac arrest; he was also extremely uncomfortable and more than happy to be excused.

Once he left I stayed silent bitin' my tongue, I was very amused, it was more than slightly ego boostin' to have my gal havin' an erotic dream bout us. When she told me to shut up even though I'd said not a word to her, I couldn't help but play with her a bit. She was so adorable, so cute bitin' back at my teasin' until she told me it didn't work out well for her in her dream. My mind went to all that she had been through and I worried that she'd had a panic attack. I hoped that was not the case, she was bound to have these problems in reality at some point durin' our intimacy in the future. She shouldn't have to suffer that in her dream state too. My heart broke for her. I could feel her frustration and humiliation over her situation, she has no need to be humiliated. She then went on to say that she didn't panic and I was relieved at that. She said it was perfect but it was her next words explained it all; she was shocked awake before she got her release. My beautiful baby, I hated havin' to leave her sexually frustrated but she was right, we really couldn't do anythin' bout it while she was hooked up. I wanted nothin' more right now that to give her the release that she was so rudely denied. I walked to the bed and lay down with her, holdin' her in my arms; it was really all I could do. Until she was well enough to remove the machine and tubes, all I could do is hold and comfort her.

"**Baby, I promise when your health is better I'll give ya the release that ya need. I know it may be too soon for us to go too far but as I said before, I can use my ability to do so. I don't have to touch ya."**

"**No, I love it when ya touch me Jasper. I want that closeness. I want to be with you in every way. I am scared but I think most girls get scared the first time; and I know it won't be my first but it will be the first time with someone willingly and that I love. I have only ever felt completely safe while in ya arms. I know ya'd never hurt me. Every touch ya have given me Jasper has been nothin' but gentle. I know that when we do make love, that's exactly what it will be; us sharin' our love and if I freak out, than we have the safe words. I just don't want ya to feel bad if I do panic, cause it won't be cause of anythin' ya do."**

"**I love ya Bella. Ya will never feel anythin' but love when I touch ya, beautiful. Well, that's a lie, cause ya will probably feel my lust; my need to lavish and worship every inch of ya but y`all never feel anger or violence from me baby."**

"**I know. What is that horrid smell Jasper?"**

"**Mm, that would be skunk blood, baby. Em decided to punish us all in his efforts to have a bit of fun at Alices' expense. He heated it in the microwave and the odour wafted everywhere. We have the house opened up, fans goin' and we've even sprayed air fresheners. Ya lucky ya slept through the worst of it. This is nothin' compared to how bad it was."**

"**What's he doin' with the blood?"**

"**Well he and Dak just went down to give it to her to drink not long ago. I'm not sure how it went though cause I can hear growlin' and for me to hear it hear it from outside the safe-room, somethin' is wrong."**

"**Do ya need to go help…?"**

"**GENERAL, LIEUTENANT, SERGEANT, GET HERE NOW EM'S LOST HIS SHIT AND I CAN'T TAKE HIM DOWN!"**

"**I'll be right back baby."**

I raced down to the basement and could see that Peter had gotten Micah and Garret to restrain Em. He was between them and a downright fucked up lookin' Alice. He'd done a number on her. He was still fumin' and aggressive. I stepped forward to give em a hand with him but Peter caught my eye and nudged his head toward the steps indicatin' for me to leave, that he was handlin' shit. Alice must have said or done somethin' pretty bad for Em to lose his shit like that, not that I fuckin' blame him. With what she's done already and then whatever it is she's done now, I probably would've ripped her head off. Em had never raised a hand to a female, so it had to have been bad.

I decided that I'd let Peter handle it the situation, I know he is more than capable. I headed for the stairs on my way back to our bedroom and could feel Bellas' concern. As I entered the room she let out a sigh and I was flooded with her relief. I gave her a reasurin' smile and made my way to lay back down next to her. I could hear the others had dragged Em outside.

"**Is everythin' okay Jasper? I could hear the growls, is anyone hurt?"**

"**I don't think anyone is hurt other than Alice, I think she must have said or done somethin' bad cause Em has never hit a female before and he messed her up pretty good. Peter is gettin' him under control; they've got him outside to calm down and probably givin' him some blood."**

"**I hate that she's here. It's hard to see her like that. She is so different from the Alice she showed me in Forks, that thin' in the basement seriously reminds me of Golem from lord of the rings; she's evil and only cares for what she wants; her precious, her toys. She had back stabbed, manipulated and deceived; all just so she can have possessions. To think that I thought she was my best friend and the whole time she was tryin' to have me killed off. What the fuck did I ever do to her? She could have at the very least gotten Charlie safe… just one false call to the station, somethin'… anythin'. He did nothin' to deserve that. He did nothin'. I fuckin' hate her for that, my parents could have been fuckin' saved if that whore had just made a simple fuckin' call. I don't give a fuck if I still went through what I have; it would have been worth it if they could be safe. It would have been worth it if they didn't get tortured. Every fuckin' bone broken could've been prevented. If she just picked up the damn phone my father wouldn't have had one of his last memories be of his virgin daughter bein' raped by a fuckin' monster while he felt helpless to save me from it."**

My beautiful girl had broken down in tears half way through her very justified rant. I didn't try to calm her, she needed this. She needed to let out some of her pain and anger. I was constantly listenin' to her heart rate even though she was hooked up and I was ready to calm her if shit started to go flyin' round the room; whenever she mentioned Charlie objects would shake but she controlled it on her own. I could tell she wasn't finished; she was tryin' to calm herself. She had tears streamin' down her cheeks and she was takin' deep breaths. I refused to help her calm down even though I felt like shit for not doin' so. Bella had to get this shit off her chest and stop bottlin' it up. If she doesn't release some it before I bite her; god help us all.

"**Baby, I'm goin' to get ya some blood. It will help ya to calm ya `self and we can continue with this conversation. I just don't want all this stress causin' any further heart problems. I know ya fightin' it back and keepin' everythin' from flyin' round; I don't think that's healthy for ya to do but neither is goin' into cardiac arrest. It's a damned if ya do, damned if ya don't situation. I don't know what to do for ya darlin. If I mess with ya emotion and calm ya then that won't help ya release it all and ya need to. But if ya vent and get it all out, ya heart could fuck up. I don't know what to do baby."**

"**I'm sorry I lost it, I just got so mad thinkin' of everythin'. How bout I wait for my heart to get better, then I'll let all the shit fly. I can't have ya stressin' out like ya did earlier. I'll be fine cowboy, just go get me some B positive that should do the trick to eliminate A negative."**

"**Oh, ya think ya a comedian now, huh?"**

"**I try, now get ya sexy arse down stairs and get me some b-juice."**

"**Yes ma`am, anythin' else I could do for ya?**

"**Lots of thin's sugar but not while I'm hooked up to this crap."**

I could feel the desire rollin' off her, if only I could give her what she desires; cause I fuckin' desire it too. I placed my lips to hers and pushed some of how much I wanted her into the kiss, lettin' her feel some of my feelin's flow to her as our lips and tongues connected and danced in a rhythm that our bodies couldn't. All too soon I had to slowly end the kiss so she could breath.

"**God, I really can't wait to get better. I love ya Jasper, I have never felt like this and I never thought that I could ever want to be with someone so bad. Ya make me feel thin's I never thought I'd feel after what happened. I didn't think I'd ever want to do the thin's I want to do when I'm with ya but I do. I want to connect with ya; I want ya to make me yours in every way."**

"**I know baby, I love ya so much Bella. I promise when it's safe I'll do whatever ya want, whatever ya ready for. I want that connection with ya too and to me you're already mine as much as I'm yours. I can wait Bella."**

"**Jasper, I know how it works with vampires; ya feel the need to claim me so others know that I'm ya mate. I have that feelin' a bit too. When I saw Alice, I wanted her to know that ya mine. I wanted my scent all over ya and my mark to be on ya, right in her sight so she'd know without a doubt that ya mine."**

"**Fuck Bella, ya don't know how bad I wanna claim ya and when ya go sayin' stuff like that; fuck me, it goes straight to my soldier, woman. Seriously though, I do fight the instinct to claim ya but I told ya I can and will wait. As for others not knowin' that ya mine, I'll fuck up anyone that even looks at ya wrong Bella. Everyone that comes here will be warned and if they are stupid enough to try anythin' then they deserve what will be done to em. As for the markin', that will have to wait till I change ya baby. I won't be makin' ya till ya a vampire and ya teeth aren't strong enough to mark me yet. I'll be proud to show it off when ya do though. Now I'm goin' to get ya that blood, I'll be back in a tic."**

After a quick peck on her lips I exited the room tryin' to think of anythin' to get my soldier to stand down. It wasn't workin' though, Bellas' words kept repeatin' in my head. She wanted to claim me as much as I wanted to claim her and fuck, did I want to claim her. I want to learn and worship every inch of her, lick and kiss every scar. I want to hear her every moan, I want to see her face and body's reaction to mine as I bring her to the peak and look in her eyes as I push us both over the edge.

"**Oiy fucker, wanna knock that shit off before I hump Garrets'' fuckin' leg."**

"**Jasper, you had better pull that shit back. I don't want Peter fucking humping my leg and if you keep that shit up I may hump back. Now fucking knock it off."**

Well fuck, I totally failed at thinkin' of anythin' to get my soldier to stand down. No, instead I managed to get more soldiers to stand to attention. Not a pleasant thought for me, I really don't like bein' able to turn other males on. I felt dirty now and disgusted. Judgin' from the humour and laughter comin' from my room upstairs, I was projectin' just how I felt bout havin' other soldiers join the ranks of regiment horny.

"**Young grasshoppers, perhaps now would be the perfect time for you both to go and make use of the lessons that cum in handy"**

"**Fuck off Micah."**

"**I intent to, Dakota and I will be back later. Thanks Jasper."**

"**Yeah, don't mention it Micah."**

"**Really thank you. Dakota near jumped me in the kitchen and if food didn't need to be prepared in there, I might not of thought twice about taking her on the counter top."**

"**Yeah really please, don't mention it. I um… I need to get Bella some blood."**

"**Are you okay man?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine; I just… never mind bro."**

"**Jasper, are you sure? You can talk to me if you need to, you know that right?"**

"**Yeah I do Micah, thanks. I'll be okay."**

"**Alright man. I'll see you later."**

I was preparin' the water on the stove. I was not usin' that microwave for Bellas' meals and needed to wait for mum, Rose and Ethan to return with the new one, so it was either use the stove or have it cold and cold is just not that tasty. My mind was spinin' with the idea of claimin' Bella and how it has been hard to fight that instinct. I was stunned and turned on by the fact that she also has that need in her to claim me. I guess I shouldn't be shocked by it. Bella is really like half human half vamp, I just fuckin' wish she got the healin' part of bein' a vamp too. I hate not bein' able to fulfil her needs. It's my fuckin' job to as her mate. If she's hungry, I feed her. If she needs cloths or a new fuckin' handbag, I pay for it. If she's scared, I ease her fears and protect her. If she's wantin' to connect physically with me or just fuckin' horny and in need of release, I should be able to supply her with that too and I fuckin' can't. Not without riskin' her health anyway.

"**Bro, what's on ya mind?"**

"**I'm just frustrated Peter."**

"**Bout what exactly?"**

"**Bella."**

"**Uh ha, I figured that much out on my own. I'm smart ya know? Has it got somethin' to do with the reason I was close to dry humpin' on Garret?"**

"**Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It does."**

"**Okay bro, wanna elaborate on that."**

"**Peter, I want to claim her so bad and she just told me that she had those same urges, markin' and all; but we can't cause of her heart. It's just hard not bein' able to give her every fuckin' thin' she needs and wants. I want her to have everythin'. I want to give her everythin' and more, she fuckin' deserves it and I can't give her that. Not till she's better. She is sexually frustrated and I can't fuckin' give** **her release till she's off that fuckin' machine. I just feel like a failure as a mate." **

"**Ya are a not a failure as a mate, ya doin' what's best for her. If it was Char in Bellas' position and I went ahead and claimed her while she had heart problems, knowin' the risk; what would ya think of me?"**

"**I'd think ya a fuckwit for riskin' ya mates life and I'd probably punch the shit outta ya for it."**

"**Good cause if ya'd of done that, I'd do the same. I love Angel and if ya were bein'a bad mate I'd sure as hell be lettin' ya know. Ya put her health and safety first, before the other needs that can wait. It won't be long that ya have to wait anyway, the blood is speedin' up her recovery and she'll be of that machine tomorrow. She is gunna be fine Jasper."**

"**Really Peter?"**

"**Yes really Jasper." **

**A/N **– I hope you enjoyed this chap. So Bella is getting closer to doing the deed but as y`all know she needs to be off the defibrillator first and Peter let Jasper know he won't be waiting long. Tell me what you thought about this chap please. There is some good stuff coming soon we still have the concert for Bella and more visitors to show up very soon. Plus Em has to hunt down swine brew for Satans' bride.

Till next time my lovelies.

Lauren.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Hey, I know it's been awhile since my last U/D and I am so sorry. I kinda got in a bad funk being on the meds and restricted to bed rest. With any luck things will come to me like they use to and I'll have a great chap for you guys. I didn't want to just type up any old crap just for the sake of posting a new chap; I want what you have all come to expect from me and nothing less, so I have waited to get my head clear and in the right mind set before typing this chap for you lot.

I want to thank you all for your reviews and kind words, they mean the world to me and when I am feeling down it's all of you who lift my spirits and keep me going and not just in my writing. Hearing from you guys has given me something to focus on instead of the pain, you all make me feel like I can still do something worthwhile even if I am stuck on bed rest, thank you all so very much.

I had a Review that came in last week for chapter three that was very closed minded and bloody rude. To say it made my already depressed mood even worse is to say the least.

To Jack O`Neill

This site is called Fan Fiction not fuckin' Fan Faction, so if I damn well choose to call Peter a freakin' General whether by mistake or on purpose it is my right to do so. It is extremely obvious that you are close minded and obsessed with Stargate; good for you. But, if you had read just one or two more chaps further without being so damn rude you'd have found out why he is a General and higher ranked than Jasper. I would have liked to tell you to go shove Teal'c's Tau'ri up your arse but I am a better person than that, I can see that one bad review out of the 627 that I have received, means that my story isn't doing to bad and that you being the only one with a bad opinion of it means to me that it is you that has a problem not my story. I also think that if you are going to leave people a review such as the one that you left me; have the damn guts to let us be able to PM you back, if you had I wouldn't be putting this in my A/N.

To all of my lovely and loyal readers

I do apologise for the message above but this Jack O`Neill arse wipe couldn't be PM'd so I am hoping that they read it eventually but as the wise Confucius said – man with head up ass- can't see for shit.

Miss S Meyer owns it still.

Lethiferous

Chapter twenty one

**Bellas' pov**

My mornin' was bloody terrific; I had spent the majority of it curled up into Jasper. He had told me that Peter said I'd be unhooked by tomorrow night, I can't fuckin' wait. Today we were expectin' friends of Em and Roses' to be comin' so Jasper had said that once I was in the safe zone health wise that he'd start to train the resident vamps to see what experience they had with fightin' and to get them prepared for battle. As usual when I fed, I got buzzed and started singin' along with whatever random tune that was stuck in my spaced out brain. It was at this point that Jasper told me that we would be havin' a band/party night once I was given the all clear from daddy Doc. I think it is a brilliant plan and I have an idea that me and the girls could maybe do a number together.

My deliveries were due to arrive today along with all of the supplies dad had ordered. I was excited to see all of my new cloths and beauty products that the girls and I had ordered. They ended up arrivin' just after midday, which resulted in three excited she-vamps burstin' through the bedroom door disruptin' mine and Jaspers' blissful buzz bubble. Now we are up to speed and y`all caught up with the events that have occurred since we last caught up, which I'd really appreciate if we do not reminisce on my rather _shockin'_ dream.

Yes here I am with three she-vamps that look like they have somethin' mighty devious planned and no doubt, I will not like what it is.

"**What are ya three doin' burstin' through our door like that and why are y`all feelin' mischievous?"**

"**Well dear brother of mine, we'd like to ask if we can have a girl's day while you and the guys chill out for the day together. I promise that Bella will be safe with us and we won't let anything happen to her. Please Jasper."**

"**I don't wanna leave her and Carlisle needs to stay too in case somethin' should go wrong with her health. Sorry Rose but the answer is no."**

"**Oh come on cobber, I promise if any thin' happens we'll call ya straight away. Rose knows how'da get the ticca kickin' again and she's got that defibi thin' all hooked up and ready to shock the life back into her. If she even skips a beat I'll go fetch ya myself, c'mon throw us a bone."**

"**Dak, I can't be away from her."**

"**I am right here ya know guys?"**

"**Sorry beautiful"**

"**S'kay"**

"**Look son, you don't have to go far; just go spend a nice day with your father and brothers down by the river. Bella will be in capable hands. We will not allow harm of any kind to come to her. Please Jasper, we all need a day of bonding and fun. We just wish to have a spa day with Bella and pamper her. Would you deny your mother her chance to spoil her daughter?"**

"**Mama, that ain't fair. Ya pullin' the guilt card on me, really?"**

"**I believe I am. Would you rather the mummy card where I tell you what will be happening rather then ask politely?"**

"**I guess not. Bella baby, what do ya wanna do?"**

"**Actually sugar, I wouldn't mind havin' a girl day. I was hopin' to get motherly and sisterly advice and ya could really do with a day free from stress and worry. Go have fun and don't worry `bout me Jasper I am in good hands."**

"**I will always worry `bout ya darlin'. I will go but just to the river; if there is any complications one of the ladies just needs to shout out to me, I'll hear it from there and come runnin'."**

"**Alright sugar, I'll be fine; now get ya sexy arse outta here and go have fun with the boys."**

"**I don't wanna go gorgeous, I'm gunna miss ya too much. Fuck Bella, I'm gunna be stressin' the whole time can't I just stay? Ya can still have a girly day, I'll be quiet; ya won't even know I'm here, I swear or I can even hang down stairs as long as I'm close to ya baby."**

"**No Jas, ya need a man date as much as I am in need of some girl time. I will be fine with your mother and sisters. I know ya will miss me, I'll be missin' ya too but we need this, please go and have fun Jasper. I want ya to enjoy a day with the boys, no drama, no stress and no worryin' `bout me. Give me a kiss then piss off and have fun."**

"**Okay, but I'll be callin' ya every hour to check that eveythin' is okay and I'm not budgin' on that; I don't care what any of ya say. If no one answers the call, I'll be back here within seconds."**

Jasper received four nods of approval and understandin' before he latched on to my lips in a breathtakin' and moan evokin' kiss, that was clearly statin' that he really really didn't wanna leave me, he was not happy to be goin' and that he absolutely loved me with all his heart and soul. I concentrated on all the love and happiness I feel from havin' my Jasper and tried to push it at him, prayin' he'd know just how much I love him with all that I am.

He must've got my message 'cause he groaned just as I felt his love flow through me with a slight twinge of frustration and need. I love it when he lets me feel the Jasper juju, it always stirs up the tummy tingles and when combined with the ministrations of his talented tongue and luscious lips the lady liquid begins to leak from my lady bits. Not fuckin' good when in a room surrounded by super sensitive sniffers. Damn vamps.

He ended our kiss with a few small pecks and then inhaled my scent while nuzzlin' my neck tellin' me he loves me and he'll be back just after night fall. With one final peck on my lips he was gone and I was left with three she devils that definitely had bad bad plans for me. The looks upon their faces said it all; I was gunna be prayin' for this day to come to an end very soon.

Next thin' I know I'm laid out on a massage table stark naked. I am thinkin' `okay not so bad; they're just gunna give me a massage, maybe a facial. Fuck was I wrong. Rose was suddenly hoverin' over me holdin' a tub of torture. I wanted to run. I could face a house full of growlin' vamps; hell I have faced a newborn camp of em. But this tub had my flight instincts screamin' at me. My vag was yellin' RUN BITCH FUCKIN' RUN. Could I? No, Dakota was appointed to constrain me and hold me still.

"**Fuckin' traitorous bitch, why would ya do this to me Dakota? Ya said ya love me, that ya see me as ya sister and this is how ya gunna show me the love. What the fuck woman."**

"**C'mon Bella, ya cooch has way too many curlies girl. We gotta strip ya down to a bare-beaver. Jasper will love it, trust me chook. Don't ya want him floss free when he comes back up for air? Guys love it when they can go down on a pussy without needin' ta cough up a fur ball; now it's time ta wax the whiskers, chook."**

"**I hate y`all; I can't believe ya gunna hold me here and victimise my vag."**

"**Not just your vag, baby girl. We're waxing the lot, Legs, vag, arms, pits, brows and butt. We can't have you looking all Wookie'd up."**

"**Mum is right. It will be worth the pain Bell, I promise. I would never have you in pain if the pros didn't out way the cons."**

"**Alright Rose, I'll let ya's do it but I'm gunna need some crimson-cocktails to get me through this and some tunes or no one's goin' near my snatch or crack, got it?" **

Three nods, one speedy bar maid in the form of my lovin' mum, a push of a button bought music to my ears. Within seconds I was spread eagle; hot wax smeared on my folds and I was prayin' to the gods that only hair appeared on the strip when Rose tears it from my delicate bits.

I was that shit scared of losin' layers that should never be lost. I was pantin' like a woman `bout to give birth. Squeezin' mums hand and sweatin', my eyes were clenched so tight in hopes that if they stayed shut that this predicament I was forced into would magically fuckin' vanish. For fucks sake if mythical vamps can bloody well exist, why can't Witches, Wizards, Fairies and Fea; damn it. I could cast a spell, or twirl my wand and be layin' in the sand on the beach with my Jasper in Bora Bora.

I knew she was ready to rip at my tender flesh as she placed her hand just below where the sinister strip was; makin' sure my skin was taught. All pantin' ceased, I held my breath and released it with a growl through my very clenched jaw. That shit fuckin' caned. It released my inner sailor and I cursed like hell.

"**Fuckin'-cock-jugglin' thunder-cunts"**

"**Breath Bella, we still have at least another hour of this. **

"**Wax your own hooch`n'hide Rose. I can't fuckin' do this shit. Fuck, have ya any idea how much that fuckin' hurts"**

"**Of course we do sweetie, we still need to take care of our grooming just not as often as humans need to. The men still need to shave too. Our hair growth is slowed after the change and it isn't as painful due to our skin being tougher but they're still our delicate bits so it's not pain free."**

Well isn't that just freakin' great news. Here I was thinkin' that if I went through this crap it'd be the last time I'd ever have to do it. I was lookin' forward to never goin' through the itch after shavin'. I have never waxed before today and I can honesty tell ya that I never want to again. I'd rather put up with the after itch. Call me a chicken shit all ya want but just that one strip was enough to turn me off for life.

It took just over an hour to make me hair free. The only hair I had left was on my head and my brows but not even they escaped the tri-bitches. If I thought havin' my vag violated was painful, gettin' my butt hair torn away was absolutely agonizin'. I truly feared that they'd hold me down for a sphincter bleachin' next. Why do girls do this crap to themselves?

Our day of beauty continued with manicures and pedicures and I got my finger and toe nails painted in a deep crimson shade with silver half magnolias on the tips. I received an avocado facial mask and Dakota worked magic on my hair. I now had long layers and auburn highlights.

It felt great hangin' out with the girls now that no pain was involved. We were singin' along with the radio. The three of them danced while I just chilled out on the bed with my blood induced buzz. I had suggested that we do a remix and dance number for the boys on band night and they agreed. We went through what songs we wanted to mix and went through a few practice runs. Once again they danced, as much as I had the energy to dance it was too tricky to move round with all the tubes and cords attached to me. I was determined to get out of this damn room so when dinner time came round I decided that I wanted to cook my own meal.

Mum followed behind me carryin' the shit attached to me. I honestly felt more energetic than I have in years. My ribs didn't hurt anymore. I felt great. Jasper had called a few times throughout the day, apparently at the height of my pain he'd heard me cussin' out the trio and was goin' to run back and recue me and be my modern day vamp in sparkly skin; instead of my knight in shiny armour. It was so temptin' to let him come to my recue but then I thought `bout it and I really wanted to do this for him. As painful as it was to be waxed from head to toe, it would be worth it. I wanted to take the next steps with him. I want to be more intimate with my Jasper, which led to an insightful conversation with the girls, particularly with Rose. I had mentioned my intentions of takin' the next step with Jasper and discussed my fears at doin' so. I know I had the insecurity of my physical appearance but Jasper always managed to make me feel beautiful, to him I was and that's what mattered. I was still scared that I would feel different on the inside when he penetrated me, to which Rose and Dakota both said that if anythin' as long as it wasn't painful to me, the scarin' would add to the sensation. Dakota added that people bought thin's like ribbed condoms and other sex toys to get that bonus pleasure, so Jasper was extra lucky when he got to plunge into my depths.

Rose gave me some suggestions for me to help me from havin' panic attacks and flashbacks; one was to keep eye contact with Jasper. She told me that the safe words were a great idea and that I shouldn't place pressure on myself or expect everythin' to be perfect or panic free. She told me that that was a massive downfall for her when her and Em started havin' sex or makin' love. She had expected that because she trusted and loved him completely that she expected that she should get through intimacy with him with no problems and that she was more disappointed with herself when she'd panic due to the expectations she'd placed on herself. Rose had also told me `bout triggers; that some thin's could set off an attack, like certain smells or placement of his hands or a sexual position that my attacker may have used. She said that I would need to be open and honest with Jasper with what I like and don't like, if I do find somethin' that triggers an attack or flashback then I need to let him know. I was grateful to Rose for helpin' me with the advice and found that I was less nervous to move forward with Jasper, I felt less fearful of disappointin' Jasper and myself if I was to panic while makin' love with him.

I had made myself some chicken caesar salad and just sat to eat it when two vamps entered the kitchen with Rose and Dakota. I inhaled their scents the female with mid length black hair smelt of mandarins and passionfruit, so to me she seemed safe enough. The male smelt like banana and chocolate, now this one was confusin' to me; see I hate banana's, I can't stand the smell. Does that make it bad? I wasn't sure, my dislike for the fruit was a personal one, it didn't necessarily mean that he could be a bad person did it? I don't know how this smellin' thin' worked 100% so I decided to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. Although, I didn't like the way he was lookin' at me but then again I must be a bit of a freak to outsiders, all bitten and scarred up yet not vamped. I was feelin' awkward with the silence and while for some reason these highly intelligent vamps seemed to have lost all vocal ability along with their damn manners, I had not. I got up from my seat and went to greet our guests.

"**Hi, I am Bella and I'm guessin' that y`all Rose and Ems' friends, Jace and Paige. Am I correct?"**

"**Um yes, I am Jace and this is my mate Paige. I am sorry for our rude behaviour sweetheart, it's just that your human and to see these marks on you honey, it's hard to comprehend how you are alive."**

"**I'm sorry too Bella. My Jace is right we were just shocked. How is it that you do not fear our kind for how you have been so poorly treated?"**

"**If I was to be harmed by one or two human men, should I hate and fear all men? I was harmed by certain individuals of ya race, not all of em. I trust and love my family; they have never given me reason to fear em. I know my scars don't look pretty to some people and I am sorry for that. I take no offense to ya reaction at seein' me." **

My comment earned me growls of many protests and one pissed off lookin' Major as he entered the room.

**Peters' pov**

Hangin' with the blokes was just what was needed today. We were in need of a break from all the stress and worry. Not that the women were the cause of it; and even if they were I certainly wouldn't admit that shit, they'd have my balls. For me personally it was nice to get away, I am not used to livin' with so many folks.

Us blokes spent most of the day just chillin' by the river chatin' `bout recent events and what was to come. Jasper had asked G, Micah and I to help with Angels' trainin' once she's been changed. We all readily agreed, it will be fun seein' what kick ass skills she'll have.

Jasper was mighty anxious leavin' his girl at the house and it was rubbin' off on the rest of us. Not long after we arrived at the river we heard cussin' from Angel that would make a hooker blush. In less than a second, Jasper was on his feet ready to high tail it back to the house. It took Em, Micah and G to hold the fucker down so he wouldn't go rippin' apart the other ladies in the house. We all knew what was goin' down at the house. The women had prepared us and told us to make sure Jasper doesn't disrupt their day. It took a bit to assure him that Angel was in no danger. He wouldn't calm down till I passed him my cell to call her and see for himself that she was fine. She did indeed confirm that she was fine but wouldn't tell him what had her cussin'. If my extra senses are back in workin' order then I am sure that he'll be well aware of what his woman went through for him today and he'll be thankin' us for keepin' him here.

After he settled his arse down and relaxed we got to talkin' `bout what songs we were goin' to rock to and when we'd be partyin'. It was decided that if all goes well with Angels' health, we'd be rippin' the tunes in two nights from now. We chose what songs we wanted to do and Jasper let us in on a little surprise he had for Angel but we have to keep our traps shut `bout it; yes, I can't even spill the beans to ya lovelies. Sorry but I ain't willin' to be a pile of ash for anyone anytime soon. Major will torch me if I tell ya.

We were goin' over strategies that we could use in the upcomin' battle when papa C got a call from Daddy Denali sayin' that they'd gotten word out and troops would start arrivin' within days. He didn't know who or how many cause his contacts contacted their contacts and so on and so on. Stefan and Vlad were due to arrive here by Saturday mornin' so that gave us three days, It would be the mornin' after our party night. Daddy Denali and his tribe would be getting' here Friday afternoon so they'd be here for the party. Once papa C ended the call, I felt it was only right to let the G and Ethan know that they might not have do the solo snake shake for much longer cause the succubus sisters would be here to lend a hand and possibly their other goods as well.

G looked mighty pleased at the prospect of possible pussy. Ethan on the other hand still seemed a little reserved and withdrawn. He'd add a comment or question here or there but the bloke was heartbroken and maybe slightly bitter `bout bein' used by the evil elf. As the day drew close to an end, he had come out of his shell somewhat due to Em bein' his natural self. He made sure to include him in everything and would ask him his opinion on stuff we'd be chattin' `bout. I made a mental note to try to get to know him better and maybe go on a hunt with him, Get him back on the good stuff. Poor fucker even went veggie for that triflin' twat.

The sun had gone down so we decided to head home. We caught the scent of two vamps on the breeze. Jasper stiffened and was ready to take off when Em told him to chill the fuck out; it was just his friends Jace and Paige. Needless to say it didn't slow Jasper at all and I can't really blame him for not wantin' to have two unknowns round his partially human mate, I didn't like the idea either.

Everythin' seemed fine, till we heard the conversation that was takin' place as we got closer and Jasper must have felt how Angel was feelin' cause his demeanour changed and he was now more Major than Jasper. He was not happy and if I had to guess he was pissed at Angel for her puttin' herself down and apologizin' for her appearance.

**Majors' pov **

I was not fuckin' havin' it. My mate was perfect in my eyes and I will not stand for her degradin' herself. She was doin' better at exceptin' her scars and seein' herself as the beauty that she is. I was pissed. I don't know what happened for her to feel the need to apologize for how she looks and for her scars.

I entered the kitchen where my Isabella and the newcomers were with a frustrated growl eruptin' from my chest. If these friends of Em and Roses' did anythin' to make her feel less than the goddess she is, I will have their heads.

"**Isabella, ya will not apologize to anyone for ya scars. If anyone has an issue with seein' them on ya then I'll remove their fuckin' eyes. Do ya feel I should say sorry to anybody that reacts to my scars? How would ya feel if I did that?"**

"**I would be annoyed at ya for sayin' sorry for somethin' ya shouldn't be sorry for. Ya perfect Major just the way ya are and if others can't see that, then that's their problem. It would hurt me to think that ya felt ugly and defected. I get it Major, I know I shouldn't feel that way and mostly I don't. I have become comfortable with the family and it was just a moment of insecurity havin' Jace and Paige see me for the first time and seein' the shock on their faces."**

"**They made ya feel this way?"**

"**No, it wasn't their fault Major, so ya can stop whatever fucked up thought is goin' through ya head now. They did nothin' different to what all the vamps will surely do when they set eyes on me for the first time Major. They're bound to be shocked to see a human with these marks all over me, with a heart still beatin' and blood pumpin' through my veins. Ya can't expect em to walk in and see me like this and act like it's an every fuckin' day occurrence."**

"**Major, I am sorry for mine and my mates reactions, we truly didn't mean to make Bella feel of less worth than she is. Bella I am in awe of you. I wasn't shocked because I thought that you looked bad. No, honey not at all. I have never seen anyone that could have such strength or courage. Major is correct you should never feel that you should apologize to anyone for how you look."**

"**Thanks Jace, I appreciate ya honesty hon. Now, Major calm ya shit down and come here and give me a kiss. I have missed ya all day."**

"**Yes ma'am." **

And I did just that. I stepped up to my woman and attacked her mouth, savourin' her taste on my tongue. I was lost in the feel of her love and desire forgettin' that we had company as I picked her up, placin' her up on the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs round my waist and pressed her sweet spot into my erection makin' me growl. The delicious scent of her arousal hit me causin' me to purr in satisfaction. I wanted to rip her clothes off of her and take her right here.

That was until someone opened their trap.

"**Holy fuck, I told ya Major, her scent is potent. I swear, I have gotta get in the perfume business. Match that fuckin' scent and call it Divine."**

I turned to Peter growlin' at him and sendin' him my anger at his comment `bout my mates' scent. Unfortunately, I couldn't rip a limb off the fucker cause it was me that was at fault. I shouldn't have got carried away with the PDA. Still the prick didn't need to say that shit, I could feel the embarrassment that Isabella felt that was switchin' to confusion then to anger.

"**Peter, when the fuck have ya smelt my `Divine' scent before."**

"**It doesn't matter Angel,** **I'm sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut."**

"**Have ya been lurkin' near our room like a dirty old perv? I swear I'll be lettin' Char know…"**

"**Angel, it's better for us to talk `bout this in private. I assure ya there has been no lurkin'."**

"**Fine, we'll go somewhere private then. Major, can ya please cart that shit for me." **

I grabbed the pole that had all her tubes and cords attached and followed her outside with Peter joinin' us. Em had also decided to invite himself along. I sat on the ground pullin' Bella into my lap, kissin' her softly.

"**Baby, I'm sorry for gettin' carried away back in there."**

"**Jasper, I was a very active participant too. I am just as at fault for the PDA and I am grateful that we were interrupted, so thanks for that Peter, although if ya could maybe next time do it in a way that is less embarrassin'." **

"**Sure Angel, I really am sorry for my dumbass comment. Angel, ya arousal is very strong and both times that I have smelt it now it has caught me by surprise. I honestly have never smelt anything so enticin' and trust me I don't mean to be vulgar or disrespectful, I love ya and would never want to make ya feel uncomfortable round me."**

"**Okay, but I have never been turned on in ya presence before Peter so how is it that ya have smelt me."**

"**Ya have Angel. It was the night I found ya in the alley. When I was feedin' on that prick, I was hit with the aroma of ya arousal and I'll admit, I was tempted to dine from the source of that scent. I'm sorry but I did have impure and confused thoughts `bout ya, when I was drinkin' and starin' into ya eyes and smellin' that from ya, I am a man Bella and I thought Char was dead for eighteen months. I would never have acted on those thoughts though; I was nowhere near ready to move on from Char."**

"**But that didn't turn me on Peter. When ya were feedin' I was rememberin'… stuff."**

"**Demi-V, that's why I come out here, I figured I might be able to help with this situation. Jas, you remember what I told you about phantom arousals; triggers that could set em off? Well, I think that this is what has happened."**

"**What, Peter feedin' triggered a phantom arousal? How could that do it when we've all drank blood in front of Bella."**

"**I don't get it either Em."**

"**Demi-V, can you stay calm if we talk about this? I'll be bringing up things that links it together and it will bring up memories."**

"**Yeah, I'm fine Em. Go on."**

"**Okay, first I'll tell you that because of what happened with Rosie, I wanted to help her through it as much as I could so I studied a lot about rape and psychology for rape victims. I learnt that sometimes an action that the abuser used during the abuse can trigger an arousal that the victim has no control over and will sometimes not even be aware of. It doesn't necessarily mean that you are turned on by whatever the action is; it is just the body's reaction to the action. In your case, I believe it could be the biting and not the feeding or it could be a combination of both."**

After Em spoke we all sat in silence just thinkin' `bout what he had said. I couldn't really be too pissed at Peter cause he was only bein' honest. I didn't like hearin' what he said `bout his thoughts when he smelt Bellas' arousal but like he said it was not somethin' he was goin' to act on and her scent is as he said, divine. If Peter hadn't warned me of the potency, it would have overwhelmed me the first time I smelt it.

Bella remained quiet but her emotions were loud, she was feelin' embarrassed, guilty and upset. I could smell the salty tears as they ran down her cheeks. I turned her in my lap so she was sittin' sideways; I kissed her tears away while pushin' some of my love through her.

"**I was rememberin' Malcolm; when he finished, he'd bite me or cut me and then drink my blood. I was thinkin' of him when Peter fed that night. I remember my body reactin' to what he did even when I didn't want it to. It made me feel dirty cause it was like my body enjoyed what he did, when I hated it."**

"**That's a normal reaction; it's not your fault. If anything, it is better that you did get wet at the time, Bells. If you had been dry it would have caused more damage to you. Most girls that have been raped feel the same; they feel filthy, like they somehow asked for it because they think that being wet and aroused is a sign of them wanting it. But it's not and it's not your fault when your body reacts to triggers either. Rosie went through the same thing too. If you ever want or need to talk with her or me, we'll be here Demi-V. We'll help you and Jas anyway we can."**

"**Thanks Em, it helps knowin' that I'm normal with how my body reacted. I do feel dirty and when I remember it, all I want to do is scrub him off me, get his smell off me. Rose said that thin's can trigger panic attacks but I didn't know `bout the arousal stuff. Peter, I'm sorry for accusin' ya of bein' a perv."**

"**I deserved it Angel, I was wrong to say what I did."**

"**I'm going to head in and say hi to Jace and Paige. Anytime you want to talk Demi-V, I'll be here."**

"**Thanks Em.**

"**Yeah thanks bro, tell ya friends I'm sorry for how I acted earlier please. I'll catch up with em later and apologize to em myself when Bella is asleep later."**

Emmett and Peter both got up and gave Bella kisses on her cheek before takin' off into the house. Bella was feelin' okay maybe even slightly relieved.

"Ya okay baby?"

"I am, I thought that there was somethin' wrong with me cause of how my body reacted. I'm glad Em told me it was normal. I hope I don't have those phantom arousals in front of everyone like I did with Peter, that's embarrassin'. I can't believe that happened."

"Do ya think ya will be okay when I bite ya Bella? I don't want ya to panic or anythin' when I change ya baby."

"Jasper, I love ya and I trust ya completely. When ya bite, I know it'll be to make me ya mate forever. It is the eternal bite not a feedin'. Every touch ya give me, every kiss, it heals and takes away the bad. When ya bite me Jasper, I want it to be while ya makin' love to me. Everthin' will be an act of love when ya bite me, I will never feel fear from such an act of love from ya Jasper."

"I love ya so much Bella.

**A/N-** I hope you enjoyed this chap, please let me know what you thought of it.

Lauren.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- **Hey, there are a few little treats in this chap for you all. Thanx heaps for all the support from you all, you're all so beautiful. I have read all the reviews and I am sorry for not replying but I have literally been sleeping so much that I am only awake for a few hours a day. When my energy is back up I swear, I'll reply to you all. Any way I hope you like this chap, I had fun writing it but I am extra nervous too.

Miss S Meyer owns the show; calls the shots for all things Twilight but we here on fanfic gave Jasper the final touches and enhancedhis sexiness.

**Lethiferous**

Chapter twenty two

***Chars' pov***

It was getting' too risky for me to stick round at camp-coitus for much longer. Maria had returned from her outin' with her minions last night and they were on edge. Maria was snappin' at the babies more so than normal and she was throwin' tantrums like a toddler with a dirty diaper. Most of what she was spittin' the dummy `bout was confusin' at best but I did manage to over hear some of her rant. From what I can figure some numb nut lost control of one of the other camps and all hell broke loose with the bubs, long story short, Maria is now one camp short of newbie's. That was bad news for her; fuckin' great news for us. The bad news for us is that she had picked up from the grape vine that someone was gatherin' troops to take out her army. She had no clues or confirmation of who it was. Even she admitted to Malcolm that it could be any number of her enemies's that she'd pissed off in the past.

She had at one point speculated that word could have gotten back to Major that she was comin' after him and rest of his family. She then moved on to the many other possibilities. I kept a mental note of her list to see if we could maybe track em down and join alliances with em for the battle; truth be told, at least half have most likely perished due to fights among themselves durin' territory fights in the past that lead to bad blood between many. It's not like we have a vamp obituary to check on who is gone with the wind, let alone a directory of vamps-alive with contact details.

Her main spat was due to the fact that she had issues with one of the neighborin' clans that she was hopin' to negotiate a deal with but it had gone bad real quick and they had to high tail it outta there. Apparently we are expectin' Shawn Valuci's clan here at sun down for a battle due to her puttin' the heavy on him and him not buyin' into her bullyin' tactics. So, needless to say; this is my chance to get the fuck outta dodge.

I have all my shit prepared and ready to go. The hotel is packed up and everythin' is in my car waitin' just over an hour's run away. Once the fight starts, all I'll have to do is poor some of my venom from a vile into the flame of a pyre, cover my scent with venom from another vile to cover my scent and flee.

The day had been filled with drills on our fightin' techniques and trainin' for the fight. We had been placed in groups and I was placed on the frontline with the youngest of camps resident newbie's, meanin' I was expendable to her and she was hopin' I'd perish.

We were all lined up and could hear the unmistakable sound of the approachin' vamps. I was eager for this battle to commence so I could get outta here. I had two of the youngest babies on either side of me and I could tell they were petrified and nowhere near skilled enough to survive this fight. I had spent a great deal of time with both of em and it was breakin' my heart thinkin' of their second life endin' this way. Tanner, he was only seventeen and deeply cared for Teal who was sixteen. They were both bought in and changed at the same time. Tanner fought and protected her as much as he could and given the proper trainin' he would be a formidable fighter. Fuck it. I can't leave these babies here, I am takin' with me.

"**Listen up you two, don't leave my side. Stay with me okay. I'm goin' to get us the fuck outta this but you gotta stay with me, don't fall behind."**

"**Okay mama Whitlock, were in right Teal?"**

"**Yep, I'm with mama too. We stay together."**

"**Okay my babies." **

The boomin' sound of, at my count; twenty seven approachin' vamps echoed through the suroundin' woods. They were c`mon up fast. As they got closer I realized my count was off and they had marched in two by two and kept their footfalls matched with the one that they were marchin' next to. We were outnumbered by two to one at least; it was no wonder Valuci wasn't takin' Marias' shit. This should make our escape easier to go unnoticed.

Teal was vibratin' with fear next to me. I took her hand in mine and gave it a reasurin' squeeze. As the army stomped forward and started the attack, I gave my orders to my two new babies so only they could hear just as the battle began.

"**Stay with me, we take em out as they approach us. We are headin' for the tree line to our right, first I need to stop at the pyre on the way. Once we hit the trees we need to stop and spray as quick as possible, then we run, you stay with me. Do not stop for nothin'."**

The battle was loud, screeching and howls of pain, the sound of fists clashin' with marble like flesh. I tore at the limbs of any vamp that got in my way with Tanner watchin' my back while we kept Teal between us. I was busy takin' out some ugly fucker when Tanner got jumped from the side. I heard him swear and hiss as the guy sank his teeth into Tanners' hip, Teal came up behind the guy pokin' her fingers into his eye sockets and gougin' out his eyes. Once his teeth released from tanners' hip he grabbed the guys head and ripped it from his body. Teal and Tanner proceeded to tear him up while I finshed off ugly fucker and we carried the limbs to the pyre. The pieces were tossed in and I through in my venom vile then we hit the tree line. I sprayed us all with the same vile cause it was all I had on me but it would do. If anyone checked they'd just think it was the one vamp that they could smell.

Once we sprayed we left; runnin' for our lives, for freedom. My babies stayed with me the whole way never fallin' behind. I was so proud of em and worried at the same time. Tanner had been bitten bad and the venom had started to heal the wound but I knew by his eyes that he'd need to feed soon.

We made it to the car and took off toward Texas. We had a full days travel without stoppin' but I knew that I needed to get em fed as well as myself knowin' that Bella was at home and still most likely human.

"**Alright babies, we got some stuff we need to talk `bout. I know you need to feed Tanner but we gotta put some miles ahead of us first. We're headin' for Texas and when we get there you will both need to keep in control of your thirst cause there will be a very special human there. My mate and family will be there to help out but if you start to feel thirst, I suggest you speak up and we'll get you fed. There's a heck of a lot I need to tell you both and I will but for now, are you both okay?"**

"**Fine mama just scared. Did you set this up all along?"**

"**Yeah, I'm good but this stings like a bitch. Teal's right, you had to have planned this get away."**

"**I did babies. It has been planned for some time. Bella and I have planned our escapes for just over seven months now. I got her out just over two weeks ago. We needed to get her out so she could get word to The Major and my mate the General. They are in the process of gatherin' forces to take out Maria and her minions as we speak. I don't know too much more on their end, I've only been able to talk with em the one time and confirmed that Bella made it to em and that they have started to gather the troops for the upcomin' battle."**

"**Will your mate mind us coming, we don't have any other place to go?"**

"**He won't mind baby. Peter will be fine with the both of you especially when he sees that you are my babies. I sired the two of you and that may not have been my choice but it is my choice to take care of you both. We will need to get clothin' once we get home for the both of you, I can't take either of you into a town full of humans. I will need new cloths too."**

"**Who is Bella, is she that human that was in that room?"**

"**Yeah, she is Tanner." **

"**How did you get her out if she was catatonic?"**

"**She never was catatonic; she just refused to talk to em. She and I talked plenty when it was safe to. We gathered Intel and she took it with her."**

"**I thought she died."**

"**Nah Teal, we made it look like Malcolm left the door open and she got away. I figure Maria thought she would die and wouldn't make it far so she didn't bother to really look into it too far."**

I never thought to even plan to bring these two with me but now that I have; I can't believe that I didn't even consider it. I guess I just didn't think it would be possible for me to get em out too. I was forced to sire many durin' this stint in camp-coitus but never have I considered any of em my kids, not till now. Tanner and Teal had joked round callin' me mama before but I just thought it was foolin' round; that was until I heard the tone when the battle was approachin'. I just couldn't leave these two behind.

Peter is goin' to be shocked when he finds out he's now the proud papa of these babies.

***Carlisles' pov***

Once all the introductions were done with Jace and Paige things settled down. Emmett and Peter returned from outside and shortly after them Jasper and Bella did too. The mood was much more relaxed till I remembered the evil troll down in the basement needed to be fed. I really couldn't be stuffed to go and collect blood for the wench so I decided to asked if there was anyone willing to go.

And the collective consensus was

"**Sure pops I'll go get it."**

"**Oh, like hell you are Em."**

"**No fuckin' way."**

"**Crap, shit no anyone but Em."**

"**Just, no."**

"**Fuck no, nah uh."**

"**Please not him."**

With a

"**WHAT'D I DO"**

From Emmett.

"**Well then, any other volunteers?"**

"**I guess I'll take one for the team."**

"**Thank you Garrett."**

"**Yeah yeah, just tell me what I should get."**

"**Just drain anything; deer size should do her fine."**

"**Can Em come with me, just so he can help? I've never done this before; I swear I won't let him anywhere near a skunk?"**

"**Sure Garrett. Emmett behave yourself."**

"**Okay pops, will do."**

Emmett and Garrett left with all the equipment they needed to gather the blood supply. It would be easier on us all if Alice would just take the donated blood but I won't force it on her. It has nothing to do with double standards; because quite frankly I am beginning to hate Alice. What it comes down to is (A) that her days are numbered (B) I'd rather save the donated supply for Bella and emergencies. Lastly (C) she downright refuses to drink human blood and I guess even inmates on death row get last meal requests, right? Well, I'm not 100% sure but shit, at least we're saving the good stuff for us and not wasting it on her.

Esme was busy with Rose and Dakota and getting acquainted with Paige, so I figured now is as good of a time as any to give Bella a check up to see how she is healing. I can already see improvements as far as weight gain and her overall colouring and vitals are going. Her heart has had no further troubles since her rude awakening the other night. If all is well, I am hoping to unhook her from everything. I am amazed at the improvement so far that the blood has made and I am sure that it is what her body was in need of the whole time since the changes started from the bites. It only stands to reason that if the left over residual venom in her system was enough to bring forward enhanced sight, smell and hearing as well as her abilities, then her system would also require the food source to nourish and sustain her bodies' changes. I still couldn't for the life of me figure out why she got high from the blood. I would like to figure that out some time, perhaps it is just a chemical reaction within her body or it could have been that our baby girl was a little wilder than once thought.

I have never heard of anything like this occurring before but Bella has always been far from normal. Most of us only get one gift if any gift at all and she has already shown us that she has more than one, so far she is telekinetic, she also has some kind of block on her mind and she has that enchanting thing with her voice and eyes. I am also wondering if she doesn't have some kind of power to form extraordinary bonds with our kind. It seems that with Bella, with our kind she is either, absolutely loved and protected fiercely; or at the complete opposite end of the spectrum, she is loathed, hunted, tortured and marked for death. Though, it also seems to have a connection with the vampires' personality too. The kind hearted are taken by her and want nothing but the best for her where as the vile want her harmed or dead.

Whatever the reasons may be behind the mysteries of Bella, I have no desire to study her like a lab rat. When she had first entered our lives I had wanted to delve into the reasons as to why her mind was silent to Edward and during the time I was quite intrigued as well as furious when Bella told us that Jane had tried to use her ability on my baby girl. I was pleased that it didn't work though. To me Bella is and will remain one of the worlds many unexplainable mysteries. We don't know if there is life beyond earth, we continue to ask if God really does exist. Some things will forever remain a mystery to us; I now put the how's and why's, to the many Bella questions with those mysteries too. I don't care why or how she can and will continue to stun and amaze us; I just care that she is here with us to do so.

For too long I have taken those around me for granted, just believing that we have forever. Reflecting on what we have been through over the past eighteen and a half months, I know now that I have to cherish each and every moment I have with each and every one of my loved ones. The battle that lies ahead could be the end for any one of us. If Marias' army stays at the number it is at, it will be the biggest battle in the history of vampire battles. I can only hope that Edward was wrong in his beliefs of our kind being forsaken by God; because if there is one, and I believe there is, Lord only knows how we are going to need his help when the fight of our lives begins.

As I look around the room at my family- minus Emmett and Garrett but very much include them with the rest of my family even if they aren't here this very minute- I can't help but swell with pride, love and joy. Even with all that is coming our way, they still manage to smile, pull together and stand by each other. They unite to fight for what's right, refuse to back down; they stand proud and hold their heads higher. I couldn't nor would I ever want for a better family.

Jasper had obviously felt my emotions swelling inside of me, as he turned from Bella to look at me while smiling and sending me his own love right back at me. That bought me out of my thoughts and reminded me that I have things to do.

"**Jasper, Bella, do you mind coming upstairs so I can do a check up?"**

I received nods of affirmation from the both of them and they followed me to their room.

"**Okay baby girl we need to remove your top so I can check on your ribs. How have you been feeling? Are they still sore and tender?"**

"**No dad, they've been okay actually. It's been much easier to breath; I don't feel any pain at all."**

"**Okay, well now your shirt is off I'll just unwrap them and take a look. I've noticed you've gained some good weight, I'm pleased with that. The blood seems to be helping better than I thought it would."**

"**Yeah it is. I have more of an appetite now."**

"**Good god, the bruising is gone Bella."**

"**Really…? Wow, they healed quickly."**

"**Can Bella come off the machine now if her health is improved this much? She hasn't had any further troubles with her heart and she has been eatin' and drinkin' just fine."**

"**I take it by the smile plastered on your face and that enthusiastic nod, that this is what you want too Baby girl?"**

"**Well dad, I know orgasms are s'posed to be electrifiyin' but this shit takes the cake; fuck, yes, I want this crap gone."**

"**Okay, okay baby girl, its going." **

"**Fuckin' yee hah. I hope you're prepared to bathe with me tonight cowboy."**

"**Hell yes suga, more than prepared, willin' and waitin'."**

"**Okay you two. Jasper, could you please tone down the…vibes you're sending out until I leave the room?"**

"**Sorry."**

***Peters' pov***

We all heard what Bella and Jasper were sayin' in the room and felt what Jasper was throwin' `round fuckin' freely. Fucker! We all knew what'd be goin' down- or up- dependin' on which way his anglin' it, in that bath tonight. Therefore it was goin' to be a shitty night for the single fellas. Fuckin shit balls, I was hopin' to catch me up on my favourite show Weeds too. Damn horny pricks.

Em and G came back and what they had did smell a million times better than the skunk crud Em bought last time he got mouldy muff her feed but it still smelt like the reaper had paid a visit to an old people's home and had at it like they'd all won his collective ticket in a lottery.

"**What the fuck did ya's get this time? Why do you gotta go fetchin' the stinkiest fuckin' crud out there Em?"**

"**Sorry bro but I made her a promise and I'm a man of my word."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Swine stew for Satans' bride, Petey."**

"**Fair enough Em; just don't go fuckin' nukin' it this time. We still have a residual stench left from that bloody skunk."**

Em and G made their way down to deliver the swine her swine. I got ta thinkin' that if all the couples were goin' to be at it tonight I didn't wanna be hangin' `round here and I am pretty sure that G and Ethan would be in the same vote. So when G came back to the room I asked em both if they wanted to join me in the music room to hang out. The room is sound proof so we won't have to listen to the moanin' and groanin' that'll be goin' on up here. Plus I got some good old whiskey in the bar down there.

We headed down shortly after I made the suggestion to em. I went straight to the bar and poured the three of us a drink. We settled into easy conversation from fuckin' recent events to do with what's been goin' on here to our opinions on the war in Iraq. By the time we had cracked open the second bottle we were jammin' and comin' up with anythin' with innuendo. We soon discovered that just `bout everythin', we could add- That's what she said- to it.

Put that in there- that's what she said

I'll have another- that's what she said

Here ya go, swallow that down- that's what she said

Ya missed the target- that's what she said

Find the rhythm- that's what she said

You're up- that's what she said

That one was harder- that's what she said

I can't find it- that's what she said

That was sloppy- that's what she said

And the list was never endin', tryin' to get Ethan to plug the cords in for the amps, he yells out- where do you want me to plug it, so I yell back- in that hole- pointin' to the correct hole for my amp cord, G says- That's what she said.

We did manage to get some good songs practiced for the party even with all the fuckery and laughin' like idiots.

As the night went on, I kept gettin' this tingly feelin' up my spine. I know that we're goin to get a surprise soon and my chest kept tightenin'. I will need to talk with Jasper `bout doin' perimeter runs, I don't like this nigglin' feelin' that newborns are comin' our way.

***Jaspers' pov***

Carlisle finished unhookin' my girl and finally, got the fuck outta our room. After Bellas' requestin' for me to join her in the tub there was not a fuckin' chance in hell that we were exitin' this room without a scrub in the tub together, no sir'ee; not a fuckin' chance.

I wrapped my arms `round my precious Bellas' waist pickin' her up and smakin' my lips to hers while carryin' her to the bathroom. I placed her to sit on top of the basin, nudgin' her legs open to stand between em while pepperin' kisses along her jaw bone endin' with one last lingerin' kiss to her pulse point before pullin' away only to hear her groan in frustration.

"**Be patient darlin', I'm jus' goin' to run us a tub. Then I'm all yours, okay suga?"**

"**Okay Jas, sorry."**

"**Now don't be sorry beautiful. I love that I can get you all flustered and frustrated like that, means I'm doin' somethin' right don`t it? I feel the same when we have to stop too."**

"**Well, maybe next time we won't have to stop…so soon."**

"**Please don' tease me suga, my balls a sure to be bluer than fuckin' papa smurfs right now." **

Her response- she fuckin' cracked up doublin' over near pissin' herself laughin'

"**I'm so happy you are findin' pleasure in my pain darlin"**

"**No Jas…babe, I ain't laughin' at you. It just bought up a memory when you mentioned papa smurf that's all."**

"**And what memory would that be?"**

"**Well, when I was nine I remember Renee was havin' one of her many parties. Her and her friends were too busy drinkin' and smokin' dope to pay attention to me and this other kid, one her friends sons. I think his name was Tyson or somethin', anyway we were bored and wonderin' what all the big fuss was with the wine. We saw that it made all the adults happy and act silly so, we decided we'd give it a try. So when the oldies weren't lookin' we kept sneakin' to the fridge and guzzlin' the gooney juice from the nozzle, just puttin' our heads under it, no glass or anythin' so we had no idea how much we'd drunk but by `round seven-ish that night we were pretty much legless, by nine-ish he was comatose and just wouldn't move. Me on the other hand, I found that the world was turnin' quite fast and ended up prayin' to the porcelain gods and promisin' that if they could stop me from chuckin' up, I'd never ever do it again. Renee found me huggin' the toilet bowl and knew straight away what I had done once she got a whiff of my stomach contents. I ended up with her arms wrapped `round me while askin' for Smurfette and papa smurf to forgive me for drinkin' all of their party punch. Renee had to throw me in a cold shower while I rambled on with how I promised I'd never let baby smurf drink it again, and god knows what else. She would always bring that story up whenever she had friends over to party with her but was sure to threaten my life if I ever told Charlie what happened."**

"**Fuck, Bella, nine? What else did you get up to at these parties?"**

"**Plenty, but that's all I'm tellin' you for now, let's strip down to our birthday suits and hop in the tub." **

I stripped off my own clothin' as Bella did with hers and she quickly jumped in before I got to check out the mighty fine be-hind. Nope, she was in quicker than I could say `bend over baby'. It had me feelin' a tid bit like I was the only kid on the street that didn't get an ice-cream from the ice- cream truck but I sucked it up with minimal poutin'. I hopped in the tub behind her pullin' her in close to me between my legs. Her hair was up in a sexy messy bun givin' me free access to her neck and shoulders so I picked up and applied some massage oil to my hands and started to rub her muscles down massagin' all her tension away. I moved down her arms once I finished with her neck and shoulders while placin' soft succulent kisses along her neck. Her moans had a direct frequency connected to my soldier boy tellin' him to stand to attention, salute and stand by for further commands. He was a fuckin' good soldier too, did exactly what he was told. He was so fuckin' eager to please.

I glided my hands to her voluptuous breasts and began to massage em too, payin' close attention to her pebbled nipples while still suckin' and nibblin' her neck and shoulder. Her moans intensified still connected and communicatin' with my soldier, he was now tryin' to convince her with his eye to let him show her what a good soldier he can be. He even tried givin' her a little nudge to bend to his whim. She responded with and even loader moan, flutterin eyes and a shit load of lust thrown my way. He was like hell yeah baby, I can show ya how I can do push ups. I'm tellin' him be patient dude we don' wanna blow this one, yet.

I inhaled deeply to try to centre myself; big fuckin' mistake. Her `divine' aroma flooded the room and only made even more potent cause of the steam. Fuck was I done for. The purr sounded from my chest as one hand slid down her belly makin' its way down, down, down to the gate way to the grail; and fuck do I wanna be drinkin' from it. My mouth was waterin' and I had to keep swallowin' back venom as I continued my path to the holy land glidin' my fingers over her mound and cuppin' my hand over it applyin' a little pressure and rubbin' up and down. Her emotions were full of desire, longin' and lust with a little bit of nervousness mixed in.

"**Are you okay with this baby? I can stop if ya want me to, just tell me you want."**

"**Mm no don't stop please Jas."**

"**I won't but if you need to, let me know okay?"**

"**Mm hmm I will, promise."**

I slid my finger between her lady lips and parted them like Moses did the sea and by the way my soldier shed a tear, ya'd think he'd heard the angels singin'. I gently circled her centre before enterin' the holy land with two of my fingers. Jesus she was so soft, warm and wet. She turned her head and started to kiss along by jaw workin' her way to my mouth. I held the back of her head with my free hand and connected my lips with hers. This kiss was full of need and her breathin' was becomin' rougher as I continued my ministrations with my fingers, addin' my thumb to stimulate her bud earnin' me my new favourite sound. It was the fuckin' sexiest moan I have ever heard and I couldn't contain the growl when her lust started to hit me full force.

I started to curl my finger hittin' right where she needed me to. She removed her mouth from mine pantin' for air and pulled at the hair at the nape of my neck with the hand I didn't even realize she'd wrapped round me. She was close, so close. I could feel her walls start to tighten and her lust was intensified to the max. She was ready to blow with fucks, shits and oh my gods erruptin' from her swollen lips. I inserted a third finger curled them as she pushed down and added more pressure to her bud. I captured her mouth to swallow her scream as she came hard on my hand. I eased my movements as she slowly came down and parted my lips from hers so she could breathe and catch her breath.

Without a word between us Bella turned her body round to face me and straddled my lap and my soldier was stuck between wavin' and salutin' her. Bella stared me straight in the eye lockin' her gaze with mine as she took hold and made introductions with my soldier, firmly strokin' him with her tight grip.

"**Fuck baby, god ya have no idea how good that feels Bella"**

She took her bottom lip between her teeth as she raised herself up and bought her openin' to meet my tip. She was circlin' her centre, teasin' my soldier. All this orbitin' round was makin' him frustrated as he was tryin' to hold back the tears. He just wanted to ascend to heaven and shoot for the stars.

Finally she lowered herself down onto me and he and I reached the holy land, with a hiss and a guttural groan I was fully sheathed within her warmth, never once breakin' our locked gaze. My arms encircled her waist as we held still for her to adjust my size.

I couldn't help but bring my lips back to hers to kiss her tryin' to convey my love to her. She slowly started to rock her hips indicatin' that she was ready for me. I moved my hands down to her hips as she placed hers on my shoulders. I lifted her up till only my tip was still in her then slowly, ever so gently lowered her back down on my shaft. It took all of my control to keep us at a slow and gentle pace as we continued our movements still never losin' our connection or eye contact. I have never felt so fuckin' good in my long arse life. Bella was so soft, warm and so fuckin' tight. I could feel all her emotions and my own, I felt like it was wrapped round us and I know I was not in control of my gift. All the love, adoration, pride, need, lust and desire were swirlin' between us, bouncin' back and forth.

We were pickin' up our pace, our moanin' and I love you's comin' out with our pantin'. Our breathin' was becomin' as erratic as our thrusts as we were reachin' our goal. God, fuck, I was so so close. I could feel her walls clamp down on me. Her pleas to god and with a strangled shudder she screamed to the heavens callin' my name, my peak hit with such intensity I roared her name emptyin' my seed within her.

Gently rockin' our way down from our high, silent tears fallin' from her eyes; I captured her mouth once again and eased back the emotions that still swirled between us. Our tongues danced slow and tenderly as I swallowed a fuckin' sob that threatened to take hold. I never knew it was possible to feel so loved, so overwhelmed by such a connection to another. I never thought I could feel so complete. Our kiss slowed and ended with a few small pecks and our eyes once again locked with each others.

"**Are you okay baby?"**

"**Mm hmm, I'm better than okay Jas. That was intense and so powerful."**

"**It was amazin' darlin' I ain't ever felt somethin' so strong. I love you Bella."**

"**I love you too Jas." **

**A/N- okay guys, how'd I do. Shit I haven't been this nervous ever. Sure I have been nervous posting before but this was their first time going all the way. Please tell me what you thought. Also what do you think `bout Char bringing Tanner and Teal back with her?**

**Okay my lovelies till next time – happy holidays and be safe.**

**Love Lauren.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**- Wow, I can't believe the response I got for that last chap. I am so glad you all liked the tub time but I was shocked that I had more of you commenting on Char and her bubs. It amazed me mainly because I spent like, 20 minutes writing up Chars' pov, compared to nearly an hour wording everything just right for the tub scene. I love that you are all loving the story as Leth is my baby; don't get me wrong, I love writing The Last Mission and More Than an Angel too but Leth is my first fic and I am kinda like a proud mama with all the response I have gotten from all of you. It has given me the balls to write the other two fic's. Please check them out too and tell me what you all think.

Miss S Meyer is the proud mama of all that is Twilight {I really wish I owned Jasper, or at the very least, I wish I could borrow him for a few hours at night for some tub time}

**Lethiferous**

Chapter twenty three

***Bella***

I can't believe how perfect my first time with Jasper was, he was perfect. Not once did I feel scared with him. He was amazin', I could never want for a better man. I honestly don't think a better man exists. He let me lead givin' me full control of what we did, how we did it and the pace we went. I felt so empowered and free with him deep within me, I felt this overwhelmin' connection with him as we stared into each other's eyes and our bodies' joined together movin' to our own rhythm, a dance to pure bliss and euphoria. I could feel the energy of our emotions swirlin' `round us and I never wanted it to end, ever.

Once we had come down from our orgasms Jasper washed me down and then proceeded to dry me off and carry me to bed foregoin' our clothes. I wasn't `bout to complain, at all. Fuck no, not a chance of me complainin', how could I when I had this fine fuckin' specimen in bed with me?

Feelin' somewhat adventures and not wantin' our night to end just yet, I decided I wanted to try somethin' I'd never done before. I slowly slid closer to Jasper and started kissin' his neck makin' my way to his to his jaw and finally to his lips. As the kiss deepened I lifted my leg over to straddle his waist. Breakin' the kiss for much needed air, I started to my path of kisses while my hand gripped firmly to his shaft earnin' me groans of pleasure from my man. I continued to kiss till I reached his left hip and ran my tongue across to his right while pumpin' my hand along his shaft, I then started kissin' my way back to just below his naval makin' my way down from there till just where his V ended and his shaft began. Keepin' up my hand movements I placed a kiss to the head of his shaft runnin' my tongue over the tip; Jasper was makin' no movement, not even to breath. He was still, but not silent, he was purrin' and what sounded between a hiss and a growl escaped his lips givin' me some indication that I was doin' this right. I opened my mouth takin' the head of his penis in and lowerin' my head down on him till I could take no more, feelin' him at the back of my throat. What I couldn't fit I worked with my hand as I sucked hard, my mouth comin' back up to the tip swirlin' my tongue `round tastin' his sweet seed. I couldn't help the moan that vibrated `round his head makin' him thrust up and purr loader in return. His reaction to my actions empowered me and spurred me on to set a faster pace takin' him deeper and suckin' harder as my hand worked in unison with my mouth. I was so turned on by the sounds Jasper was makin'; I was moanin' and rubbin' my legs together to find some friction tryin' to relieve the achin' need at my heated core. I dragged my teeth on my way back up and sucked even harder at his tip, Jasper then took hold of my hair twistin' it `round his hand and guided me back down as he thrust his hips up. He was still gentle yet very primal at the same time succeedin' in turnin' me on further. Fuck, I needed to find release bad. My core was drippin' down my thigh. Without warnin' Jasper flipped me `round so that my centre was above his mouth and I was now nose to his balls still attached to his manhood. He licked my juices from my thigh to my core; he gripped onto my hips pullin' me down to his mouth insertin' his tongue deep as he could and swirlin' it while he pressed his fingers to my nub. Unable to hold in my appreciation for my mans efforts I released a guttural moan as I picked up my pace on his shaft takin' him deeper, suctionin' harder and pumpin' with more force as he lapped me up like a man in the desert findin' his first supply of heavenly fluid makin' sure to savour every last drop.

I worked him into frenzy as he did to me, both of workin', suckin', thrustin' and pumpin' harder to reach for the target of orgasmic bliss. It was comin' and comin' soon, I could feel it as his penis pulsed, I reached with my free hand, tugged on his balls and his body tensed. I could taste it as his seed released in fast forceful spurts down my throat and his growl erupted vibratin' at my core sendin' my over the edge with vivacity as I came in his mouth my muscles clampin' down on tongue. He continued to lap my juices and slowly ease his movements as I did the same with him, gently and slowly comin' down from our highs.

He moved me so that I was now layin' down next to him with my top half spread across his chest and his arms were wrapped securely `round me as he captured my lips in a seerin' kiss that left me breathless and wantin' more. I felt gentle waves of love and devotion flow through me and I returned it with all I had to give as tears started to fall down my cheeks. Jasper knew these were only happy tears as he kissed them away. We had no need for words as we could feel how wonderful we both felt.

This was just one of the benefits of bein' mated to an empath I guess. He felt how I was feelin' and I really hope he knew how much of me he had just healed by simply showin' me, let alone allowin' me to feel some of the love he feels for me. I never believed it was a possibility for me to find love let alone be able to be intimate with someone after what has been done to me but I have and I am amazed and so glad that not once did I feel scared. I knew who I was with the whole time and only thought `bout him and how much I love him. I knew he would never harm me. Every touch he has given me since my return has been gentle showin' me nothin' but love and tenderness even when he has been ferocious with others; as soon as he gazed upon me his eyes softened, his tone was tender toward me and his touch has a gentle roughness; he knows I am breakable but I'm not a fragile flower that needs to be handled delicately. I love that he is always honest with me, that he knows I don't need to be wrapped in cottonwool.

I despise usin' comparisons cause every soul is unique but the difference between my relationship with Edward to my relationship with Jasper is astonishing. Edward was all `bout- keep Bella in the dark; tell her minimal detail, she's too delicate. He coddled me and it really was unhealthy borderin' on obsessive and controllin'. He made decisions for me not with me.

Jasper has only been assertive when we disagreed on the issue of Dakota and Micah vile-vamp friend and that was only him watchin' out for my safety, not makin' me go to a stupid school dance against my wishes or a birthday party that miss mouldy-muff organised hopin' it would lead to my demise. No, Jasper lets me be me. He doesn't care for my un-lady like manners, he wouldn't manipulate me into lettin' his sister dress me in dumb brand name high end clothin' just to live up to Cullen standards. Jasper has no desire to control me, he loves me for me, not who he wants me to be and I love him all the more for it.

Jasper has shown me what it is truly like to love and to be loved. I can't wait to spend an eternity with my man. I certainly can't wait to have more of what I had a taste of tonight.

"**You should get some rest beautiful, apparently the day is goin' to be spent settin' up and practicin' for the party tonight and there's only a few more hours till the sun rises. I just heard Dak and Rose talkin' `bout kidnappin' you to go over some songs."**

"**Mm hmm, yeah I guess I should get some rest. I am feelin' tired after all that energy I've burned off."**

"**I bet. You gave me quite a few surprises tonight darlin', by the way I like the new changes with your lady bits, I take it that that is what all the cussin' was `bout when I was down at the river earlier today?. I'm sorry if I was a bit forceful with you."**

"**It was, and Jasper, you were perfect. Not once did I feel scared or that you would hurt me. I trust you babe. I know that in the future there may be times when it doesn't go as well as it did tonight and I will have times that I have the flashbacks that Rose and Em have mentioned. But Jasper, please, if that does ever happen please know that it will not be cause of anythin' you do. I know without a doubt that I am completely safe with you. I know that tonight you fought to stay in control of your more primal side when I was goin' down on you, I felt you stiffen up, pardon the pun, but you did tense and stop breathin' yet you managed to fight back your urges to claim and mark me. You were still somewhat forceful but not once did you hurt me, you were perfect."**

"**We were perfect darlin'"**

"**We were and I can't wait till I'm like you Jasper, Imagine how much more perfect it will be once I'm unbreakable."**

"**I don't think I should imagine that right now, you may not get any sleep and you need your rest darlin'."**

"**Mm good point, maybe you should think `bout old wrinkly hairy grannies or Em in a pair of budgie smugglers or…"**

"**What the fuck are budgie smugglers?"**

"**Ask Dakota, she'll know" **

"**How would she know what they are?"**

"**Cause it's an Aussie term."**

"**Okay and how do you know it?"**

"**Urban dictionary, I was searchin' different types of birds on day and came across that fascinatin' bit of info. I swear I was doubled over laughin' so hard when the pictures came up after I did an image search. Charlie came into my room cause he heard me and thought I was crazy till he saw what I was crackin' up `bout and then he joined me and printed the pic to show his buddies at work. I think it really made his day seein' me laugh for the first time since you guys left."**

"**Was it really hard for you when we left?"**

"**Yeah for a bit it was. I was very withdrawn for a month or two but once Charlie threatened to send me back to Renee and Phil I kinda snapped back to reality and knuckled down wantin' to get outta Forks. I studied hard;**** I was doing an online literature course as well as finishing up senior year. I had applied for and obtained a full scholarship to the University of Nashville, TN. I had a job waitin' for me as a waitress/hostess at the Wildhorse Saloon in Davidson County. I was so close to gettin' out of Forks and bein' happy. I had it all set out ready to go; I was leavin' the very next mornin' but Victoria, Dale and Malcolm showed up. But, we're not goin' to think `bout them so you can hush with your growlin' Jasper. Tonight has been the best night of my life and I don't want it ruined by em, they aren't worth it babe."**

"**Sorry baby, your right they're not worth it and tonight was fuckin' fantastic. Now, get some shut eye darlin'."**

***Rose***

We all heard and felt what went on between Bella and Jas last night and let me tell you, I am so glad that their first time together went smoothly for them. From what I could tell it was just perfect for her, as it should be. Em was conflicted, wanting to stop them and protect his baby sis from anything that could cause her fear but we all knew that Bella was the one that took them to the next level. She was the one setting the pace for them and Jasper was just following her lead. Plus, with the emotions he wasn't containing; it was clear what they were feeling and that he was nothing but loving toward her.

Needless to say Jasper spreading the love had affected us and created a fuck fest between me and Em and I am certain it wasn't just us. By the end of our session we were both sobbing due to the shared juju Jasper was still emitting throughout the house and god only knows how far out into the Forrest.

Once we cleaned up and redressed we headed back to the family room and came upon three very frustrated men. Peter, Garrett and Ethan had obviously not had any, hands on action. All three looked quite moody.

Dakota and Micah joined us and I was discussing with Dakota that we should grab Bella soon to Practice for tonight when mum and dad came in from outside, mum had leaves in her hair and dad was lacking all but his briefs and even they were ripped.

I could see that Em was about to make some smart arse comment till we once again heard the moans growls and groans coming from upstairs. Jesus bloody Christ, how much Jas jizz is she going to get tonight? Girl just got some and they're at it again.

"**Well, someone's about to blow, who's seeking the O?"**

"**Not you Tanya, jealous?"**

"**Not at all Em, I'm sure whatever she's doing I can do better. Who is it any way?"**

"**Jas and Bella."**

"**So, you let the girl get her claws in another brother. Rose, I thought you were all about protecting your family?"**

"**I am, so I strongly suggest that you keep your tongue controlled Tanya. Bella is my sister and if you so much as look at her the wrong way, it will be the last thing you look at, am I clear?"**

"**That girl is the reason Edward is dead and you defend her?"**

"**Edward made his own choices Tanya. Bella is family to us all and she is Jaspers' mate. My daughter was not responsible for Edwards's actions. Alice actually had a hand in Edwards' demise but ultimately his choices were his own. I know Eleazar has not passed on all that has come to light here recently but I will warn you Tanya, anyone who disrespects Bella will be dealt with harshly. She is loved by all of us and protected above all. I am sure you are more than aware of what Jasper is capable of; do not give him reason to end you."**

"**How can you love that creature, she has bought nothing but trouble since entering your lives, poor Edward was so destroyed by her faking her death that it drove him to force the Volturi to take his live and now you betray him by…"**

Growls were coming from all of us and we were so pissed that we didn't even hear him enter the room. One second Tanya was running her mouth and the next she was silent with fear and looking in the coal black eyes of Major. He had her in the air by her throat looking every bit the warrior he is. Venom was dripping and he was swallowing hard trying to free his mouth to speak. Once he had gained the capacity to be vocal his calm voice sent fucking chills down my spine.

"**Tanya, I will only give you this one and only pass and only cause you are lacking in information. If you ever speak `bout my mate in that manner again you will be joinin' Alice in the battle. You see I have great plans for her; she's just the distraction we need to send the newborns into frenzy. It would be even better if we could split em into two groups and if I hear you utter another word against Isabella like you just did, I will take that as you volunteerin' for that position."**

"**She is fooling you Jasper, she had Edward convinced she was his mate too and look where that got him"**

The noise must have attracted Bellas' attention earlier and we were all too focused on what was in front of us to notice her as she walked straight passed us and approached Major, placing her hand on his back just as he was about to sink his teeth into her neck.

"**Major, please put her down. I know she has run her tongue but she is unaware of the truth. If she doesn't bite her tongue once she is informed then by all means, bite her. Think of her sister's Major, look at em baby. They are scared for her, don't put em through this, please Major."**

Major looked over his shoulder to Irena and Kate cuddled together and definitely in fear of their sisters life. Major let out a breathy sigh and gave Bella a tight lipped nod.

"**If, I release you Tanya and you so much as look at my Isabella I will end you. Peter, stay by Tanya's' side. If she even looks like she's goin' to go for Isabella deal with her."**

"**Major; it'll be my pleasure."**

The Denali's all sat and over the following hours they were filled in on everything that has happened. From the cats arse look on Tanyas' face when Bella removed her shirt leaving her with just a sports bra to reveal her scars, I could tell that Dakota and I had had found a new enemy. There was no way in hell I'd let her treat Bella like crap and judging from Jaspers' growl that was definitely directed at her, he would be watching her like a hawk.

Kate and Irena as well as Carmen all enveloped Bella in hugs and obviously were taken by the Bella-spell that she seems to capture us all by as Eleazar stared at her in awe while blinking like he had Teretz Syndrome. Em, of course, was the one to bring this to our attention.

"**Heya pops, I think you should go get that defiby thingy, I think Eleazar is broke. Maybe you need to shock him outta his shock."**

"**Nah Em, Kate can do that."**

"**Oh shit yeah, I forgot about that Peter"**

Kate was totally oblivious to what was going on because she had locked her gaze with Garretts' and it was obvious to at least me that her days of being a succubus were as good as done.

***Jasper***

The day progressed rather smoothly once thin's were explained to our newest arrivals. I still don't trust that ho Tanya `round Bella though, nu ah, no way was I goin' to let her get within reach of my girl. I know the others felt the same she kept getting' the stink eye throughout the day and hissed and growled at if she even looked in Bella's direction. I'd have to say Rose and Dak were pretty much the same as me with Tanya. Dak was a bit more verbal with her dislike for her, gracin' her with the new nick names of _free-blow-h_o or my personal favourite was when she asked her how she ever managed to get any guys at all to go anywhere near _`the gate way to her guts with a face like that'_. Yes, our Dak knows how to piss a succ right the fuck off.

The gals separated, minus Tanya, to practice for tonight as did us guys for the songs we'd chosen to do as groups. After the group sessions some of us went off on their own to practice. I had a couple solo's planned for tonight and a lil' somethin' else up my sleeve.

Peter kept getting' a feelin' tellin' him somethin' was goin' to happen so I stayed close to Bella once the gals all returned to make sure nothin' happened to her. He was so frustrated and stressin' somethin' was off. It was more like a feelin' of someone comin' but as far as we knew, we were only expectin' Conrad and he was due in the mornin'. He told me he couldn't get a clear read; that he seriously thinks that ever since Char got taken, he broke. Somethin' in him just shut down and lost touch with himself and so now his tingles are on the blink, kinda like there's a glitch in the system. He said part of him is copin' better knowin' that his woman is alive and noticed yesterday that the ache in his chest has eased some and it's slowly getting' better. It still fuckin' aches like hell but it has eased, yet, Still can't shake this naggin' feelin' that someone is comin' and is thinkin' it could be more than one.

We got to settin' up all the gear for tonight. I wasn't too impressed not knowin' who or how many were comin' but we had plenty enough here with us to keep us safe.

By night fall all was ready to go and Em had Garrett returned from town with a shit load of alcohol, it takes a fare bit more for our kind to feel intoxicated so it was all needed. Us guys got a bonfire goin' which would also come in handy if Peters' scenes were comin' back and the glitch is goin' the fuck away, if these new arrivals are a threat we can toast good and proper.

We had set up the make shift stage and equipment just out in the back yard, we had some lightin' but the bonfire supplied most of the light. We had set up the bar just as the gals made it out to us. My Bella looked stunnin'. They had all gotten similar outfits on with black mini shorts and halter tops that were very low cut showin' just the right amount of boobage. Needless to say I kept my eyes properly averted from Esme; that shit is just too weird seein' her all sexified like that, no child should have to see their mother figure lookin' ready to eat her man. Once my eyes captured the sight of my Bella in her red top, seein' just how much flesh was revealed, I had not a fuckin' care in the world what said mother figure was lookin' like. All was forgotten and my soldier was wavin' again tryin' to get our gals attention. My gal knew just what reaction she was receivin' judgin but that little chuckle she tried to hide. Just to get her back I sent her some of what I was feelin' and was rewarded by hearin' a soft muffled moan as she bit her bottom lip. I eased it back throwin' her a satisfied smirk.

"**No fair Jas, you could at least finish what'cha start."**

"**Oh baby, I promise not to tease. I never start somethin' I don't plan on finishin'."**

Em was the first up to sing his choice; S.E.X. by Nickelback, with Peter, Micah, Garrett and me doin' backup vocals. Micah was on drums with me and Peter taken bass and Garrett electric

S.E.X Lyrics

(Verse 1)  
You know there's a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first,  
No it's just a thought that never crosses my mind.  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better rock together than just one at a time.

(Chorus)  
S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah!

(Verse 2)  
I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
I'll love to try to set you free,  
I love you all over me.  
Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.

(Chorus)  
S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.

(Chorus)  
S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really waaaant.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.

YES!

The ladies were cheerin' whistlin' and hollerin' throughout the whole song and I could feel massive amounts of yuk, comin' from Rose toward Em. Now, if that was comin' from my Bella towards me, it'd be fine but I don't wanna feel that shit from Rose. I quickly sent her a dose of repulsion to which she just stuck her tongue out at me.

Dak was up next with Rose and Bella doin' the backup vocals to Rihanna's S&M.

S&M lyrics 

Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
Aand meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M

Micah was damn near pantin' by the time the song finished, most likely due to the way Dak handled that whip she was flickin' like a pro.

Everyone was havin' a ball, the night was goin' by smoothly. Everyone got up on stage and had a turn at singin' various songs and just havin' fun. Em, Peter, Garrett, Dad, Micah and me even got up and all performed Big Balls again by AC,DC. Yes, we even did all the moves grabbin' at our junk and all. As the night went on my nerves grew more and more. I knew I had to get on with my plans before my Bella had her dose of b-juice, I wanted a coherent answer. So, here goes nothin I guess; time for me to harden the fuck up. I had two songs for her the first Peter was helpin' me. He knew what I was plannin' and that I couldn't decide which song I wanted to sing for her, so, it was decided I'd do both of em. My first was, Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.

"**Okay, I'd like to just say as much as I love the rest of you ladies, this song is for my one and only Miss Bella, I love ya my beautiful, always."**

**Just the way you are lyrics**

Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day.

Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see.

But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",  
I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yeah, Her lips, her lips;  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh;  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.

So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay;  
You know I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

The way you are.  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yea-eah.

Yeah, I know it was a mushy song but I'd sing it a billion times if it got me that same reaction from my beautiful Bella, she had the happiest tear filled smile adornin' her face. She went to run for me when I ended the song but I quickly held my hand up to stop her.

"**Baby, I got one more for ya, so please just hold on. I promise beautiful, it'll be worth the wait."**

And so I began my second song, For the Rest of my life by Brian McKnight

Solo, just me and my trusty acoustic guitar.

**For The Rest Of My Life"**

Star light, star bright,  
Have you ever felt the way I feel tonight?  
Sparkle in your eyes, as the diamond shines,  
Guaranteeing that you'll always be mine.

Let me tell you, for the rest of my life I'll be true.  
Here to tell you this evening,  
And the rest of my days and nights belong to you.  
You can believe that there ain't nothing in this world that I'd rather do.  
Now and forever my heart belongs to you.  
Now and forever, for the rest of my life I love you.

And it's alright, go ahead and cry,  
I'm so happy now that I could die.  
(I understand your tears)  
And you touched my soul,  
More than you know.  
So afraid that you would tell me.

Let me tell you, for the rest of my life I'll be true.  
Here to tell you this evening,  
And the rest of my days and nights belong to you.  
You can believe that there ain't nothing in this world that I'd rather do.  
Now and forever my heart belongs to you.  
Now and forever, for the rest of my life I love you.

The countdown has begun until the day,  
And I know that we're gonna be together come what may,  
And if you want me and need to always be there,  
Constantly, patiently, taking good care,  
I'll be there, you'll know I'll be there.

For the rest of my life I'll be true.  
And the rest of my days and nights belong to you.  
You can believe that there's nothing in this world that I'd rather do.  
Now and forever my heart belongs to you.  
Now and forever, for the rest of my life I love you.  
I love you. 

As the song neared the end I got up and walked slowly toward my Bella. I sang the last I love you as I got down on one knee put my guitar down and pulled out the ring from my pocket.

"**Bella, I'm not real good with words of this type, but I'm goin' to try real hard to get it right what I wanna say."**

I could see the fresh tears wellin' in her eyes as she realised what I was `bout to do. She was all chocked up and just gave me a teary nod to go ahead.

"**Just over seven months ago, I thought I had lost ya forever. It hurt so bad and I didn't understand why, not till ya showed up hear lookin' like ya were on deaths door. No matter how close to death ya looked all I saw was ya strength and beauty. I love how even though you've been through hell, ya can make me feel like I'm in heaven. No matter how bad thin's are, ya shine a light and make everythin' so much brighter. I am so captured by ya Bella and there just ain't words to explain how much I truly am in love with ya. So, I freely give ya my man card, and any thin' else ya choose to take from me and I gladly announce that I am whipped, that ya own my balls and all. I love ya Bella with all I am and will ever be. Baby, will ya marry me?"**

I was so chocked up with all the emotions from everyone `round us by the end of my not so eloquent proposal, my own were hard enough to handle so I tried my hardest to just concentrate on those of my Bellas', she was a mixed bag of astonishment, shock, love, nerves, you name it, Bella felt it. She was a cocktail of everythin' and I was getting' nervous. She was so chocked up tryin' to breath, tryin' to talk. She was shakin' her head yes and no takin' deep breaths cryin' tryin' to wipe the tears and then I felt her frustration.

"**Baby, it's okay. If ya don't wanna get married that's fine, I didn't mean to put ya on the spot. I love ya no mat…"**

"**Shut up, just shut up Jasper. Yes, yes of course the answer is yes ya fool. I love ya so much Jasper, what on earth would make ya think I'd say no ya big idiot?"**

Her arms were now wrapped `round my neck in a death grip as she kissed me with all the force and energy she possessed, I lifted her of her seat holdin' her tight as her legs wrapped `round my waist and we continued to attack each other's mouths. Even through all the cheers and wolf whistlin' goin' on. Well, that was till Dak yelled out for me to quite molestin' Bellas' mouth and put the ring on her bloody finger already. Fuckin' buzz killin' bitch.

I placed the ring on my Bellas' finger and captured her mouth again in a kiss that had my soldier beggin'me to take her back to our room, but, I had to ignore him for now as we still had songs to perform and booze to drink to celebrate the fact that this gorgeous angel just said yes to marryin' my sorry arse. We received hugs and congrats from everyone bar the succi slut Tanya but who gives a fuck, s'not like we wanted nor cared for her anyhow.

Once all the engagement hugs and all that jazz settled down we got back to playin' some tunes. Bella got up and sang My Immortal by Evanescence. She sounded just as good if not better than Amy Lee. A few songs were performed by others, different genres, hard rock to mushy lovey dovey crap, songs from Creed, match box 20, Goo goo dolls, Pink and then Bella got up and dedicated one just for me getting' Dak to play my acoustic guitar for her as she sang Martina McBride's' Born To Give My Love To You.

**"Born To Give My Love To You"**

I don't know what brought us here  
Something in the stars said you and me  
I don't know where this feeling comes from  
Surely it was meant to be  
For I have known you even in my dreams  
My eyes are open, my heart can see

As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you  
Born to give my love to you

Heaven must be holding on  
To all the love I'm feeling now  
Here we are this is the moment  
And I believe it's our turn somehow  
Hearts together, hands across the night  
One forever, finally in sight

As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you  
Born to give my love to you

I was born to give my love to you  
(I was born to give my love to you)  
I was born to give my love to you  
I was born to give my love to you

Yeah, I'd definitely chucked in my man card tonight, I was so fuckin' chocked up it wasn't funny. I once again captured her mouth with mine and made all the guys groan and the woman moan as I lost control of my emotions and shared that shit with the rest of em.

We continued to party the night away half way through Torn by Creed Peter stopped playin' and fucked up our rhythm snappin' his head up and inhalin' deep causin me to do the same, and then I smelt and heard it three vamps headin' our way. There was a faint but familiar scent but all three smelt similar almost like they'd tried to cover their own scent with another. Peter was up all of a sudden with a confused look toward me and then he was off quicker than I could say `fuck me'. I quickly and carefully picked Bella up and took off after Peter with everyone else followin' us. I knew that faint scent and by the feelin's comin' from Peter, he knew it too. There was no fuckin' way I was stayin' there and Bella would have my balls in a torture grip if I didn't take her with me.

**A/N**

Okay my lovely ladies and gents, if there are any guys reading this fic; this is Pt 1 of band night. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you all thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-** Hey, I don't really have too much of an a/n but i will once again say sorry for taking forever to get this chap out. with all the holidays and just general shit it has been hard to concentrate on Leth.

I have started a new fic that is a Em/ Bella pairing- i know i am a cheating but i do love Em too and Peter and Paul, see i'mma a big dirty whore. Anyway, the reason for this fic is that here in the land down under- Australia, we have had a really bad natural didaster in the way of a flash flood. It happened in Queensland and there have been many lives lost. It was horrible and made be bawl my eyes out. so many have lost everything from the flood. Families were trapped on roofs, in cars and clinging to trees as what was described as an inland _tsunami hit with out warning. I figured each person that had to expirience that had their own story to tell. that night after watching it all happen on the news and hearing how some of the People had survived i had a dream and so this fic called Flash Flood is what i dreamt. I hope you enjoy it. it will be slow going though due to wanting to concentrate more so on Leth, TLM and MTAA. _

_I hope you all enjoy chapter 24 of leth, we're getting close to Bella's change too and then the action shall come._

_**I don't own it, Miss S Meyer does**._

**Lethiferous**

_Chapter twenty four_

***PETER***

I was in the middle of jammin' with the guys when it hit me; I could recognize my Chars' scent even if it was mingled with some other fuckers. I didn't think, I just took off like I had a homin' missile on my tail. I fuckin' missed my woman and nothin' was gettin' in my way, I'd move hell and fuckin' high water to get to her especially now that I knew she was close. I could feel her pull guidin' me straight for her like the cord that tied us together was getting' shorter the closer we got allowin' the pain and tension to ease.

I could hear and sense the rest of em followin' behind, most likely on high alert not knowin' who was headin' our way. I knew it was my Char but her scent was covered by another and there were two unknowns with her. They aren't as familiar with Chars' scent the way I am; and never fuckin' will be. I know her scent intimately and I'd know and pick it up among a thousand mingled scents. I touched and tasted, been deep within' her essence, been gloriously covered in it and had it mingled with my own as she sunk her teeth in spreadin' her venom with mine when she marked me. No one could pick her scent up like I could.

Jasper caught up to me runnin' with Angel on his back and due to the look on his face he knew it was Char too. I don't know how he knew and at this moment in time, I didn't much care. She was close yet still too fuckin' far.

I could hear, feel, fuckin' smell her but still, I still couldn't fuckin' touch. I really fuckin' hated my feet right now, they just didn't move fast enough. I wanted to let rip the most primal fuckin' growls; part from sheer fuckin' frustration at not getting' her in my arms right the fuck now and part from fuckin' finally knowin' that she was so damn close, so near that I just wantin' to curl up in a pansy arse ball and cry like a baby. I had so many emotions runnin' rampant through me; I was seriously surprised that Jas was still standin' let alone runnin'. I bet he thought I was a mixed bag of goodies right now. Honestly, if I'd have given even half a fuck `bout anythin' other than getting' to my Char this point in time; I just might have felt sorry for the poor bastard. I couldn't even bring myself to chance a look at my brother. I just need to hold my woman and know for damn sure she was fuckin' real.

I was beyond choked up when at last she was in my sight. I saw nothin' but her. Not a fuckin' thin' in the world mattered but her. Fuck, it was takin' forever to reach her. I felt like I was in a scene in one of those fucked up movies, you know the ones when the hall way just keeps getting' longer and longer. But fuck, I would run forever, a fuckin' eternity; if it meant I'd be holdin' her in my arms in the end.

When at last she was close enough to touch my legs wouldn't and couldn't stop; brain to body fuction' was short circuited. I ploughed her down with me to the ground and her glorious laughter sang loud in my ears. I sobbed and laughed all at once while kissin' every perfect inch of her face. I couldn't speak for the life of me, I was choked up with so many overwhelmin' feelin's, I locked my eyes with hers tryin' to get it all out, what I really wanted to say. To tell her so many thin's that were goin' through my head; like how much I love every single fuckin' inch of her, how she was to never fuckin' leavin' my side ever again not for any fuckin' reason. I wanted to tell her I was so fuckin' angry and so god damned ecstatic all at once but nothin' was comin' out. All I could do was stare into her eyes and shake my head, to which she must have understood that I couldn't talk and why, cause she just nodded and crashed her lips to mine with so much force that I had to wonder if we would just fuse together once our lips started to heal cause they were sure to have cracked, it fuckin' hurt but I didn't care. I could taste my venom from her teeth hittin' em but she sucked it up and licked to sooth it. She was clawin' at my hair and beautiful fuckin' sounds hummed from her throat and mixed with mine. She was here, with me, in my arms, real.

No sound, nothin' registered in my mind but her.

A bomb coulda dropped

I didn't fuckin' care

War coulda been ragin' `round us

Didn't give a flyin' fuck

Her

That's all I cared for.

After god knows how long we separated our lips as Jaspers' feral growls registered to me. I looked up to see him crouched in front of Angel with two newborns cowering in submissive stances ahead of him. I was instantly up and at his side as Char calmly stood and moved between Jasper and the newborns.

"Jasper, they will not harm Bella. They have fed. This is Tanner and Teal my babies. Feel them Jas, do they show signs of hostility? They are scared and I couldn't leave them there any more than I could let Bella suffer at her hand any longer."

"I'm sorry Char; it's just my natural instinct to protect my mate. All I saw was a potential threat to her."

"Mate? You and Bella?"

"Yep, me and Bella are mates Char. So, you're a mamma ha?"

"I sure am. Tanner, Teal, I'd like you to meet ya papa. Peter, this is ya new boy Tanner and daughter Teal. Kids this here is your Uncle Jasper and I guess Aunt Bella."

Well fuck me drunk, I'mma papa. Jesus Christ and shit on a stick, how the fuck did this shit happen.

Char nudged me to snap me outta stupid and I made my way to the kiddies that were absolutely petrified. Teal was shakin' and I had an overwhelmin' need to pull her into my arms and take her fears away. So, I did just that. Seein' that Tanner was noticeably unsure and uncomfortable standin' beside us, I wrapped an arm `round him and pulled him into our embrace to comfort him too. I can only imagine how terrifyin' it must have been for these two youngen's in the clutches of that war-whore mexi-cunt, not to mention they were just roared at by Jas and knowin' where they've come from they've surely heard all `bout him.

"Welcome to the family kids, don't let ya Uncle Jas here scare ya okay. As long as ya don't go takin' a snap at ya Aunt Angel, ya should be just fine."

"Yeah sorry `bout that guys, my Jasper is just protective of me, bein' that I'm still human. We'll have to keep you two well fed till I'm changed, which will be in just a few days. I'm sorry if I make ya feel uncomfortable bein' `round me till then."

"It's no problem miss Bella, I'm glad to see that you are well and away from that place. We thought you were killed. I hated what they were doing to you back there; I wish I could've helped you."

"Thank you Teal, please don't feel bad for me, I am more than happy now sweetie. C'mon let's get you both introduced to the rest of the family so Peter and Char can be alone for a bit. I'm sure they'd like to catch up in private, as I recall many dreadful talks with Char `bout what she'd like her reunion to be like with her General and his co-commander."

And, if I could fuckin' blush, I'd be fire engine fuckin' red right now. Bitch. I can't believe Angel just said that shit in front of the kids not to bloody mention Jas, fuckers never goin' to let that one go.

***Bella***

Those poor kids, Jasper had put the fear of god into em. I can't believe Char is finally free from that hell and that she'd managed to free Tanner and Teal too. She had mentioned em both to me a few times, how she felt awful for bringin' em into this world. How they were so young and wouldn't last the year. She hated what Maria made her do.

I understood why Jasper felt the need to protect me but I honestly don't think those two could harm a fly even being newborns, they seemed so timid and scared. The family were on our tail and caught the end of the meetin' with the kids, Peter, Char, Jas and I. We quickly made introductions and started heading back to the party area but not before hearin' Peters' primal matin' calls and Chars' respondin' moans, to which I noticed synchronized shivers run through Tanner and Teal.

Jasper was up my arse like a queer mans dildo due to havin' the newbie's in such close proximity to me, the resident num nums. Please, if they're that eager to play sucki- sucki we can just fetch em a bag of the b-juice. Hey, I wonder if Char will be peeved if we got her babies high, hmm.

Once we all got back Tanya screeched her way through the worst rendition of the pussy cat dolls – don't cha wish ya girlfriend was just like me- I'd ever fuckin' heard while eye fuckin' poor Ethan. Jasper looked like he was in pain the whole way through the song. Whether it was from feelin' Ethans' disgust and need to high tail it outta here and probably wonderin' if he'd be the first vamp in history to officially have his peen detach itself to escape the clutches of the second mouldy and overused vamp vag. Or Jaspers' pain etched face could have been caused from whatever the fuck feelin's were comin' from vulgar vag vamp herself. She was tryin' to look all sexified but truly, she looks like she'd drank a cup of vinegar. I now understand why Jas always looked constipated at school; can't be easy for him to feel everythin' that everyone else feels all the time. That's gotta suck balls big time.

Me, bein' the wonderful and always carin' girlfrie…no fiancé… holy crap gotta get used to that… I am, I decided I'd help him so I downed some b-juice, a few shots of tequila and let him feel from me… later I will let him feel me.

Ah, blood is bliss. I instantly see the stress leave Jasper as he sits back takin' in a deep breath releasin' it with a peaceful sigh pulling' me closer into his embrace. I took notice of everyone `round us seein' that they too had the pleasure of feelin' the effects of the high that I get when I drink blood. Carlisle and Esme got up and did a duo; they sang Mariah Carey and Brian McKnight's When Ever You Call.

Carlisle:  
Love wandered inside, stronger than you, stronger than I

Esme:  
And now, that its begun, we cannot turn back

Carlisle:  
We can only turn in to one

Both:  
I won't ever be too, far away to feel you, and I won't hesitate at all, whenever you call, and I'll always remember, that part of you, so tender, I'll be the one to catch your fall, whenever you call

Esme:  
And I'm, truly inspired, finding my soul, there in your eyes, and you have opened my heart, and lifted me inside, by showing me yourself undisguised

Both:  
And I won't ever be too, far away to feel you, and I won't hesitate at all, whenever you call, and I'll always remember that part of you so tender, I'll be the one to catch your fall, whenever you call

Carlisle:  
And I will breathe for you each day, comfort you through all the pain, gently kiss your fears away

Esme:  
You can turn to me and cry, always understand that I give you all I have inside

And I won't ever be too, far away to feel you

Carlisle:  
And I won't hesitate at all

Esme:  
Whenever you call

Both:  
I won't ever be too far to feel you, and I won't hesitate at all whenever you call, I'll always remember that part of you so tender and be the one to catch your fall whenever you call

Esme:  
Yeah Yeah, oh whenever you call

They sang in perfect harmony with each other. It was absolutely beautiful to hear and see the magnitude of love and adoration that they have for one another. I may be the only one here that could actually have tears runnin' down my face but I certainly wasn't the only one cryin'. It was just a sight to see.

Of course, Em would be the one to lighten the mood after that with his rendition of Tenacious D's Fuck Her. Yeah, that's our Em for ya.

This is a song for the ladies  
But fellas listen closely  
You don't always have to fuck her hard  
In fact sometimes that's not right to do  
Sometimes you've got to make some love  
And fuckin give her some smoochies too  
Sometimes ya got to squeeze  
Sometimes you've got to say please  
Sometime you've got to say hey  
I'm gonna Fuck you softly  
I'm gonna screw you gently  
I'm gonna hump you sweetly  
I'm gonna ball you discreetly  
And then you say hey I bought you flowers  
And then you say wait a minute sally  
I think I got somethin in my teeth  
Could you get it out for me  
That's fuckin teamwork  
Whats your favorite posish?  
That's cool with me  
Its not my favorite  
But I'll do it for you  
Whats your favorite dish?  
Im not gonna cook it  
But ill order it from Zanzibar  
And then I'm gonna love you completely  
And then I'll fuckin fuck you discreetly  
And then I'll fucking bone you completely  
But then I'm gonna fuck you hard  
Hard

The night was goin' great. We all took turns on the mic. I don't know if it's a vamp thing but they all had brilliant voices, well, everyone bar Tanya, and could mix it up with different genres. Rose, Esme, Dakota and I still had our number to do but we were savin' it for last or I'd be too tired for the effect that the performance would hopefully have on Jasper to be put to good use. It was now time.

We grabbed four chairs and dragged our men to sit on them in front of the platform that was the stage area. We had four mic's set up too standin' in place in front of our men. Rose had gotten a tarp hung up so we could change into our matching tight black leather shorts, red knee high fuck me boots and red halter tops. I was so fuckin' nervous and tryin' my best not to be so Jas couldn't feel it but I'd never done this, this tryin' to be sexy and seductive. I wasn't just nervous, I was fuckin' scared. What if I fuck it up? I could end up lookin' like Lauren and fuckin' Jessica when they were tryin' to dig their claws into anythin' that had a dick.

"Chook, calm down or Jas is gunna come back here and take our heads off thinkin' we're grabbin' at`cha snatch with the way ya pantin' for breath. Ya are soundin' like a dirty phone call Bella."

"I'm goin' to fuck it up Dakota; I don't have what you three do. I'm gunna end up lookin' like some cheap n nasty low quality porn actress. I can't do sexy and seductive."

"Bella, shut the fuck up and breath girl. You've got this. You could have snot covering your face and sound like a really gay version of Prince or Symbol, whatever the fuck he's calling himself these days, and Jasper would still see you as gorgeous. He will still love you and get a stiffy. You have nothing to worry about Bella, you are stunning and you can do this so get your shit together so we can turn our guys on so hard that our coochie's will be so sore tomorrow that we won't be able to walk straight. I don't know about you girls but I need a good pounding; shit around here has been way too stressful, I think we could all do with a decent release."

"O…kay, thank you Rose, that was a bit too much info, but yeah thanks. Alright let's make em drip n drool. If I do stumble you bitches best be catchin' my arse."

"Drip n drool?"

"Yes Esme drip n drool, pre cum."

"Bella, that is just wrong."

"You can't talk Esme, not with the verse you sang to us a few days ago in mine and Jaspers' room."

***JASPER***

I was so happy Peter now has Char back but not so happy with havin' these two newbie's here with Bella bein' human. I guess there's only one solution and we all knew it was comin'; it's just goin' to be a lot sooner than I had planned. I can't honestly say that I'm not happy though, I can't wait to know for certain that she will be with me forever. I won't have to go into a panic every time I hear her heart skip a beat. She'll be able to give Tanya the bitch-beat-down she deserves herself if Tanya keeps givin' my gal the stink eye. I won't have to stress that these fuckers could show face for the fight with my Bella still human and as tame as Tanner and Teal seem, I really don't want to have to hurt em if they were to lose control of their thirst. It wouldn't be a good way to start a good relationship with my niece and nephew now would it. When I felt Chars' mama bear protectiveness for the pair and then Peters' parental feelin's push through after Char introduced her babies, I knew then and there that I was forever more uncle Jas. I kinda like it. I'm goin' to have to train em good though. I wouldn't be a good uncle if I didn't. Those two were so frightened and they need to toughen up if they are goin' to have a chance at survivin' in our world, let alone the upcomin' battle.

I can see potential in Tanner; the fierce need was there to protect Teal and Char even though he was scared shitless. He just needs tough trainin' the right way to build his confidence up. Teal, she's a softy but will still benefit from training. I can see her and my Bella getting' along great. They both seem the type to put others first, kind hearted enough to want to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. It is sad that they have been turned at such a young age. Each of us had a life before this one and none of us come into the new one without the pain of loss from our lost life but to lose that life so young must suck more so. I felt Chars' guilt under the surface and I am sure it will take a shit load for her to let go of it, if ever. I know that feelin' well. Mexi-cunt made me turn n burn countless newborns and not the one was done guilt free.

I was deep in thought with Bella on my lap when I could feel her love and concern pore through me. She decided to drink up and I relaxed lettin' her high soak in, lettin' me free my mind of my worries. After chillin' for a bit and everyone takin' turns singin', Bella, Rose, Dak and Esme got up and walked off together after placin' me, Em, Micah and Carlisle in chairs placed in front of the stage, all feelin' mischievous; they were up to no good. They walked off out of hearin' range but I could still feel em. After some time I could feel nervousness and panic comin' from my gal. I was goin' to go check what was wrong but got a text from Peter.

_Park ya butt bro, the gals are `bout to put on a show. Angel will calm herself don't stress._ P-Daddy_

_Thanks for the heads up, P-Daddy? _ JW_

_Yep, P-Daddy; if I gotta be a dad when I'm still this young and gorgeous, I have to have a cool name. _P-Daddy_

_What the fuck eva bro, P-Daddy ain't cool ya douche-bag. Ya could go with Papa-P, Papa-Pete even but P-Daddy? Chars' arse doesn't have its own post code like J-lo and ya can't rap for shit._ JW_

_Fuck you, I can too. I challenge you to a rap face off prick. _ P-Daddy_

_Well then, get ya butt back here and get off my sista. _JW_

_Aw fuck, nah, another time bro. don't complain; after the show ya `bout to see, ya will be busy tryin' to hold back the Jas-jizz. _P-Daddy_

_Dirty fucker. _JW _

Just as I hit send I heard music start up again and looked to the stage. Yep, I was goin' to be busy tryin' to hold in the Jas-Jizz. Peter was fuckin' right.

I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. I was droolin' I'm sure of it. My Bella was beyond fuckin' sexy in teeny tiny shorts that showed her milky legs all the way to her knee high fuck me boots that matched her crimson tight titty top_. _

Bellas' voice sang out in a very sensual and seductive tone with the opening lines to a remix and the fuckin' performance of any guy's wet dream that the ladies had choreographed together for us. To me there was only my Bella; sure I was vaguely aware that the other three were up there with her but all I could see was her.

***Bella* Rude Boy -Rihanna**

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

_Her eyes were locked with mine the entire time, holdin' me in place. I was stuck in my seat diggin' my fingers into it and weakenin' it. Can I get it up? Am I big enough? Hell fuckin'yeah. My soldier was definitely eager to show her._

***Dakota*Control Me- Keri Hilson**Remote control me  
Push the buttons to turn me on please  
Pick me up, put me on the wall please  
Just plug in the wire  
Make my volume higher higher

**B/V- Throb- Janet Jackson – *Rose***

make me wet  
make me wet  
make me wet  
make me wet

throb throb throb

_My soldier boy was throbbin'. She was grindin' up on that mic stand makin' me wish it was me. I was findin' it extremely hard to stay seated with_ her movin' her hips and lookin' like that.

***Esme * Touch My Body- Mariah Carey**

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

***Bella ***

Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be the captain  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

_Hot damn! I'mma giddy up alright._

***Dakota*  
**

I like the way  
You touch me there  
I like the way  
You pull my hair  
Baby, if I don't feel it  
I ain't faking  
No, no

I like  
When you tell me  
Kiss it there  
I like  
When you tell me  
Move it there

**B/V*Rose & Esme***

make me wet  
make me wet  
make me wet  
make me wet

throb throb throb

**B/V * Bella***

make me wet  
make me wet  
make me wet  
make m…

It's my fuckin' oath, my fuckin' mission; I'll make her wet. I'll do a fuck load more. I couldn't wait any longer, I was ready to explode. I was bad enough with wantin' to devour Bella in every way possible. Not only was I feelin' my own horny feelin's but I had to control myself with every other fuckers too. I was done for and I know soldier boy was droolin'. I didn't even let em finish the whole song; I stalked up to Bella and threw her over my shoulder takin' off to the house. With her laughin' and hittin' my arse on the way and me lettin' loose a playful growl in response but I wouldn't be playin' for long.

**A/N-** Okay so what did you think. please let me know if you liked it.

xxx

Lauren


	25. Chapter 25

**AN.** Hi, sorry for such a long wait on this update. I know it took forever and a day, I truly am sorry. I have lacked in creativity from time to time and I only want to give you all my best so I only wrote when I felt inspired and when I had my imagination flowing free. So, we have a good surprise in this chap, I really hope it makes up for the delay.

I'd like to thank you all for your fantastic reviews; I just love hearing what you all think so please keep em coming. When I feel like crap and uninspired I often read through them to lift my spirits. You guys really do make the difference in whether a story continues. Without all of your support and kind words, I don't think I could've made it this far with Leth. You make me want to give it my all. Thank you.

Miss S. Meyer owns all; unfucking fortunately

_**Lethiferous**_

Chapter 25

**Bellas' pov**

Cold lips travelled the path down my neck till they came upon the fabric that disturbed the lips journey. The sound of rippin' material invaded the sweet sounds of my moans and the rumbles from his chest. The fabric of my top no longer a hindrance to the path that these luscious lips are explorin'; every curve and contour of my body as his lips head south. My pants follow the same fate as my top and I soon find my legs thrown over his shoulders and my back against the door as he dives in and dines on me like a starved man. My hands forcibly pullin' at his hair tryin' to get him to dive in deeper, and my god did my man try, but it just wasn't deep enough. I needed more of him. I wanted him so close, so deep. I needed to be one with him and now.

**"Jasper, baby stop please… I need more please. I need you."**

His answer came as a growl and standin' up, wrappin' my legs `round his waste and enterin' me, fillin' me with himself so completely. My back arched and my head tilted back as we both let free our moans of pleasure. He took hold of my hair to tilt my neck to him placin' a kiss to my pulse point.

**"Isabella I want to make ya mine tonight. I want to bite right here and make ya mine forever."**

**"Than what are ya waitin' for Major?"**

**"I want to enjoy lovin' ya just one last time like this beautiful. I need to bring ya pleasure before I bring ya pain."**

He carried me still connected over to the bed and laid me down ever so gently and I knew right then that what had started out raw and animalistic had now turned passionate and tender. He pulled out and re-entered me long and slow while kissin' every piece of my flesh that he could reach. The heat and tightenin' in my belly was a buildin'. Our pace was quickenin' and soon became more erratic, our bodies collidin' in a dance that is ours and our alone. The band in my belly snapped as my walls clamped down and I sang his name bringin' his mouth to my neck.

**"I love you Jasper"**

**"Forever"**

With a growl so primal I felt his teeth claimin' me as his, bringin' me to him for eternity. Eternally his, eternally mine.

Once he released my neck he raised my right wrist and bit down lettin' his venom flow, sealed the wound and followed the same procedure with my other wrist, ankles and then over my heart then finally kissed my lips.

I closed my eyes as the burn started to take me.

I held my fists and jaw clenched tight as the pain set in. I knew what to expect. I'd felt it all too many times before not to know. I was well practiced in keepin' silent whilst the searin' burn of venom passed my flesh, only now I could feel it followin' through to my veins, pumpin' its way to my heart. I still remained silent and would continue to do so, only this time as I keep my pain silent it was for love not hate. Before tonight I kept silent so that the one whose venom burned me wouldn't get the satisfaction that their sadistic minds craved. Tonight I keep silent so my Jasper doesn't suffer anymore than I know he will for the pain he knows I am in.

I knew he was feelin' like shit for inflictin' this pain by his continued "sorrys" and "I love yous" as he held my body as close to his as he could. His cold touch soothed my heated flesh and gave me some relief from the lava that coursed through me.

After what felt like hours the burn began to ease, it was still constantly there but dulled and I was able to concentrate around it. It was once the venom reached my heart that the burn began to ease and even though I still had no control over my body I was well aware of everything `round me. I could feel my family down stairs and I could hear their concern by my silence. I could hear the pacin' and Em was pissed `cause apparently Jasper refused any of em to come near me; that point was provin' to me by the deep growls soundin' right next to me. Part of me wanted to laugh, I mean it was just too cute him wantin' to protect me from the family who would harm me no more than he would and part of me wanted desperately to let him know that I was okay, that I am fine. I wish I could just open my eyes and kiss every inch of his gorgeous face. I concentrated with all the strength I had in me to push all of my love and contentment at him. Every peaceful feelin' that I could muster I willed him to feel it from me and it must have worked; his growls stopped and his breath hitched. Within seconds I was bein' covered in kisses from head to toe as he mumbled incoherent words of which I am sure were of his love for me and how he thanked the gods I was okay `cause I swear I heard him say "Even Emmetts' Greeks ones" somewhere in all his ramblin's. I don't know if it was just internal or out loud but I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up at him thankin' the Greek Gods while naked and kissin' my naked body all over; now if I wasn't layin' here unable to function physically, I could very well picture him thankin' the Gods and I'd be thankin' em right along with him or at least callin' out to em.

I must be all kinds of fucked up I swear, who on earth goes through the change and gets horny? Me, that's who; I can't believe I am laid here with venom coursin' through me and I'm wishin' those kisses lead to my heated core. Yep, It's official I'm a tongue slut. Fuck, who could fault me? Havin' Jaspers' lips all over me, just has that effect on me. I heard Jasper inhale deep and felt the vibrations as I heard him moan.

**"Jesus Bella, how could ya possibly be feelin' like this now?"**

His guess was as good as mine.

**"Baby, I'm goin' to head downstairs and let em all know that ya seem to be okay, alright?"**

Was he really expectin' me to answer? Okay, all I could do is reply to him by feelin' agreement and sent it to him as well as my love.

So now I was left alone and bored not to mention still slightly horny. Fuck I wish I could just move, open me eyes or at the very least be able to talk. I wasn't in that much pain anymore. I barely felt it at all and realized that I have been able to have conscious thoughts once the venom hit my heart and the pain eased. From what I was told it is meant to be worse than this. Aren't I meant to lose my memories? Maybe somethin' is wrong with me or maybe it will be different for me `cause I have been bitten so many times before and was already part the way turned.

I had no concept of time but as the hours passed I had many visits from Jasper. I could feel him pacin' the room like a caged tiger and that was getting' me frustrated and agitated not bein' able to ease his troubles. Carlisle was finally able to talk him into goin' down and joinin' the rest of the family when some other guests had arrived. Not too long after that the pain fully left me, I noticed that I was slowly gainin' control of my body, first bein' able to wiggle my fingers and toes to finally bein' able to open my eyes.

I could still hear everyone downstairs and the many conversations takin' place as I took in everythin' with my senses. My sight was great before but it was impeccable now. I could see every tiny fibre and every bit of dust. My peripheral vision was amazin'. My hearin' was so good that I couldn't help but be embarrassed that I had to go to the toilet, now knowin' that they all heard every little thin' I'd had done in the bathroom. My sense of smell was stronger too, I could smell Jasper so strong in here it was mixed with my scent. I could smell our combined scent and it took me a bit to figure out why it was different. It was sex; I could smell us mingled together in the sheets that I was wrapped in on our bed. I have to admit that I think I just found my favourite smell.

I decided to get up and head down to Jasper; he was in the middle of a conversation with Carlisle and Eleazar `bout my change and the multiple explanations as to why I was bein' so quiet. They were all still unaware that my heart had stopped and that I was awake; in fact I don't even know when my heart stopped beatin'. There was no sudden halt in its beat; it must've been so gradual and faint that none of us took notice.

I grabbed the white sheet from our bed and wrapped it `round my naked form like a sarong over lappin' it so the guys don't get a free show, then tyin' it off above my left shoulder to look like one of those dresses the roman goddesses wore back in the day.

I left the room as silent as possible, tryin' for just once to be able to sneak up on a damn vamp and made my way down the stairs. I had somehow managed to make it all the way to my Jasper unnoticed until I was directly behind him and Carlisle, Eleazar and two unknown men all gasped in shock starin' at me like they'd seen a ghost. Well technically, I am dead.

**"Surprise"**

**"Bella, how?"**

**"How what?"**

**"How are you… how are… this is impossible"**

**"I'm sorry Carlisle but I don't know what you mean"**

**"He's right baby, you should still be up there changin', it's only been seven hours since I bit ya."**

**"Well lucky me. Actually it was a hell of a lot different than you described to me Carlisle, I think you over exaggerated a bit. That was nowhere near as painful as I expected."**

**"You weren't in pain?"**

**"Well, yes but it was only really bad till the venom reach my heart and then it was drastically dulled, still there, just not nearly as bad. Once it dulled I was able to focus on you lot talkin' and Jasper's pacin' but honestly, I've been through worse pain than that."**

Silence….

More silence…

More silence and jaws droppin'…

Me shufflin' my feet and droppin' my eyes `cause their silence is makin' me fuckin' nervous.

**"Okay, alright, I know I'm a freak but please someone say somethin', I'm sorry."**

I turned to head back to the bedroom feelin' self conscious and well, like a freak of nature. I wanted nothin' more than to curl up in a ball of self pity and cry when Jasper stopped me by wrappin' his arms `round my waist from behind.

**"No don't beautiful, it's just…have ya seen…I mean… yeah we're shocked but Bella ya absolutely gorgeous and ya eyes are just…stunnin'."**

**"His right Angel, ya truly look like a warrior goddess with ya scars."**

**"Thanks Peter."**

**"Have ya seen ya self in a mirror yet baby?"**

**"No, I just came straight down here `cause I wanted to be near you, and well, I also wanted to try and sneak up on a vamp just once."**

**"Mission accomplished darlin'. Ya did more than sneak up on us, ya even managed to stun us all stupid by the miracle that ya are."**

JASPERS' POV

I knew I had every intention of bitin' my Bella last night; but fuck if I could stop feelin' like shit for puttin' my angel through that hell. I couldn't stop the panic at the fact that she was as silent as the dead; the beat of her heart was so minute that it was even hard for me to hear it layin' right next to her. I fuckin' hated that she had to suffer to be by my side forever while I get her pain free, it just wasn't fair. I'd suffer the burn a thousand times over if it meant she'd never have to.

I'm man enough to admit that I was scared shitless that I'd done somethin' fuckin' wrong, even though I'd done this numerous times but none of em meant the world to me like Bella does an' not a fuckin' one was ever silent. Yeah, I was more than fuckin' scared. She is my everythin' an' if I screwed up, God only knows what I'd do.

Carlisle tried to stop me from stressin' by bringin' up some of the reasons she could be so quiet but even he himself wasn't convinced. I could feel his concern and disbelief as he spoke. I'd worked myself into such a frenzy that I growled at anyone that tried to come close to our room. I knew that they just wanted to check that Bella was okay but the rational side of me wasn't at the forefront and Major was the more dominate persona. He wanted no one near our mate and truthfully even me the more placid of us, wanted her to myself right now. I know I was bein' selfish but I didn't care. My mind kept goin' over the worst scenarios that it could conjure up, so needless to say Major was on high alert and in protective mode. Peter warned em all to steer clear and of course Em didn't take him too serious and attempted to come close. He made it to the bedroom door and backed the fuck up real quick when I snapped at him growlin' my warnin'. He surely wouldn't get another warnin' an' he knew as much too.

I heard Peter, Micah and Dak all givin' him a serve and of course his sulkin' `bout just wantin' to see that his baby sis was alright, which in turn made me feel more shit than I already did. Still, I didn't want anyone near us. If, by some ungodly reason these were Bella' last hours, then I was selfish enough to want them to myself. If by some miracle she did come through this as one of us, well then they can see her.

At one point when I'd growled another warnin' at some fucker that was temptin' fate by walkin' past our room, I felt humour comin' from my Bella and then not too long after that she was smotherin' me in desire and lust. I was nearly doubtin' my empathic ability until I inhaled the scent of her delicious liquid nectar. Fuck me, this woman was a mystery. How the fuck can someone even contemplate anythin' worthy of arousal while feelin' like ya sittin' in a tub of acid is fuckin' truly beyond my comprehension. I was just grateful that I'd finally gotten some indication that she was still here with us. It was the first emotions that I'd felt from her since not long after I'd bitten her so if it was horny she felt, well that was fine with me.

I settled down on my protective stance somewhat since Bellas' emotion began to come through and had been called down stairs a few times for trivial shit that could've been dealt with without me; such as the bitch in the basement. Like I really wanted to deal with her, but I sucked it up and dealt with her. Ya see, she couldn't see Bella but she could still see the rest of us so she tried to play her little games and told Rose and Jace bullshit `bout Bella bein' stuck as she is for eternity. I went down to see the bitch to question her, knowin' that if she was full of shit I'd pick it up, if not well, I'd probably kill the bitch.

When I got down there Rose was tellin' her if she didn't drink the blood that she had gotten for her, then she'd make her go without for a week before attemptin' to hunt for her again.

**"Let her starve Rose. If she ain't goin' to appreciate ya goin' outta ya way for her, when she don't deserve ya efforts, then she can go without."**

**"Sure Jas, so she's been saying that you're Bella in stuck in some kind of limbo. I personally don't believe her shit. Seems all to convenient to me, last week she claims to have lost all sight of Bella and now she's claiming to see her stuck in her current state forever. I fucking doubt it. Bella is as tough as they come, if anyone was determined to be a vamp it's that crazy girl. No way would she not come through."**

**"Yeah, she sure is a fighter. Ya know Rosie, she's got me fuckin' frazzled at the moment, Have ya ever heard of anyone getting' horny durin' the change or at the very least feelin' humour. I surely haven't but my gal was. I wonder if she'd been rememberin' what we were doin' just before I bit her. I certainly was when I felt that comin' from her."**

**"No, can't say I have Jas. Your girl is definitely one of a kind brother. Now now Ali, now need for all that hissing, it's not very lady like."**

**"She's not his."**

**"Oh she is most definitely all his, Christ; they are nearly as bad as Em and I."**

**"Enough Rose. So Alice, care to explain what you've seen concernin' my Bella?"**

**"That slut won't wake; she'll be how she is forever. Jazzy, just let me out of here we can go away together, you don't need her. She'll be like that forever so you might as well just be happy with me."**

Lies

**"What makes ya think that I'd ever be happy if I was to leave here with ya `self Alice?"**

**"You know we could be happy again Jazzy; just like we used to be before _she _came and ruined everything we had. I've seen it Jazzy."**

**"I've heard less shit come from a septic tank Alice. Only a fuckin' moron would try to fool me Alice. Rose rip her other arm off. If I hadn't promised my Bella that it wouldn't be done by my hand I'd be more than happy to do so myself."**

I walked away hearin' the tear and the banshee lettin' her squeals of pain loose, near piercin' my ear drums. Poor Rose.

I made way back to my Bella wonderin' just how the fuck I was goin' to make it through the next three days of waitin'. My nerves were fried an' my gut was in knots. I was honestly grateful at this point that I wasn't human `cause I know I'd `ave puked a shitload by now. I tried to calm myself by talkin', basically tellin' her how sorry I was for puttin' her through this. When I'd apologized till I was blue in the face, figuratively speakin' of course, I began to wear out the carpet.

That's when I started to realize I was just makin' it worse for Bella an' she was emittin' frustration an' concern. Carlisle ended up callin' me down to meet the new arrivals, which settled me an' took my mind off of my worries a bit. The new arrivals were Conrad, Em and Roses' friend from Ireland as well as Stefan an' Vladimir from the Romanian coven.

Vladimir an' Stefan had wicked accents, I could really see em doin' good ol' Dracula proud. They truly could pull it off. Vladimir was tall an' lanky, olive skin with slick black hair. Even decades old, he didn't look any older than thirty. Stefan was much shorter an' stockier than his friend Vlad, with a lighter shade of skin an' hair. Both seemed to genuinely be happy to be here, though I'm sure they have their own agenda. I just hope it is to help in the battle an' then to get rid of the Volturi. I do have concerns that they will want to be the rulin' power again but even if that is their wish, I don't see that happenin'. Our world needs a council of sorts, not leaders. It would defeat the purpose of getting' rid of our current dictators. The two ancients bought a troop of their own along but only a handful showed up to our house, the others preferred to sight see or head to our next destination an' make use of the accommodations there, bein' that this place could only house so many.

Carlisle an' Eleazar got stuck in talks `bout the Volturi take over with the ancient duo so I used that as my opportunity to duck away to meet Conrad.

Ah, another accent to wrap my mind `round, at least I won't be bored anytime in the foreseeable future. He was, well he's the first vamp I've met with a face full of freckles. Bright orange hair an' a face full of freckles; a fuckin' leprechaun. I tried, I really did but my mind kept seein' him in a green suit jumpin' up an' tappin' his feet together mid air. And really it was fuckin' Peter walkin' up to us that started laughin' first; it was that fuckers fault.

It was a good thing Rose is quick witted, she saved our asses with tellin' tales of Alice's' recent misfortunes that she and Peter had just been talkin' `bout "bullshit" But she saved us. Further explainin' my empathic gift and blamin' my laughter on me soakin' up their mirth an' amusement.

After that debacle I thought I'd play it safe an' head back to Carlisle, who knew exactly what just went down in my previous convo; but good ol' pops kept his smirk to a minimum an' went on to discuss the multitude of crap that only old fuckers can.

All humour died out an' my nerves crept back in as the clock that wasn't even there ticked on by. Old fuckers made it worse by askin' where my mate is an' when they'd get the pleasure to meet her. They were beyond stunned to learn that she was right upstairs just seven hours into the change an' had not made a sound as yet. I was getting' antsy the more questions an' possible explanations that were voiced. I was `bout to make my excuses to go back up to her when gasps ran through the room an' shock soaked through me from numerous members of the household. I turned to see what had em gapin' when I heard the sweetest sound I'd ever heard, my Bella.

Billions of thoughts ran wild through my mind an' not the one could I process. I'm sure my mouth resembled a fish outta water while I flapped my gums an' nothin' came out. Carlisle was the first to stutter out the questions we were all dyin' to know; the how's an' fuckin' why's.

I couldn't grasp how the fuck she'd vamperised into the vision that she is, in just seven fuckin' hours. She was far beyond absolutely magnificent. Her scars were still there bit they looked like silver tattoo art. No longer looking like mine; hers are an intricate pattern of silver beauty.

I managed to snap outta my daze that her beauty held me to when I felt her rush of insecurities flow through me like a hurricane as she apologized an' turned to leave the room. I was quick to grab her waist to stop her an' let her no anyway I could that in no way was she a freak; fuck no, she is a miracle standin' before us.

I stuttered out that we were all shocked an' I tried to formulate the words unsuccessfully, to describe just how fuckin' stunnin' she is. No words could ever do say it accurately, none were enough. Peter backed me up but even his angelic description seemed to be lackin'. Bellas' beauty just couldn't be compared to nor depicted.

I took notice that she was wrapped in our sheet an' asked if she'd seen herself yet, she hadn't an' I figured as much by her attire. She explained her plan of tryin' to sneak up on us. She'd done more than accomplish her mission, she'd fuckin' stunned us all. Not only had she snuck up on us all seven hours after bein' bitten but she also informed us that she'd barley been in pain compared to what we'd all suffered durin' the change. I was so fuckin' glad to hear that. I hated that she had to go through any pain but to hear that it was minimal to the usual inferno made me feel less like a prick for puttin' her through it.

**"Baby, do ya want to take a look in the mirror?"**

**"Soon honey but first I'd like to meet our new guests of ours."**

**"Sure Baby, c'mon. This Stefan an' Vladimir, they are from the Romanian coven. They're the former rulers of our kind. Vlad, Stefan, this is my beautiful Bella."**

**"Hi, sorry I wasn't available to greet you when you both arrived; I get the pleasure now none the less."**

**"The pleasure is all ours I assure you Miss Bella."**

**"Yes, Miss Bella Stefan is correct, the pleasure is ours. We have heard much to do with you and have been looking forward to meeting the mate of the great Ares. I can see someone got it right when picking his match, I believe you young one are his perfect equal."**

**"Well thank you Vladimir, I sure hope to live up to that."**

**"Please, as if you could. You may have be some kind of specialty coming through the change all too soon for my liking but you will never be Jaspers' equal; just as Edward was too good for you little girl, so is Jasper. He needs a real woman."**

**"Tanya, I suggest you shut that over used mouth of yours."**

I could feel rage seepin' through every fibre of my bein' as the tramp once again took a stab at my mate. My form was vibratin' with the need to kill this fuckin' bitch. I exhaled a deep growl an' started for her when I was stopped by Isabella placin' her hand on my chest an' with an unseeable force; I was gently push into Peters' chest. Bella made eye contact with me an' then her eyes went to Peter sendin' him some silent message the rest of us weren't privy to, with a slight nod she turned to face Tanya.

**"Tanya, I've had just `bout enough of ya pissin' off Major. I think he has more than enough shit to deal with without some to bit whore runnin' her mouth. Ya may think me no match for such a man but let me tell ya, I am a better contender than you. A used an' abused vagina isn't a gift Tanya. I do believe that to qualify as even close to an equal for a man with the power my mate possesses, ya'd need to be quite powerful too. Wouldn't ya think so Tanya?"**

**"Oh so what, you can move the furniture with your mind. That hardly qualifies you as worthy."**

**"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. I can do I bit more than ya think suga, do ya want me to demonstrate?"**

Tanya was stupid enough to laugh. I could see the colours swirl in my Isabellas' eyes the purples an' turquoises only unlike when she was human; she now has a smokey black swirl also. I could feel Isabellas' confidence an' delight; she was lookin' forward to whatever she had planned for Tanya.

**"Little girl, you don't scare me. What could you do, really?"**

**"Get on your knees Tanya"**

**"I don't…"**

Tanya had no choice she was now unwillingly forced to her knees without even bein' touched.

**"How are doing this? Let me up child."**

**"Oh I don't think so, I'm goin' to have some fun an' ya gunna play too, Tanya. Mm what to do, what to do? Tanya rip ya thumb off."**

The rip rang through the room as Tanya tore off her own digit an' screeched in pain doin' so. I gotta tell ya, my gal sent shivers up my spine. She is delectably sinful, devious lil' thin' she is.

**"Fuck, okay you've made your point child. Now let me up."**

**"No, I'm not done yet. I think I really need to put my new skills to test; see I think if we can see what I can do; it could come in handy with the battle ahead of us. I'd really like to test it before the fight an' ya have so generously placed ya `self as head guinea pig. Now remove your right hand."**

Fuck me, Tanyas' scream tore through the room as she ripped her hand from her wrist. I was now getting' a bit concerned how far Isabella would go testin' these new skills of hers.

**"Tanya, from now on keep that trap shut, ya will get no further warnin'. The next time ya piss my mate off, I'll have ya remove ya own head an' light ya own fire. Put ya bits back on an' get outta my sight."**

God I love my woman.

**AN- **So, that was chapter 25. I really hope it was worth the long wait.

Hugs to ya all

Lauren


	26. Chapter 26

AN- Hey, not too much of an AN this chap. Thank you all for reviewing and adding me to alerts and what not. I was so pleased to see that you all liked the last chap. I was nervous doing her change like that but I didn't want to have it drag out with the usual "Ow, it burns blah blah blah" of course it bloody does. Plus I figured she got bitten enough and was partially vamped anyhow.

Okay I am shutting up so you can all read the story.

SM owns it, damn it.

Lethiferous

Chapter twenty six

Bellas' pov

My throat was an inferno by the time I had finished dealin' with Miss Mega-Gash, I loathed her for causing my Jasper any upset and I refused to allow her mouth to keep openin' as wide as her legs. I may have been a tad bit harsh at makin' her remove her own appendages but, I figure it's best that everyone learn sooner rather than later that I will never allow my loved ones to be disrespected, especially my mate.

It was strange havin' this overwhelmin' current of empowerment coarse through me. I felt it when I was still semi human whenever I used that "enchantment" thingy but since wakin' up as a fully fledged vamp, it runs at a constant flow. I feel it's vibration in my core, spreadin' from my centre to expand to the rest of me.

I chanced a look `round the room to see that, yet again I had stunned this group of vamps into a state of absolute stillness. Good, easier for me to get this out now while they're all quiet.

"I would advise that this be a lesson for anyone who wishes to upset those I care for. I will not stand for it, especially when my mate is concerned. If anyone has an issue with my disciplinary actions with Tanya, get over it real quick. I will not apologize. If ya will all excuse me now, I need to feed; my throat is ablaze an' burnin' like what I imagine Tanyas' vag would be if she were human."

"Well it was just a bit brutal but well deserved all the same. So, c'mon lets nuke you a few bags and put out the flames, sis."

"Thanks Em. So did I miss anythin' good while I was out for the count?"

The scent in the room was changin' an' my throat was burnin' more. I was losin' my concentration fast. I tried to just focus on Em an' what he was sayin'

"Nah, just the usual, Jas major'd up and got snap happy with me for getting to close to you. Alice lost another arm. The counts showed up and bought a horde with em and Conrad arrived, who you have still yet to meet."

The microwave went off alertin' us that my meal, not that the aroma didn't as the burn increased even more once the door was opened. I was grippin' at the bench clenchin' my jaw an' tryin' to hold onto rationale. I had to fight that voice that was tellin' me to attack. This was Em; he was helpin' me not keepin' me from feedin'.

I couldn't hold the growls that tore through my chest. I was at war with the voice an' it was a hard fight when we both wanted the same thin'. I just didn't want to hurt Em to get it. I was losin' the fight fast all I could see was red, oh an' the aroma, my senses all focused on what we needed. I could smell the red, I could hear it drip, drip, drippin' an' I could see the crimson, my crimson. Mine, I wanted, needed it an' would get it. I had to have it now.

Two strong arms wrapped `round me tight. I didn't want to be restrained, I wanted my blood. The fire in was burnin' so bad. All I could focus on was the red pourin', I wanted it pourin' down my throat and they were keepin' me from it.

I couldn't think straight, my mind was consumed with this overpowerin' need an' want. I could hear Jas tryin' to hush me as he held me tight but the blood, the blood was all I could think. I was dragged to the floor between Jasper legs as he rocked with me, tryin' to sooth me an' Em cautiously handed the flask to me. I snatched it from him and bought it to my lips. I felt like an animal as I swallowed it down but all I cared for was stopping the ragin' flames of hell; it bought new meaning to the words hell mouth for me, Satan had turned up the furnace as soon as I saw an' smelt the red nectar.

I felt like I was possessed an' had absolutely no control of myself. The beast that had possession would do whatever it took to get what it craved most. Blood. Blood was all that mattered to the beast. I could hear her snarlin' an' tryin' to claw at the arms keepin' her from havin' more.

I wasn't much better than her; I wanted more blood just as bad. My throat was still ablaze and I needed it to douse the flames. The crimson liquor was my elixir.

Emmetts' pov

Baby V had done gone lost her newborn baby mind; and fuck if I'm not man enough to admit that I was scared. If I was human I'd have cact me daks. I saw what she did to Tanya; I wanted no part of the receiving end of that shit.

I froze as soon as I heard the rumbling of her growl form in her chest. Appliances began to move around the room and this was starting to look like the vampires version of a horror flick. I could just picture how my death was to be played out. My balls decided to run and hide, Emrod wasn't too far behind the boys. I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting for the blow of her body colliding with mine.

I waited still hearing the growls and feeling the shivers still wanting to climb my spine.

Still waiting…

Still hearing growling…

Still no collision…

I open one lone eye…

Still no collision…

I open the other…

Chance the slightest movement…

I turn a little more…

FUCKING SWEET RELIEF…

I will live another day; Jas had her securely wrapped in his hold.

She was nothing short of feral but, she was not ripping into me and at that moment that's what was important to me. I said a quick thanks to the Gods and got to getting Baby V her feed to settle the poor little thing down. I remember how it is to be so consumed by the scent when you're a newbie to this life, it sucks. Literally.

I handed her the first flask; she wasted no time knocking it back and I was already preparing the next but not before she'd finished the first. She was ravenous, her growls getting deeper and louder. Shit was still levitating but now the force of shit was intensified; cupboard doors were opening, slamming shut and I was having to dodge fucking chairs and shit. A few times I wasn't quick enough.

Let me tell you trying to hold the microwave down to the bench was a tough task when the power of Baby V is trying very fucking hard to work against me, all the while trying to stop objects smashing the damned appliance so I wouldn't be the unlucky fuck handing her cold blood. No sir. Sure as fuck didn't want that man to be me.

The damn thing finally, fucking dinged and I quick as shit got to getting it to her only the closer I got, the worse she got. She was trying to rip at Jas' arms. She was snapping her teeth and her scars; they were now black as ink, black as her eyes.

Jas was struggling to keep his grip so I did what I thought would be easiest and rolled the flask to him. Her eyes immediately followed it and her focus shifted from attacking Jas, to looking between me and the flask. Her snarls and growls were now solely aimed in my direction. I was at a loss, I handed the shit over. What the fuck?

"Back up Em, she's not her right now. Her beast is an' she sees ya as threat to not only her food but her mate. She wasn't tryin' to hurt me she just wanted to be let go so she could feed. She is in pain bro. her thirst is severe. She'll need at least another three to four bags to even begin to ease the burn."

"On it Jas; I'll put a few in at once so she doesn't have to wait, sorry I didn't realize."

"S'kay, just do what ya can Em."

I grabbed three bags and chucked em into nuke, had the last flask ready to poor. Once again she'd finished before the next was ready. As soon as it was I passed it along and Jas kicked me the empty ones to fill back up. This time I was done before her, ha. Good shit, I was beating her. I was even smart enough to start nuking another two bags.

The more she drank, the calmer she seemed to get. By her fifth her growls eased to a deep rumble. When I passed the sixth, she turned and put it to Jas' lips. He turned it back to her only to have her growl at him in return, so he took it from her drinking half then placing it to her lips but she growled at him again. It was really kind of cute. When he took it back she began to purr for him causing him to chuckle as he drank, yeah you heard right. Major mean-arse actually chuckled. Go figure, five foot nothing miniscule lil' Bella can bring this tough nut to fucking chuckle. Like I said; fucking cute. A fucking Kodak moment I tell ya.

"Dude they're adorable."

"Hey Micah, how long have you been there?"

"Since just before you got wacked with the blender. I think lil' miss was on her third, I was coming in to see if I needed to assist."

"Yeah it got a bit rough in here, thought I met me end for a bit there. I might still need Rosie to go on a rescue mission."

"You twisted fuck. Rosie will most likely hold em ransom if she gets wind of you talking like that about her Em."

"Yeah yeah whatever; where'd they all go?"

"Out back; Dr McBitey thought it best to vacate most everyone to make it easier for Bella and Jas. She would be overwhelmed with so many possible threats in the state she was in."

"Smart man my pa is. I wasn't even thinking she'd snap; it took me by surprise when I heard her start. It puckered up me bum hole. Fuck bro, I was so stupid. I just didn't think, turned me back on her and all."

"Em, don't beat yourself up over it. The way she woke, how calm she was, I don't think any of us thought she would lose it. Jas certainly wasn't prepared and he's a seasoned expert in all things newbie. Her emotions hit like a tidal wave and he lost control for a second or two before he reeled it back in."

"I forgot how bad it could get when we wake, poor little thing was so thirsty, Micah. I hated seeing her like that. She was in so much pain; I could see it on Jas' face that he was feeling it from her too."

"We'll just have to keep on top of it and make sure we catch it when the burn is just a tickle."

"We'll need to gets pops to order more bags so we don't run short especially with the T-twin babies. Even with ordering more bags, those of us that can will have to hunt the fun way."

"I'm pretty sure that Tanner and Teal can hunt with us too. They can head out with their mama and papa."

"I guess, do you think they have enough control, Micah?"

"Well Bella smelt pretty damn delectable just yesterday and they didn't try to take a bite so I'd say it's a safe bet they'll be fine."

I turned my attention back to Jas and Baby V to see him nuzzling her neck and the pair of em purring. Jas noticed my attention on him and quietly spoke.

"Thanks for that Em, I'm goin' to take her to get cleaned up. Tell the others it should be okay for em to all come back in."

"I'm sorry Em, I tried to fight it."

"It's all good Baby V, don't stress it sis. I've been there too, we all have."

"His right Bella; don't be hard on yourself. Dakota went skitz on my ass when I stepped to close to her prey, got the marks to prove it."

"Jas was safe we recognized who he was, we just wanted to get to the blood."

Jas raised a brow at her in question to whatever she'd just said.

"C'mon beautiful, we've got a date with the shower and then I am sure we've got some catchin' up to do with Char, baby."

"Yeah Peter sort of hogged her last night, ha?"

"I think we were quite busy ourselves darlin'. Besides their private time was well deserved an' earned."

I made my way out with Micah to let everyone know it was safe to re-enter the house now. My Rosie met me with a look of concern.

"I'm all good babe, don't worry Baby V didn't stand a chance."

"I wasn't bloody well worried for your sake, how is Bella coping? Did she settle?"

"Well thanks for the love, babe. I was close to dying in there you know?"

"Jas would never let her do that; he knows she'd never forgive herself. Now is she okay?"

"Maybe a bit rattled by the intensity of the thirst but she's calmed a bunch and we can all go back in now."

The rest were all in hearing and seeing range so I didn't need to be my own parrot. Pop started to head over along with Peter, Char and the baby T's.

"You didn't get bit or anything Em?"

"No babe, Jas got there as she was about to leap; scarred the pretend poo poo outta me."

"Aw my poor baby, what can I do to you feel better?"

_Can you go on a search mission for my boys later?_

"Just show me some lovin' my lady"

"Done; you don't even have to ask my sweet man."

_Score._

_Chars' Pov_

I couldn't accurately express nor explain my relief at finally bein' home with my Peter. Our private reunion was pure bliss. It was filled with tears, passion, love, anger, sorrow, relief and a shit load of other emotions that we released as we reconnected. We spent many hours releasin' a lot of what we went through bein' separated for so long. We had gone from bein' rough with anger to slow love makin' while we both sobbed holdin' each other so close and tight afraid if we were to let go one of us would vanish without a trace again.

Somewhere in the middle of our reconnection we had taken a brake an' after Peter sent off some texts to Jas, he caught me up on what I had missed since Bella had arrived. I was shocked but extremely happy to find out that she an' Jas were mates. They both deserve to be happy an' loved. Peter also informed me that Jas would be changin' her tonight, not that either of em knew that themselves yet. After hearin' of the heart issues Bella had suffered, I think the sooner the better an' with my babies bein' here it was definitely the safer option. They both have pretty good control of their blood lust but accidents happen an' I wouldn't want either of em feelin' bad for snappin' at Bella; an' I really don't think Jas would take too kindly to it. I could see him definitely losin' it an' killin' my babies if either of em lost control `round her.

A few more pleasant hours of reconnectin' an' we headed home to find a house filled with tension.

Jas was tense while chattin' with some newcomers but it was more than obvious he just wanted to be with Bella. Peter an' I let him be, knowin' that we'd catch up with him a bit later. We joined Teal an' Tanner who were with Daka an' Micah.

"Hi chica babe, it is so bloody good to see ya Char. This poor fella has been like a chook with its head cut off with ya gone. He missed ya like a mad man, woman. How are ya sweet cheeks?"

"I missed him too, Dak. I'm good but don't touch me suga; I'm afraid some stuff I've witnessed has affected me an' I don't want ya sufferin' for it too."

"Not a worry chook, I've been on the heavy end of it with Bella. I wasn't prepared for the dose I received from her an' it took us all for a ride on her rollercoaster. If ya ever need to share an' a shoulder, ya know I'm here."

"Thanks Daka. How have ya been Micah? Ya been keepin' her outta mischief I see."

"Sure have honey; someone needs to, she likes to stir a pot or two. She's a wicked little witch of a thing. It is a pleasure to have you home and safe Char. We'll make them pay."

"My oath we will buddy. She's messed with us Whitlock's for the last time."

"I agree baby, talkin' of Whitlock's nice job on Bellas' mark babe. With that bein' said an' with me becomin' the proud P-daddy Whitlock, I do believe we will be needin' to mark our babies with the crest soon too."

I was `bout to agree when gasps spread through the room. Turnin' to see why, I released my own gasp of shock. I knew Bella was beyond special but for her to take such a short time to go through the change surprised us all. My heart broke seein' her insecurities show but Jas an' Peter fixed that up quick smart. When toe rag Tanya opened her trap I wanted to gut the bitch. Again we were all stunned silent as Bella "dealt" with her. Fuck me sideways, that girl could make Satan run scarred.

It was not too long before Emmett and Bella went to get her fed an' we all heard the unmistakable sounds of a newborn losin' their shit. I went to go an' help but Peter pulled me back tellin' me that Jas needed to do it alone so no one loses their bits. I felt bad not bein' there for her. I felt in some way like I owed that girl, for what she suffered an' for what I couldn't do for her when we at the camp.

We all headed out back to make it easier for Bella. With so many of us too close her senses would be on overload an' she'd find it hard not to view us all as threats. Now, this is somethin' we should have thought of when she first went to feed. We should have known she'd lose it once the scent of the blood hit her but none of us fools even thought of it. I was never more glad that I made sure Teal an' Tanner fed last night before we arrived or we'd have three newborns overtaken with bloodlust.

My babies were bein' very quiet. I know they woke to this world in horrible conditions but now that we are with family, I want em to be themselves without fear of punishment. I made my way to both of em with Peter to check how they were doin'.

"How are ya both copin' so far?"

"Well, I'm okay ma. Bella was a bit freaky but cool, wish I had wicked skills to kill."

"Yeah, I agree with Tanner. I definitely won't be getting on the bad side of her."

"Okay, I was jus' worried `cause ya both been so quite. Jus' know that it's safe here, ya can breathe easy here an' not worry `bout punishments like at camp."

"My Char is right guys; here we're family an' friends. Trainin' might be intense but ya will be in no way hurt or punished. Here ya learn to fight to save ya life, not to end another's. We jus' won't ya both prepared for when the battle comes, at which point life will be lost an' with any luck it'll only be loss on their side."

"When will our training start? Who will I have to fight against? I'm not very good. I only survived because Tanner and Ma helped me."

"Don't stress it, baby cakes; ya safe with us, no one will harm ya. Trust me; our trainin' isn't like at camp, Teal. We'll set ya in groups accordin' to skill, we'll teach ya technique an' have sparin' sessions but there is no bittin' an' no loss of limbs. Ya will be paired off with someone at the same level as ya`self."

"I'll stick with you Teal; just like at camp, I won't leave ya side."

"Tanner, you can't always save me."

"I'll chat with the squad, if ya more comfortable havin' Tanner with ya the first couple of sessions. We'll start ya both off with Char or Daka. Jus' don't stress ya pretty lil' head `bout it, Teal."

Emmett came out to let us all know it was fine to go back in the house so we all headed back. Jasper an' Bella were up in their room but came back down shortly after we all returned. It was obvious that Bella was still a little on edge but Jas was comfortin' her an' whisperin' in her ear. It was time to catch up so Peter and I went over to the pair.

"Hey suga, how are ya doin'?"

"Not too bad Char, thanks. It's good to have ya home, I've missed ya so much."

"It is great bein' home, though I'm not really goin' to have a chance to get settled in seen as we'll all be movin' on to the jaspers' house soon."

"Bella how `bout ya take Char up stairs an' get packed so ya ready to leave in the mornin' an' spend some time catchin' up."

"Sure, do ya want me to pack some of your stuff too Jas?"

"If ya don't mind, beautiful. thank you."

After givin' our mates a kiss Bella an' I headed up. It was weird bein' with her an' not havin' to constantly watch over my shoulder. I jus' wasn't used to talkin' with here without bein' on guard to see if others were `round. Bein' relaxed in her presence will take a bit to get used to.

"Are ya ok Char, ya seen tense honey?"

"Yeah Bella, I jus' have to get used to bein' free to breathe easy `round ya suga. I'm so used to watchin' our backs ya know, old habits an' all that I guess."

"Yeah, it's a breath of fresh air bein' here. How are ya handlin' bein' back?"

"Um, well, I loved catchin' up with Peter. I would love to have some quality down time with him or a holiday with him, Tanner an' Teal so we can all get to know each other in a relaxed settin' but that will have to wait till after the battle."

"I wish there was a way for ya to have that Char, lord knows ya deserve it. From what I've seen, Tanner an' Teal seem like sweet kids, how are they copin'. I assume they are from the camp?"

"Yeah they are, they were there when ya were in that room. Neither are cut out for that life an' I jus' couldn't leave em behind. I love em both; they're so carin' an' sweet. As soon as I was made to sire em, I knew I'd take care of em. I feel like crap that I had to change em so young, Bella. They're babies an' that bitch made me bite em, fuck I can't wait till her head is removed. I want her to suffer the pain of all the lives she's fucked up."

"She will, Char. Maria, Vicky an' Malcolm will get everythin' they deserve sweetie. I will personally see to it that we save them three for last."

"Like how ya personally dealt with the succubus? How the hell did ya even know ya could do that?"

"I don't know, I jus' feel this energy within me Char. It kinda tingles all over me. I jus' knew. I think I can do more but I'm a bit scared to try."

"Well maybe we can figure out what else ya can do when we start trainin'. For now how `bout ya tell me how ya really doin' bein' back with the Cullen's an' with all that ya been through"

Bella stopped foldin' the clothes an' come to sit on the bed beside me, grabbed my hand an' took a deep breath releasin' it with a groan, then spoke in a whisper.

"Can I be honest here Char?"

"Absolutely suga; I asked `cause I care not to fill empty air with my voice. What's buggin' ya girl?"

"Well, I love em Char, god knows I do an' I feel like shit for feelin' like this but part of me wants to be angry at em for leavin' me. Even at Jasper. They left me unprotected after killin' a member of a coven. I mean would they not want revenge if someone killed one of theirs? On the other hand, none of them owed me. They were free an' within their rights to leave. Add to the fact that minus Alice, none of em wanted to leave me there and probably believed that if I was to be in any danger Alice would have informed em. I know I don't blame any of em. I know I jus' want to be angry. I feel like snappin' sometimes but catch myself before I take my shit out on the wrong person. If Maria, Vicky an' Malcolm were here for me to lash out on I'd be justified. I could go torture Alice I guess but I may take it too far an' kill her. I'll be testin' my new skills on her so I can't kill her yet."

"It is understandable to feel that way suga. Even if they weren't obligated to stay with you, they were family. I'd be pissed too."

"No, I'm pissed but not by the family, hurt. It hurt so much an' still does. I'm afraid of getting' left behind again even though I know that won't happen. I think, I jus' have so much more to lose now, Jas is everythin' to me. I lost everythin' an' didn't even think I'd have my live left by the time they finished their games. Now I have a whole family, more love than I've ever had an' I have this irrational fear that it could all be taken away from me like Charlie, Renee an' Phil were. Yes, I'm fuckin' pissed but not with any of the family. I know where the blame lies an' that's with Maria and her horde, some to Alice an' maybe even a fraction of it lay with Edward `cause he was the one that gave me promises an' didn't deliver."

"I have that same fear, ya know. I spent so long; too long without Peter an' now that I can hold him, I'm afraid to let go."

That's when Jas an' Peter entered the room.

"Then don't baby, come an' hold ya man."

AN- I hope you all enjoyed ch 26. Hopefully, ch 27 won't take me too long so I can have it up for you all. Next chap the crew will be movin' and trainin' will begin.

Till next time

Lauren


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

Hi everyone, I would like to give you all my deepest apologies for being such a slack ass. I truly have no excuse other than maybe depression, writers block due to said depression. Sometimes I just kinda shut the world out when shit gets too much. Thank you all for all your awesome reviews and encouragement.

I am proud to announce that I have now gotten over 1000 reviews and congrats to Kim Rathbone for being the 1000th and thanks to you all for getting me there with your kind words each and every chap.

I know due to my lack off updates some of you are worried that I won't finish Leth and my other fic's but I promise no matter how long it takes I will finish them.

to those who have PM'd me asking when i'll update and if i am continuing, I'm sorry if I didn't get back to. keeping on my arse hlped, so thanks. I will try to update quicker. I really am sorry.

Also, I'd like to let you know that I have had banners made for all of my fics including future fics all created by R&M's banners. The links are on my profile for the banners as well as R&M's banners. They did an awesome job… So check them out and let me know what you think.

S. Meyer owns most of it.

Lethiferous

Chapter twenty seven

**Bellas' Pov**

As I gaze upon the look on my mates face, I know that he had heard more of my conversation with Char than I had thought. He is hurt by my stupid words and the infuriatin' emotions that surge through me. I was stupid and should have kept my mouth shut.

I abandoned packin' for now and opted to sort this shit out with Jasper before a mole hill became a mountain. I grabbed his hand and dragged him behind me out the back door and out of hearin' range of the others.

"Jasper, I don't know how much ya heard in there but I can see that it was enough to hurt ya."

"I jus' don' understand Bella, ya said that ya didn't hold any blame to us for what's happened to ya when ya first saw us again. I felt ya honesty, what changed?"

"Nothin' changed, I don' blame any of ya Jasper. I jus' have so much hurt an' anger in me, I need it to go somewhere an' those that are to blame aren't here. I love ya Jasper, I jus' need an' want to scream at an' tear someone apart."

"Why didn't ya say anythin' to me before now darlin'?"

"I don' know, I think maybe `cause I could see how ya were hurtin' with what happened to me. I didn't want ya hurtin' more."

"Okay, ya wanna vent an' get it out?"

He opened his arms wide showin' me that he was willin' to be my punchin' bag for my bitch fit. Like fuck. I was now pissed an' my anger was at him for even suggestin' that I take a swing at him. I knew that I was bein' a fool tryin' to direct my anger at anyone close jus' to make me feel better. There was no way in hell I'd act upon it, especially not toward Jas. I wouldn't direct blame an' anger at him for what was done to me by others but I sure as fuck would let him know that I was pissed at him for wantin' me to lash out at him now. We were standin' in the middle of a whirlwind of flyin' debris as I let my anger known. I had two options; either do what he wants an' give him a beat down or use my gift to release some of the anger an' energy runnin' through me. I chose the latter.

"Ya can go suck a gargoyles' gonads if ya think I'm takin' my shit out on ya Jas, it ain't happenin'. I am goin' to have stupid an' irrational thoughts an' feelin's. I will go through moments were I feel ugly an' like used goods; an' there will be times that I get angry at everyone an' everythin' but I will not beat up on the man I love more than my own life jus' to make me feel better, it jus' doesn't work like that."

"Then how can I make ya feel better Bella? I can feel it in ya baby. How do I take the pain away?"

We were screamin' at each other, I wasn't sure if it was through frustration or to hear one another over the wind tunnel we were trapped in. Trees had been uprooted an' had joined the twister along with massive boulders, dirt an' water. Fuck if I know where the water came from but we were both soaked.

God do I love this man, I knew he jus' wanted me to stop hurtin' but didn't he realize that to hurt him, would only hurt me worse. I knew I was losin' myself an' my dark side was comin' forth. She wanted her mate. She wanted to show her appreciation to him for tryin' to make us better. She wanted to devour his essence an' soak in his scent an' I was right there along with her as I gazed upon him with his broad chest huffin' in desire to heal me inside an' out. His magnificent jaw clenched an' eyes coal black in anger toward those who done me wrong. His wet golden strands stickin' to his face an' his shirt clingin' to him showin' off his sculptured form. I only jus' managed to get out what I could through the growls that started to rumble through me.

"I don't know. Hold me. Love me, but don't ask me to harm ya Jasper; that will only hurt me worse."

"Always an' forever my beautiful"

He strode toward me takin' the few steps that separated us an' wrapped his arms `round me liftin' my face to his an' captured my lips in a searin' panty wettin' kiss. As his tongue swirled with mine I gave over to my dark side an' let her take the reins. Rippin' his shirt from his body along with his pants, he now stood before me in all his naked glory. Standin' at full mast an' ready for me to take what was mine. I kissed, bit and sucked my way down dropppin' to my knees. Graspin' his erection firmly then dragged my tongue from base to tip before takin' him as far as I could in my mouth.

I was more than pleased to find that I could take him deeper than I could before an' that when his tip hit the back of my throat I didn't feel the need to gag. Still with his size, my jaw would only widen so far but what didn't fit I pumped in my firm hold. I swallowed `round with him as deep as he could go earnin' me a rewardin' feral growl for my efforts. He twisted my hair in his hand an' started to set his own pace, thrustin' his hips back an' forth in time with his control on my movements. Pullin' me back as he backed off an' pushin' me to him as he thrust forward makin' me take as much as I could. Thrust after thrust buildin' in momentum as I sucked harder an' harder. I was so fuckin' turned on an' my pussy was burnin' with need but I wanted to please him first. His growls were building in ferocity as well as the speed of each thrust makin' me moan and purr. My nails clawed at the backs of his thighs an' arse wantin' him closer, needin' to feel every inch of him within me. With two more deep thrust he spilled in essence in me with the loudest most guttural roar that my ears have ever had the pleasure of hearin'. Slippin' from my mouth he pulled me up an' kissed me fierce an' hard as he tore my clothes from me.

We were still surrounded by my twister of debris but like that was goin' to stop us. He didn't allow me a second glance before he dropped down placin' both my legs over his shoulders, glidin' one hand up my spine in between my shoulder blades lowerin' my top half to the ground before divin' in to devour me in the most delicious ways. He was fast an' feral. His growls an' purrs only proved to stimulate me further; thank the gods that we vamps don't need to fuckin' breath `cause I'm sure as fuck, I'd have suffocated my man. My fingers were grippin' his hair and his were diggin' into my hips as I thrust my pussy closer an' closer an' he feasted on all I had to give placin' one hand on my abdomen pressin down. I came hard an' fast drenchin' his mouth an' chin in my juices. Givin' me no time to gain my senses, he manoeuvred me to all fours an' sheathed himself deep within my walls sendin' me into my second mega explosion. He thrust ruthlessly; with each an' every deep hard poundin' he gave he was hittin' right where I needed him to with his balls spankin' my clit each time addin' to the sensuous sensation.

The more he pounded, the more debris joined my twister of destruction. My hands clawed at the earth as his dug into my hips. He twisted my hair in his hand forcin' my back to meet his chest never relentin' in his force or speed. Bringin' his free hand to cup my mound, he pinched my clit as his teeth sank into my neck markin' me as his for eternity, makin' my walls clench tight `round his length. My orgasm rocked through me an' I roared out my pleasure as a shimmerin' force field pushed out from me sendin' the debris yards away. Jasper roared a loud an' feral "FUCK" as he stilled spillin' his seed in me.

We fell to our sides with him still sheathed in my depths as he licked over the bite purrin' contently catchin' our much needed, un-needed, breaths. He was still hard an' rockin' gently. My bits were tinglin' from his tenacious deeds. I was caught between moanin', purrin' an' growlin' so I'm pretty sure I sounded like an uncultivated cat on heat. Jus' as he tweaked my nipple, I was jolted from our love makin' by an obnoxious bangin' on my shimmer wall.

"Jas man, can you pull your man-rod from Baby-Vs' glitter-puss?"

"What the fuck Em?"

"Sorry bro, but I don't think you've noticed but the house an' everythin' around you is gone. We had to dig into dirt so we didn't fly away from your hurricane of horny."

"Oh fuck"

"Yeah you can say that again. I don't ever wanna witness you balls deep in my sister but even I have to admit that THAT was unreal and I am not talking about you bonking her. What is this wall; it feels like cling wrap but I can't break through it?"

"That would be Bellas' shield. You are remarkable. So much talent!"

"Eleazar, are you saying this is another gift Bella has? I thought you couldn't get a read on her?"

"I can't Carlisle; her shield is the reason I can't."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but do you mind not discussin' this shit here right now while I'm bare, exposed, frank, real, plain, up-front, primitive, unrefined, raw, should I go on?"

By this point Jasper an' I were in the process of standin', he stood in front of me obviously takin' note that with my last words I was not comfortable barin' all, to all. He on the other hand stood proud an' full of confidence along with his soldier. Tanya was eyein' him with glee; I'mma gut that bitch. Due to my compromisin' position I felt it was in my best interest to stay where I was so I decided to test out my telekinetic skills. I concentrated on the cum-collector eyein' my man an' flicked my wrist jus' a fraction.

With a screech the slut went soaring through the air landin' with a thud. I pointed my index finger to the ground concentratin' on pressin' down as I twirled my finger `round. A very happy smile graced my face an' I may or may not have squealed out in glee as Tanya began to spin a hole in the earth burryin' her deep. Jus' to make my day even better, I focused on the dirt surroundin' her an' cupped my palm, made a scoopin' motion an' then padded it down tight. God I'm good.

I was so busy bein' happy picturin' her very own Lil' funeral, that I didn't notice all eyes were now on me; many barely controllin' their own mirth. Jasper was gazin' at me with one brow cocked an' his lips in a tight line tryin' damn hard not to crack up at the same time tryin' to look stern at me. I bowed my head bitin' my lower lip, lookin' up at him under my lashes. He swallowed hard and shook his head then turned to address our audience.

"So, the house is gone ha?"

"Yep, the only thin' still standin' is the safe room Alice is in, Jas."

**Peters' pov**

Well that was a blast; literally**. **One second I'm balls deep in my baby, next thin' I know my arse is sayin' hello to a fuckin' tree and I'm feelin' like I wanna fuck anythin' in sight. I didn't need to be told what was happenin'. Angel an' Jas are bumpin' uglies; fuckin' empath an' master of freakin' destruction. So glad he can please his women but does he have to go ruinin' my sexin' time? Fucker!

After diggin' down deep in dirt; prayin' I didn't end up under the house like that witch in the wizard of Oz, we all made our way to the two culprits of this sex storm. Luckily my Char had managed to find us both some clothes in the rubble.

We may or may not have waited a lil' longer than needed to announce our presence to the two, who were still very much enjoyin' nature at its best. I believe it may have been a disturbin' image for Em an' he was the one to let em now they had company. He stepped forward only to be knocked on his arse by, nothin'. There was nothin' there. What the fuck was his damage? I'm a curious fucker so I decided to see if Em was fuckin' with us but I was smart, I didn't want my arse sayin' hi to nothin' else today so I gently put my hands out before me, feelin' very much like a fucknut. Before long I was a very good impersonation of a mime. There was indeed somethin' there blockin' us. It had the texture of plastic wrap but was impenetrable. Angel on the other hand was penetrable an' Jas was doin' a good job at provin' that much to Ems' displeasure so he made it known by bangin' on the, Nothin'. Jesus Fuck! Now I'm takin' lines from the Never Endin' Story. What name did that boy call out in the end? To this day that shit still bugs the crap outta me.

Lil' Miss Angel was beyond mortified to find everyone had a good view of her goods, unlike Jas who was beyond pleased to show us his family jewels. Angel however, really didn't appreciate Toe-rag Tanya enjoyin' the sight of him an' made it mighty clear. Lil' sadistic bitch, all we needed was a head stone.

Was she was done with her power play, Jas seemed to realise that there was indeed destruction from them doin' the deed. So it was decided that the move would be sooner rather than later.

Char an' Daka scrumaged up some clothes for the destructive duo while daddy C found the fridge that luckily still held the blood bags. With three newborns travellin' on foot; `cause thanks to Angel the cars were useless, they needed to be well fed. Daddy C got them heated, the old fashion way, camp fire an' in a pot of boiling water. It worked out better this time for Angel due to the bags still bein' sealed while they heated up. Micah, Em, G, me an' Jas created our very own rubbish dump with all of the debris layin' round. There wasn't too much we could do other than put it into a pile to deal with at a later date.

Once the feedin' an' cleanin' was done we all set of to the other property where Vladimir an' Stefans' friends where waitin'.

I knew we'd be getting' another display of Angels' power an' I had an idea of what or should I say who would cause it, I jus' didn't know what Angel would do.

Em had volunteered to carry Alice an' her bits that were placed in a duffle bag for the journey seen as we couldn't really take the safe room; that would jus' look stupid. Plus we had a room to keep her in once we get there. The bitch is gunna die, so I kindly suggested jus' burn em to make for a lighter load, jus' sayin, I mean we already had a pretty lil' fire burnin' getting' rid of debris an' heatin' up the snack packs for the newbs. Of course Jas has to go spoilin' all the fun sayin' that if she believed there was a chance that she could survive this intact then she might be more co-operative with givin' us information. Not likely. Plus couldn't we jus' get Angel to make her tell us? Again my fun was ruined, this time by Garrett expressin' his concern for Angels' control `round Alice.

He was fuckin' right too.

Alice started her sulkin' as soon as the door to her room was opened. We jus' hit the property line with the house jus' in view. I was ready to bury the bitch like Angel had with Tanya.

Under normal circumstance the trip should have only taken us at most two and a half hours on foot an' that's with us goin' at a snail's pace for us. Like I said, should have, Fuckin' Alice. She jus' had to go an' open her trap.

Angel is quite tame for a baby, usually. We had seen her spit the dummy a few times. One dummy spit for her food and two defendin' her mans' honour, oh yeah an' when she fuckin' tornado'd the house. Her feedin' frenzy was expected. The hurricane of horny; not the norm but it was excitin' none the less.

This, this was a whole new kind of freaky.

It was times like this, that sent a fuckin' chill down my already frozen spine. The eerie calm she seemed to posses when in the midst of evokin' pain to someone when defendin' her man.

Alice had reached a new level of stupid.

Her words, and I quote; "Jazzy, you know you're no good without me. You're nothing but a rabid beast; you need me to keep you tame. Without me to watch your every step, you will massacre whole towns. Your monster has no control."

Angel stilled all movement an' I swear to the heavens I could feel the static chill in the air that soon spread down my spine. I could almost hear the spirits whisper, warnin' me not to fuckin' move a muscle.

I didn't need Angel to face me to know her eyes had turned coal black. Even with her back turned to me an' no growlin', I knew her beast was free. Her scars had gone from silver to onyx. You could feel the danger; smell the danger an' definitely fuckin' fear the danger. Everyone halted their movements sensin' somethin not right but looking `round in search for an enemy approach.

It made me think of a sayin' generally used to describe a fart- Silent, but deadly. Yeah, I know, really not the time to think shit like that.

Fuck, I really, really didn't want to be the one to speak, move or breathe right now but I needed to warn the others. Man the fuck up Peter-pire. Whisper an' stay calm.

"Emmett, drop Alice an' her bits now. Everyone back up slowly an' lay down flat on ya belly, head down, eyes down. Do not move."

Em dropped the bitch an' backed up. Hearin' my voice, a low an' steady rumble came from Angel an' caused her to place Jasper behind her in a bubble. Fuck, fuckity fuck. We were screwed with him wrapped in her non plastic cling wrap.

We all assumed the position. Once again I was kissin' dirt. I could hear Jas callin' Angel but getting' no response. I had Teal an' Tanner between me an' my Char, our arms spread across their backs holdin' Chars' hand tight. I did this for two reasons. 1st Tanner an' Teal are newbie's themselves an' with them sensin' danger could set em both off to react on instinct and 2nd, I was fuckin' scared.

I chanced a glance, to see Angel raise her hand palm up causin' Alice to be suspended in the air, she then bent her four fingers in an up motion bringin' her closer to her. Flippin' her hand palm down, she lowered her back to the ground on bended knees.

Ya know that sayin' "The calm before the storm" no this wasn't that, can't be that, we had the hurricane of horny earlier. No, this was more like a twister of terror an' we were in the eye of it. The tension, fear, all that stuff that gives ya goose bumps, sends shivers up ya spine an' clenches at ya core was swirlin' all round us but right in the centre: the eye of the twister of terror she seemed calm. Too calm.

Bella lowered herself to the ground sittin' cross-legged in front of her nemesis, lookin' very much like she was meditatin'. As fuckin' if! No, lil' Angel was cookin' up some karma. With all the fear an' bad juju swirlin' in the air, I had no clue what she'd do.

She cocked her head to the side studyin' Alice an' then started drawin' in the dirt. From my view point I couldn't be too sure but from what I could make out it looked to be a circle surroundin' Alice with five stars spaced `round it.

"Did ya know Alice that the witches believe that foresight is a gift from their gods? See, there many kinds of witches Alice; Pagan, Wiccan, Kemetic, Tamerin, Discordian, Voodoo and Santeria to name a few. Some practice white magiks, while others dabble in the dark arts. Do ya know the one belief they all share? What ya do onto other shall come back to thee."

"I'm not a fucking witch Bella"

"The karmic balance, Alice, applies to all. I do believe the bad shit ya have dealt out, will come back to bite ya in the arse. Maybe not in this life here where we are now but ya have no good inside Alice, vampires may be the scariest creatures on earth but I'm sure there will be worse when ya leave this earth. In the mean time my mate has suffered enough of ya cruelty so I will be doin' him an' everyone else a good service by makin' ya silent."

"Then you won't know what I see. What are you going to do cut out my tongue?"

"No, I won't even touch ya Alice, I'm goin' to bind ya with a lil' spell."

"Unheard is the one with a bitter tongue, for her words spoken are untrue. Gone is your foresight seen for years, for you chose to use it for ill deeds. It shall pass to one of my kindred whose heart is good and true. All the pain you have dealt to those I cherish, you will feel until you perish."

With her last word spoken the chill an' terror in the air lifted an' then and Jasper fell to the ground when his bubble burst.

_**Eleazar **_

"_One shall rise born anew, if you are of the dark, hate her you will. Good in your heart the connection shall start. Child alone, no place is home. Come of age, starts the change. Drawn she is into the world to her unknown. Dark forces of the spirit world seek to take her out. One fail, two fails three tries bite but her misguided guardian takes poison out. Heartache befalls her for the ones she lost. In the hands of the dark Nosferatu she will be, agony, I do not wish to see. Pain and misery, stronger is thee. _

_Time ticks by in her mind she will go, as she lay silent her life force will grow. One with light does lead her home staying behind for a time not shown. Bonded by heart, body and soul, now they are free for their love to be. _

_Fractured spirit handled with care, his touch to her scars that they both share. Strong war warrior kissed her soul; raising the life force within. A bite of love binds them eternal, now the dark shall fall._

_Dark enemy be warned, tread light in her storm for she is connected to all. Don't be misguided to think Nosferatu walk your world alone. They will come from near and far, if she calls for Earthly ties. Her might and power has been shown to all, but not in her true form. _

_North, South, East, West; a gentle breeze, or hurricane at sea. Mist, dew, hail and snow; small little flowers that blossom in spring to the most sacred of all cottonwood trees. The hills of stone, the fields of green and the grass under your feet. She is the air you breathe. She is all, all that you see in nature. Connected to one, connected to all; but those of the dark will fall. _

_She knows who you are she can't be fooled, for she has a way to know if you are true. A battle of beyond what all have seen will come to be. If she shall fall, doom for all. Should she stand when all dark are dead, the earthbound beasts be free to roam no longer hidden from humanity."_

"Eleazar, what was that? What are you talking about?"

"That, Carlisle is an ancient, really ancient prophecy. It was thought to be found in a sacred mountain but the origin is unknown. All that is known is that it dates back before time and dates could be calculated. It wasn't even on paper, it was said to be carved into the stone wall of the unknown sacred mountain. Honestly it was thought to be a myth, a tale to warn of being a bad person and to treat the earth with care. Many indigenous cultures all shared in one belief, that to have inner peace you must be one with the earth and respect _all_ that walk upon it no matter how big or small."

"Whoever, wrote these words of me that you speak Eleazar, had some truths to them. If God or the Creator is heaven and Lucifer has his hell, well earth is my domain. I am the medium in between both. I am all that is nature; I am Araiya- Earths All."

There was a chorus, believe it or not of absolute dead silence.

What the heck does one say to that? Really?

Honestly if I hadn't seen and felt her power I would never believe it so. I had been mystified from the time I first laid my eyes on her. I knew she held great power but I couldn't break through the barrier surrounding her. Now I don't know whether to run or to drop to my knees and swear allegiance. If she is this prophecy and what she says is true, the rest must be fact too. This is no longer a war among vampires or _Nosferatu_, as was written in the stone. What of these earthbound beasts they speak of? Are the all good or will we be up against an enemy unknown? Holy crap! If she should fall we are doomed.

"Oh God…Holy shit…"

"Oh, I agree Eleazar. The world as you all know it is to change. I just don't know if it will be for the better or worse; that unfortunately befalls to me having to remember things lost to me. This mind is still so young for me and there is so much stored in the background that I need to pull forth"

"Bella, what does this all mean? I mean you're still you right? And we…we're still…"

"My Jasper, you're always my Jasper. Evan if our bodies fade, we will always be. I am still you're Bella. Araiya is my spirit name, my Earth name is Bella. I chose it myself but Renee had to go calling me Isabella; I never did like it. Earth is glorious and full of so much beauty, why would I not want to be named Bella? Wow… It just came to me, I know why my eyes change and my skin is laced with these patterned scars and why they change with my mood. My eyes are the colours of Earth stones and my skin, changes for the elements, the silver represents calm waters and the black is for the Sacred Black Rock Mountains or The Enchanted Lands. Red for fire and translucent for air, all are dependent on my mood or for which I wish to channel. My eyes change to enchant or to use certain stone strengths, I guess if I was to say calm, I could just use Jasper but rose quartz would help too. Or tigers eye to help protect us and keep positive energies flowing. Each colour has an energy that has its own use. When my colours are mixed, I want for you to hear me and know I speak the truth."

"Are ya okay darlin'? This is a lot to take in for me. I can't imagine how it is for you."

"I'm fine Jasper. I just have to get used to the merging of both Araiya and Bella. When my mind and memories catch up I think it will be easier."

"What of these earthbound beasts, Bella?"

"I'm not too clear on that yet. Let me give it some thought, I need to unlock so many locked chambers of my brain as I do I will inform you all of what I can."

"Does anyone else find it weird that my sista here can channel earth stones and she hooks up with a dude named Jasper? You know Jasper is known as the bloodstone, which is also the zodiac stone for Aries. That's a lot of coincidences, I'm just saying! I mean we're vamps, we deal with blood and Jas has had his fair share and he has been called Aries and all"

"That is an interesting theory Emmett"

"I know Papa C; I'm not just a pretty face."

**Well I am hoping this chap was worth the wait. I really do hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know. **

**Much love to you all**

**Lauren**


End file.
